


Putting It All Together

by dotti55



Series: LightxL [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 127,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotti55/pseuds/dotti55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and L finally begin their life together in Japan as Light finally graduates from college and the NPA, but it's never as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Putting It All Together

Chapter One

L turned away from the computer when he heard the sound of the key in the lock. He glanced at the clock and frowned, it was almost three a.m. He knew Light had been celebrating, he'd been there with him earlier, but his current case needed him to get back to it and he left early, but he hadn't expected Light to stay this long. He had stopped doing anything worthwhile on the case after midnight as all he could think about was whether Light was all right. He had even tried calling his cell but Light had not picked up. He could only assume the music and partying was so loud he couldn't hear it; but it also led to him being very concerned. He let out a very relieved sigh.

He stood and left his office, his bare feet barely making a sound as he entered the main room and stared at the door as it opened. The door opened slowly, the keys hitting the ground and a muttered "Damn it" following the sound. He watched as Light tried to bend down to pick them up and succeeded only in pitching forward into the door, bursting it open and landing on the floor in front of it. L continued to stare at him, hands in pockets, no expression on his face, but his eyes showed his amusement at Light's drunkenness.

Light on the other hand went from being annoyed at his predicament, to laughing hysterically and lying on the floor. L sighed and walked over to and stooped down to Light's level.

"I trust you did not get yourself home by subway in this condition." He said to the laughing man on the floor.

"Dad….dad drove m..me." Light said in between giggles and tried to get up, and failed miserably. L allowed himself to chuckle at the sight and then reached down and helped Light to his feet. Light weaved as he tried to make it from the hall to the living room while L closed the door behind them.

"I'm glad you had the good sense to allow yourself to be driven home." L commented as Light felt his way to the couch.

"I'm glad my dad stayed long enough to drive me home." He snorted and the jibe was not missed on L.

"You know this case is important, Light. I did go to your graduation party after all…." Light nodded.

"Yes and I'm grateful you could fit me into your busy schedule." L's face remained impassive but the hurt he felt registered in his eyes as he stood in front of Light.

"I did not realize you were upset with me, Light. I apologize if you feel I have been neglecting you but you know how I work, we've been together long enough for you to know that. And you yourself have been very busy with your studies over the past two years…" Light waved his hand at him.

"I'm not…upset with you, L not really. I was when you left early, but I'm not really anymore..I guess." L sat down next to Light and moved some hair out of his eyes with his fingers.

"I'm very proud of you, Light. You've had a very difficult time doing double duty finishing up your college credits and entering the NPA. Tonight celebrating your finishing the college part of it was definitely deserved. I am sorry I could not stay for the entire party." Light smiled at L, a crooked very drunk smile but one nonetheless.

"Is okay, L. I..I loves you any…anyway." He hiccupped and leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. L waited a moment and then touched Light's face.

"Light? Are you awake? Light?" Light's answer was a halfhearted nod and he slid over onto L's shoulder.

"Light are you feeling queasy at all? I'd hate to get you into bed only to have to rush you into the bathroom." L asked him as he stood him up. Light shook his head.

"Feel fine. You want to get me into bed and have your…your way with me…hic.." L rolled his eyes and he half dragged Light from the couch.

L smiled at the half passed out Light on his shoulder as he headed towards the bedroom to get him to bed as Light giggled in his ear.

"Believe me that is the last thing on my mind at the moment, no matter how attractive you are at the moment." Light laughed again as L got him into the bedroom and over to the bed.

"Sure, you know you want to….to ravish me." L then dropped Light onto the bed.

"Ravish you? I'm surprised you can ever say it right now." He said starting to remove Light's jacket. He pulled Light up, removed the jacket and when he went for the shirt Light put his hands over the buttons.

"No no no…you have to ash..ask nicely!" he hiccupped again giggling.

"Put your hands down before I do something violent." L warned moving Lights hands from his shirt. This only caused Light to laugh more, waving his hands at him.

"Violent? Does that mean you wanna be on top tonight?" he asked and giggled some more. L rolled his eyes again and managed to get Lights shirt, shoes, socks and pants off without too much more trouble. As he pulled the blankets over Light he was suddenly grabbed and pulled down to the bed, and before he could move Light was kissing him, albeit a little sloppy but a kiss just the same. The detective gave up and kissed him back, not delighting in the alcohol he could taste.

Light leaned back and smiled at L, his arms around L's neck and then suddenly and without warning he fell back against the bed, completely out. L smiled down at his passed out lover and pulled the blankets up over him.

"Good night Light, prepare to go through hell tomorrow and I shall be driving." He leaned down and kissed Light before leaving him to sleep it off. He picked up Light's clothing and laid them over a chair, smirking at the annoyance this would cause the fastidious soon to be officer of the law.

He walked back into his office and sat back down in front of his computer screens and tried to gather his thoughts on his case. Now with Light safely in bed across the hall he could stop worrying and put all of his mind back on the case. He never thought that anything would interfere with his concentration on a case, and yet he was lying in the next room. Not that he would change it for the world, he had never been happier than he was with Light in his life, it was just disconcerting to realize just how much Light meant to him. The intercom on his desk buzzed and he answered it.

"Yes?"

"I see Light has finally arrived. A bit under the weather is he?" came Watari's slightly amused voice.

"So it would seem. He will regret it in the morning and I shall make sure that he does." L said with a smirk.

"Why am I not surprised at that? But do try not to be so hard on the boy, it is his first time."

"Thank you for the advice Watari. Good night." L finished the conversation and clicked off the intercom. He couldn't help smiling though, he would have fun tomorrow at Light's expense, but he would only go so far.

He found as he stared at the screen again that his mind was only on Light. Before it had been because he was worried about him, now, because he had been so worried, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and lie against him, glad he was fine and with him. That's all that was on his mind and he couldn't make it go away. He sighed at himself and got up from the desk, defeated by his own mind.

He shuffled to the bedroom and stood at the door for a moment and just watched Light sleep for a moment. He had curled up into a fetal position, and was breathing quietly. L walked into the room, removed his clothes and crawled into the bed next to the fledgling policeman. He reached out and pulled Light against him, Light's head on his chest. He heard Light moan L's name quietly in his sleep as he snuggled against his chest. L stroked the young man's hair and relaxed, letting himself fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L realize they have a problem with their relationship and try to do something about it.

Chapter 2

 

The first thought that crossed Light's mind was where was he that it was so damned bright? Through his closed eyelids he could feel the brightness trying to worm it's way into his eyes. The next thought was how dry his mouth was, and the fact that it felt and tasted like an entire army had marched thru on their way back from war. He covered his eyes with one hand and opened them slowly, and then slowly moved his hand down from his eyes. Every blind on the windows were open and pulled up tight, all the curtains pulled as far away from the windows as possible letting every ounce of sunlight flood into the room.

He groaned and tried to sit up and get away from the burning brightness, slamming his eyes shut again, before falling back down into the bed, the room swirling around him. He held the bed hoping it would hold steady if he just lay still. And then the pounding in his head began, at first as a small throb and then it just grew almost comically. What the hell happened to him? He remembered watching what he drank, being completely in control until…oh yes Matsuda. That idiot had decided to pour everyone a shot to salute his graduation…and ofcourse he had to do it. Then Aizawa ordered another round to celebrate his getting into the NPA….and he did it. After that he couldn't remember who bought what and if he drank it. He supposed he must have judging by how he felt. 

How did he get home? Oh yes, his father. He sort of remembered his dad putting him in the car, saying something about this sort of thing being L's job now not his anymore. L..right L had left early to work on his case. He didn't think L was all that keen about being in the middle of a party anyway, it just wasn't his style. Yet he came anyway to help him celebrate and he was glad that he did in spite of who he was. Ofcourse the only people who knew that L was really L were the few detectives that had worked on the Kira case, everyone else merely knew him as Ryuzaki, someone Light had met in college and had obviously fallen in love with. They didn't seem to be too concerned over the fact that Light was gay, and they all seemed accepting of L. But he had left early and at first Light was a little upset over it, he wanted L to be there and share the whole night with him, but he did understand. Suddenly he remembered himself slurring something about it to L, something about being glad he could work him into his schedule. Oh no, he said something stupid last night didn't he? He let a bit of his disappointment over L leaving early come out didn't he? He groaned again smacked his forehead with the back of his hand, and then regretted it immediately. 

"Good morning, Light-kun". He turned his head gingerly and looked towards where the sound came from and saw L standing in the doorway, his usual stooped stance with hands in his pockets.

"That's debateable" Light croaked and tried to sit up again, failing miserably, "I guess this is my punishment for coming home drunk.' He said gesturing to the windows.

"Very funny L, didn't think you had it in you." Light added as his shaded eyes observed his partner's smirk.

L walked over to the bed. He had opened the curtains earlier to make sure all the light that could possibly get into the room did and as he watched Light try to keep his eyes covered he couldn't help feeling just a little bad. 

"You're lucky Light-kun, my original plan was to come in banging on something and yelling good-morning, But because I love you I stopped at the blinding sun." Light groaned at the very thought just as Watari came in with a breakfast tray for Light and upon seeing the windows he turned and look at L with one eyebrow raised. L stared back completely unrepentant until Watari shook his head and went to Light with the tray.

"It had nothing to do with love Light, it had to do with my threat to stop his cake flow for an undetermined amount of time if he continued on this cruel streak. I've brought you some aspirin, bottled water and toast. I trust that should help your predicament." He told him laying the tray down. Light peaked out between his fingers to see the totally unrepentant L staring back at him and couldn't help but laugh at the thought of L being threatened with the loss of cake.

Watari walked over to the windows and with a side glance at L he fixed the curtains to their proper position. Light's entire body relaxed as the room darkened and he let out a sigh. Watari then left with a nod to L as he went by. L watched him leave knowing that he had just been schooled once again by his guardian and sat down next to Light who was still trying to sit up.

Light reached for the water and the aspirin with shaking hands so L picked them up, popped the pills in Light's mouth and held the water glass to his mouth. Light gratefully took the help, swallowed the pills down and reached to touch L's face.

"Was your little plan just for laughs or was it payback for what I said last night? I seem to remember saying something totally stupid."

L was actually stunned by Light's question. Had he unconsciously wanted to make Light miserable in retaliation for hurting his feelings last night? He knew he was subject to childish behavior, but had he really gone this far? His thumb found its way to his mouth and he began to rub his lips.

"I find I am unable to answer truthfully as I am not sure. I'm sorry, Light." The aspirin was clearing Light's head, he no longer felt like his head was full of cotton.

"And so am I. I really didn't mean it, it was stupid." He leaned up to kiss L and L backed away.

"You still smell of alcohol, not very pleasant. After you've showered and brushed then I'll think about kissing you." He said and stuck a piece of toast in Light's mouth before he walked out of the room. Light stared after him blinking and then decided to go ahead and eat the toast that was sticking out of his mouth.

L went back to his office and sat down, drawing his knees up to his chest and putting his hands on his knees. He really was concerned about Light's question, he thought he was beyond that type of behavior. And yet he was sure that about half of the reason why he wanted to torture Light was because his feelings had been hurt. 

Actually, it was more than that. He truly thought he had been doing all the right things in this relationship. It was very hard for him to get used to being in one, and to remember all the right things and wrong things and to think that he still did something wrong when he was trying so hard bothered him. He was L, he didn't do things incorrectly. But even after almost 3 years, this relationship thing was still a learning experience for him. He supposed it always would be actually, or at least that's what he'd read online. The other thing he knew was he needed to stop thinking about it right now and get back to his case. 

Light was finally able to get up and make his way into the shower without too much trouble after he finished the toast. He sighed happily as the hot water rained down on him, easing up his muscles and finally relaxing. He had to admit he'd had a really good time last night, but he'd learned his lesson on drinking..at least for a while. He had a few days off and then it was back to the NPA and continue his internship there. He had to make a decision as to whether or not he wanted to go into informations systems or detective work like his father. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted and that was a bit of a problem right now. Light always knew what he wanted he wasn't used to being indecisive. He sighed as he left the shower and toweled off. He hadn't really paid attention because he'd been so busy but there were things that were off that he really had to deal with, and one of them was hunched over his computer in his office.

After getting dressed quickly he walked to L's office and stood at the closed door for a few moments. Normally he would never walk in and interrupt L's work, it was an unspoken law that you just didn't bother L when he was working. But Light felt there was something wrong with their relationship lately and he didn't want to let it continue to just sit until it got worse. The big problem was he didn't know exactly what was wrong, but it was more important than the fear of making L mad for interrupting him. He took a deep breath, knocked on the door and then opened it.

L was startled by the knock, not that he was so deep into what he was doing, but because he'd been deep in thought, and not about the case. He turned towards the door as it opened and Light walked in. He turned back to his computer and picked up the cup of coffee that was sitting next to it.

"I see you were able to get out of bed without a problem." He said. Light nodded as he walked to where L sat.

"Well, maybe not without a problem, but I did manage to get up and shower. L – I'm sorry to interrupt you but I think we need to talk." L took a sip of his coffee and turned to face Light.

"We do? What about? If it's about last night…." 

"It's about last night, and about the past hundred or so nights. L haven't you noticed that something is different, not quite right with us?" 

L's thumb went to his mouth as he thought, the coffee forgotten for a moment.

"I imagine it is the fact that even though we live together, we spend very little time with each other lately. But that is to be expected with your schedule and my schedule. It just isn't possible to…" Light put his hands on L's shoulders and leaned forwards, capturing the detective's mouth and effectively stopping his words. L's eyes widened in surprise and then closed as he let himself fall into the kiss. Light was right, something had been wrong. Light pulled away slowly and ran his hand through his partner's hair.

"I miss you L, I miss this. I think that was why I was a little upset about you leaving the party early last night, it was one of the few times where neither one of us was working and I wanted to spend as much of it as possible with you." L sighed and put down the cup of coffee.

"I understand and I have to admit I have missed the closeness we seem to have lost. But it was inevitable with everything that's going on. What is most important was that you finished school and got into the program at the NPA. There was no time for anything else."

"And I understand that too, but L if we don't do something about this now it's only going to get worse. There is no way, after everything we've been through to be together, that I'm going to have it ruined because we're busy."

"I'm afraid this is where my expertise is lacking, Light. I don't know what to do to fix this. I had simply hoped things would fix themselves eventually." Light shook his head.

"No, that won't happen. First thing we have to do is just spend some time together. Starting now." L looked alarmed for a moment and his eyes shifted back to his computer.

"I don't think it's possible right now, the case.."

"Can wait for a bit. L you know how you work, you're probably weeks ahead of whatever police force you're working with right now, a couple of days won't hurt anything." L thought about arguing and then changed his mind. He realized that this was why he had not been able to concentrate on the case for so long. He knew something was wrong with their relationship but he didn't know what to do about it. Perhaps Light was right about this. He was surprised when Light reached over and hit his intercom button.  
"Watari?" he said into it.

"Yes…Light?" the older man answered, obviously surprised that it was not L that had buzzed him.

"For the next couple of days L is going to be unavailable for anything that may come up. We need some time without any interruptions. Do you think you can make sure that happens?"

"It will be my pleasure." Came the answer and he could almost hear the smile. 

"Thank you, Watari I knew I could count on you." He released the button and turned back to L, taking his face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed the raven haired man again, this time demanding entrance into L's mouth, plundering every inch of it his tongue could reach. L moaned into the kiss, letting Light completely dominate it realizing just how much he missed this. Only when air became necessary did Light let him go.

"I think we need to get to know each other again." Light whispered, one of his hands leaving L's face and traveling down his body until reaching the crotch of his jeans. L caught his breath and groaned as Light began to massage him gently. Light kissed L's neck gently and licked up to his ear and down again as L leaned into it, opening his neck up for more. 

"Come on," Light whispered in his ear and pulled him out of his chair, leading him back to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L work on their relationship...

Chapter 3

 

Light kissed L again as he led him towards the bedroom, L stumbling backwards along the way. He managed to close the door behind them as they went in without letting L go, pushing him backwards until his legs hit the bed and he fell backwards onto it. Light looked down at him as the detective slid himself further up the bed, drinking every part of him in. He crawled onto the bed on all fours over L's body as if he were stalking a prey, stopping when he was eye to eye with him.

"When was the last time we made love, L. How long has it been?" he asked quietly and he bent down and rained kisses along L's neck, making him groan his reply.

"I'm sure I could….could tell you exactly if you would allow me to…to think." He managed and Light laughed, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not going to allow you to think at all. But I do know it's been a very long time, much too long. This is almost going to be like the first time for us all over again it's been so long." His hands slid under L's shirt as he put his weight on his knees. He wanted to rediscover L all over again.

L moaned softly as he felt Lights fingers caress his chest and trail down to his stomach, then back up again. He almost whimpered when they left him to grab the hem of his shirt to pull it up and off. Light then leaned down and licked down L's neck, down to his chest and then over to his left nipple, while his right hand worked on his right one, fingers pinching and rubbing as his tongue licked and then he sucked on it. It HAD been such a long time, that L felt as if he were losing his mind with just this. His head pressed into the pillow under his head, his hands reached up into Light's hair. Light pulled back from the left nipple, now that it was hard and standing straight up under his ministrations, and moved to the right with his mouth. He grinned at hearing L whisper his name, writhing underneath him.

"I need to touch and taste you L, all of you." Light told him as he reached the detective's jeans and began to pull the oversized garment off of him, along with his boxers, and let them fall to the floor. L was already erect and Light's words seemed to make his cock harden even more. Light leaned down and licked the length slowly, along the very sensitive vein until he was at the head. Then he dipped his tongue into the slit, and swirled around it, before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently, making L cry out and grab the bed covers to hold on. Light placed his hands on L's hips to hold him down as he lowered himself onto L's cock, taking him completely in and deeply into his throat.

"Light…Light…please.." L moaned loudly, his head going from side to side on the pillow, raven hair flying around his head. Light hummed as he licked, glad he was holding L down as he felt him try to push into his mouth. He swallowed L down his throat and loved the gurgled cry he heard from above him. Since it had been a very long time, he didn't think L would last very long. He began to move his head up and down and when he added massaging L's balls the detective practically screamed his name. 

L no longer had a coherent thought in his head; all he knew was the extreme pleasure his lover was giving him. Light was right, he had almost forgotten the wonder of this, of Light's mouth on him making him see bright lights and colors behind his closed eyes. He could feel the warmth building up inside of him, letting him know he didn't have long before exploding into the ecstasy that only Light could bring him to. But he didn't want this to end, not yet. He wanted the feel of Lights tongue and warm mouth on him longer, he wanted this impossible pleasure to continue for as long as possible. But then Light increased the pace and began to suck harder and now he longed for the completion that he felt coming at him like a freight train. He cried out Light's name again and again as his fingers once again found the soft auburn hair and held on.

Light now realized L was very close and nearly let his cock fall completely out of his mouth before taking it all in again, sucking as hard as he could as he let it slip down his throat. L screamed his name one last time as he came hard, shooting his essence directly down Light's throat, white light exploding behind his eyes.

Light swallowed everything L gave him, groaning with the pleasure he received from giving so much to L. When he was sure L was completely spent he allowed the softened member to slide out of his mouth and he crawled forward, taking L's shaking, sweat covered body into his arms and pulling him forward against him. He felt L's trembling arms wrap around him and hold him, the detective's head falling on his shoulder. He held L against him, inhaling his scent and feeling his body slowly cease it's trembling. God how much he missed holding L like this, how could he have let this go on for so long? L finally found the strength to lift his head and kissed Light, tasting a trace of himself as his tongue entered the young man's mouth. Light let him dominate the kiss until they both needed air. Light then laid L back onto the bed as he sat up and began to remove his clothes.

L watched him undress silently; happy to see the beautiful toned and slightly tanned body he had missed seeing. He never got used to the idea that someone so beautiful had wanted to be with him in the first place, he never thought he was worthy of such a gift. He watched as Light leaned over to the side table and slid the drawer open, and he wondered if there was any lube left in there, it had been so long since it had been used. At this point he didn't care, he wanted Light and he would have him with or without lube.

Light felt around in the drawer and met with success; L's favorite strawberry lube was still in there. He flipped the top off and poured some in his hand, feeling L's eyes on him the entire time. He covered his straining cock with it, and then leaned forward, kissing L again before lifting his legs onto his shoulders and slowly pushing one finger past the tight rings of muscle and into L's warmth. L winced at first, it had been a while and he was very tight. 

"It's okay, I'll go slowly" Light whispered and slowly moved his finger in and out, kissing L's chest and neck as he did so. Once he felt the muscles loosen up and bit, he added another finger. L groaned but pushed himself onto the fingers, wanting more. Light pushed the fingers further until he found what he was look for. L clutched at the sheets again as Light found his prostate, moaning in pleasure. Light then added a third finger and spread them inside of L, stretching him more.

"Light, you're right, it has been too long…. so stop going so slow!" L cried out making him laugh.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but if you're ready I'm more than ready." He answered and removed his fingers. He positioned himself at L's entrance and pushed himself in slowly, delighting in L's sounds as well as the welcome feel of his tight warmth surrounding him. He slid in slowly until he completely engulfed and waited a moment before almost pulling out again and pushing back in. He held L's hips again, waiting for L to let him know he was ready. 

"Move, Light before I kill you." He said in between breaths and Light was happy to obey. He pulled out and thrusted back in, beginning a slow, delicious rhythm as he enjoyed the feel of being inside his lover again, listening to L's moans making it more exciting. L pushed himself onto Light's cock with every thrust, the friction nearly driving him crazy. Light found himself moving faster sooner than he expected, pounding into L with powerfully deep thrusts, his own moans mixing with L's. He leaned forward and captured L's mouth, his tongue finding its own rhythm in L's mouth. L's arms wrapped around him, his nails digging into his back as their rhythm grew more frenzied. Light reached down and took L's cock in his hand tightly and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. L threw his head back, his moans escalating with each thrust from Light. 

"L open your eyes, look at me!" Light commanded and L did so, his eyes meeting Light's.

"I love you, come with me.." Light told him as his thrusts became erratic, his own climax rushing towards him. Light then squeezed L tightly as he stroked, his thumb encircling the head.

"Oh God….Light.." L cried out and came, his muscles contracting around Light as he thrust in, pushing him over the edge as well. Light emptied into L's warmth and then lost all strength, collapsing onto the bed next to him. Light rolled over to face L and kissed him softly, then gathered him into his arms, legs wrapped around each other.

"I find that I missed that more than I even knew." L finally said after a few minutes, and then looked at Light, "I also find that I have missed you and would not allow myself to think about it. I imagine I was afraid to burden your already impossible schedule with anything as silly as that." Light reached out and moved the hair out of L's eyes.

"L our relationship is the most important thing in the world to me, there's nothing silly about it. You should always tell me if you think something is wrong." L looked away.

"I didn't know how to say it, I am not experienced in this kind of thing. I just knew that I love you; Light and I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want to get in the way." Light pulled himself up on one elbow and leaned over L.

"I would never have expected such stupidity out of you, L." 

"Stupidity? It was concern, Light over the responsibility you were carrying, I wasn't being stupid! I don't have the capability of being stupid!" Light rolled his eyes laughed at the incredulous look on L's face.

"I'm sure it started out as concern, but it did morph into stupidity. Do you think I would be happy if I got onto the police force but didn't have you? "

"Well you weren't happy with me in England and not on the police force!" L shot back.

"It wasn't that I was not on the police force, it was that I had nothing to do but sit in your shadow. I was happy being with you, I was just immensely bored. Ofcourse I'm happy to be getting on the police force, it had always been my plan. But now that we're together, that is not the most important thing in my life. Please remember that from now on, L." L looked at Light and nodded.

"The same is true for me. I've been sitting at that computer all morning and not getting anything done because I too felt something was wrong, and I did not know what to do about it. It seems that for the first time in my life, my work has come in second to something else." L reached up and brought Light's face to his and kissed him.

"I love you, Light". Light smiled down at him.

"I love you too, L. Don't ever forget that. " he lay back down next to L.

"Now what else shall we do today?" L rolled over and straddled Light.

"What else? I don't believe I've finished with this activity yet to move onto something else." He told him and leaned down to kiss Light his hands beginning to roam over Light's body.

"Who am I to argue?" Light laughed and kissed him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

L's eyes opened slowly at the sound of the buzz. He looked towards the clock; it was nearly 2:00 in the afternoon and he was in bed? The fog lifted after a few moments and he turned the other direction to see a still sleeping Light lying next to him, his outstretched arm wrapped around the detective. He slowly sat up and removed himself from the embrace trying not to wake him, and leaned towards the intercom, pushing the button.

"Yes, Watari?" he said sleepily, fighting a yawn.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you L, but I wondered if you were ready for something for lunch. I had brought something up earlier but it seems you haven't touched it. " L smiled and nodded and then realized Watari couldn't see that.

"Yes that would be excellent, Watari. We apparently weren't ready to begin the day yet."

"Apparently" came Watari's smug reply and L could imagine the look on Watari's face.

"We'll be ready shortly." He finished and snapped off the intercom. He rolled over and gazed at his partner for a few moments before waking him. It seemed that every morning for the past 2 years he had missed this view. He had gotten out of the habit of going to bed as Light was usually out late with either extra courses or study and he preferred to work than be in bed alone. When Light did get home it was usually to fall into bed, with barely a word to him, only to be up again a few hours later and with a quick shower and cup of coffee out of the door again. And on the days when Light wasn't at the NPA he was studying. The few times they had time together was sometimes over dinner, but Light was usually so tired conversation was minimal. He had known originally how difficult this was going to be, but he had meant for Light because he would carry such a load. He hadn't realized how difficult it was going to be on him as well.

He had spent his life thinking only of the work, nothing else mattered and for him there hadn't been anything else to interfere, nor had he wanted. But then Light Yagami happened and he found something else mattered to him even more. Even after more than two years he wasn't exactly comfortable with that knowledge, it was a life changing experience for him, but he wouldn't change it for the world. And now as he gazed into the sleeping face of the one who made it possible, the thought that this relationship had been jeopardized frightened him. He leaned over and softly kissed Light's cheek.

"Light, wake up we've wasted enough of the day." He said running his hand through Light's soft, auburn hair. Light's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at L, his hand reaching up to touch his face.

"What time is it?" he asked yawning.

"It's a little after 2:00, Watari I think was worried as we hadn't eaten lunch yet." Light chuckled and sat up.

"Now that I think about it, I am kinda hungry," he grinned evilly, "For something else besides you." L rolled his eyes and got out of bed, reaching down for his jeans and shirt. Light got up and threw his arms around L's neck.

"Think about what else you'd like to do today and tomorrow. I've got two days free and I intend to spend every minute of them with you." L laughed and pried himself from Light's arms to stand up.

"I will think about it as we have lunch, get up I'm feeling the effects of not having enough sugar." Light watched as L padded across the room to the bedroom door, opening it and heading out into the main area in his familiar round shouldered gait. Light stared after him as if he were watching him for the first time he realized he loved him. All those oddball traits he loved, including his hunched over stance, how they used to aggravate him when times were different, when he was plotting to kill L. His entire body shuddered at the thought of L's death and the idea that it could have been at his hands. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and took a deep breath. That was all a long time ago, and everything had changed. He wished those memories could be wiped from his mind, of being Kira, of wanting L dead. They were further and further in the back of his mind, but they were still there.

"Light! You're food is getting cold!" he heard from the dining room and he laughed.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" he called back reaching down and grabbing his clothes. He made it into the dining room as he pulled his shirt on. L looked up from the table and waved him towards the bathroom.

"Go wash your hands, I know where they've been." He said with a sly grin as he picked up a fork with his thumb and forefinger and dove into a dish of fruit. Light grinned back and complied and returned, sat at the table and picked up the chopsticks Watari provided for him before he took the cover off of the dish provided for him. They ate in silence for a few moments before Light once again brought up what L wanted to do. L thought for a moment, his fork dangling in mid air. His eyes slid towards his office and that was not unnoticed by Light.

"Are you telling me you don't want to spend time with me?" he asked, hurt punctuating his voice and showing on his face. L dropped his fork and reached across the table, grabbing Light's hand.

"No, no that's not it at all, please believe that! I'm sorry but old habits die-hard, for just a moment my mind went to work merely out of habit. I have no intention of working today when I could be spending it with you, I mean this!" Light sighed and squeezed L's hand.

"Okay, I believe you because I know you." He released L's hand and went back to his food.

"But you still haven't told me what you want to do. All I demand is that it be away from home." L nodded, relieved that Light believed him and mentally kicking himself for allowing his eyes to shift towards the office. He brought his thumb to his mouth and looked towards the ceiling as he thought.

"I believe a museum would be agreeable today. I understand Tokyo National Museum of Art is the preferred choice among museum goers." Light nodded and finished chewing.

"Absolutely! I spent a lot of time there during school its enormous. And if I remember correctly they have a really nice garden terrace restaurant on the first floor if you want dinner there.." L shook his head.

"Actually, Light if we have dinner out I would prefer something a bit more…traditional for an evening out. Would that be alright with you?" Light grinned, his honey eyes bright with excitement.

"That would be more than alright. Let me think on the restaurant a while. " He finished his meal and placed his chop sticks on his plate and watched L demolish his favorite strawberry cheesecake, savoring the strawberries on top one by one. The detective suddenly became aware he was being watched and turned his attention to his partner across the table.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked, last strawberry poised to go into his mouth. Light shook his head and reached across the table to grab the strawberry. He quickly took a bite out of it, got up and walked over to a frowning L. He leaned down; the bite of strawberry held in the front of his mouth and touched his mouth to L's pushing the strawberry against L's lips. L opened his mouth and allowed Light's tongue to place the strawberry into his mouth, their tongues dancing around the tasty morsel. Light pulled back, his eyes warm as he watched L chew, the detective's eyes never leaving his.

"Behavior like this will impair our ability to leave the house." L said, trying to ignore the arousal he felt over Light's actions. Light shrugged his shoulders and kissed L gently.

"I think we should shower and put on clean clothes before we go to the museum." He suggested and L nodded his approval.

"I quite agree." He answered and stood as Light pulled him up and led him towards the bathroom.

Watari walked into the room in time to see them heading for the bathroom and shook his head smiling. He began gathering the dishes, happy to see them taking time to be with each other again. He had been concerned but he knew what the situation was, and for the time being there seemed nothing could be done to improve it until Light had finished classes. He had hoped it wouldn't be too late for them when it happened and it seemed it was just in time.

When he finished cleaning the dining area he brought everything to his wing of the floor. L had purchased the entire penthouse floor and had the elevator fixed so that no one could reach the top floor without a specific code. He had also had it redone so that Watari now had his own suite of private rooms instead of always sharing L's, for which he was grateful. He was able to decorate the way he wanted, furnished it within his own tastes, but his favorite area was the comfortable sitting room, which also became the room he and L would sit and talk in.

There was also the main frame operations rooms where he did all of his work, speaking with world and police leaders, setting up operations for L; weeding out the cases that were not in L's best interest against the ones he knew L would relish working on. There was a bank of screens that rivaled L's, some set to areas within L and Light's apartment in case of emergencies. He had an intercom system within each room of their apartment and each room of his suite of rooms as well.

The sitting room was where he headed for at the moment once dishes were safely stacked in the dishwasher. It was a perfect place for him to sit with a glass of sherry or a cup of tea and read, or listen to music and relax. Quite often, and especially when Light was so busy, L would visit and sit on the floor at Watari's feet, or sometimes in the other easy chair in the room, and always in his trademark position with his knees against his chest. Watari would get him coffee and a snack and they would sit, sometimes talking cases, but most times just talking about a myriad of subjects. These were the moments Watari cherished most. It reminded him of the days when he and a young L would pour over books, sometimes he'd be teaching and sometimes L would bring things to him that he wanted explained. He sometimes missed those times when those wide innocent eyes looked to him for answers and explanations, and sometimes simply for affection.

For a while the conversations were about Light, and whether or not he had not done his job as L by allowing himself to fall for the notorious Kira and keep him safe. He had offered to give up being L if Watari thought he'd sullied the name. Watari had chided him for being so foolish, that he had put a most evil Kira behind bars, made young Misa Amane lose her memory of being Kira herself by destroying her Death Note. He had felt it was important that Light retain all of his memories so he hadn't destroyed Light's Death Note, but had it hidden away where Light would never find it, and Light had never wanted to find it. But most importantly, L was deserving of love and if this was where he found it, the rest of the world be damned. He remembered L's grateful face staring up at him, tears in the impossibly large eyes that didn't fall and a huge smile on his face. He would never forget that look for as long as he lived and it always made him happy whenever he thought of it.

At the moment the computer links were quiet, he had let it be known that L would be unavailable for at least 72 hours and the world would have to wait. Of course he knew that there were exceptions but he didn't expect that kind of thing to happen in the next couple of days. He made himself some tea and sat in his favorite chair, going over some files from his various orphanages, and always on the lookout from other orphanages for children that met his criteria for Whammy's. He frowned, and then laughed at a report from the administrator regarding L's heirs. They were certainly a handful and this little incident would certainly warrant a call and perhaps a visit from L. Of course he realized that was part of the reason these things were happening, they wanted as much attention from L as they could get, and would do almost anything they could to get it. He sat back and stretched his legs and continued to read and finish his tea. He assumed very shortly he'd hear that the boys were ready to go somewhere. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the time and could pretty much figure out what was happening in that bathroom. Well, at some point they would be ready to leave. He smiled to himself and sipped on his tea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to go wrong...

Chapter 5

L watched as Light read the description from one of the Japanese architects who were on display in one of the exhibits. He felt rejuvenated as well as happy with this museum trip. They hadn't had these kinds of discussions in so very long; it was exciting and rewarding. He loved the twinkle in Light's eyes when they began to disagree on a design, or what each of them thought it meant. Sometimes he would think of the opposite just so they could get into a discussion about it; he was enjoying it so. What was the fun in agreeing with everything?

He began to walk towards the direction Light had decided to go into when he heard part of a conversation as he walked by that peaked his interest.

"Isn't it awful that they lost so many beautiful pieces?" a young woman was saying to another one as they stood admiring a miniature of an office building, an architects dream and a builder's nightmare to L's mind.

"Yes, and it seems the lending government is thinking about all kinds of sanctions until they get those pieces back."

"What a silly thing to cause international tensions though don't you think? It's not as if the government meant for those items to be stolen."

As L listened, he hadn't realized his telltale body language was giving him away. He had his thumb to his mouth as he listened, his head cocked to one side. Light had turned when he noticed L hadn't caught up with him and immediately saw the signs that L was into something. He immediately walked back to where he was standing, trying to control the rising anger. L took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Watari.

"Watari, if you would be kind enough to look into a recent incident at the museum in which several items were stolen, have the information printed up and put on my desk."

"Of course, L but I thought you weren't going to get involved in anything for the next few days?" Watari wondered.

"Well I'm not really picking up a case, it's just something interesting that I heard and I wanted to look into it a bit more. Thank you, Watari." He closed the phone and turned to stare directly into an unhappy looking Light's face.

"What was that, L?" he demanded as L put the phone away.

"Merely something I overheard in conversation that sparked my interest. Apparently this museum suffered a loss recently and said loss is causing international tensions to rise between Japan and the lending country. I thought it was interesting." He could see Light's face cloud over.

"You can't stay away from it for just a couple of days can you? Not even for me? For us?"

"Light you're being unreasonable! This isn't a case I'm taking; it's merely a point of interest for future looking into. I promise it is not going to interfere with us." Light's eyes narrowed dangerously, reminding L for just a moment of his Kira days and then he sighed.

"Alright then," he said and took L's hand, "Let's finish this section up and get some dinner then." He finished smiling, and L nodded smiling back, if not a little unnerved.

When they were finally seated at their table at the restaurant Light chose, L wiggled out of his beat up sneakers with a sigh of relief and brought his knees up to his chest. Light laughed at him, as he got comfortable in the chair.

"I fail to see what is so amusing, Light." L frowned at him.

"It's just funny watching you escape from your shoes. Part of the reason I chose this restaurant in particular with its private dining areas. That and I wanted a little privacy for us." He leaned across the table and kissed L; a quick but meaningful kiss. L smiled back at him.

"I'm glad you know me so well." He said and then glanced down at the menu, "Now are you familiar with their desert menu?" he asked. Light grinned, his L would never change and he was happy with that.

Light threw his keys on the table and stretched. It had been a wonderful dinner, another couple of hours of their favorite pastime, discussion. They had also talked about his future, which direction he thought he might go. L believed he'd be bored in just the information part of police work, no matter how gifted he was with computers. He agreed with L, he really would prefer to be hands on. Now that his father had been promoted to Deputy Director after his excellent work on the Kira case, he felt it would be a challenge and a privilege to work for him. Then L pointed out that he would be the only one in the room when there was a case L was working on, who would know how the great detective kisses. Light burst out laughing and then had to follow it up with proof of exactly that.

Now that they were home he intended to reinforce that he knew more about the great detective than just how he kissed. He kicked off his shoes and headed towards the bathroom.

"I think I feel like a shower, L. I'm feeling a little grimy for some reason. You wanna join me?" L shook his head.

"No, I am quite fine with the way I feel. You are the only one who demands to squeak when he walks at all times." This time it was L's turn to laugh as he saw the indignation spread across Light's face. He laughed harder when all Light could think to do was turn on his heels and walk away.

As Light walked away he suddenly remembered the museum theft. He looked towards the bathroom; he could hear the sounds of Light preparing for the shower so he felt he had time to look it over. He walked into his office and closed the door, spying the folder he knew Watari had left there. He sat down and began to leaf through the pages.

It appeared that the pieces were very valuable artifacts found in a recent dig in Egypt and that they only been loaned to Japan due the personal relationship between government officials there and the Japanese Prime Minister. Of course he had assured them the utmost in security measures and they had fallen through somehow. Now it was definitely becoming more than just personal.

As he read over it he realized that this was not merely a museum heist, this was done for international reasons. He had to figure out just who was going to profit if international tensions between Japan and Egypt got out of hand. He turned to the computer, completely forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be in here in the first place for the next couple of days, the thrill of the chase being more than he could fight. He was so into it that he didn't hear Light calling his name several times, and by the time he did it was far too late.

The door of his office blew open and he was faced with an absolutely furious Light, his still wet hair hanging in front of his extremely narrowed eyes, the color in his face from his shower deepening as his anger grew, his teeth clenched together. He watched as Lights hands balled into fists and at first he thought he would have to duck in a moment, but instead they relaxed suddenly and Light's features changed from fury to hurt. As all he was wearing was a towel, he could see his body trembling from the emotion and it tore at L's heart. He was the cause of all this, he knew it and he had to right it. He never thought Light would be this angry, didn't he know that being L was something that was deeper than a job to him by now? He didn't have time to answer himself, as Light said nothing; he simply turned and walked away. L jumped up and ran after him.

"Light! Light wait, please! I'm so sorry!" Light didn't answer him; he walked straight into the bedroom, then into the closet where he pulled out a suitcase. He pulled clothes out of the closet and began to get dressed. L stared with his mouth open, unable to do or say anything as he put together what was happening in front of him. Everything inside of him started screaming at him to do something, say something ANYTHING to stop this from happening. He was so scared he didn't know what to do first. He finally was able to move and he grabbed at Light's now clothed arm.

"Light," he whispered, "What are you doing?" Light stopped long enough to finally look at him. L caught his breath; he had never seen that depth of pain in Light's eyes before.

"I'm leaving L. You have proven that you don't really need me. All you need is being L." Light then snatched his arm back and opened the suitcase; beginning with his drawers he began to pack.

L's brain was screaming at him to do something, say something. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't imagine his life without Light now that he'd had life with him. This couldn't be happening, not over a few minutes looking at a file.

"You can't…you can't just walk out because I was reading a file, this is ridiculous!"

"It's not simply because you were reading a file, L. It's why you were reading the file."

"I'm L, Light you know that. It's not only what I do it is what I am. I simply can't turn it off like a light fixture or a TV set. I was only going to do a little research while you were in the shower, I didn't know you were finished. Then I would have stopped, I promise you."

"You promise me…you promised me you would stop for just a couple of days. A lousy couple of days, L. God knows I know who and what you are, I love you of course I know it." L stood up straight to his full height. Now he knew what it was truly all about.

"Then you don't really love me if you can't love what I am, understand what and who I am. I always knew in the back of my mind that no one could truly love me because of that…" Light growled and turned on L, drawing his fist back and hitting him squarely on his jaw. L flew backwards slamming into the wall and then sliding to the floor. Light flew to where he lay and leaned over him, the fury back in his face and eyes.

"How dare you say that? You of all people know what I was willing to give up just to be with you because I loved you so much, the power and the control I could have had. I followed you to England like a little lap dog, simply happy to be with you. Yes, I couldn't help but get a little bored, but I was willing to find other ways to keep myself busy, just as long as I could be with you. Don't you dare accuse me of not loving you, L don't you ever even think that!" He turned from him and went back to his packing.

"I'm taking only what I need immediately as I have to start working in two days. I will have the rest sent for when I am settled."

L lay on the ground, too stunned to move right away. He watched as Light closed the suitcase and walked past him into the living room, the door obviously his objective. He got up and ran after him, his heart beating so wildly in his chest he was afraid it was going jump out of his mouth. He still could not believe this was happening, Light was just testing him; he would never really walk out of that door. He had to prove how much he loved him. L reached out one final time as Light got to the door and grabbed his arm.

"You can't leave me Light, I love you so much." He could feel the tears starting in the back of his eyes. They were hot and painful, as if all the pain he was feeling right now was trying to get out through them. Light stopped for a moment and turned to look at him.

"Do you really, L? Or do you love the idea of having me around when you want or need me? I would think that if you truly loved me, that no matter how deep rooted it is within you to be L, you could have enough self-control to want to be with me for just a few hours without any interruptions. I've never asked you for anything before, L, only this. Only to have your undivided attention for a couple of days to make up for the two damn years we barely saw each other. That's all I wanted, all I've ever asked for. That case will be there waiting for you after a couple of days, did you ever stop to think that maybe I wouldn't be? Good-bye L." he turned from him and went out of the door. He got as far as the elevator before the strength left him and he dropped his bag, falling to his knees, his sobs nearly tearing him apart.

L stood staring after the door, willing it to open and have his Light come running back to him, telling him he couldn't do it, that he couldn't leave him. But it didn't happen, he waited and waited but it didn't happen. Then with a cry of Light's name, the power of which he never thought he had within him L also fell to the floor, his arms wrapped around himself his own sobs matching Light's in their ferocity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari tries to help both Light and L get through this rift between them.

Chapter 6

Watari watched the scene play out before him, both men so in love with each other that the thought of being without each other was crushing them, and just a few feet apart from each other. He knew Light was never going to make it to the elevator; and it pained him to see L in such agony as well. He was not completely surprised, he could sense the coming storm between them for a while, but he had hoped it would not have come to this. He had been having his customary tea as he waited for the oven to complete its cycle on one of L's cakes, when he heard a crash against the wall. He jumped up and ran to the monitors flipping them all on. There he saw L lying on the floor and Light over him, yelling at him at about how dare he question his love for him. His first reaction of course was to run and protect his ward, but he made himself stand still, this was not for him to get involved in…at least not quite yet.

He stood silently in the hall as Light came out of the door, ready to stop him if he indeed found the strength to enter the elevator. Just as he suspected, he stopped short of it, his sobs almost too sad to bear. He walked over to him and placed his hands softly on his shoulders.

"I can't…. I can't…" Light sobbed, trying to move away from the touch.

"Its me, Light, not L. And I know you can't leave him, no matter how upset you are with him or how much he inadvertently hurt you. But you do need some time apart to heal. Come with me." He said gently and helped Light to his feet, picking up his bag. The young man leaned into him, his sobs not quieting at all.

"Why doesn't he love me as much as I love him?" he asked between tears, "Why?" Watari patted his back and led him to his apartment.

"Oh, Light you have no idea of the depths of his love for you, and how much he suffered when he realized he did love you. You also need to understand him better and not immediately think that his difficulty in walking away from being L 24/7 does not mean he doesn't love you greatly. But he doesn't know what to do with it, how to handle this thing called a relationship. Also, and partly my fault, he's never had to work to have anything, it's all come so easily for him that he doesn't know about give and take, about having to give up things to make things work. He will learn though, I guarantee. " He led him into his apartment and into his bedroom where he had him lie down on his bed.

"Now, you lie here and rest a while. I have to go to L now, I'm worried about how he's handling this and I don't want to leave him alone for very long. We will talk when I get back." He turned and went back out closing the door behind him.

When he arrived in L's apartment, L had not moved in the few minutes that had passed. He looked up at the sound of the door, hoping it would be Light, but when he saw it was Watari he just cried harder. His arms reached out to his guardian and it broke Watari's heart to see how they were trembling.

"He's left me Watari, he's stopped loving me." He sobbed as Watari walked into his outstretched arms. He stooped down and took the young man into his arms, cradling the detective's head against his chest.

"Now you know that's not true, L. Light loves you just as much as he always has. If he didn't he would not have been so hurt by your actions." L lifted his head and turned tear filled eyes on his father figure.

"It is my fault, isn't it? I just couldn't leave it alone, not even for Light. It just proves I don't deserve to have anyone in my life, I….I am not equipped for relationships, I don't know how to preserve them."

"L you can learn. You are a fast learner, and its only a few things that you don't quite understand. I can help you…" L sat back from him suddenly, the tears suddenly stopping. Watari watched as L's eyes changed in front of him. The sadness and hurt burying themselves underneath the cool, unfeeling gaze he knew too well. His expression smoothing on his face to one of blandness.

"L…" The detective pulled away completely and stood up, his hands slipping into his front pockets, his hunch more extreme than usual the only clue to the pain he was suddenly hiding.

"It's alright, Watari. The truth is what it is. Light is better off without me; I am a burden he does not need at this point in his career. I was so foolish to think that L could be involved in anything other than detective work, so foolish. I am so sorry I got Light involved, I never wanted to hurt him like this." He looked up at Watari and for just a moment the pain returned.

"I do love him with everything within me, Watari, please believe that." Watari nodded; alarmed at the direction this was taking.

"Of course I know that, L. He does as well, you needn't take this tactic." L turned away from him and walked towards his office.

"I will keep to the one thing I do know everything about and can do without hurting anyone except those that deserve to be hurt. I will need something to eat and some coffee as soon as possible, Watari." He said and then was gone into his office.

Watari knew it was all bravado, all done to try and stop the pain and guilt he was feeling and this had always been the way L handled any pain he was feeling, driving it deep within him and working it away. Well, he'd allow him this for the moment but not for long, it wasn't going to allow L to try and kill his feelings for Light and perpetuate the ridiculous notion that he couldn't be loved and hold a relationship. For right now, though, he would go back to Light and work with him, and get L his snack and coffee before he ended up on the wrong side of what would prove to be a nasty temper.

When he got back to Light he found his sobs had subsided and he was sitting up, his hands in his hair as he tried to regain total control. He went into the kitchen and prepared him a cup of tea, gave it to him and sat next to him on the bed. Light tried to control the trembling in his hands as he brought the cup to his lips, the tears still running down his face.

"Now Light we must talk, if you don't mind my input into this situation." Light looked up at him, a small smile trying to work it's way onto his face.

"Watari I would beg you for your input if that would help. I can't believe I just walked out on him like that, what was I thinking!?" Watari nodded and sipped his tea.

"Let us get the facts down first. You and L love each other deeply, there is no mistake about that, am I correct?" Light nodded.

"I know I love L, I'm wondering just how much he loves me if he can't leave that damned desk alone for a few hours for me." Watari smiled.

"You know how deeply L loves you, Light that isn't a question. What is a question is how he handles it. Let me explain something to you, first. You know L has been L since he was eight years old. .."

"Yes, yes I know that, Watari but…" the look in Watari's eyes told Light he needed to be quiet and he did just that.

"From that time until he got involved in the Kira case there has ever only been me in his life. He has never had to deal with relating with other people, learning the clues inherent in dealing with others. I have always been his liaison with the outside world, with few exceptions. Even then it was thru a computer and very limited indeed. He has never wanted for anything either. Whatever he has ever wanted or needed I have provided for him, and I know him so well that he doesn't have to ask most of the time. I always felt that he had been giving his life since he was 8 to everyone else; the least I could do was make him as happy as I could. But what that did was also make him believe that he doesn't have to do anything to get what he wants. Now he doesn't think it maliciously, and he doesn't do it on purpose, he's just used to things falling into his hands without any effort on his part. Now he's smart enough to know that in a relationship there is some give and take, and because he loves you it makes him happy to make you happy and he does what he knows would get that outcome. However, if it involves him giving up something he's not really good at that yet, because he's never had to – ever. Even falling in love with you, he would defy the world before he gave you up, he wanted you and the rest of the world be damned. Not that he didn't suffer for it, believe me he suffered terribly trying to make the decision, but ultimately it came down to what he wanted and needed.

Light, he wants and needs you more than anything else in the world, but he also needs to be L because that's all he knows. You and this relationship are still so new to him. L is the one thing he knows without question everything about. The one place he can be and not doubt the decisions he makes, where he always knows what to do. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Light's eyes widened as he realized what Watari was saying. He could not do without being L because that was where his strength lies, being L is what gives him his confidence and his firm hold on the world. It wasn't because he didn't think enough of him; it was because L doesn't think enough of himself unless he's being L.

"Now that doesn't mean that he doesn't need to learn how to deal with that and trust in you and his instincts more, and be willing to give up something to keep what is precious to him. This is what I propose. Give him time alone for me to help him work this out. You also need time to work things out. What neither one of you needs is for you to run back to him right now until you both realize what has led up to this moment. He will learn nothing if you do and neither will you. Stay here with me for a while, until you both work it out. What do you think?" Light thought it over. He knew the last thing he really wanted to do was leave L; he couldn't live without L in his life. Everything Watari said made perfect sense, and he was right, he needed a little time away from the situation to think.

"You don't think it will take too long do you? This whole thing started because we hadn't been able to spend time together the last thing I want is to be separated from him for too long, even if I was the one to walk out."

"Believe me Light that's only part of it. Right now he's turned back into the L you knew at the beginning of the Kira case; no feelings, business only. It's the only way he knows how to deal with the pain. I won't allow him to sink back into that for too long." Light's eyes flew wide as he heard that, he had prided himself in being able to get L to open up and feel, he didn't want all that hard work to fall apart. He turned to Watari and nodded, a warm and genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you, Watari. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't stepped in, I just knew I couldn't get in that elevator and truly leave him, but.." Watari patted his shoulder and smiled back.

"I know, Light. I am just glad I was able to be there. Now, might I suggest you go to my room and lie down? I need to check on our problem child." Light nodded again and as Watari took his tea cup he reached up and hugged the older man.

"How ridiculous are we being, really?" he asked. This time it was Watari's turn to laugh.

"Don't make me tell you." He answered and winked. Light laughed and watched as the most amazing man he had ever known walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Try as he might, L couldn't control the tremors that kept rolling through him. He had never hurt like this before, he couldn't control it as well as he had other upsets he had suffered. His mind kept reliving the last 15 minutes over and over, as if it could possibly change the outcome if he kept looking at it. All it did was make the pain harder to swallow down.

He stared at the computer in front of him. Now that he was here he found it difficult to even touch it; it represented all that was wrong with him and all the mistakes he had made with Light. His thumb came to his mouth as he felt his façade begin to crumble, the ache inside so much more than he could easily hide away. He didn't even hear the door to his office open, or the sounds of Watari's trolley wheels made as the rolled across the floor. All he could hear was Light's good-bye

Watari studied L for a moment as he began to pour his coffee. He could see the slight tremors in his body, his back so bent right now he could rest his head on his drawn up knees. He had one arm wrapped around his knees tightly, while the other hand was at his mouth. He was starring in front of him, but it was obvious he really wasn't seeing anything except what was in his mind. He placed the cup onto the desk in front of L, then placed one hand on L's slightly trembling shoulder. L turned slightly and look at Watari, his huge eyes shining with the struggle of trying to contain the tears.

"Perhaps L, this is not the time to try to work. Might I suggest you take some time to rest, you need time to deal with this." L shook his head.

"It doesn't matter how long I try to deal with this, the fact will remain that I have driven Light away. It won't get any better." He took a deep shaking breath and reached for the coffee.

"What happened tonight is a direct result of your not having the experience in these matters and not thinking things through. I am sure that after Light has had time to rethink the situation he will understand that. What you need to do is go over what you could have done differently to avoid this from happening again." L's eyes narrowed a little as he looked at Watari.

"I know what I did wrong, Watari. I couldn't do the one simple thing Light asked me to.."

"Then you must ask yourself why you couldn't comply with that simple request, and what you have to do to fix it. Because, L this can be fixed but you have to understand everything about it before you try. Light's not going to come back only to have it happen again."

"How can I fix what I don't understand? So that would mean that Light's not going to come back." L looked away from Watari and turned back to the computer. "Thank you, Watari I'll call you if I need anything else." He said with his back to him. Watari sighed, this was going to be a little more difficult than he suspected. He had forgotten what he was dealing with L. He turned and left the office, going back to his apartment. He found when he arrived that he'd forgotten to turn off the surveillance and Light was staring at the screen, tears running down his face. He reached over and switched off the main switch so that all screens went dark at once.

"You must not do that, Light. Promise me you will not watch the surveillance screens when I'm not here." Light nodded slowly. He had only wanted to make sure he was alright, but watching L suffer like that almost made him run past Watari to go back to him. He couldn't stand to think about L hurting like that, and that he was the cause.

"Now this may take some time so prepare yourself for staying here for a while. Not that I expect L to ever leave that apartment again until this is straightened out, but I'll make sure the two of you don't meet in the hallway as you go back and forth to work. Now do as I asked and go to bed now, you need the rest." Light nodded again and looked towards the screens again for just a moment and then turned and went into the bedroom. He slowly took his clothes off and climbed into the bed, the vision of L on the screen burning behind his closed eyes. Watari sat at the desk once the door behind him closed and turned the screens on again to watch L. He didn't think L would get much sleep tonight and neither would he.

The sun came up slowly, it's golden rays spreading across L's desk and paperwork, illuminating everything he had been working on throughout the night. He was standing at the window, a chocolate covered donut in one hand, his coffee cup in the other as he watched the big orange glow outside spread across the sky. His mind ran over the cast of characters he had discovered in the museum case and tried to tie them all together. He was sure that the main characters, the Japanese Prime Minister and the curator of the museum in Egypt, seemed fine. Neither had any reason to want to cause any kind of international intrigue. There were two other characters that L was currently running background checks and had called contacts both here in Japan and in the Middle East to follow up on these two. The first, Kazuhiko Akihyama, was an Administrative Officer of the Tokyo National museums. It appeared he had been moving his way up through the hierarchy of the museum rather ruthlessly during his career, which had not been very lengthy. He appeared to be quite power hungry, although L couldn't understand what was so powerful about being a museum curator. There had to be more to it than that. His second questionable character, Amar Ashwaf, the security officer of the museum in Cairo which lent the articles, seemed to have a clouded history. He could follow him from birth to college; after that he seemed to waver in and out. There was very little on him over certain years, as if he had purposefully hidden at certain times of his life. Other years, it was very easy to follow his trail. This was very intriguing, and had managed to keep L's mind occupied during most of the night and early morning.

But now as the sun rose, so did the pain of Light's leaving him. He thought about what Watari had told him, that there was a way to fix this, a way that Light would come back. But not if he didn't fix what was wrong first. He was afraid to allow himself to hope that Light hadn't grown tired of him, but that small glimmer was all that was keeping him sane at the moment.

He emptied the coffee cup and went to the pot sitting on the trolley. He lifted it and realized it was empty and touched the intercom.

"Yes, L?"

"I seem to be out of coffee…"

"I was on my way when you buzzed me." L could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I see. Thank you." He answered and released the button. He walked into the bathroom and ran the cold water, taking handfuls and splashing it on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror as he dried his face with a towel, and he was startled with the reflection he saw. The darkness under his eyes seemed decidedly heavier this morning, his hair even more unruly than usual. His dark eyes reflecting the way he truly felt at the moment as he was not trying to hide it from anyone. He looked lost, and completely devoid of the confidence he was so used to seeing. He dropped the towel and turned away from the reflection, running a shaking hand through his hair. He walked through to the bedroom, the bed still in disarray from Light's suitcase being on it, some of his clothes that he hadn't taken still strewn across the bed.

"Light, " he whispered to the empty room and sat on the bed, taking one of his lover's shirts in his hands, "Please help me find what I have to do to get you back." He heard Watari entering the apartment and he dropped the shirt, stood and walked out of the room, hands in his pockets, as if he were completely in control. He walked into his office and sat down as Watari came in behind him, exchanging a trolley with fresh items for the one had left behind the night before.

"Watari, I need for you to set up communications with the NPA today. I wish to discuss the museum theft case with whomever is in charge of that." Watari nodded as he poured fresh hot coffee into L's cup.

"What time would you like that done?"

"They usually convene around 9:00 to plan the day so that would be the perfect time. Let me know the moment you have connected."

"Ofcourse. May I ask.." L sat straight up and turned to look at him.

"No. No discussion of that right now." He turned away and went back to his line of screens. Watari sighed and pushed the trolley towards the door.

"Perhaps you would allow me to speak to you later on that subject, if that would be agreeable to you." He turned back and the sound of L's voice, and noted that L hadn't turned around, his back was still to him.

"Ofcourse. At a time of your choosing, it would be just fine." He answered and watched as L nodded. He then left the apartment, a plan forming in his mind.

Upon entering his apartment he saw that Light was up and pouring coffee for himself. It was obvious he didn't sleep well at all either, he had circles under his eyes that would rival L's and his face looked anything but rested. He rolled the trolley into the kitchen and came back to Light.

"You are supposed to report to the NPA tomorrow to make final decisions on where you wish to be assigned, am I correct?" Light nodded running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, Light. What I am proposing is that today you go there and personally go over your options. I think you should visit both areas before you make a final decision. It's better than sitting here and moping until we get a plan in motion, don't you agree?" Light sighed and then nodded.

"You take a shower, when you're done have your breakfast and I'll make sure clothes are ready. You'll want to be there before 9:00 I would think." He said and ushered Light towards the bathroom. He got the laptop he also used to connect L to the world and put it into his briefcase. He gathered his disguise, and also put it into the briefcase before Light could return from his shower. He then went into the bedroom and removed a suit and hung it, brushing out the wrinkles. He heard Light leave the bathroom and saw him come into the room. He had him sit down at the table and prepared him breakfast and fresh coffee. Light gradually began to look more like himself, a bit more haggard than usual,l but at least more alive.

"Watari I don't think I'm going to be able to concentrate on anything other than L today, this is a waste of time."

"No, this is what you need to do. You and L will work this out eventually, but right now you have to continue working on your career. You've worked too hard and gone through too much to let it fall now. You know this is true."

"Fine, I'll go. Give me ten minutes."

Twenty minutes later Watari pulled up in front of the building and dropped Light off. He suggested he go to the detective's section first, as they were generally having their meeting about now. Light agreed and headed in that direction. Watari pulled the sleek black car into the driveway and donned his disguise under the cover of the darkened car. He then got out, and made his way into the building.

Light was greeted happily by the members of the police force he knew, all congratulating him on his brilliant grades making it possible for him to decide which career he wanted to embark on. His father made his way from his office to welcome his son to the police force, proud and happy to see him.

"I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow, Light." Soichiro said happily shaking his son's hand.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to take one last look into both sections and make a decision that way." Light answered smiling.

"Well you picked a good time to come in. We're having our meeting right now, please sit in and see what's going on." Light nodded with a smile and followed them into the large meeting room.

"Light! Great to see you!" Light inwardly groaned at the overly cheerful greeting when he walked into the room. He looked up to see Matsuda running towards him, a huge childish grin spreading across his face.

"Didn't expect to see you today, I figured after all the pressure of doing school and here for so long you'd take as much time away as possible." Light shrugged.

"Well, circumstances dictated I should take a look a day earlier." He said smiling.

"Come on sit next to me, we can talk during the boring stuff." Matsuda said and then immediately blushed when he realized the Deputy Director had heard him.

"Sorry, Deputy Director Yagami." He mumbled and moved quickly towards his seat, dragging a giggling Light behind him.

Within a few moments of them sitting down, Soichiro came to the front of the room and called them all to order.

"Good morning, gentlemen," he started, "We have several cases in front of us today. First…"

"Excuse me for interrupting gentlemen, but L wishes to address the meeting." Light's heart caught in his throat as he heard the booming voice across the room that he knew was Watari's. He felt Matsuda jab him in his ribs and whisper in his ear.

"Oh this is why you're here, you knew he was going to address the group and you wanted to be here. Just because you live with him…"

"Matsuda stop it before someone hears you!" Light cautioned and stared as Watari arrived, covered from head to toe so his identity was completely concealed. Slowly it began to dawn on him why Watari wanted him here this morning and a small smile found it's way on his face. Deputy Director Yagami welcomed Watari to the front of the room.

"We are honored to have L with us this morning." He said as Watari placed the laptop on the desk at the front of the room. He sat it up and pulled out the microphone.

"L, you are connected." He said and stepped away from the laptop. L, on his side snapped on the microphone and surveyed the room in front of him….and caught his breath. Light was there. Why was Light there today, he wasn't supposed to be there until tomorrow. He felt his hands start to shake and he fought to control it as he gazed at his beautiful Light sitting next to Matsuda. He took a deep breath and steadied his mind.

"Good morning, gentlemen, it is good to speak to all of you again."

Light felt his stomach clench as he heard the voice, distorted as it was, of the person he loved more than anything in the world. He took another deep breath and relaxed his hands that he realized had suddenly clenched.

"There is a case I would like to discuss with you, bring to your attention if you haven't already seen it. The recent museum thefts."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The officers exchanged glances when L announced what case he wished to discuss. This was way below anything L ever worked on. This was a simple theft of museum pieces; they couldn't fathom why he'd be even remotely interested in it.

Matsuda nudged Light, thrilled to be the only other officer in the room other than the Deputy Director who knew who L was and that he was currently living with the man next to him.

"Why's he so interested in something like this? Is he bored or something? No other cases?" he whispered to him. Light shook his head thinking he'd be better off sitting alone.

"No, he's not bored. He must be working on at least fifty cases right now. I don't know what the pull of THIS particular case is." He said, his own meaning unknown to Matsuda.

Deputy Director Yagami then voiced what each of them were thinking.

"Please excuse the question, L but this is generally something that you don't get involved in, a simple robbery."

"You are correct Deputy Director, simple robberies are not worth my time and you should realize that if I'm interested in it, obviously I believe it is more than that. This is proving to be more than what it appears to be, and if not handled carefully the possibility of an international incident is quite real." Although disguised it was quite obvious L was short on patience. Matsuda whistled and looked at Light with sympathy.

"No wonder you came in today, he's in a nasty mood." Matsuda whispered to him. Light glared at Matsuda for a moment and then stood up and moved away from him, leaning against the wall closest to the computer.

"The reasons I am interested in this case are appearing on your screen right now." L answered and the large screen at the front of the room sprang into life. Two men appeared on the screen, one Japanese and one Middle Eastern. The Japanese man looked to be in his mid 40's, typical upper middle class Japanese man, a very serious expression on his face.

"The first gentleman, Kazuhiko Akihyama, is an Administrative Officer at Tokyo National Museum. He is ultimately in control of the artifacts that are placed there, and of course any that are on loan. His background shows that he has been rather ruthless in his ascension to the top of the corporate ladder in the museum world, he seems to be obsessed with whatever power he receives in this medium. I have yet to figure out exactly why he desires the power in this particular world, but I do have contacts looking into it. Otherwise, his background is unremarkable. I would suggest someone in your department start looking as well, and try to discover the tie that he has with the other gentleman, other than professional."

Everyone in the room shifted their attention to the second picture, a Middle Eastern man about the same age, looking just as seriously into the camera.

"This is Amar Ashwaf, the head of security at the National Museum of Cairo, from where the missing artifacts were borrowed from. Now his background is a little more interesting. We can follow him through college and then he disappears for a while. He comes back about a year or so later, becomes a member of the police force, and then disappears again a few years later for the same amount of time. He returns and resigns from the police force and begins to hire himself out as a private security officer, eventually ending up at the museum. He and Akihyama met over a year ago as far as we know, it may have been sooner. They worked out the deal for the use of the artifacts, brought to the Prime Minister of Japan and the head of the museum and it was approved. Of course there were strict penalties if any harm were to come to the artifacts; but since this was a personal favor between friends, the head of the museum feels a personal slight in this and is understandably very angry.

Obviously Japan is not thrilled with being accused of this, and diplomacy is taking it on the chin. What I see happening is a lot of bruised egos and diplomatic hand slapping, IF all that is going to happen is the loss of the artifacts. Somehow, I don't think this is the main problem, I think there is more going on here."

Light couldn't help his investigative feelers reaching out and paying attention to what L was saying in spite of the situation. He had to agree this situation could possibly go either way; it was totally dependent on the players and what happened to the artifacts. But he wasn't sure the outcome seemed as dire as L seemed to feel it could be.

"May I ask a question…L?" he ventured. There was a moment of silence and then the robotic voice answered.

"Ofcourse Yagami-kun . What is it?" Light had to admit being called that from L really bothered him, reminded him far too easily of the first time he was called that by him, during their first meeting during the Kira case. It almost made him nauseous, but he pressed on.

"What exactly is it that makes you feel this is headed for dire consequences? From what I can see I agree with your first estimation of the outcome."

"There is something that is unsettling about the two people I have introduced you to. Something that tells me that they have other plans wrapped around this theft. There are too many blank spaces around Ashwaf while there are absolutely none around Akiyhama, he's too perfect. My feelings have never failed me and I don't expect them to here. I bring this to your attention to make you aware of the possibility of security problems and to request your help in watching the museum and modes of transportation of goods in and out of Japan. Although we may be too late to catch the items on their way out, there is the possibility they are being held on to until the heat passes, and then they will be sent out." There was another pause from the computer.

"Thank you for your question, Yagami-kun." L added, the sound of that feeling just as foreign to him as he was sure it sounded to Light. He knew that even if they hadn't had a fight and they ended up working together on the other side of that computer, he would have had to do the same. But knowing that they were apart, even if it were just temporary, made the formality seem even harsher than it should have been. He watched Light, knowing the look on his face meant he was going over facts in his head, turning them into every direction to see how they would lay, much as he himself did and he had to smile. One of the things he loved so very much about Light was his mind and how close it was to his own. Then his breathing stopped as Light walked closer to the computer and looked directly into the camera.

"Actually I have to thank you for bringing a case that has helped make up my mind as to what department I wish to work for." He gazed into the camera, picturing the large dark eyes that were on the other side staring back at him.

"I am..honored that I could help in that regard." L answered, finding himself becoming lost in the auburn eyes that were staring up at him through the computer. He quickly caught himself and addressed the director.

"Deputy Director, if you would please put together a team that would be willing to work with me and let Watari know when you have done so and let me know who they would be. I would want that list as soon as possible so we may get on with the information my operatives have provided for me."

"Of course, L. I'll get on that immediately."

"Me! L you remember me, right? Matsuda! I would love to work with you again." Matsuda shouted also coming forward to the laptop.

"And I'm sure Light would want to work with you again, especially since he'll be official soon."

"Matsuda!" Soichiro barked at the over enthusiastic young man, while Light look slightly horror struck.

"I'm not even official yet, Matsuda," he stammered, "I may not be allowed…"

"Do you think that will be a problem for the guy who helped stop Kira?" Matsuda said smiling and then turned his attention back to the computer.

"Tell him, L. You'd be really glad to work with him again wouldn't you?" L swallowed to get rid of the lump that was threatening to crack his voice in his throat. If you only knew just how much I want to do anything with him again, Matsuda, he thought.

"I would be gratified to have access to Yagami-kun's keen intellect again, if it is possible. Thank you, Matsuda. Gentlemen, if there is nothing else, I need to bring this meeting to a close to go over newly arrived information."

"Of course, L." Soichiro said, slightly bowing at the laptop, then turned to the rest of the men in front of him. "At the conclusion of this meeting I will assign whom I believe would be useful to L's case. Now, our other cases…"

Light tuned out and allowed Matsuda to pull him back to their original seats. He was watching the L on the laptop finally go out, and Watari close it. He looked down at the floor and sighed, his connection to L was now gone. He was upset when the meeting had started, not wanting to face even this much of L, and now he was upset that he was gone. He felt tugging on his arm and he turned to look into Matsuda's face.

"When you get sworn in tomorrow you will tell them you want in on this case, right?" he whispered.

"Matsuda that wouldn't be fair to the other officers that have seniority over me. I can't ask for that kind of favoritism." Matsuda smirked.

"L can." He said simply and turned to face the Deputy Director before he got into any more trouble. Light did the same, but his mind was on whether or not L would request his help on the case, especially considering this was the case that drove them apart. He had to admit that now he knew what the case was, it was no wonder it caught L's attention so deeply. He would have immediately seen all these holes and what ifs by just reading about it. He suddenly felt very guilty for being so upset with him for not being able to let it go, he began to understand a little better. If he could get on the case, he would make it up to L by working non-stop on it for him, and working non-stop on getting them back together. He watched Watari walk past him and out of the door and he could have sworn he heard a chuckle as he strode by.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Light finished the rest of the meeting not really paying a lot of attention to it; his mind continually went back to L and what he could do to fix this. He knew Watari was right about letting L realize a few things, and even though he felt completely justified when he walked out of that door, he suddenly felt he had made a really big deal out of nothing. Nothing was more important than his relationship with L, and he had just walked out on him because he thought L's work was more important to L than he was. He just had to admit to himself that in some ways perhaps that was the truth, being L was like the blood in his veins, how could he expect him to be able to change how he viewed it in a few years after a lifetime of it being the only thing in his life.

Of course coming to this revelation didn't do any good unless he could sit and talk to L and he didn't think either of them was up to that quite yet. It was hard enough in here when all it concerned was a case and through a computer. The thought of looking into those large dark eyes right now, knowing how much pain would probably still be in them, was something he wasn't ready for quite yet. If L would even sit down and talk to him right now. He ran a hand through his hair and managed a smile when his father came down to him and grabbed his shoulder.

Soichiro knew his son well enough to know that all was not right with him today. He had also been able to notice the strain in the conversation between Light and L during the meeting. It appeared that something was not quite right with them. Although he was far from happy with the thought of his son being gay, he had come to realize that it was more important that Light be happy than any uneasiness he may feel about it. He had to admit that he didn't really think about it too negatively anymore, if anything he was more concerned about L and the difference in their ages more than the fact they were gay. He knew L was not the social butterfly his son was, and hoped Light wouldn't end up being hurt in this relationship. But by the way he was acting, it looked as if he already had been in some way. Perhaps he could get him to talk about it over tea in his office.

"Light, come with me to my office, let's talk about tomorrow's plans." He suggested and Light nodded and stood to follow him out. Matsuda got up as well and began to follow along until the Deputy Director gazed at him over his glasses.

"Oh…uh…I guess I'll go get started on what I can do to help L with his case." He said, and headed past them out of the door.

Upon arriving at his office, Soichiro ushered him in, had him sit, and then walked over to his desk. He used his intercom to have someone bring them tea and then he leaned back in his chair and studied his son.

"So tell me, Light what are your and Ryuzaki's plans for tomorrow?" He almost laughed at the speed Light's head snapped up and then looked away. Yes, there was trouble in paradise obviously.

"Well..I'm not sure he'll be able to make it, given the new case and everything."

"And everything. It's the everything I'm concerned about. Is something wrong between you, Light."

Light stared at his father for a moment, not sure which way to go with this. He knew he couldn't lie to him, it was obvious his father knew he was upset even though he thought he had covered it well. Also there was the awkwardness of talking to his father about his boyfriend, he was never really sure exactly how accepting Soichiro was about it. But he was reaching out, so the least he could do was reach back.

"To tell the truth, Dad I'm not even sure he wants to come anymore. We had words last night and I walked out. It was a stupid thing to do but at the time, my pride got in the way of my brain."

"I see. Do you wish to talk about what happened? Perhaps I can give you an outside view."

Light stood up just as the door opened and Matsuda came in carrying a tray. He had to smile, Matsuda still trying so hard.

"Here Deputy Director, I saw your secretary coming in with this and I thought I'd just go ahead and bring it in. Just like old times, right Light?" he said with a big happy grin on his face.

"Yes, Matsuda just like old times. Except you don't have to do this, you've proven yourself more than capable over the past couple of years." At that Matsuda's face truly  
lit up with his grateful smile.

"You think so? Thanks, Light that means a lot coming from you." He put the tray down on Soichiro's desk and then turned around to leave. "I'll let you guys talk, I just thought I'd bring it in for you. Light, maybe we can have lunch later?"

"Maybe Matsuda, I'm not sure exactly what I'm doing the rest of the day." Matsuda nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Light walked over to the desk and began to fix his and his father's tea.

"You know I've been doing double duty for almost two years now, between finishing the necessary courses at University, and what I've had to learn here."

"Yes indeed. Your mother has been extremely worried that you were going to burn yourself out."

"Well, I got pretty close I have to admit. But Ryuzaki was always there to make sure I didn't have to worry about anything else. He made sure Wammy kept up with my schedule to get me back and forth, made sure he was there to eat dinner with me. He was as busy as I was with his cases, Dad I think he must handle anywhere from 50 and up a day. Not to mention his aliases…I can't imagine how he keeps all that straight! Anyway, because of that, other than dinner that I practically slept thru more than anything else, we spent no time together. There was no time TO spend."

"Oh I remember times like that with your mother and I during my early years on the force. And on other cases when I seemed to live more at the station than at home. It's very difficult on a relationship, especially a relatively new one." Light nodded and sipped at his tea.

"Well, I had two days between the end of school and the beginning of work. I thought that would be the perfect opportunity to just spend time with each other, kind of renewing the relationship you know."

"I take it Ryuzaki didn't agree." Soichiro said and Light hastily shook his head.

"Oh no he totally agreed and at first it was just fine, we spent the first part of the day at home.."He suddenly blushed remembering what they had been doing that first day and looked at the floor for a few moments. "Then we went to the museum and that's where he heard about that case. I told him that we weren't going to do anything work related for two days, no cases no studying nothing and he agreed."

"But son this is...well you know who it is. I can't imagine him being able to turn that off completely." Soichiro stated.

"I know Dad, well I know that now. At the time, I took it as him not caring enough for me to give it up for a couple of days. After we got home, I left him alone for a few moments and when I came back looking for him he was already preparing a file on the case and I got mad." Light sat on the edge of the desk and emptied his cup, his emotion beginning to rise again.

"What happened after that, Light?" his father asked.

"I..I yelled at him, I punched him and then I packed a bag and I left him." Soichiro sat up straight in his chair. That wasn't what he expected to hear, he was sure L had thrown Light out, not that Light had left on his own.

"You punched him, son? And you walked out?" Light nodded and could feel tears burning in the back of his eyes. Just saying it like this made him realize what a jerk he'd been.

"I know now it was wrong, but at the time I couldn't see past my pride being hurt, that I wasn't as important to him as his work. God, Dad what am I going to do?" The Deputy Director stood up and walked over to his son, putting both hands on his shoulders.

"First things first. If you walked out where did you go? If you need a place to stay you know you can come home until you sort this out." Light shook his head.

"I'm alright. Wammy found me when I walked out of the door and realized I couldn't go any further, I'm staying with him right now. I'd rather stay close to Ryuzaki until we work this out."

"Well then I must commend you both on your mature handling of this morning's situation. You were both professional which must have been difficult under the circumstances."

"You have no idea, Dad. And I wasn't even aware it was going to happen. Wammy suggested I come in this morning to take a final look at my two options, of course he knew what was going to happen." Soichiro chuckled and sat across from Light on his desk.

"Light, even though your situation is a bit different than I'm used to, the basics of a relationship are the same. I think right now you both need to do exactly what you're doing. Take some cooling off time, this case might be just the thing to keep you talking without actually…well…talking. Then the rest will come naturally again. But that's just my opinion."

"I think it's Wammy's as well, remember he's the one who got me here this morning." He stopped a moment and looked at his father. It wasn't that long ago that he was even contemplating killing him when he was in the midst of the Kira horror. How could he even have thought of such a heinous thing? Here was his dad, the straightest man he could possibly think of, giving his gay son advice on his relationship, and not even showing any sign of being uncomfortable, if he even was. Their eyes met for a few moments, the unspoken feelings between father and son resting there. Soichiro smiled and stood up.

"I think right now you should stop worrying for a little while and go take Matsuda to lunch. It would make his day. You have to admit it's hard to stay depressed around his enthusiasm." Light nodded and stood up from the desk himself.

"Good idea, I think I'll do that and try not to groan out loud too often. Dad…."

"Go find Matsuda, I have work to catch up on, and get this case started for L." Light smiled and turned to leave. As he got to the door he heard his father call his name.

"I'm sure it will all work out son, I've seen you two together, I know you care a lot about each other. This is just, one of those things. Something to learn from." Light nodded again and left the room in search of Matsuda.

L sat staring at the wrapped present on his desk, wondering what he would do with it now. He had told Watari what he had wanted to purchase for Light, and Watari had picked it up and had it wrapped for him. He had wanted to purchase a new watch for Light, the one he still had was the one he used to keep a piece of the Death Note in. He'd never said anything but it still bothered him to have a piece of that time staring him in the face all the time, it kept reminding him how close he actually got to his own death, had he not been able to convince Light in that helicopter that he did in fact still love him, even after realizing he was Kira. He had seen Light's movement next to him, and saw him playing with his watch, then saw him prick himself and begin to write. He had leaped from his seat and grabbed Light's arm, begging him to stop and think about what he was doing. Their relationship had been in full swing by then, and he had realized that the moment Light touched that notebook his memories of Kira had returned. He was waiting to see what he would do and caught him with the watch. He told him that if he stopped now, he could make sure Light never was caught, they could continue together, if he'd just stop. Light had turned on him, fury and hatred in his eyes which turned to fear and then as L begged him to stop, he began to cry then, terrified that now L knew he was Kira, he'd hate him and have to turn him in, that he'd have him executed L could see he was at war inside with the Kira part of him that wanted L dead, fighting the Light that loved L and wanted him alive. L had assured him then that he loved Light too much to turn him in, but that he'd have to stop now or he'd be forced into something he'd rather die than do. Light had then given him the piece of the death note, and fell into his arms crying.

L thought of that moment every time he saw that watch and he didn't want to think about it anymore. So he'd had Watari find a watch he thought would be perfect for Light, and good for his new career. He'd thought about doing the shopping himself but he knew he'd never get it done properly, so he described what he wanted and as usual Watari came through, he'd even had it engraved with his name and the date he would be sworn in.

He was going to give it to him at his swearing in ceremony, but now would Light even want him there? They had been very civil to each other this morning, but they had no choice. He didn't know what Light was really feeling right now. He sighed and turned away from the box. Perhaps he'd let Watari give it to him and hope that Light would still accept it. He hit the intercom on his desk.

"Yes, L?" came the immediate reply.

"I need to give you something for tomorrow, and perhaps talk. Is that agreeable?" there was just a short pause and then Watari answered.

"Yes, of course L. Whenever you're ready. I have something for you as well." L's head tilted to one side as he thought about that. What could Watari have for him? He unfolded himself from the chair, took the box and and went to Watari's apartment.

Watari made sure Light was safely secured in the bedroom just as L opened the door to his apartment. He had made him promise not to come out no matter what he heard and to try very hard not to listen in. He smiled at L as he walked in, his hunch still more pronounced than usual, one hand in his jeans pocket the other was carrying the present he had purchased for Light. It was his eyes that pulled at Watari's heart the most. As he watched him walk towards him it was as if he shrank with every step closer and by the time he was in front of him he was a tiny 6 year old, holding up a box, his large eyes shining with emotion.

"Watari I think I will give you the present for Light so you can give it to him tomorrow." Watari shook his head and turned towards their private room.

"That's ridiculous, L it is your present, you shall present it to him." L stared after him for a moment and then followed him into their lounging area.

"I don't believe Light is going to want me at his celebration." L continued, "And I certainly don't wish to cause him any more grief."

"You will cause him a great deal if the one he loves does not attend the culmination of the past two years worth of back breaking work." L sat in his chair, pulling his legs up to his chest, thumb to his mouth. Watari moved a trolley next to L, laden with his favorite treats and coffee. He was surprised when L didn't immediately reach for anything.

"I wish I could be sure which approach is better. My track record is not that good."

"Well, then take my word for it. You will go, and you will dress accordingly." At that L looked up completely confused. Watari had opened a door in their room that led into a closet. He pulled out, to L's horror, what appeared to be a suit.

"Watari…"

"Now Light may be proud of you no matter what, but I would think that you would want him to know that others think you look good as well and that you care enough to step it up a bit for his very special occasion. I am sure you will look quite dapper in this." Then to add to L's growing horror, there were shoes and socks. He looked at them and then looked at Watari.

"Do I have to?" he asked sounding all of about ten years old. Watari shook his head.

"No, ofcourse you don't have to. This is another one of those decisions that you have to make, where you have to decide what is more important, Light or what you want." L looked at the suit and frowned. Ofcourse Light was more important but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"I'm not experienced at wearing suits, I trust you will aide me." He said smiling. Watari smiled back and nodded.

"With pleasure, L." he answered and handed L a slice of cheesecake. L looked at it, looked back at Watari's smiling face, and picked up the fork in his way to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Watari made the finishing touches on L, trying not to laugh at his squirming ward. Luckily Light had to be there earlier to prepare for the ceremony so he had already taken him to the station and there would be no awkward encounters in the hall. He stepped back and looked at his handiwork.

L stood before him as he'd never seen him before. Watari had gone to Saville Row the last time they had gone home to England with L's measurements and brought back a beautiful charcoal gray 2 button suit, with a white tab collar shirt and a Navy seven-fold tie. He followed it down to the perfect black shoes and the socks he knew were inside. Yes, even he had to admit that L looked wonderful. Of course, there wasn't a lot he could with his hair, but then he wouldn't be L if that hair was anything but the way it was. He did try to smooth it out some until L called a halt to the proceedings, but it was fine. Light would definitely be happy to see L like this, he was sure.

"Do I pass?" L asked, a slight tinge of annoyance still in his voice. Watari nodded and bowed in front of him.

"You look brilliant, Master L, it is my pleasure to serve you today." L rolled his eyes and walked towards the mirror to check himself. He wasn't quite sure what he thought at the reflection he saw there. He hardly ever looked in mirrors as it was, but now it looked like someone had stolen his head and placed it on someone else's body. He had to admit Watari had picked quite the handsome suit, he just felt it was wasted on him. But, if this would make Light happy then he would wear it. He moved his captive toes around in the cursed socks. Perhaps when the ceremonies were over he could slip out of them when the festivities began. He picked up the package from his desk and followed Watari out of the apartment and out to the car.

Light was fidgeting nervously in the auditorium; not because he'd be up on stage soon, he'd been there so often during school receiving one thing or another that it didn't even phase him anymore; he was still not sure if L would come. He couldn't hear what L and Watari had been talking about, he knew they were in their private area, and so he didn't know what the outcome was and Watari wouldn't mention it on the drive here. He needed L there desperately; it would be a shallow achievement without him to share in it. After all, it was all because of him that he had the opportunity to do this in the first place. L's first Valentine present to him, to give him the life he had wanted before Kira had entered it, the life he had planned. L didn't have to do that, he was perfectly happy in his home in England, to uproot himself and his work and bring it to Japan, just to make Light happy was amazing. Light once again felt the guilt he had not been able to shake since their fight. He had punched the man who loved him enough to give up what he was used to just to make him happy, and over what, the five minutes he probably spent looking over that file. He had no right to expect L to show up after that, no right to expect he would take him back. He looked at the doorway once more and then turned away, unable to bear the thought that L wouldn't come through it. He saw his father walking towards him, followed by what used to be the Task Force, Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda, all beaming happily at Light.

"Congratulations, Light we hear you're the top of the class!" Aizawa said with a slight bow, and then shook his hand.

"Well of course he is, he's never been anything else during his entire scholastic career!" Soichiro said proudly and loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I appreciate you all coming." Light said, bowing to all of them.

"Speaking of everyone coming, where is L?" Matsuda whispered looking around the room.

"Ryuzaki knew he didn't have to be here right away," Soichiro answered for Light, stressing the name, "And you know how difficult it is to pull him away from his work."

"Oh..oh yea sorry, " Matsuda stammered, "Especially with the new—uh—developments yesterday." Aizawa handed him a drink from a passing tray.

"Here, keep your mouth busy with something that won't get you into trouble." He said and Matsuda accepted it gratefully, taking a big sip—most of which suddenly ended up on Aizawa as Matsuda spit it out practically choking at the sight that met his eyes.

"Geez Matsuda what the hell…." Aizawa started and then followed Matsuda's stare. One by one they all followed it, Light the last one and the sight made him catch his breath. There coming into the room was L. Not only did he come, but he was dressed impeccably in a suit and tie, his back straighter than he had ever seen it, and highly polished shoes on his feet. He flashed a nervous smile as Light made his way over to him, trying not to run but moving as quickly as he could. It took everything within him not to take the raven haired man into his arms but he knew that would never do in mixed company, no matter how badly he wanted to.

"Ryuzaki…I don't know what to say, you look amazing! I wasn't sure you'd come!" Light told him, his hands reaching out to run his fingers along the suit jacket and the tie.

"Well I could not have everyone think that your partner did not care enough to dress appropriately for this special occasion. I could not embarrass you that way." Light stopped looking at the suit to stare into L's eyes.

"Your partner? You still consider me your partner? After what I did?" he asked hopefully.

"After what WE did. No matter what you decide, Light you will always be that to me. I want you back more than I can put into words, but if you should decide you no longer want to come back, there could never be anyone else to take that title." Light stared down into those large eyes, and then L's face, noting the still bruised area on his face from where his fist had landed.

"I can tell you right now, I would never decide such a thing. But, we can't talk about this right now I have to go on stage soon. You don't know what it means to me that you came." L smiled at him and then noted the stunned faces of the task force behind him.

"I believe you should go ahead and get ready while I make my hellos to the others. It would be cruel to leave them in those positions for too long." He said and Light laughed, nodding. Before he left he had to look L over one more time.

"Amazing!" he whispered touching L's suit again, then turned and walked towards the front of the room with the other graduates. L watched him go and then walked over to the group of detectives who were still standing with their mouths open and eyes wide.

Soichiro was the first to break the awkwardness by taking L's hand and shaking it.

"Glad you could be here for Light, with your rather busy schedule." He said. L smiled in spite of how that statement made him feel,and worked at now wiping his hand against his suit.

"There is no place I'd rather be right now." He answered.

"Wow, Ryuzaki, you look incredible!". Matsuda finally said, "I've never seen you in anything else but the norm, you must really love Light to put yourself in a suit!"

"Really Matsuda, I think we already know that." Aizawa answered, the color in his face showing how he was not 100% comfortable with that discussion.

"Thank you Matsuda and of course you are correct. However, I believe we should find our seats gentlemen as it appears they are ready to begin." They stopped gaping at L long enough to look at the stage and realized he was right. They all found seats, Soichiro and L sitting in the front area reserved for families, joining Sachiko and Sayu. Light's mother fussed over L's suit, telling him how handsome he looked and he should dress that way more often. L at first began to sit in his usual way and realized he couldn't do that here and let his feet stay planted on the floor, his hands on his knees.

They listened to all the speeches, and finally Soichiro got up to walk onto the stage with the Director to hand out badges and certificates. He realized this was one of the happiest and proudest days of his life. His marriage, the birth of his children and now he would see his son walk across that stage and become an officer; following in his footsteps. He didn't think his chest could swell any larger, or hold his head any higher. As Director Takimura read Light's name, Soichiro could not help the tears of pride and love he felt for his son at this moment. He quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand as Light received his shield from the Director then walked towards him to receive his certification. Their eyes met as their hands did, both giving almost impossibly wide grins and quick bows.

The task force, his family and L stood up and applauded as Light strode across the stage, Matsuda being very vocal about his approval. After he received his badge and certification he faced the audience and bowed, then stood and found L's eyes and hoped his partner would receive the message he was sending. L's warm smile told him he had.

L applauded for Light, he knew first hand how hard Light had worked and he couldn't think of anyone more deserving of this success. He and Light had always been able to understand each other without words so when Light's eyes met his he knew exactly what he was saying. I love you too, Light he answered and smiled. Light's grin got wider and his amber eyes warmed and he knew Light had received it. Perhaps everything would be back to normal tonight, but he had a nagging suspicion that it wouldn't be.

During the after party, L kept fighting the urge to kick off the annoying shoes and socks and kept sliding his feet in and of the shoes. He watched the seemingly continuous stream of well-wishers for Light and what seemed to be an endless stream of handshakes and bows. He hung in the background by the refreshments, enjoying the ample supply of sweets that covered the table. He waited for the perfect opportunity to give Light his present but the opportunity never presented itself, Light was too popular. Perhaps he'd wait until the ride home, he was sure they would be leaving together.

As the party began to wind down and people began to leave, L called Watari to let him know he was ready to leave. He touched Light's shoulder as the new officer sipped a much needed drink.

"I think we should say our good-byes, Light, Watari is on his way. " Light nodded and then realized how difficult this ride was going to be, but he felt his decision was the correct one. As wonderful as this evening had been, he still felt something was off. They weren't ready yet.

They made their good-byes, Light's mother hugging him tightly to her, telling him how proud she was of him again. Sayu nodded her agreement and also hugged her big brother. They then left, heading to the car. Watari's raised eyebrow was not wasted on Light as he held the door for them.

Once they were on their way, L pulled the box from inside his suit jacket, simultaneously kicking off the hateful shoes and pulling off the dreaded socks. He smiled and sighed with joy as he happily wiggled his toes, causing Light to laugh.

"Now that I have the most popular new detective to myself, I can give him my present." He said holding the box out to Light. Light swallowed and took it, then began to unwrap it.

"This is a new life beginning for you, for us. I thought you should have something new to replace a remnant of the past." Light opened the box to find the most beautiful watch he'd ever seen.

"L, I don't know what to say, this is..this is beautiful. I'll have a hard time explaining how a lowly detective has such a watch " he said studying the watch, and turning over in his hands. He then saw the inscription of his name and today's date. He looked to L with tears in his eyes. This was going to be so much harder.

"Say that you found it in a box of cereal, what do you care what they think? Also, say that you'll take that hateful watch with its secret compartment off so I never have to see it again." L told him and Light lifted his arm to let his partner do the honors. L removed the watch with a look of distaste and held it with his forefinger and thumb while Light slipped on the new one.

"This is the last remnant of Kira ever being in our lives. I suppose I need to thank him for being the entity that brought us together, however, I believe that it would have happened anyway with you working for the police force, we would have run into each other on a case. Your intelligence and beauty would have attracted me any way and we would have reached this point even without him." He leaned over and gently kissed Light, his tongue gently touching Light's mouth, asking for entrance. To his great surprise Light pulled away, staring into L's eyes that were now wide with surprise.

"L…we can't…I don't want to start something that we're not ready for yet." L stared at him incredulously, never expecting Light to ever reject his kiss.

"I don't understand.." L began and Light looked away for a moment then turned back to him.

"L there's nothing I want more in the world than to go home with you, make love to you and wake up with you in my arms you have to believe that."

"Then why.."

"Because we're not ready yet. The other night isn't resolved, the reasons why it happened aren't out in the open. I'm so afraid that if we do this, those reasons are going to come out again the first time we have a disagreement and maybe we'll say or do something even worse than we already have. I can't take that chance, I love you too much." L listened and then looked away, not willing to admit that he had felt that something was not quite right as well.

"L don't tell me that you didn't feel that something was off tonight, I know you did."

"Perhaps I did, Light, as a matter of fact I did feel it, but I feel that we can work it out better if we're together. Please come with me…" Light shook his head, fighting the tears that were trying to build up.

"No, I can't. I need to do whatever I have to do to fix this. I don't want to lose you, L and I know you don't want to lose me. Do you understand?" L stared into Light's eyes, he could see the pain there, and he could see he was telling the truth.

"What happens if we don't figure out what's wrong, Light? Will you stay away permanently then?" Light took L's face in his hands and got nose to nose with him.

"That will not happen, L. I'm sure that if we work on this we'll figure it out. I've already discovered some things about myself that pushed me to what I did, now I have to work on changing them. You'll do the same, I know you will. Like what you said with the watch, I don't want any remnants of the past in the way, we need to start fresh and we can't do it unless we get rid of the garbage." He leaned in and kissed L tenderly, his thumb wiping away the one solitary tear than ran down L's face.

"I know you love me enough to do this and fix it. Don't you?" L nodded slowly, feeling as if his heart was breaking inside of him. He was so afraid something would happen that would keep Light away and he knew he wouldn't survive that loss in tact.

"Good. Thank you for coming, it would have meant nothing without you there, and looking as wonderful as you do. I love you, L nothing is going to change that." He kissed him again and then sat back against the seat to let him go. L gazed at him sadly as Watari came around to open the door.

"Light…I do love you enough to wait for you to come back and I will try to find what is wrong with me that drove you away. Please wait for me and don't change your mind." Light nodded, his resolve breaking with every moment he looked at L's face. L climbed out of the car and Watari closed the door behind him, nodding at Light.

"I will take Light where he wishes to go, and I will be right back." He told L as he watched him walk into the building, his back no longer straight. As much as his heart ached for his ward, he knew Light was doing the right thing, and he was proud of Light for having the ability to do it. He got back into the car and turned to Light, knowing that any moment his resolve would break, and it did. Light collapsed into sobs in the seat behind him.

"Light, you did the right thing you are absolutely correct. It will be fine, I assure you. I know it's difficult now, but as you say, better to fix it now before it is destroyed permanently." Light nodded, getting control of himself as they pulled away from the front of the building and into the garage.

"We'll give him a little time before we go up and then I'll go and check on him once you're inside." Light nodded again and leaned against the seat, exhaustion running through him.

L walked into his apartment tearing off the jacket and tie as he walked in. This wasn't the way he had planned the evening to end, he was so sure Light was going to come home with him that this scenario didn't even cross his mind. He went into their room and removed the rest of the offending suit and pulled his jeans and white shirt back on, letting out a deep sigh. He walked into his office and sat down, finally able to draw his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, letting his head fall heavily onto his knees.

He knew Light was right, there was no denying it. He had felt the rock that seemed to be sitting in his chest the minute he saw Light this evening. He thought at first it was just emotion but he knew it was something else now. Something that was sitting there and festering, waiting to explode again. He also knew that what he would say in a fight with Light would probably be the same as he did before, deny Light's feelings for him, tell him it was all a lie because he knew that would hurt Light more than anything else. Now he had to find out what was wrong with him; he felt he knew but now he had to fix it. Somehow he had to be able to think of what was the right thing to do instead of what he wanted to do at all times, and not be forced into it. He had to be able to separate his work life from his personal life, give them both equal time. How could he do this when his mind was continually thinking about cases, even when he didn't want to. He would have to otherwise he would lose Light eventually. He allowed himself several deep sobs of frustration and worry and then stopped. He had to work on the case now, and he had to send an email to the Director requesting Light be on the team. Perhaps he couldn't live with him right now, but he would work with him, he needed his mind. He would keep himself in check, only allow emotionless L in the work place, his emotions would have to take a back seat right now, until this case was solved and he had Light back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L comes to a realization about his relationship with Light.

Chapter 11

L looked up from his reading from the file as his computer beeped letting him know someone was trying to reach him. He reached over and opened the connection.

"This is L.," he answered,

"Yes, L. I have information for you that you requested on the museum case." A male voice answered. It was his Japanese contact, finally.

"I would hope so or you would be wasting my time. What is it?" L answered, knowing that even masked by the voice synthesizer the contact would know he was not in the best of moods and be quick about his information.

"Your reservations about squeaky clean Kazuhiko Akihyama were right on the money, L. He's been playing more underhanded tricks and paying off more people than you can imagine."

"You have no idea what I can imagine, please continue."

"It seems that every step of his illustrious career is made of out someone else's hide. He's had people removed, some permanently, in order to take their place, he has paid off even more, relocated several, and all in the name of rising to the top of the museum world. I don't really understand why that's such a big deal…"

"There are many other avenues open to a top museum curator/administrator. They travel to many places, they meet dignitaries and world leaders under the auspices of art and culture. If this gentleman is as good at buying off people and making people disappear as you say, it would not be a long stretch to think he can do it elsewhere and for other reasons. He must have ties everywhere he has travelled. The ultimate answer is what is he trying to achieve by setting up the theft of the Egyptian artifacts. Please continue to look into this and let me know immediately." He broke the connection and leaned back in his chair, thumb against his lips and thought. Obviously he need a little more information about Akihyama before finalizing any thoughts he might have, but he did have a theory. He would need to know if there was a position in the actual government that he might have been going for, and had he been turned down. That would be reason enough for someone as aggressive as he to decide to strike at the very body that turned him down. He obviously was very used to getting what he wanted and it didn't set well if he didn't. L blinked as the description sounded slightly familiar and then went past it.

While he waited for his Egyptian contact to get in touch with him, he began to do another search on his own on Ashwaf Amar. It was almost too easy to consider him as someone who had received terrorist training; there were too many holes in his whereabouts too often. He didn't seem to be trying to hide that he seemed to simply disappear for a while; but he never explained his absences either. L imagined that made him even more desirable for the security position, he'd be able to notice things that others wouldn't. That also meant he could create things that others would not notice as well. The question for him then was why would he be willing to work with Akihyama and do his bidding if indeed he was involved in the taking of those artifacts. Did Akihyama have something on him…or did they reach a mutual understanding about something they both wanted?

As if on cue, L's computer beeped again and he realized it was his Middle East operative.

"This is L."

"L, you're going to be very interested in what I discovered."

"Please continue, then."

"Ashwaf Amar has been spending all of his free time in Afghanistan with the Taliban. He has major connections and has been learning as many tricks of the trade as he can. However, his specialty is dirty bombs." L started at the information' dirty bombs were horrific ways to spread terror. The explosion itself could be deadly but what was worse was what came out of the bomb itself. Often it was things such as nails, shattered glass, bullets. anything that if flying at the high speeds of an explosion would cause incredible and horrific bodily damage to anyone in its path. It didn't necessarily kill, but it would definitely maim.

"Have you discovered what his connection could be to Akihyama?"

"Nothing seems to come up except the fact that they've met several times over the planning of the loan of the items. But nothing else personal." L sighed in dissatisfaction.

"Alright, keep at it until you find something. Get back to me as soon as possible." He broke the connection and unfolded out of the chair and began to pace. There was a chunk missing, a chunk that he had to figure out soon. If the missing items had already been spirited out of the country, it was possible they were going to be used either as ransom or perhaps their destruction would be threatened in order to bring someone, or something to their knees. Enough time had passed so that the items could have left the country, but he still thought the idea of them being too hot to be packed up and moved out was still viable. They could possibly be waiting for the heat to die down before they moved the items; at least he was truly hoping that was the case. It was possible the items themselves would be used as weapons upon their return to the Middle East, then Japan would be blamed for whatever death and destruction that ensued. Who would win in that kind of scenario? That was what didn't make sense to him. Who would get something worth starting all of this?

This would require ground work. He would have Light pay Akihyama a visit tomorrow; he would know how to handle this delicately without alerting him that they were actually investigating him. He looked over the email he received from Soichiro. Well actually it was sent to Watari, no one knew his email. It listed 4 names that Soichiro had recommended. L then tapped into the NPA's database and checked them out. Well he checked out three of them, he already was well acquainted with Matsuda. He smiled as he remembered hearing Matusda offer his services when he had his meeting with them. He knew he would have him on the team; Matsuda wasn't stupid. Too many of his co-workers confused enthusiastic optimism as stupidity for some reason. His naiveté could get annoying, but it was also refreshing, it sometimes opened doors that hardened people could no longer see. He needed Matsuda on his team. Besides, Matsuda would be the only one who knew he and Light were a couple; it made him feel he had inside information and that always made him feel special. Matsuda needed to feel special once in a while, L felt. His mind flew back to what he'd said; he and Light were a couple. He sighed, even when trying not to think about him he thought about him. He felt that pressure start in his chest again, that he felt before at Light's graduation. It wasn't fair; he never had this difficulty before Light. His mind would stay on track and not move until he wanted it to, and now….now it derailed so often he had to work to keep it on track.

He stopped pacing long enough to go for more coffee. It was Light's fault, all this craziness in his mind. He knew that a long time ago but only consciously started thinking about it recently. Before Light came into his life everything worked like clockwork. He worked when and as long as he wanted, there was no one else to think about, it was just he and Watari and Watari knew what L needed and wanted and never got in the way. But Light…Light WAS in the way, making demands on his time that he shouldn't have to deal with. He was L, what he was doing was important to many people, hundreds of people, much more important than…than…making sure he was available for dinner.

He could feel anger rising within him, anger and….what was that…resentment? Yes, he resented Light for making him have to deal with things he never had to before; everything was orderly and perfect before, why did Light have to come into his life and just blow everything he knew away? Maybe what was happening was for the better. Without Light he could get back to the way things were, the way he used to run things and make sure everything was just as he wanted it, when he wanted it. Light Yagami had just made everything…he stopped thinking and threw the coffee cup he had in his hand against the wall so hard it shattered into uncountable pieces. He hadn't even realized that his breathing had increased to the point where he was gasping huge amounts of air, that lump in his chest was building up into a huge ball of pressure, his hands balling into fists and slamming down onto the desk scattering papers across it.

What was wrong with him? How could he think being without Light was better in any possible way? The pressure in his chest finally broke; erupting with such pain through him he cried out and slumped to the floor, falling to his knees. A huge sob racked his body as his mind went over everything he had just thought. Could he possibly resent Light, the man he loved with ever fiber of his being simply because he had changed his life? Isn't that part of the reason WHY he loved him? It may have been simpler in some ways, but it was like living in the dark, always happily staying in one place because you knew nothing else, and when someone turns on the light, you're upset because you now have to make decisions of where to go because now you can see different ways to go. He now understood what was wrong, what had been hiding inside him all this time and he was so ashamed of himself.

The door to his office flew open as Watari came running in. He had heard the breaking of glass and had immediately turned on his monitors to hear L cry out and slump to his knees. He made sure Light hadn't heard anything and was still sleeping, turned off the monitors and ran out to L's apartment. He ran to his ward and kneeled down beside him, reaching out to see if he was all right. L jerked away and looked up at him, an expression of anguish and anger mixed on his face and in his eyes, his body shaking with the effort to stop the sobs that were escaping.

"L what has happened? Have you cut yourself?" he began to look over L's body to see if the crash he heard had caused any injury to him. When he was satisfied there was none, he once again looked at L who had not said a word yet. He reached out and touched his face, hoping to get something from him. L backed away from his hand and continued to stare at him.

"You have to talk to me and tell me what has happened, L you're beginning to worry me!" Watari pleaded and to his relief L finally fell forward and against his chest.

"I…I know what's wrong, Watari I've been such a fool!' he cried out in between sobs, his chest heaving with each one.

"Alright, L this is a good thing, then. You need to relax and get control of yourself." Watari told him and held him for a few minutes while he did just that.

"I'm so ashamed of myself, I can't believe I was thinking what I was about Light, how could I?" L asked, the sobs now stopped, and replaced with pure anguish.

"Tell me what you discovered. Is it how you feel about Light?" L wiped his eyes, now embarrassed about his behavior as well as everything else.

"I resent him for what he's done to my life, can you believe that? For the exact same reasons that I love him and need him, I resent him. How can that be possible?" Watari smiled at his troubled ward.

"Because you're afraid, L. As much as you love Light you're afraid as well. You are afraid that now you've let him in, that you depend on him and he's now a necessary part of your life, your insecurities about the relationship are causing these feelings of resentment. You're trying to steel yourself because you think eventually he's going to leave you and you want to be ready. If you tell yourself this whole thing is wrong, was a problem from the start, you won't blame yourself when it falls apart. L- Light is NOT going to leave you, unless you force him. You have no reason to feel guilty about your feelings of resentment, in a very real way he has brought chaos into your world, but it is a welcome chaos is it not?" L blinked and then nodded his head. It was a welcome chaos; he simply had to work within it.

"I was blaming him for not being able to be L when I wanted to, for having to think of his feelings. I'm not used to this, Watari..even after all this time."

"Yes, well you haven't really had to. He followed you to Whammy's, did exactly as you wanted, blended into your world. You didn't have to do a thing, give up a thing, except maybe some time. He waited on you. Then you changed everything, moved back here to do what HE wanted to do. You had to give up the familiarity of living and working where you grew up, you gave up the time you wanted to spend with him because he was busy day and night, he no longer was waiting on you, you were waiting on him. Ofcourse you felt resentment, this was something totally alien to you." L took a deep breath and then pulled himself up, put his hands in his pockets and continued to stare at Watari as he also got to his feet.

"And now what do I do? This is like a poisoned barrier I've put up." Watari shook his head.

"Not any more, now that you've admitted it to yourself. There is no relationship in the world in which one person doesn't resent the other at some point. There is so much sacrifice in keeping a relationship working it's just natural. You simply have to realize it and make sure it doesn't get in the way. Now that you know it, deal with it. Realize that it is natural and then throw it away. Yes, you have to change a few things in the way that you are L. There's nothing wrong with reserving time for doing your cases and telling Light this is your time to work and he has to find something else to do. I don't think that's going to be a problem anymore with him working now, he's not going to be bored anymore. And at the same time, L when he asks to do something with you, your attention belongs to him then. If something comes up and peaks your attention, write a note to follow up on it later, but don't let it over take you. You're right, you now have to think of someone else's feelings, you can't just go dashing off like it's just you. It isn't anymore. I think you're very glad about that, and would have no problem in making these adjustments. Just get rid of the guilt. If this was anyone else but you and Light, you would see this for what it was."

L stood quietly for a few moments, surprised at how easily he was breathing now, that knot in his chest now completely gone. He felt ridiculous and stupid; he was living proof of not being able to see the forest for the trees. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks as he went over how foolish he had been.

"I apologize for being so ridiculous, Watari, I should have known better."

"That's one of the problems with being in love L, it makes you stupid." L looked at him in wide-eyed surprise and they both laughed.

"I think I'm ready to talk to Light about this now, let him know that I did what he asked." Watari nodded.

"Give him time to do the same thing. I don't believe he has had his epiphany yet. " L's head cocked to one side as he eyed his guardian closely.

"Obviously you are in contact with Light, so please let him know that I have figured out my problem and am taking care of it. Also, tell him that I love him." Watari nodded.

"I will, but he already knows the second part. " he looked around the room and found the source of the breaking sounds he heard. "I will be back in a few minutes to clear that up, stay away from it so you don't get glass in your feet." He warned and after patting L's face with his hand he walked towards the door. Just as he reached it he turned and smiled at L.

"It would be good if you both remember that I'm not getting any younger, and you two are certainly hastening the aging process these days. So the faster you both straighten this out, the better for me." He stated and then left. L couldn't help but smile at that and tell himself once again he didn't know where he would be without Watari, actually he did know, he would be lost. He turned back to his desk, sat down and began to rearrange his papers. He now felt confident he would get Light back, and keep him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari help Light come to a realization about his relationship with L.

Chapter 12

L sat in his office a little longer after Watari had returned and cleared the broken cup. He reached for a lollipop that was lying on his desk and picked up, unwrapping it and sticking it into his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried before Light and now it seemed to be a normal part of his day. He knew this would pass when he was back with Light, but it slightly unnerved him at how easily tears came to him now. He had prided himself in being able to maintain control working on the most heinous cases, crime scene pictures and testimony. Yes, he would feel something but he let it go. He supposed because this was so personal and so unknown to him he had no experience on how to handle it. He sighed, now he also knew how tiring all this emotion was; he felt exhausted. He stood up and made his way to the bedroom, deciding he couldn't think properly without some rest.

He stood at the doorway, his thumb at his mouth as he looked around the room. The chaos of Light's leaving was still visible, the shirt L had been holding earlier still on their bed. The bed itself seemed unnaturally huge to him now, and where it had always been so inviting to crawl into it next to Light, now it only looked big and almost daunting.

He walked into the room and lay on top of the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest and his thumb at his mouth. He sighed, got up and looked around, he simply couldn't sleep here like this without Light. His eyes stopped at the huge walk in closet, still filled with Light's many suits. He walked to the closet and ran his hands over the suits, very aware of the crisp scent of Light's cologne that still lingered on them. He removed several of the jackets and brought them back to the bed. He lay them in a circle around the bed and then crawled into the middle of them, going back to his fetal position. He closed his eyes, lollipop still in his mouth, and imagined he was smelling Light beside him and was eventually able to fall asleep.

Light hadn't slept much at all the past two nights and this night wasn't any better. He kept being plagued by nightmares of L being just within his reach and not being able to touch him and somehow being pulled away from him; or sometimes he'd be seeing him through Kira's eyes again, feeling the hatred for him once again. He sat up in the bed and looked around suddenly feeling very guilty. Here he was in the middle of the bed of the hardest working man he knew. He should be sleeping on the couch, not here, Watari should have his bed.

He got up and opened the door of the bedroom and found Watari sitting at the monitors, staring at the one that was focused on their bedroom. Light stared at it as well, the sight bringing a lump to his throat. L, lying on the bed, surrounded by his suit jackets, thumb at his lips and a lollipop in his mouth.

"Oh, L I'm so sorry." He whispered, startling Watari who turned to look at him. Light could see the older man was visibly upset by what he was viewing.

"So am I, Light." He said looking back at the monitor and then turning it off. "You certainly cannot doubt his love for you looking at that, now can you?" Light shook his head and looked away, unable to face Watari's eyes.

"L has found his problem, he is conquering now. You must do the same as quickly as possible. I don't know how much longer L can continue like this. I know I agreed that you both had to find what was blocking your relationships and I still agree this was the way to go, I just didn't realize how painful it would be for L. I know L better than L knows himself, and even I don't know how he's really doing."

"I never meant to hurt L like this…"

"I know Light, but now it's in your hands. You started this by walking out on him, now you have to finish it as quickly as possible. What is it that's holding you back away from him, do you know? What is it about yourself or L that is not working for you now?"

Light turned away from him and began to pace as he thought. What was it that made him feel so wrong around L lately, and so quick to anger. He knew his pride had a lot to do with it, Light had always been prideful but even this was more than usual. He thought about their relationship, what about it made it so wonderful and what didn't. The number one thing that had attracted them both was the intelligence…the almost erotic meeting of their minds, of finding someone who was on the same level as you. He had loved it even as Kira, but just as himself it was almost intoxicating. That hadn't changed; although the chances to use it with each other wasn't often. A really challenging chess match was about all they had lately, but then he had been so busy for the past two years..

He looked down at Watari who was still watching him pace, a thought finally breaking through, a thought that he'd been too embarrassed to give voice to until forced into it. He ran a hand through his hair in anger and frustration, growling at his own stupidity and childishness, his eyes shut tightly as if he could get rid of it if he couldn't see. How could this be the thing holding him away from L? It was unthinkable, it was ridiculous it was..totally him. Watari stood up and went to him, concerned at the obvious struggle going on inside the young man.

"What is it, Light tell me what you're thinking." Light's eyes flew open and for a moment Watari was projected back in time, staring into the narrowed, angry eyes of Kira. He took Light's shoulders and shook them, making Light blink and come back to himself. He stared into Light's now more open eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" Light yelled backing away from Watari. He pointed to the monitors, "How could I risk doing that to L simply because I no longer feel the challenge we used to have? Because I feel bored with our relationship because we don't have that constant one upmanship we used to have? I feel I have to constantly be doing something that keeps me right up there with L, I have to feel equal. Is that what this is all about, really?" he questioned himself and then growled again in anger.

Watari watched for the second time tonight as someone he cared about flounder and fight with himself. He supposed this is what happens when personalities like theirs came together, he knew from the beginning it wasn't going to be an easy road, but he certainly wasn't expecting this. He hoped that once this was past, the road would be smooth from now on, he didn't think his heart could handle too much more.

"Try to calm down Light. It's your personality, you have to be constantly challenged or you're not happy, L is the same way. His being L will constantly challenge him, you had the challenge of doing both school and the NPA at the same time, which also made you feel you were being equal to L. But when it's just you and L, now that you're not trying to kill each other, you didn't feel the same mental stimulation as before. You thought it was because you weren't spending enough time with each other, and that is partly true, but it's more than that. Now listen to me, you will both be working together now on a case, that's going to stimulate all those old feelings right back into place. And when this one is over, there will be others, you won't have the chance to feel unchallenged or bored, you and L will both have that outlet to keep yourselves stimulated and when you're with each other, it won't be as necessary to find that in each other. Your discussions, chess matches, pouring over cases together, that will be more than enough. Do you understand?"

Light stared back at him, his self loathing quite evident on his face and in his eyes. How could he put L through what he just saw, because once again he was feeling bored with his relationship? And how could he possibly be bored with L? The words Watari had just said to him finally began to sink in, and he suddenly realized his teeth had been clenched tightly together as he felt his jaw click as he tried to speak.

"How can you even look at me with what I've put L through? Watari, I'm so sorry.."

"I have put my own feelings about this on a back burner, it's not about me. But as I told L earlier, I'm not getting any younger, you two have to straighten this out and quickly as you are making me age faster by the moment." He smiled and clasped Light's shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" Light took a deep, shuddering breath and then nodded.

"I've got to go to him now and let him know its alright, I've got to go now.." he said turning and running to the door. He stopped, turned back around and ran back to Watari. He threw his arms around the older man and held him for a moment. He then let go and ran out of the door. Watari resisted the urge to turn on the monitors again, this was their moment, he'd leave them to it; besides, he needed a very large drink.

Light ran down the hall and through the front door so quickly he didn't feel his feet touch the ground. He was so angry with himself; all this because of his pride, his constant drive to a challenge. No matter what L had found out about himself it couldn't be worse than that. He ran across the living room to the bedroom and stopped at the door. As heartbreaking as it looked through the monitors it was worse staring at it up close.

He walked over to the bed and moved the jackets out of the way and climbed onto the bed next to L. He ran his fingers lovingly through the raven hair and called his name quietly so he wouldn't startle him.

L slowly moved from unconscious to slightly aware, but something had to be wrong. He could feel fingers in his hair; he must be dreaming. Then he heard his name being called and he knew it was Light. He definitely was dreaming, but it was a nice dream and he didn't want to wake up from it. He moved his head into the stroking fingers, a smile on his face

"L…wake up, it's me." L opened his eyes and sat up, sure that what he was looking at was still part of his dream.

"Light?" Light nodded and took L's face in his hands and kissed him. The minute their lips met L backed away and stared into Light's eyes.

"What does this mean? Did Watari tell you.." Light nodded and ran his fingers over L's lips.

"It opened the door to my own ridiculous problem. I'm so sorry, this has been totally ridiculous and unnecessary if I'd just been honest with myself. I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

"Let me tell you what was wrong before you apologize to me." Light shook his head.

"Not necessary. We know what was keeping us apart, and we've faced it and now its going to be behind us. I don't need to know. I love you and I am never doing something this stupid again." He took L's face again and this time L let Light kiss him and he kissed him back with all his strength. He turned and wrapped his arms around Light and held him tight against him, feeling Light's chest muscles under his shirt against him.

They pulled apart long enough to breathe and then kissed again. L traced Light's face with his fingers as if he wasn't sure he was really there.

"I love you, Light." Was all he could say and fell back into Light's arms. Light held him and lay back on the bed holding L in his arms, both of them finally falling asleep


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that their relationship is back on track, they can put all of their attentions on the case.

Chapter 13

Light awoke to the sounds of Watari's trolley rolling across the floor past their bedroom door and the aroma of breakfast and coffee. He groaned, it almost felt like he'd had too much to drink again, his head felt stuffed with cotton; he really needed that coffee. He looked at the clock which blinked 7:00 a.m. at him in big red numbers. He needed to be there before 9:00, wouldn't do to start your first day late. He looked down at L who was still wrapped around him so tightly he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of bed without waking him. He reached down and ran his fingers through L's hair again.

"L…wake up, its morning, I've got to get ready for work." L moved against his fingers, a frown crossing his features as he began to wake up. He immediately sat up and stared at Light. He reached out and touched his face.

"You really did come back, I was afraid I'd just dreamed it." Light grabbed L and held him tightly against him.

"No dream, I came back." He kissed the top of his head and then let him go. "But if I'm going to make it in on time for my first day I have to go get cleaned up." L nodded, then reached up and touched Lights mouth with his fingertips. Then he reached up and kissed him softly.

"You are right of course." He unwrapped himself from around Light and stood up. He then noticed the suit jackets in disarray on the bed, "Oh, Light I'm sorry about your jackets, I…I'm rather embarrassed about this." Light stood up and shook his head.

"Don't be, I'll take a look at them later, I'm sure they're fine, that's the last thing you need to think about." He walked over to him and kissed him again.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you at breakfast." Light told him and ran towards the bathroom, stripping off the clothes he'd slept in. L watched him go and took a deep breath. Light had come back to him, everything was going to be alright now. He turned towards the main door of the bedroom and shuffled out to the living room. He was pleased to see Watari there, pouring coffee for both he and light. He walked over to his guardian and stood in front of him, his hands in his pockets and head bowed. Watari put down the coffee urn and turned to him.

"L?" he questioned. L looked up at him, smiling sheepishly. He then pulled his hands from his pockets and wrapped his arms around Watari, holding him close for a few moments and then let go. Watari's surprised face was almost comical and L's smile grew broader. He then sat down and began to reach for a donut when Light's voice called from the bathroom.

"L! Wash your hands before you eat!" L stopped mid-grab and sighed. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Yes, Light is back." He said to Watari as he walked away and his guardian laughed, glad things were getting back to normal.

L dunked his last donut into his coffee and took and took a big bite, his eyes closing in happiness as the chocolate frosting coated his tongue. Light looked at him shaking his head and laughing.

"Do I get any heads up on what else you've found on this case since you introduced it to us the other day? Just so I know what's going on if I get lucky enough to be on the team." L finished his coffee and shook his head.

"That would be showing favoritism, Light. That wouldn't be fair to the others, and of course you're on the team." Light raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How could you know that?" L poured another cup and began the ritual of practically filling it with sugar.

"Because I requested you be on the team, since I am already familiar with your work."

"Oh, I see…and that isn't favoritism?" Light teased.

"Of course it isn't; It's good judgment. I have already had the pleasure of having your assistance on the Kira case, why wouldn't I request someone I've already worked with and proven themselves capable?"

"So does that mean we're going to have the entire task force back together?" L looked horrorstruck as he stood and headed towards his office.

"Absolutely not. I have you, Matsuda…yes Matsuda, and two other detectives I don't know but your father recommended. There is no way I would want the obstacle of Aizawa again and Mogi is just…too big." Light burst out laughing, and followed L into his office.

"So you're going to make me work on this case just like everyone else, then. What's the point of sleeping with the boss if he won't help you?" Light asked, kissing L's neck as he sat down in front of his monitors.

"All that kind of behavior is going to do is make you late for work, and you still won't learn anything of value." L told him, and then turned towards Light, capturing his mouth as he was leaning towards his neck again.

"Ah yes, there is the issue of make-up sex isn't there?" Light said grinning and then checked his watch, "However, we'll have to discuss that later. I love you, talk to you later." He stole another quick kiss and headed out of the office, and then out of the front door. L turned and looked at his monitors, firing up the information on the case. Then discovered that after the mention of make up sex and that last kiss, he needed a shower; a cold one preferably. He got up and headed for the bathroom.

Light walked out of the building and found Watari and the car waiting for him in front. Watari opened the door and he slid in, relaxing against the lush upholstery inside. He hadn't felt this good in such a long time, he was almost giddy. There was no pain, no second thoughts, no nagging doubt in his mind. Everything was finally good again. Watari got in the driver's seat and then turned to face him.

"I take it everything is once again as it should be?" he asked smiling. Light nodded happily.

"Yes, Watari it is, finally. I don't know how to thank you…" Watari raised a hand effectively stopping his speech.

"By never putting me through anything like this again, that's how. I'm an old man." He said grinning.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure we'll fight, that's just our personalities, but nothing like this ever again. Oh, and I don't think I should ask you drive me to work each day, I can take the subway."

"As you wish, Light. However, since we both have to be there as I'm setting L up, I thought we might as well share the journey. I'll pull into the garage and make sure no one is watching when you get out." Light nodded and sat back again in the seat. He checked the time again, this time remembering where he got this fabulous watch. He smiled again, then gazed out of the window at the people and buildings rushing by. He was very happy.

Upon arrival he watched as Watari put together his disguise and then looked outside of the car. He saw no one lurking about so he got out and made his way to the door that led into the building. He felt so happy that he was afraid he'd start flying. This was his first day doing a job he'd been preparing for almost his entire life, and he and L were back together. He was even looking forward to finding more about this case, since his lover was being stingy with information.

He walked into the squad room and received applause as he entered, a very excited Matsuda running over to him.

"Hey Light! Everyone heard about your scores and are pretty impressed." Light shrugged, that was something he was used to, but it felt good to be accepted by the force in such a way. He turned and bowed to everyone in the room in appreciation and then Matsuda led him to his desk.

"Here, this will be your desk, and I'm right here across from you; I made sure it would be like that. You know, you the new guy should be with someone who wants to show you the ropes and everything and…well, I don't really have anyone here I can really call a friend so I hoped you wouldn't mind." He stammered. Light looked down at the young, and obviously lonely detective and couldn't help but smile. He put his hand on Matsuda's shoulder.

"Thank you Matsuda, I really appreciate it and I'll be honored to have you show me the ropes." Light wished he'd had his sunglasses with the power of that smile he got from Matsuda. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it carefully over the desk chair and sat down, taking the first of several manila folders that were sitting on his desk. The first were forms he still had to fill out, another had paperwork that seemed to pertain to L's case.

He turned on his computer, logged himself in with the information provided for him in the folder and he was in. The first thing he did was change his log on information, he didn't know how many people had access to his folders so he wanted to be sure. Then he realized he had email. The first was from his dad congratulating him on his first day and for being assigned to the L case, by special request. Apparently L had been impressed with his performance during the Kira case and wished to use his expertise yet again. Light knew his dad was only writing this to make sure all loose ends were covered and no one suspected anything. He wrote back an appropriate apply and turned to look at Matsuda who was going over papers in his folder.

"Matsuda, did you get picked to work on L's team?" he asked smiling. Matsuda shrugged.

"I didn't even bother to look, I know what L thinks of me." Light raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"Don't be so sure," he said quietly, "I'd check my email if I were you." Matsuda looked back at him and then raised his own eyebrows and realization dawned on him.

"Really? Do you think so?" he asked while furiously typing. He read it and let out a whooping noise that made Light cover his face to hide his laughter.

"You knew didn't you? You and your insider knowledge!" Matsuda whispered across the desk.

"Well, I did know about that, but I assure you that's all I'm allowed to know. He's not going easy on me at all about the case. He's making me work as hard as everyone else on this."

"Oh doesn't want it to look like he's playing teacher's pet, then? That usually means they're gonna be harder on the said pet." Matsuda answered and then laughed at Light's pained expression.

They all crowded into the meeting room at 900 for the normal briefing from Soichiro on what was happening with regular cases, anything new that was coming up and new assignments. When it was over Soichiro asked four detectives to stay, Matsuda, Yagami, Yakimoto and Isamu. As soon as the room was empty save the four detectives and Soichiro, L's mysterious assistant came into the room with the laptop. He placed it on the desk in the front of the room and began to set it up. When done the large archaic L came onto the screen, and Light couldn't help the flash of warmth he felt looking at it.

"Good morning gentlemen, I hope everyone is well and ready to work." Came the familiar mechanical sounding voice. There were several calls of good morning as Light watched Watari pass out folders to each detective and the Deputy Director and then fade into a corner and then turned his attention back to the laptop in front of him.

"I will give you a few moments to familiarize yourself with this case in detail before we go further. You will find pictures and information on both of the persons of interest in this matter, and the information I have recently acquired which makes me believe that they not only have something to do with the theft, but that there is much more to it than we can see right now. Matsuda and Light it is a pleasure to work with you again, and I look forward to working with you Yakimoto and Isamu. Please let me know when you are ready to continue."

L sat back in his chair and rested his hands on his knees, watching the scene before him. This felt so much better than the last time he had addressed the detectives, he was much happier. He watched Light read through the case papers, knowing how quickly he read he knew he'd be done very soon. As if he'd heard his thoughts, Light's eyes lifted from the papers and looked directly into the lap top. A grin spread across his face and L couldn't help smiling back, even though he knew Light couldn't see it.

"Alright gentlemen, any thoughts?"

" I think the main question is what is it that these two men want that they can achieve through the thefts of these artifacts?" Light said immediately.

"That is indeed the question and that is what we need to find out, " L answered. "And we also need to know the status of the items taken."

"I believe they've already been smuggled out of the country, L." Yakimoto stated, "It's been several weeks since the theft." Matsuda's hand flew up as he walked towards the lap top.

"But L, I agree with you that it's also possible they're hiding it somewhere here so it could be easily accessible to be returned if their demands are met; whatever they might be." Matsuda suggested, which got a snort from detective Isamu who rubbed the tip of his nose while staring at Matsuda.

"Yes, Matsuda that is a possibility I am leaning towards, unless proven otherwise. We need to find out which scenario it is. As Yakimoto has stated the theft happen several weeks ago, I am of the opinion there is a time cap of some sort on whatever the situation is with this theft, so we need to find where they are as quickly as possible. Gentlemen, I wish to break you up into two pairs, Light and Matsuda on one team, Yakimoto and Isamu on the other. Light and Matsuda, I want you two to work specifically on Akihyama and the museum. I added the new information I acquired from my sources to all of your folders so you can study it as you go. I wish you to make a visit to the museum to see him today, I want you to get a feel of him yourself. Try not to make him suspicious, I don't wish for him to feel threatened and start doing things we can't keep up with. Although judging by his record, he is a very calm and collected individual, used to being in power and getting his way."

"Sounds kind of familiar, doesn't it L?" Isamu called out and laughed. Light turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing.

"Indeed it does, Isamu so I can understand the way he thinks. The difference being I never lose sight of which side I am on and what I am doing. Isamu, you and Yakimoto will follow up on Amar, the first point of business try to find out his current location. He has not been seen in over a week and we need to find out where he has been."

"And what will you be doing, L? While we lesser beings are out pounding the beat for you?" Soichiro turned on the detective, while Light tensed feeling Matsuda grab his arm.

"Isamu, what is the meaning of your behavior?"

"Forgive my apparent rudeness, Deputy Director, but it always appears on the few cases I've been aware of with L amongst us, he gives orders and appears to do nothing on his own, yet it is he that gets all the accolades when the case is solved. I am merely wondering exactly what it is he DOES do?"

"It's fine, Deputy Director," the mechanical voice droned from the computer, "In this case Detective you hold in your hands the culmination of many hours of work on my part along with my personal contacts. All of this information was not simply handed to me, I assure you. While I may not be at liberty to run the streets as you are, there is a lot of work that I do that you are not aware of nor do I believe need to be. I do not feel the need to explain myself to anyone, least of all you. I do not need to involve you nor any other member of the Japanese Police in the cases that I work on with the force; it is a matter of courtesy alone. As these cases are in your jurisdiction, I feel it is only right that I have you involved with them, the incompetence level of the force notwithstanding. However, if you feel you are above assisting me with this case, by all means you may simply get out of that chair and leave the room, it certainly will cause no hardship and you can be replaced.

Deputy Director I apologize for making a general accusation about the competency of the police force you help lead. You and many others are brilliant officers of the law and if more of them were like you perhaps there would be no need for me to assist. This meeting is now over, I expect to hear from you by the end of the day. Watari..."

The mysterious figure walked to the front of the room, disconnected the lap top and left the room. Light looked over at the now seething and humiliated Isamu who jumped up and stormed out of the room. Yakimoto looked slightly confused and then turned to Soichiro.

"Deputy Director-should I just do what L says on my own right now, or wait to see what Isamu does?"

"I would suggest you go ahead and start working on it. You can't wait for his hot head to cool down. L wants to hear something by the end of the day so you'd better get on it." Yakimoto nodded, bowed and went out. Matsuda stood up and shook his head.

"Where did all THAT come from? I've never known him to behave that way." Light stood up as well. He'd been angry but was thrilled at how L had taken Isamu down.

"I don't know, maybe he's been talking to Aizawa," he offered and then smiled, "But after L chewed him out I don't think he'll be saying anything more." He chuckled and Soichiro joined him as he walked over to him.

"Would you please apologize to him for me, I don't know what's come over Isamu. That was an embarrassment to all of us." Light nodded.

"Of course, but I don't think it's necessary. Besides, I think he handled it very well." He laughed then, remembering the fiery hue to Isamu's face as he bolted out of the room.

"Matsuda, let's get started on how we're going to approach Akihyama; I certainly don't want to piss L off anymore than he is by not being ready for him this afternoon, do you?" Matsuda's eyes got really wide and he shook his head, making Light laugh again as they walked out of the room.

L slowly finished his coffee, allowing his anger to simmer down to manageable levels. What was that all about, he wondered. Am I just becoming the master of pissing everyone off lately? No, it wasn't about him, obviously. Isamu apparently feels threatened by L being in his territory and wanted to let him know. L smiled to himself, he obviously wasn't going to do that again any time soon. He put his cup down just as his cell phone rang.

"Damn, remind me not to piss you off again." A laughing Light told him over the phone.

"I did nothing wrong, I merely answered his question." That made Light burst into another round of laughter.

"He needs new pants, the hole you chewed in his ass left a mark." He said and that made L laugh.

"I dislike being attacked when I haven't done anything to deserve it." He countered.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. Had he said anything else he would have had my fist in his mouth. Dad asked me to apologize as well, he was embarrassed by that."

"Well he has no reason to be, but I understand his position. Tell him everything is fine, he needn't worry. And Light that would not have helped matters at all. And where are you? Why aren't you working?"

"I AM working! Matsuda and I are on our way to see Akiyhama right now. I will be ready to report this afternoon, I'm sure."

"You'd better be, my mood will not be helped if you're not." Light laughed again, L loved the sound.

"Be nice. I love you." He whispered into the phone and L smiled.

"The fact that I love you as well will not make me go easier on you. Good-bye Light." He said and hung up the phone before Light could say anything else.

He turned back to his screens and continued studying dirty bombs. The more he learned the more horrified he became at what could possibly be going on. More of a radiological weapon that combines radioactive material with conventional explosives and whatever else they could add to it. It would cause damage and death up close to wherever it exploded and hopefully the radiation would be minimal, but the fear and panic it could bring, especially to a very busy and crowded place such as Japan. The clock was ticking.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Matsuda pulled up to the parking lot at the National Museum and reached for his notebook before turning to Light.

"Are we letting him know we're police? We could just say we're following up on the theft." Light nodded.

"I agree that's the best approach. We don't want to let him think he's being investigated; he'll just stay quiet. Somehow we've got to figure a way to get him to give us a window into what he's really up to. And we better find something good or we're all going to need to buy new pants."

"Oh yea, I don't want L taking me down like he did to Isamu; at least he loves you!" Matsuda added. Light laughed and shook his head.

"Oh don't think that'll change anything. L has handed me my ass many times!" they both laughed while walking into the building, going over their strategy and what they were hoping to find.

They were shown into a handsome large office on the fourth floor of the building by a secretary and told to have a seat. Light had to smile watching Matsuda look over some of the beautiful things that were in this office, it was almost like a small museum of it's own. He took notes of everything he saw. There were pictures on the desk and Matsuda made note of them as well, they didn't appear to be of family, and he recognized some of

the other people in the pictures as political figures and business types.

"You realize you're the lead detective in this, Matsuda. I'm the newbie." Light said smiling and for a moment Matsuda looked nervous.

"I've never been lead detective on anything, Light. I'm not sure I…" the door opened and Akihyama walked in, smiling broadly.

"Good morning, gentleman I hope I didn't have you waiting too long." Both detectives stood and bowed as he came in returning the bow. He gestured for them to sit and they did, introducing themselves as they did

"No we were only here for a few minutes," Matsuda answered, "We wanted to go over the details of the theft Mr. Akihyama." Light nodded.

"We know you've probably gone over this several times, and we apologize for having to do it again, but we have found that sometimes new things come to light that may have been forgotten in the heat of the moment." He added.

"Well I can certainly understand that. I am glad they've sent detectives this time instead of just patrolmen. At least I feel they're taking it seriously this time. I don't think anyone understands the threat to national security this represents."

"Threat, Mr. Akihyama? Has someone threatened you?" Matsuda asked. Akihyama leaned forward on his desk, a serious expression on his face.

"Every day I hear from that security chief from the Egyptian museum, and every day he offers another threat of what may happen if these artifacts aren't returned. Every day, Detective….?"

"Matsuda. Have you kept a record of these threats?" Akihyama shook his head.

"No, I didn't feel it was necessary, I remember everything that was said. Diplomatically, I fear this could be a very real problem if we don't find these artifacts within the next few weeks." Matsuda was furiously taking notes and then looked back up at Akihyama.

"Why don't you tell us first exactly how you discovered the artifacts were missing?"

"Well, it was the second day that they had been on display, and Mr. Awar had arrived to see how we were presenting them. He met me here in my office, and we went down to the 2nd floor where they were being displayed before the museum opened. We arrived at the area, only to find the pieces were missing."

"What kind of security did you have?" Light asked him.

"The typical museum type, infrared beams around the area and around each item, pressure sensitive flooring, special lighting, all of those things. That is why I'm so confused as to how they were taken. None of the alarms went off.."

"That points to it being an inside job. Someone turned the security off." Matsuda suggested. Akihyama sighed and clasped his hands together.

"I understand that's the thinking. But I simply cannot imagine anyone who would want to do something like this, who had the ability and opportunity to do so."

"Can you give us a list of exactly who these people with the opportunity and knowledge for this are?" Light asked pulling out his own notebook.

"I can do better than that," Akihyama reached into his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, "I had prepared this for the other officers that were here and I kept copies. Listed here is everyone who knows the codes and locations of all of security here. There work hours are also listed, address and contact numbers." Light took the information and quickly skimmed it.

"This is excellent, thank you Mr. Akihyama." He said folding it up and putting it into his suit pocket.

"Please understand that we have to ask this because of the investigation Mr. Akihyama, but what were your whereabouts the evening before the robbery?" Matsuda asked him.

"Yes, I do understand, Detective. I was at the welcoming cocktail party for Mr. Awar. I have a list of all attendees as well. The party began at about 8:00 and went well into the early morning, after which we all went home. Before that Mr. Awar and I had dinner together at Tenkuni in Shinjuko. I believe we arrived there about 5:30, leaving about 7:30." Matsuda nodded, taking more notes.

"I'd like to ask you a question about Mr. Amar. You've been working together over some months to set up this display, what you say about the possibility of his being in on this theft?" Akihyama sat back in his chair and seemed to genuinely think about the question.

"To tell you the truth, I've been wondering the same thing. Although he seemed like a perfectly normal individual while we set this up, even a bit scary at times he was so serious about the safety of his items. I find it difficult to believe that he would sabotage his own display but stranger things have happened."

"Has he made any demands to you, other than the threats?" Matsuda asked.

"No, no demands. Just threats about diplomatic disasters, unknown reprisals, etc. etc."

"You don't seem to think his threats are serious." Light commented.

"On the contrary I think he's very serious. But I seem to be alone in this so I refuse to fight alone." Matsuda removed his card from his wallet.

"Please call that number the next time you hear from Mr. Amar right away and we can follow up on that. In the meantime, we would like to see the area the artifacts were in, if that's okay." He said.

"Ofcourse, my secretary will be glad to take you there. If you excuse me, I have to get back to the discussions with our lawyers on what our next course of action will be if we cannot find the items. I cannot impress upon you enough how important it is we find these items and quickly. We've already wasted two weeks with no results. I trust we won't waste anymore. Come with me, my secretary will take you where you want to go." Both detectives stood up and followed him out of the door of his office.

Light felt his phone vibrate so he grabbed it as they followed the secretary down the hall. There was one text message, it read "I hope you're working diligently. I am expecting great things from the NPA's top graduate. Meeting is at 4:00." He nudged Matsuda and showed him the message.

"Wow.. no pressure eh Light?" Matsuda laughed as they walked along the corridors. Light shook his head and smiled at the message. How the message was worded meant that L was trying to see if he could separate business and relationship. He texted back "Interesting meeting with Akihyama. Will try not to disappoint. Speak to you at 4:00." L would appreciate the professionalism more, and he had to get used to dealing with him on a professional basis instead of just partners. That was going to be a challenge all on its own.

They arrived at the area where the Egyptian artifacts had once been. Matsuda and Light went beyond the yellow caution tape and examined the area. There was still powder left on the stands from the fingerprinting squad and pictures showing exactly what was where. Light asked security exactly what the precautions were, where were the infrared lasers, the pressure points, etc. As they were pointed out, Matsuda sketched a rough draft of where they were in relation to each artifact. He marked where the nearest exits and entrances were. Light looked up and around to see if there were any airshafts in the area, any other way of accessing this floor. He asked the secretary if she could provide him with schematics of the building and she told him she probably could if he gave her a few moments. While waiting by her desk he had another idea. He looked at her phone and wrote down all the numbers. He'd check on all of them and see if he could find a number traceable back to Amar.

When the secretary returned with the schematics he took them and promised to get them back to her within 24 hours. He then turned to Matsuda and nodded, and Matsuda nodded back. They both thanked the secretary and left the building.

"Is it me or was that just a little odd?" Light asked Matsuda once they were back in the car.

"That was definitely a little odd. He's saying he's very concerned about the consequences of the theft, but he's acting like he doesn't really care about it at all." Matsuda said and started the car.

"Let's grab some lunch and take it back to the office, I want to work on a couple of things." Light said and Matsuda nodded his agreement.

L smiled at his return text from Light. He knew his answer could have gone either way and he was pleased that he took the professional route. It had been a bit of a test, just to see which way he'd go. He wouldn't have been upset if he'd received a flippant answer, that was Light as well, but he wanted to know if he could separate their relationship from the work relationship, and Light had proven that he could. Now he would have no problem dealing with him as L the Detective to Light Yagami Detective during business hours, and then lovers when they were home. It was important that they keep it separate, not ridiculously so as that smile he got from Light earlier through his computer proved, but enough so that they didn't compromise their cases. He turned as Watari came in with fresh coffee and a huge dish of ice cream with all the possible toppings L could want.

"Everything going well, then?" Watari asked as took L's used cup and provided him with a fresh, clean one.

"Indeed, and Light has proven he can separate the work relationship from our personal one and that will make things easier." L answered covering the ice cream in strawberries and chocolate. Watari nodded.

"Excellent. I shall be out getting some errands done for a few hours, if anything should come up."

"I'll call your cell, but I don't think it will be necessary. I would like to go to the NPA around the time I'm calling the meeting."

"Really?" Watari asked confused.

"Yes, I'd like to conduct the meeting from the car, and when it's done, I'd like to meet Light and go to dinner. If I show up directly after the meeting it should help keep suspicions away from me. Afterwards you can just go home, I think Light and I would like to do some walking this evening."

" I will make sure I've finished my errands by 3:00." Watari said and left the office. L nodded and concentrated solely on his ice cream, everything else forgotten in the bliss of frozen gooeyness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Light and Matsuda hurried into the office, eager to start working on the information they had acquired. Light pulled out the schematics of the building and spread it out on both their desks. He reached down and pulled out his salad and drink he'd picked up on the way there and took a mouthful.

"Matsuda there aren't many opening onto that floor. This definitely has to be an inside job, or at least someone who was given information on how to get to that area when the building is closed."

Matsuda nodded while taking a huge bite of the burger he'd picked up.

"Why didn't anyone follow up on this before? The theft is two weeks old." Matsuda asked. Light shook his head.

"Until L looked into it, it was just a theft of some moldy artifacts from a museum. They figured the museum would file for insurance and it would be over. Not worth anyone's time."

"Yes, thank God for L coming in and showing the error of our ways." Said a voice behind them. They both looked up to see Detective Isamu behind them, a smirk on his face. Matsuda turned to say something and Light shook his head.

"Matsuda, we have a meeting to prepare, forget it." He said and went back to the schematics.

"You're pretty cocky for a newbie on his first day, aren't you? Oh, but wait, I forgot. Not only do you have dear old dad watching out for you; you seem to be a favorite of L. I wonder how that happened, just how far up L's ass have you been? Oh wait, from what I've heard about you that's probably exactly where you've been!" he started laughing then, an almost vicious laugh.

Light felt the anger rise almost from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. He knew not everyone was accepting of his life style, but Isamu was being disgusting about it, and insinuating he'd had help from his father to get where he was just pissed him off even more.

"Why are you doing this, Detective Isamu? I had the understanding you were an excellent detective, why are you now being so difficult?" Matsuda asked him, putting himself between Light and the detective before Light could do anything.

"I have my reasons. One of them happens to be Detective Aizawa. It has come to my attention that he was treated pretty badly by L during that Kira case, simply because he questioned his methods rather than lying down and letting L run over him like the others did."

"Treated badly? Do you call giving him enough money in a trust fund to take care of him and his entire family for life being treated badly?" Matsuda defended.

"Which he didn't tell him about until he had Aizawa practically crawling on the ground, trying to decide what to do. He had him practically begging to be able to work with him and he told him nothing."

"Aizawa doesn't seem to have a continuing problem with that, why should you?" Light finally asked from behind Matsuda.

"Well L hasn't gotten past it either it seems. I imagine that's why I was picked for the team and not Aizawa, considering L was using people he's worked with. Aizawa and I used to be partners, for quite a while. Partners look out for each other, cover each others backs."

"Then your quarrel is with L, not with Light. Leave him alone." Matsuda said, moving closer to Isamu. Isamu looked at both of them and then laughed.

"Yes, you're actually right about that. Perhaps I'll get my answers at the meeting later." He turned and walked away. Matsuda waited until he was gone and then turned back to Light. The young man was still seething, he could see that, but he was calming down. He put his hand on Light's shoulder.

"Light, I'm so sorry about what he said about you and L, that's disgusting. I hope you didn't mind my getting in the middle, I know you can handle yourself, but you're still on probation, you can't afford to get into any kind of trouble. You've worked too hard to get here to lose it because of a jerk like him." Light's amber eyes rolled up to look at his friend and he nodded.

"Thank you, Matsuda I appreciate your help, I really do. If you hadn't done that I might have done something I certainly would have regretted later." He then pulled out his phone and texted L. "Watch out for Isamu. More trouble expected." He sent and then put his phone away.

Masuda smiled and nodded and then looked at his watch and whistled. Light looked at his and rolled his eyes, too much time wasted. It was then that Matsuda noticed it wasn't the same watch he was used to.

"WOW that's some watch! Graduation present from…Ryuzaki?" he asked catching Light's look.

"Yes, he gave it to me after we left the party. " Matsuda looked again as he held Light's wrist staring at it and then flashed an evil grin.

"What did you have to do to earn THAT?" he asked and giggled. Light snatched his arm back and glared at him.

"Now who's being disgusting?" he growled but couldn't completely hide his amusement.

"Come on we've got to put this together, we don't have much time left." Matsuda nodded and went back to his side of the desk. Light reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone numbers he had written down from Akihyama's office. He walked over to Yakimoto's desk and handed it to him.

"Here, I was able to get phone numbers from Akihyama's office. He mentioned that Amar has been calling him daily. Perhaps you can run these numbers and find what phone Amar has been using and trace him that way." Yakimoto took the paper and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Light, I appreciate your help." He said. Light smiled back and then returned to his desk.

L looked at the text and sighed; he had expected as much but what he didn't know was why. It was obvious Isamu had a problem with him, according to his record he had never exhibited this type of behavior before. So obviously it had something to do with L himself. He began entering information about Isamu into the computer, going further into his background. His thumb went to his mouth as he read about how close he and his first partner, Suichi Aizawa had become before Aizawa had become a member of the Japanese Task Force, and Isamu had excused himself from the search for Kira with many other officers who feared for their lives. This also forced Isamu to get a new partner. His eyes got wider as he continued reading.

It seemed only a few minutes had passed when Light looked up and saw the disguised Watari come into the office, carrying L's laptop. He and Matsuda scrambled to get their papers together and followed him into the meeting room. They took their seats in front, Light so he could face the computer and Matsuda to be with Light and far away from the others so their conversations wouldn't be over heard. They stopped only for a moment as they had to walk by Isamu, who said nothing but merely smirked at them as they went by.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I trust your day was fruitful." The mechanical voice said from the computer, when Watari had completed the set up and melted into his corner. L looked around the room through his computer then settled on Light and Matsuda. He couldn't miss the proud look on Matsuda's face, or the warmth on Light's as he looked into the camera. He looked over at Isamu and Yakimoto. Isamu was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed and a defiant look on his face. Yakimoto looked nervously at the laptop and it made L smile. He couldn't help enjoying the discomfort he caused people just a little bit, it made them work harder.

"First, I need to make an announcement. Mr. Isamu, I am afraid your behavior this morning has led me to reassign your position on this group to someone else. I do not believe you will take this investigation seriously because of your obvious dislike of me, and because of the seriousness of this case, I need someone who will take it seriously and work their best. I do not believe this is the case with you. I regret having to make this decision, but you only have yourself to blame."

Isamu stood up, anger clearly consuming him. Soichiro walked towards him to try to stem whatever was about to happen.

"I should have known you wouldn't have the balls to continue to face me every day, L. You can't stand it when someone stands up to and questions your methods or ideas can you?"

"Isamu, stop this immediately!" Soichiro warned grabbing his arm.

"Generally I welcome discussion of my ideas and questions when they make sense or have a purpose; your rant this morning did neither. Also, I have come across some information about you that explains why you feel this way and might compromise our investigation. I cannot take that chance. I would appreciate it if you would leave immediately so that we may get on with our meeting." Isamu glared at the laptop with the L swirling on the screen, turned to look at Soichiro who was guiding him towards the door. He started to open his mouth but the look on Soichiro's face told him he'd probably be out of a job or demoted if he did so he merely turned and stomped out of the room.

"Mr. Yakimoto, you will have a new partner in the morning I assure you. Is there anything you were able to find on Amar." The detective stood and began his report. Most of what he had found was familiar to L, until he began to talk about the phone calls.

"Thanks to information given to me by Detective Yagami, I was able to trace several phone calls to Mr. Akihyama by Mr. Amar. Each call was made from a separate disposable cell phone, he was making sure he couldn't be traced. Amar seems to have dropped out of sight about a week ago; however a trace on his passport was inconclusive. Either he's still in the country or he's got a fake one."

"What we have to discern is whether or not these are real threats, or if this is an elaborate smoke screen to keep us from realizing the two of them are indeed working together, which is the scenario I favor. I believe he's still in Japan, or he left and has returned and with a fake passport. Thank you Mr. Yakimoto excellent work." The detective smiled, bowed quickly and sat back down.

"Matsuda, Light what have you discovered?" To L's surprise Matsuda stood first and with schematics in hand he walked to the screen at the back of the room. Watari suddenly appeared and adjusted the laptop so the screen was visible to L. Light then stood and sat on the desk next to the laptop.

"Our meeting with Akihyama was quite interesting, L. He was very cordial and extremely helpful, too helpful I think. He was prepared with lists of people to corroborate his whereabouts the night of the theft, and everyone who has the ability to turn off the security systems other than himself."

"That in itself isn't suspicious. He's been asked these questions many times, undoubtedly it's much easier to have it prepared ahead of time." L commented.

"That's true, but there is just a gut feeling that tells me this was all part of the master plan somehow." L was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"Have you pieced together how the items were taken?" Matsuda jumped into action.

"There are only 2 exits on the floor, the stairs and the elevators. I checked the ceilings and unless they brought some really heavy equipment to break through and then fix it again, that's not an option. As the size of the artifacts vary, they would have had to put them in a rather large container to get them out of there. The fact that none of the security was running, the lasers, pressure sensitive flooring, the video cameras from floor two to the ground were disabled. This makes us think that they used the elevator down to the second floor and then exited the rest of the way via that stairs. In that way they could avoid the guards making rounds easier. That would mean more than one culprit I would think."

"Not necessarily Matsuda," L said, "If it was an inside job then it would stand to reason he would also have all of the equipment available for moving the items as well so he may have been able to do it on his own. I believe you need to make another visit to the museum tomorrow and find where they store the transporting equipment and perhaps take a few fingerprints." L thought for a moment.

"Also, since these items are fragile, he would have to make sure they were secure in whatever it was he took them in. I would even suggest he used the original crates they arrived in, if this is an inside job. That could be proven if when you ask to see the original crates, they are not available."

"That sounds a little suspect, though L," Light interjected, "If what we think is true, than the thief left a very obvious trail behind, as if he wanted to get caught."

"Yes, it does seem that way, Light. Very obvious, easily gained, just like those lists." L's thumb was against his lips as he tried to reason what was going on here.

"I'm having pictures of the items faxed to me, L. I have descriptions but actually seeing them should help. The secretary said she should be able to get them to me by tomorrow morning." Light added.

"Alright then, we shall adjourn until tomorrow afternoon at this time. That should give you enough time to collect the pictures and evidence from the museum. Impressive work, gentlemen. Watari I will need a copy of those descriptions."

"I'll make a copy and come right back with it." Matsuda offered and ran out of the room.

"Chief Yagami I will need another candidate to work with Mr. Yakimoto. He's doing well but will need some assistance." Soichiro nodded, while Yakimoto stood, bowed and left the room.

"Ofcourse L, I will get back to you as soon as possible." Soichiro turned to leave and as he walked past Light he looked down at him, a proud smile on his face. Light smiled back and Soichiro went on his way. Matsuda ran back in and handed Watari a copy of the descriptions and went back to his seat.

Light stared into the camera, now that the business appeared to be over, he allowed himself a moment to communicate with L. L watched as Light stared into the camera, then began rubbing his lips with his thumb, eyes narrowing just a bit. L groaned, understanding that Light's smoldering eyes and thumb rubbing against his lips as a way of him sending him a kiss. Light then lightly ran his tongue over his bottom lip, and carded his fingers through his hair and L nearly slid out of his seat. It didn't help that the way Light was sitting in front of the laptop, with one leg slightly on the desk and his other one dangling down to the floor, gave L a perfect view of his crotch. He cleared his throat before speaking again,he had to end this meeting now.

"Gentlemen, I will speak with you again tomorrow at 4:00. Watari…" Watari moved and began to break down the communications. Matsuda got up and walked over to the desk where Light was sitting and Watari was collecting wires.

"I think he was impressed with us, Light what do you think?" he asked excitedly. Light nodded.

"I believe you're right, Matsuda. Hell, I'm impressed with us, I think we did really well." He said laughing. He suddenly stopped laughing as he looked up and noticed someone coming into the room, and that someone was L. He stopped in the doorway for a moment, enjoying the looks on both of their faces.

"How the hell did he…" Matsuda started and Light stopped him.

"Matsuda be careful, you don't know who could be listening." He cautioned then walked over to L.

"You never cease to amaze me." He said looking into those impossibly deep eyes which at the moment shone with humor.

"Ah well I should hope not Light," L answered smiling, "Else I should lose my allure." Light laughed as L walked over to Matsuda, shuffling along in his old beat up sneakers.

"Matsuda you should close your mouth, you look like a fish out of water!" Light called from behind him. L got very close to Matsuda and whispered in his ear.

"I am very impressed with your work this afternoon. I always knew you were capable of great things." He said and then smiled at the happy look on Matsuda's face. He then turned back towards Light.

"I thought perhaps we could go to dinner and then walk home afterwards." He said.

"Such a romantic evening," Matsuda said picking up his things and heading for the door, "I wish I had someone who would meet me after work and take me to dinner. Good night, Light..Ryuzaki."

"Well, I can't help you with that Matsuda," L called after him, "But I can invite you to dinner this week. I'll have Light tell you when."

"I look forward to it, thank you Ryuzaki!" he called back and then went on his way.

"So, what do you think about Matsuda Light, gay, straight, bi?" Light burst out laughing.

"I don't know Ryuzaki, I never paid any attention to that. I would suppose straight if you go by how he used to drool over Misa.." L snorted.

"If you go by that you shouldn't be standing here with me right now." Light rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, don't tell me you still have Misa issues." He said.

"No, of course not, but you did put on quite the show sometimes."

"Which you always saw right through." Light added

"Well that's true, but I'm just saying Matsuda could have been doing the same. Perhaps he has not "come out of the closet?" Light laughed again shaking his head.

"Somehow I don't think he's gay. Besides, that would make him competition and he might get in the way." He said moving closer to L and shutting the door to the meeting room.

"Really? In the way of what?" L asked as Light pulled him closer.

"Of this." Light whispered and captured L's mouth with his. He kissed him fiercely before demanding entrance into L's mouth which his partner gave him happily, their tongues intertwining and dancing with each other until Light took total control and forced L's tongue back into his mouth, beating it into submission with his own. L moaned into the kiss, as Light's hand's went into his hair and held him close. When Light finally released him he was gasping for air and was almost dizzy from the experience.

"I've wanted to do that all afternoon." Light said, gasping for air himself.

"So have I". L answered and then sighed, "We should get some dinner now before one of us forgets where we are." Light laughed again, he was doing that a lot around L lately.

"Agreed." He said and opened the door of the meeting room so they could leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They held hands for most of the walk downtown; very few people paying any attention the streets were so crowded. L let Light pick the restaurant, it was his city after all, and they were shown to a quiet table towards the back of the room.

"To what do I owe this lovely idea?" Light asked once their orders were in and wine had been served.

"We've had a rather difficult week," L began, "Today marks the first day our relationship has been back on track for over two years. I thought this could be a celebration of sorts." He rested his hands on his knees as they were drawn up to his chest.

"I do not wish to ever revisit what we have been through again." He added. Light put his glass down and leaned forward across the table.

"Neither do I, and I can promise you I will never walk out on you again. Even though I was just down the hall, being separated from you like that was…what?" Light noticed L's eyes get impossibly wider and wondered why until he reran what he had just accidentally revealed.

"Down the hall? You were with Wammy?" he asked incredulous, using his real name in public as his cover name was well known. Light sighed and sat back.

"When I walked out I found I couldn't make myself get into the elevator. Wammy found me out there and took me into his apartment." L looked away, his thumb going to his mouth. Wammy…he never gave one clue that he had Light with him. He was quite the devious guardian.

"I see. I always assumed you had gone to your parents." He answered and then he laughed much to Light's relief.

"Poor Wammy having to deal with both of us like that. I do believe he needs a vacation." He laughed again and reached for his glass of wine. Light's hand reached out and wrapped around L's on the glass.

"I promised him we'd never do anything like that again and I intend on keeping that promise." L smiled at him and nodded. Their dinner arrived as Light sat back, Light's a shrimp tempura dish, L's a large dish of vanilla ice cream covered in mandarin oranges.

"Well at least the oranges are healthy." Light smirked and L eyed him warningly.

"Are you about to lecture me on my food choices?"

"Oh hell no, I like my ass exactly where it is, thank you very much. It was merely an observation."

"Humph." L grumbled but failed to hide the amusement over Light's statement and that made Light laugh again.

They ate their dinner, the conversation eventually falling on the case.

"Light there is something I need to tell you about Isamu," he said dropping the last of his oranges into his mouth, "He is related to Akihyama." Light stopped mid-chew and stared wide-eyed at L.

"Related? In what way."

"Father-in-law," L answered now tipping the bowl up to his lips to get every drop out of it.

"So that's what you meant earlier about compromising information. Do you think he's involved in this at all?"

"I'm not sure yet, I will investigate this further. What I don't want is for you to stop looking for other possible motives and suspects simply because he's related. I debated telling you for just that reason, but I am certain you won't let it affect your judgment." Light shook his head.

"What are the odds that someone on your investigative team could end up being a suspect?" He said. L had been looking at his empty bowl forlornly when Light spoke. He slowly lifted his head; his eyes boring directly into Light's with a slight smirk on his face.

"Obviously it's not as unusual as one would think." Light stared back and suddenly realization dawned on him. He felt himself color and he looked down at his food.

"I..I guess not." He said playing with his chopsticks. L reached out and took his hand.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to bring unhappy thoughts to our evening." Light looked up and smiled.

"It's alright. I don't consciously think of that time anymore. I've tried to erase it from my life completely. The only thing worth remembering about that time is you." L smiled back at him and sat back.

"Let us not think about it again and have dessert and go home." Light's smile suddenly turned predatory and he leaned closer to L.

"Can't we go home first and then have dessert?" L felt a rush of sudden arousal run through his body, so strong he was glad he was sitting the way he was, his own normally pale face suddenly coloring with the heat of it.

"Perhaps that would be best, we have a lengthy walk ahead of us." He said and raised his hand to get the waitress' attention.

Half an hour later they were practically home, having enjoyed walking through downtown, holding hands when they could. Their conversation mostly on the sights and the people around them. The past two years having been so busy for Light they had not had the time to explore, this was the first time they had done something like this since moving to Japan. By the time they arrived at their building they were both more calm and contented than they had been in a very long time.

When they got into the elevator, L pulled his cell phone and called Watari to let him know they were back and that he could continue to relax, they wouldn't need anything this evening. He heard Watari knowingly chuckle on the other end and closed the phone.

The moment he put the phone back into his pocket Light was on him. They were the only ones in the elevator and Light took advantage of it. Light pressed him against the elevator wall, pinning his arms at his sides as he assaulted L's mouth, grinding his hips against L's.

"Light…Light the code…" L gasped between kisses. Light stopped long enough to realize the elevator had stopped moving. He turned, opened the secret panel, which hid a keypad, entered the code, closed the panel and felt the elevator jerk back into life. He then turned back to assaulting L. The doors slid open to their floor and Light stopped long enough to pull L away from the wall and into the hallway. Watari was leaving their apartment just as Light pushed L through the doors. Light saw him, blew him a kiss and then went inside the still open door behind him. Watari laughed and went back to his apartment shaking his head as he did.

Light continued to push L, kissing up and down his neck and mouth until he got him into the bedroom, closing that door as well. He pushed L down onto the bed, noticing for just a moment that the bed had been cleared of all his jackets and wondered if that was why Watari had been there. Then he also noticed a trolley sitting on the side of the bed with snacks and he smirked, did Watari think they'd need fuel? He stared down at L as he shook off his jacket and undid his tie. L stared back, removing his shirt and sliding off his jeans.

Light kicked off the last of his clothes and crawled on the bed, forcing L to slide back towards the head of the bed as Light crawled like a cat towards him.

"So," Light nearly purred, "Do you wish to be ravaged or would you like to ravage me?" he asked nuzzling L's neck. L let his head fall back against the head board and closed his eyes.

"I think…I think I'd rather be ravaged this time." He whispered, moaning as Light's mouth worked down his collarbone and towards his chest.

"That's good because that's what I was going to do anyway." Light said and pulled L until he was lying flat on the bed. He then lay on top of him, his arms holding him up as he licked and kissed L's chest, while grinding their erections together.

L let himself fall completely into the sensations going through his body right now. His eyes closed as he felt Light's lips and tongue on him and his mind slid back just a few days ago when he was afraid he'd never feel this again, never feel Light's body against his, never feel Light's arms around him again and without warning he began to cry. He tried to stop but he couldn't, he had been so afraid and hadn't admitted it to himself. Light was immediately aware something was wrong when he felt L tremble underneath him. He stopped and looked at L, seeing his eyes closed which wasn't unusual, but the tears definitely were.

"L..what's wrong, did I hurt you?" he asked touching his face. L shook his head, suddenly very embarrassed at his display.

"Then what is it? Tell me, please tell me!" Light asked, worried now. L covered his eyes with his arm and tried to stop crying but he couldn't. Light sat up and pulled L into his arms, holding him tightly against him. He knew L would tell him when he was ready, he just had to wait on him.

L began to calm down, as he felt Light holding him tightly, He rested his head on Light's shoulder and took a deep breath, Light deserved to know what had interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Light it's nothing you've done, believe me. It's me, it's my fault." He looked up into Light's very confused face and he had to smile.

"Up until last night when you came to me, I was so afraid that I'd never feel these things again, never be in your arms again. Light I have spent my life denying that I even wanted to know what this felt like. I didn't think I'd ever have the chance and so I just ignored it. And now, with you, I am able to feel all of these things and I was so afraid that if you had truly left me, I never would again because there could never be anyone else that I could be with like this." He took a deep breath and looked away.

"I never would have let my feelings out had it not been for you. I just remembered as you were kissing me just how afraid I was over the past few days, I didn't even realize just how afraid I was until just now, that I have you back again. I'm sorry, it sounds ridiculous, I sound like a silly girl, L behaving like this. I didn't mean to…" Light leaned down and kissed him, stopping his flow of words. He tried to put every ounce of love he held for the raven-haired detective in that kiss. When he finally pulled back he smiled down at him.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way, it will never happen again. And you're never going to have to worry about this. As long as there is breath in my body L, I will be here for you. I love you, L" He leaned down and kissed him again, moving from his mouth back to his neck where he bit and sucked one spot until he'd left his mark.

"I should initial that it's so awesome!" he said and made L laugh again. He lay L back down on the bed and kissed down his chest as his hands played with his nipples, rolling them between his fingers until they stood on end, enjoying the sounds that were coming from L. He dipped his tongue in L's navel swirling it around and then kissing down from there, through the raven colored hair at the base of his straining erection.

He licked up the sensitive vein on the underside of L's cock, stopping at the tip to swirl his tongue around it, dipping inside the slit and sucking gently at it, L moaned his name, moving his hips up to push himself deeper into Light's mouth. Light pulled away, using one hand to stroke him while the other reached over to the bedside table to find the lube. Finding it he flipped the cap open with one hand, put it in his mouth and squeezed out some on his fingers. He released the tube and it fell on the bed waiting to be retrieved later. He then took all of L into his mouth, while at the same time one of the lubed fingers found his entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Light…oh God Light…" L cried out, not knowing which way to move, down onto Light's finger or up into his mouth. Light grinned around L's cock, knowing he was driving him mad with the sensations. As he pushed his cock deeper into his throat, he inserted another finger, causing L to make incoherent groaning sounds, his hands digging into the sheets of the bed, eyes closed.

Light moved his fingers in time to what his mouth was doing as he bobbed his head up and down, releasing L only long enough to lick around it and then take it all in again. He swallowed L's cock down his throat and added a third finger. L nearly screamed his name and he knew he was close. He increased the rhythm of his fingers, hooking them and pushing deeper until he found L's prostate. L felt as if fireworks were going off behind his eyes, the depth of his pleasure more than he'd ever known. Light then hummed around his cock at the same time his fingers assaulted his prostate and L stiffened and cried out, his entire body shaking with the force of his release. Light swallowed every drop, moaning his own excitement at his lover's release. When he was sure L was spent he slowly removed his mouth from his cock and withdrew his fingers. He crawled up L's body, licking the salty moisture from his body as he went, until reaching his mouth. He kissed him as his dug his hands into his now completely out of control hair, holding him still as he plundered his mouth.

L was barely coherent as he felt Light kiss him and force his way into his mouth, slightly aware of tasting remnants of his release on Light's tongue. He wrapped his arms around Light's body, using it to help steady his still trembling one.

Light pulled back until he was on his knees, and pulled L's legs over his shoulders. He lifted L's hips and leaned forward, positioning himself at the warm entrance he couldn't wait to get into.

"Are you ready for me?" he whispered and L nodded reaching forward to caress Light's chest. Light poured more lube into his hand and stroked his own cock with it, the feel of it eliciting a moan. He then pushed forward into L, slowly entering the tight heat he loved so much. L pushed his hips down onto Light; almost sucking him all the way in, his need for him was so great. Light stopped when he was buried all the way in, leaning down to kiss L as L reached up. He then began to move his hips, pulling back and pushing back in slowly. L fell back against the bed, his hands running up and down Light's arms.

Light had intended to take it slowly, but his own need got the best of him and he began to thrust deeply into L, hitting his prostate with each thrust. L met each thrust, begging him to move faster as he did.

Light shook hair out of his eyes as the power of his thrusts increased, his eyes closing at the sheer ecstasy he felt moving inside of L. He began to tremble with the power of his own release gaining on him and he reached down and began to stroke L's regained erection.

L was beginning to wonder if he would survive this onslaught of pleasure he felt with each thrust into him, sex was always wonderful with Light, but this time he felt he might completely erupt into particles all over the bedroom. Every nerve in his body was on fire, he couldn't put two thoughts together, all he could do was moan and cry out Light's name. Finally it happened, he erupted all over Light's hand and his own chest, as lightening went through his brain and for a moment he knew nothing but the ecstasy that rippled through his body a second time.

Light felt L's muscles tighten and grip him around his cock and cried L's name as his own climax took him by surprise and shook him to his very core. He dug his fingers into L's hips as it rippled threw him with wave after wave of extreme pleasure, his entire body shaking with the force of it. When it finally subsided he pulled out of L carefully and fell next to him on the bed, reaching over to kiss him. He leaned down and licked L's chest clean and what little was on his fingers. He then lay his head in the crook of L's neck, nuzzling against it as L's hand came around and carded through his sweat dampened hair, both men catching their breaths.

"I guess everyone's right about make up sex." L whispered into his hair. He felt Light nod.

"We need to fight more often if this is what's waiting after." He said and heard L chuckle.

"Light, I love you." He said quietly and Light lifted his head to look into L's eyes.

"You better, because you're stuck with me, world's greatest detective." He lay back down, closing his eyes. L turned and lay his head on Light's chest and smirked.

"I Think I can live with that." He said and kissed Light's chest before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Together 17

Light awoke to the sounds of birds screaming outside and sunlight streaming across his face. He rolled over to wrap his arms around L and discovered he wasn't there. His side of the bed was no longer warm, so he must have been up a while. He got up, grabbed his robe and went into the main area. He could see L in his office, and he could hear him talking to someone. He poured himself a cup of coffee and walked into the office. He got a bit of a thrill watching L be L sometimes, it was always exciting to him to know his lover was the world renowned L, and that he was all Light's.

"You need to send that information to me immediately, " L was saying, "I need copies of all his fake passports and the pages inside to see where he has been. Send it directly to the email address I gave you. Along with those pictures, especially the pictures, and you can do that immediately. Excellent work."

"Right away, L. Thank you." The voice sounded a bit surprised, and Light could understand why. L wasn't always so forthcoming with praise to his contacts. Maybe all this time all he needed was good sex to make him nicer, he grinned behind his coffee cup. He then walked over to L who was staring intently at the screen and kissed the top of his head.

"Good news I take it?" he asked. L nodded enthusiastically and turned to him.

"It appears Amar has been using two fake passports to leave the country and return. He has been back to Afghanistan and returned, no one knew he had even left the country. Each time he has had a large box with him. He has declared it as museum pieces and since that is his job no one questions the pieces. For whatever reason he has taken what I believe to be the stolen pieces into Afghanistan and returned back with them."

Light leaned over his shoulder to look at the information that was appearing on L's screen and shook his head.

"But why, L? What is he doing with them?"

"Either he's sold them to the highest bidder and replaced them with duplicates or perhaps he's merely holding them there until whatever he wants to happen with their theft happens. They certainly wouldn't be looked for there."

"Wow this is amazing. Will you be reporting this later this afternoon at the meeting?" L nodded. I want to see what other information he's been able to find first. Speaking of that, your father has sent another suggestion to me. I'll check his background out thoroughly and let you know during the meeting if he's sound. In the meantime, give Yakimoto as much assistance as you can."

"Ofcourse, I have no problem with that." Light looked at his watch and finished his coffee. "How long have you been up with this?" L shrugged.

"I don't know, really. It seemed to creep into my mind while I was sleeping so I got up, and came in here and not too long after that my contact called me. You still have to link the two of them together and prove they're working together on this, if indeed they are. I can't help but think that they are however." Light nodded.

"Alright, let me get showered and dressed, grab a quick bite and I'll get started." He leaned down and kissed L quickly and went out. L turned back around, his thumb to his lips as he stared at the information. What did Amar do with those items in Afghanistan? He had an idea, but he'd have to see the items to be sure, and if he was right, all hell was going to break loose.

Light hurried through his shower and dressed quickly. He was excited about this new information and he was planning what his next move would be. He sat at the table and had breakfast, his mind working a million miles an hour. L walked out of his office and joined him at the table, pouring another cup of coffee and delving into his usual morning fruit cup.

"I think I'm going to have to call a meeting for this morning, Light. I don't feel right sending Yakimoto out without knowledge of this information. I'll call your father and let him know to make sure everyone will be ready." Light nodded, and then noted the troubled look on L's face as he played with his spoon. He reached across and took his hand.

"L, what's wrong? There's something you haven't told me isn't there." L stared into worried amber eyes and sighed.

"Yes, there is one thing that is troubling me, but Light if I tell you this you can not tell anyone else. This knowledge can cause widespread panic, it must not go any further." Light squeezed L's hand and smiled.

"Don't worry about that. I haven't told anyone I'm in love with L the great detective have I?" L smiled briefly and shook his head.

"No, you haven't. Light, Amar is a specialist in terrorist activities, that's why he's gone to Afghanistan so often in the past. His specialty is dirty bombs." Light's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Dirty bombs? Oh my God, L…" L nodded and squeezed Light's hand.

"You understand now why this cannot come out. No one can know until we have him in custody with concrete proof. And if what I fear is correct, either the artifacts or fake ones are going to be involved. I am very afraid that he has done something to them." Light released L's hand, took another sip of coffer and stood.

"Alright, let me get out of here and get Matsuda motivated." He said and put on his jacket. He walked over to L, took his face in his hands and kissed him.

"Don't worry, we'll find him and his dirty bombs" L smiled and stood up himself.

"I am sure you will, we just have to make sure it's soon enough." He turned and went back to his office and Light flew out of the door.

He was surprised to see Watari walking out of his apartment, briefcase in hand.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but I don't want to take advantage of you." Light said pushing the button for the elevator.

"Not at all, "Watari answered, "L just buzzed me to tell me he wanted to have a 9:00 am meeting so we will be sharing again." Light nodded and joined Watari in the elevator.

Light practically ran into the building and up to his office. He sat down at his desk and began to work on the computer, putting in all the information he and Matsuda had learned, along with what he learned from L, into a data base.

"Hey Light, at it already?" he heard as Matsuda sat down across from him. He looked and smiled at his partner.

"Good Morning Matsuda and yes, I want to get everything in. I want to create some flow charts." Matsuda took a bite out of the huge donut he was eating.

"Great, kinda like when you put together Yotsuba was behind Kira when L was so out of sorts. That was great work back then." Light stopped typing for a moment and sighed. No matter what he was doing the Kira case kept coming up. Well ofcourse it would, that was something the world had never seen before, there was no way it was going to disappear no matter how much he wanted it to. He forced a smile and looked over at Matsuda.

"That did work out well, didn't it?" he said and Matsuda nodded.

"Do you need anything from me?" he asked and Light nodded.

"When you get those pictures in I want to scan them in so I can study them. Oh..and there will be a 9:00 meeting." He said in a hushed voice. Matsuda's eyebrows rose.

"Really? L's got more information?" Light only smiled and went back to work on the computer…

"Gentlemen, I must ask you to work even more diligently than you already have." L instructed from the computer, " I believe we don't have a lot of time left to stop whatever it is this theft was planned to bring about." Yakimoto unrolled a newspaper he had brought with him.

"I agree with you L." he said holding it up towards the computer, "I think this headline says it all." The other detectives also looked and read, "Egypt threatens Japan over loss of artifacts."

"It seems Egypt agrees with your assessment that it was an inside job, that Japan has somehow sanctioned the theft."

"How could they not with all that obvious evidence pointing exactly to that conclusion?"

L answered. He then gave them the information on Amar's fake passports and travel. He showed them the copies he had received, Yakimoto taking down the alias and other pertinent information.

"Do we know if he is in the country right now?"

"According to my source he has recently returned, however, without the artifacts. I am wondering if perhaps he had them shipped in this time. Mr. Yakimoto I think you need to check the manifests of any recently arrived cargo ships, and those slated to arrive within the next few days." Yakimoto nodded, putting away his paper.

"Also, Detective Nagashiwa will be joining our team today to work with Mr. Yakimoto. I will be talking with him privately after the meeting to bring him up to date. Light, Matsuda, you will be going back to the museum today for more evidence?"

"Yes, L. We'll get into the shipping area, and I think we'll do this first and talk to Mr. Akihyama afterwards. No need to tip him off as to what we're doing." Light answered.

"Yes and please be careful of Mr. Isamu; he is related to Akihyama and it is possible he could compromise our investigation."

"Related? "How?" Matsuda asked.

"He is married to Akihyama's daughter. Proceed with caution but do not jump to conclusions. Any other questions?" When there were none, L closed the meeting, reminding them of the meeting later in the day. Deputy Director Yagami addressed the laptop as the others were leaving, Light remaining when he saw his father walk towards the laptop.

"L, I must apologize for what has happened regarding Detective Isamu. I had no idea.."

"Quite understandable Deputy Director, I myself skimmed over family ties while researching him originally. Please do not concern yourself with that oversight. What is he assigned to now?"

"A gang related murder, he should be occupied." Yagami answered.

"Perhaps, but if he is involved with this somehow, he will find a way to stay involved and try to know what we do. Please be aware. I must now speak with our new detective."

"A moment, gentlemen." L said before Light had left the room. "Light, you and Matsuda must take all precautions." Light smiled and walked closer to the laptop.

"We will be fine, L" he said.

"Do you have access to a Geiger counter? It might be a good idea to have one, Yakimoto as well."

"I'll see if I can scare a couple of them up," Light said nodding, "Anything else?"

"I think not. You should get going, just be on your guard." Light smiled into the laptop's camera.

"Yes. Mother." He said and then laughed as he turned to leave.

L watched him laugh at his cautioning him and then leave. He sighed deeply, Light was still Light, so sure of himself, certain of success without worry. L would worry for both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Light and Matsuda parked the car and made their way into the museum, paying for admission so that no one would know they were police officers. They asked at the information desk where the shipping department was as they were working with a new exhibitor and wanted to see where the items come in. They were directed to the basement which they already assumed but wanted a cover in case anyone asked.

They had examined the schematics and knew exactly where they were going so they easily made their way down to the basement and to the shipping areas. Matsuda instinctively reached for his gun as he and Light went in through the double doors that led to the shipping and receiving area.

"Matsuda don't do that, you're going to scare somebody." He said grinning. Matsuda grinned back and holstered his gun.

"We're just going to walk in like we belong here, we have a cover story. We're only checking for the boxes they used for the artifacts. If they're not here then we know something's up, right?"

"Right. I'll let you lead on this one." Masuda added and Light nodded. They could hear what sounded like a forklift or two and lots of talking at the end of the hall they were walking down. They passed a couple of offices, store rooms, and people with coffee having their little breaks. They nodded at them as they walked past, and they nodded back. They walked at a normal gait, talking animatedly which each other, discussing what date they expected the shipment, hoping it was on time, anything to make them seem they were what they were.

They walked thru a second set of doors to find themselves in the midst of what appeared to be a bustling shipping department. They watched for a few moments, both sets of eyes scanning everything in view.

"Light, don't you think this is exciting, infiltrating the other side like this?" Matsuda whispered., and Light smirked.

"Oh yea Matsuda, getting into the big bad museum is thrilling." He whispered back and eyed two security guards at the far end of the area. Light scanned the shipping crates that were all over, stacked neatly, identified with color-coded tags. He pointed them out to his partner who pulled out his notebook and walked over to them. One of the security guards spotted them and walked over to where Light was standing.

"Excuse me sir, you have business here?" Light nodded and pulled out his id, quickly flashing his badge without letting the man actually being able to read it.

"Light Yagami, head of security for Tokyo Museum of Natural History. We're having some items shipped to the states and I wanted to study what other, larger museums use for shipping delicate items. I'm relatively new at the position but I don't necessarily believe in the status quo, sometimes you have to make changes in how things are done, hence my study." He had spoken quickly, calmly and looking directly into the eyes of the guard, which seemed to rattle the man a bit.

"I-I see. Have you spoken to the Director." Light waved away the question with his hand.

"Mr. Akihyama gave us permission and directions, how else could we be here?" The guard seem to digest this for a moment and then nodded.

"Very good. How may I assist you?" he asked. Light seemed to think a moment and then moved closer to the guard and spoke quietly.

"Not to bring up a sensitive subject, those items that were unfortunately stolen a few weeks back, what kind of packaging were they in when the arrived?" The guard frowned immediately suspicious and stepped away from Light.

"Why would you want to know?" he asked, eyes narrowing. Light raised his hands in defensive mode and smiled.

"Don't get excited, I know this is a sensitive subject. But they were shipped here from Egypt, and they arrived in tact, so I would simply like to see the packaging and compare with what we use. It has nothing to do with the theft; which by the way, I totally sympathize with your concern over." The guard eyed him for a few moments, taking in the smile, relaxed yet professional posture and the lack of a feeling of a threat of any kind. He sighed and relaxed his stance.

"Alright, I don't think there will be a problem with that. Come with me." Light turned and gestured for Matsuda to follow as he walked with the guard. They walked into a room on the side where there were even more neatly stacked boxes.

"This is where we retain the shipping cartons for items we are only borrowing. The cartons you're interested in should be over…" he stopped talking as the came to an area that was completely empty. Light and Matsuda exchanged glances as the security guard seemed to search frantically for the missing cartons. He activated his radio and called his partner who came running in moments later,

"The cartons for the Egyptian pieces, did you move them?" he asked the other, who shook his head.

"Of course not, why would I do that?" They exchanged worried looks and looked at Light and Matsuda.

"You two need to leave, right now. We're going into lockdown!" One of the guards immediately got behind them and pushed them forward towards the door.

"Hey, we don't have them, knock it off!" Matsuda said pulling his arm away from him.

"Get out, now!" the guard repeated and they both moved forward on their own, out of the room and then out of the shipping area. They looked at each other, not having to say a word as they went back to the car. Light dialed L's number to let him know he was right. He put the phone on speaker and lay it on the car's dash board.

L's thumb worried at his lips as he listened to Light's report of what had happened. He had expected it, the inside job was proven, but it was also proven that they were being led in a certain direction and he didn't like that one bit.

"Light it's time for something more, I'm going to wire Akihyama's home and office."

"I understand, but I didn't hear this. You know what the NPA thinks of that…"

"I know and yet I seem to fail to care." Light burst out laughing and ran a hand through his hair.

"How did I know you were going to respond that way?" he said and laughed again.

"Because you know me and you know I do what I think must be done, regardless. Are you still planning to talk to Akihyama again today?"

"Yes," Matsuda answered, "Unless you think we shouldn't."

"That is entirely your decision." Light thought for a moment and then spoke again.

"L, doesn't it bother you that we're being led by our noses in this case? Everything we've discovered has come about far too easy; our getting into the shipping department was ridiculously easy…"

"I just thought we were really good." Matsuda said and Light shook his head.

"No, not this time. Something is very wrong here." He heard L sigh over the phone.

"Yes, and I had hoped you would realize that or remember that I had mentioned it before. Yes, we are being led ridiculously along a chosen route, and yet I can not see the other paths and that is making me very unhappy. " Both Matsuda and Light looked at each other; the thought of an unhappy L was best not dwelled upon.

"I suspect Akihyama is expecting you to show up with what you've learned, expect him to be suitably distressed over the news. Do not tip your hand, however, I want him to continue to think we are unaware of his duplicity. He may yet slip up."

"Alright, L. I'll report on what we discover this afternoon at the meeting. Bye L, I…"

"Yes, DETECTIVE Yagami?" It was like a dash of cold water thrown right in Light's face, but he knew why.

"I…will speak to you later." He said instead and closed the phone. He knew why L had done that, L was quite aware he was about to tell him he loved him and that wasn't allowed when they were working. He had to remember to keep the line clear; if he was calling about work it had to stay that way. If he was calling with personal reasons, it was okay to say it then. If he allowed it to blur, a costly mistake could be made and he couldn't afford to make any as far as keeping L's identity a secret or letting anyone know they were together. He sighed and looked at Matsuda who was looking at him sadly.

"I didn't realize how difficult it has to be to be in this relationship with…someone like him. Here I thought it was all fun and secret giggles, but it really isn't is it?" Light sighed as he leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"It is difficult in some ways because it's all about keeping him safe. Everyone knows I'm seeing someone named Ryuzaki, they've all seen him .But if I make just one mistake and someone hears me speaking to L in any other way but total business, someone will make the connection. Not only that, we just have to separate business from personal life anyway, every other couple does."

"It's worth it though, isn't it Light?" Masuda asked and Light sat up, turned and smiled at him, the smile practically lighting up the car.

"Matsuda, I wouldn't have it any other way. If it means I have him in my life, I will do anything to keep him there. And besides, there are definitely some giggles in the middle about business. It's just when it's outside our safety area, he's very strict about it. I love him, Matsuda, whatever it takes." Matsuda sighed.

"What do I have to do to get someone like that in my life, Light? I'm not getting any younger." Light looked at him and thought for a moment.

"Well, exactly what are you looking for? I mean, what are you into really, guys..girls…goats..." Light laughed at the incredulous look Matsuda gave him, and then he laughed as well.

"Well, I imagine girls, at least I've only dated girls. But, watching you and Ryuzaki, maybe I've been barking up the wrong tree. I mean, you used to date girls." Light laughed.

"Only for cover, Matsuda. I have always known I was gay, I was just afraid to let anyone else know."

"Really? Well…how do you know? How would I know?"

"It's what you're attracted to, Matsuda. Do you only find women beautiful, or do you find men attractive as well? You have to know what you feel, Matsuda, I can't tell you." Light looked at the confused look on Matsuda's face and laughed.

"Look, if it will help you, I believe you are straight. You just haven't found the right girl yet, is all. Don't give up hope, it will happen. Now, come on we have to talk to Akihyama." He started to get out of the car and was stopped by Matsuda's hand on his arm. He turned back to face him.

"Light, thank you for talking to me about it, seriously. You're the only one who wouldn't laugh at me or make fun of me."

"Matsuda we're partners, and we were friends first, you don't have to thank me. Now, come on." Matsuda smiled and let go of his arm, heading out of the car from the other side.

L got up from his desk and headed for the living room, grabbing a piece of cake from his trolley as we went past it. He needed to take a break and clear his head, something about this case was slipping just out of his grasp.

He also felt bad at shutting Light down as he did, but he had to. Light had to always remember that certain lines could not be crossed when they were working. Of course he loved hearing Light tell him he loved him, but not out in the open like that, when it obvious Light was talking to L. All it would take was the wrong word heard by the wrong person and everyone's life would be in danger. He wasn't so worried about himself, he was more worried that someone would hurt Light in trying to get to him. He would gladly give his life for Light's without a thought, but he'd rather not if he didn't have to. He wanted to live a nice long life with Light so he would do everything necessary to make sure that happen. He curled up on the couch and attacked his cake, that look of delight that Light loved so much passing over his features.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L finds an unexpected ally in the case;

Chapter 19

L was startled when the buzzer to the door went off. He couldn't imagine who that could possibly be, unless it was someone Light knew from work. There was no reason to hide where Light lived with his boyfriend Ryuzaki, so it was possible. For one terrifying moment he also thought something had happened to Light and they were here to inform him. He dismissed that thought immediately, Light was fine. Watari's intercom buzzer went off and L went into his office to answer it.

"Yes, Watari?"

"L, Detective Aizawa is outside. Should I allow him access?"

"Aizawa? For what possible reason would he be here?"

"Only one way to find out, L." L sighed.

"Alright, buzz him into the hallway and then escort him in."

"Right away."

L was still standing at the doorway of his office when Watari showed Aizawa into the apartment. Aizawa walked in, and Watari left, but only long enough to get two coffee cups and a fresh pot of coffee. Not entirely sure what his business with L was, but knowing the history between the two and the current situation, he decided he wasn't going to leave L alone with him. Not that he doubted for one moment that L would have the man on the floor in 30 seconds, he just felt better being there. L walked into the living room and sat in the chair opposite the couch Watari had directed Aizawa to.

"I must admit, Mr. Aizawa, that you were the last person I expected to be ringing my doorbell." L began, reaching for one of the lollipops that were always in a bowl on the coffee table. Aizawa nodded with a deep sigh.

"I wasn't even sure you would let me in, but I had to try. There is something that's been bothering me for a while and I wanted to talk to you personally about it. Is Light here?" L shook his head.

"Light is working, we are alone if that is your concern, Mr. Aizawa." At that moment Watari returned with the fresh coffee pot and cups and a tray of refreshments. He poured them both coffee and then retreated to the back of the room. Aizawa looked at him and then looked at L.

"There is nothing you can tell me that can't be said in front of Watari, you should know that by now." L stated stirring his coffee. "So please, tell me why you are here."

"First of all, please let me apologize for the behavior of my former partner, Isamu. Believe me, I never expected him to take my complaining so seriously to heart. I mean it has been a couple of years since the Kira case, I had assumed he'd forgotten all about it."

"He was your partner, Mr. Aizawa, and from what I understand there is a special bonding that takes place between partners in any dangerous profession. You apparently told him how I mistreated you and he felt he had to make up for it, at my expense. You should have realized he would have reacted that way. I assumed that you still had no great love for me of course, which is why I did not ask you to be part of the group working on the museum case. I expected you would question my every move as you did before, and I did not have time for that kind of situation. Unfortunately, Mr. Isamu provided me with the same irritation. I do, however, accept your apology for setting the situation in motion." L could see Aizawa was not particularly thrilled with his statement; he could see irritation growing in his eyes.

"You have to admit L, what you did to me, what you put me through when I had to make a decision about staying or going, when you KNEW you had put a trust fund in for all of us, was completely unfair. When the case was over and Isamu asked me what my impressions of you were, I had to let my frustration and upset of that come out to someone, and he was my partner, who better to understand?"

"I do not have to admit to anything. It was imperative that I had people working with me who were completely committed to that case, not someone wavering on whether or not he should be there. I had to know that you were with me no matter what the circumstances, or I could not trust you. You found fault with all of my methods of operating, it was not only that incident. Even with everything you were doing, I found you a most competent and compelling detective for which I gave you respect, and as I told you as you stormed out of our headquarters, I did like you. My assessment of you has not changed. If you are here only to apologize you needn't have bothered, the situation is rectified."

"No, that isn't the only reason why I'm here, L. It is because of Isamu, but not just because of what he did."

It was quite apparent to L that Aizawa was struggling with what he was about to say, so he kept quiet, waiting for him to be able to get to the point, crunching on his lollipop.

"L, I'm quite sure that you have discovered that he is son-in-law to Mr. Akihyama." L nodded and sipped at his coffee, his eyes never leaving Aizawa's.

"I've noticed strange, unusual behavior in him lately. Surreptitious phone calls, long periods of time away from his desk, even more than you would suspect with the case he's working on, and even to me he's been short and out of sorts. I feel like a traitor bringing this to you, but I'm afraid that he's somehow in on the theft." L put his cup down and stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets and as he began to pace.

"I see. You are afraid that he is working with his father-n-law, or perhaps against him in this case. Have you said anything to him about your suspicions?" Aizawa shook his head.

"Not in so many words, but I did mention that I thought he seemed jumpy and out of sorts lately, asked him if everything was alright at home. He said yes, and then walked away from me."

"So are you offering to help me in some regard with this information Mr. Aizawa?" L asked point blank, his stare forcing Aizawa to look down at his feet.

"As much as I dislike the thought of doing it, I know something is wrong somewhere, so I was going to offer to keep an eye on him for you. Pay more attention to who he's calling, when and how often. Try to tail him when he leaves, if you would let me do so."

L stared at him a little longer, his eyes boring into every layer of Aizawa he could. He could see how difficult this was for the detective, his body language called attention to it. Of course if he were lying to L he most likely would be exhibiting the same nervousness and physical distress.

"Mr. Aizawa, tell me why I should believe that you would be willing to spy on your old partner for me, as I know how close you two have been." Aizawa stood up, his hands balling into fists and took a step towards L.

"Are you calling me a liar, L? Do I look like I'm enjoying being here, discussing this with you? Do I?" He became aware of movement and saw Watari moving closer to him, his hand casually brushing inside his suit jacket. Aizawa released his fists and sat back down.

"I am merely wondering what is in it for you." L answered and that seemed to anger Aizawa even more.

"There's nothing in it for me, nothing at all. As a matter of fact I only stand to lose in this situation, but I can't turn my back to what I see happening. I'm a police detective first, everything else comes in second."

"If I were to believe you and accept your offer, I would need for you to contact me the minute something begins to happen, not after you chase him down, but before you start. I need to know what you are doing every step of the way, is that understood?"

"Yes, I understand." The detective answered quietly.

"You also must realize that this could turn out badly for your partner, do I have your assurance that you can go through with what may have to be done? Without hesitation?"

Aizawa nodded.

"Yes, without hesitation."

"Fine. I will believe you and accept your offer. Please refrain from doing anything dangerous until you speak with me, however. I appreciate how difficult this must have been for you, and I am grateful that you came to me with this information. Watari will provide you with a number you will be able to reach me with. Thank you, Mr. Aizawa."

L then turned and walked into his office, the discussion obviously over. Watari reached into his breast pocket and produced a card which he handed to Aizawa when he walked over to him.

"I will escort you back down to the lobby, detective." He told him and opened the door for him, following him out.

L sat down at his computer, curled in his chair, his thumb again at his mouth as he thought about what had just happened. If what Aizawa thought was correct, he would have to probably get copies of Isamu's phone records, perhaps plant a listening device somewhere in his desk. He put his hands on the keyboard and began to enter new information.

Light and Matsuda were leaving Akihyama's office when Light's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to find he had a text message from the number L used when he wasn't working.

"Please invite Matsuda to dinner tonight. Should be interesting. Call if it is agreeable. R-" Light turned to Matsuda.

"Ryuzaki's is inviting you to dinner tonight. Is that okay with you?" Matsuda nodded enthusiastically. Light smiled and began dialing his phone.

"I take it he said yes." L said when he answered.

"Yes he did, Ryuzaki, quite happily I might add." He answered smiling back at Matsuda.

"Good. Why don't you have him come by when your shifts are over, we can have drinks first to relax and chat." Light's eyebrow rose slightly as he listened, something was up.

"Sounds great, Ryuzaki. I love you, see you soon."

"And I love you, Light. Good-bye." L answered to Light's great relief; he'd done it right this time. He closed his phone and stuck it back into his pocket just as they reached the car.

"A little lunch and comparing notes for L's meeting later?" Light asked Matsuda.

"Yea, that should work and I want to run a couple of ideas I have past you before I bring them up at the meeting." Light nodded starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Okay partner, sounds good." He said smiling and entered traffic, snapping on the radio as he did. He generally left it on a station that played old American rock n roll as he wasn't overly pleased with a lot of the J-Pop that was out there. A song being sung by an very nasally young woman came on and the words to it made both he and Matsuda start laughing. Something called, "My Boy Lollipop." He made a mental note to look up the words when he had a chance, it was too perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I know there's something here, why aren't I seeing it?" L asked himself, aggravation making his voice louder than he expected in the quiet office. He uncurled himself from his chair and got up, hands in his pockets and continued to stare at his screens. Information and pictures on Detective Isamu filled them, everything from his schooling to all of his bills to his banking records. L knew there was something there that would tell him what the man was up to; he just had to find it. He ran the information against what he had on Akihyama to see if there was a common thread that would connect him other than family.

He could see that neither man tolerated not getting what they thought they deserved in their career paths. Through careful scrutiny he could see the holes in Akihyams's career past; the people who had opposed or been in his way seemingly falling into cracks and disappearing, but not in such a way that would bring suspicion on him. All the reason why he was so confused about this situation, where all the suspicion pointed directly at him. Almost as if he were being made a fall guy for someone else…

Isamu had an almost exemplary career, but according to his psychological report he was prone to anger issues; something that his past partners had noted when asking to be transferred to someone else. Why hadn't Aizawa mentioned that to him? L smirked, knowing full well Aizawa's personality how would he have noticed anyone else's anger issues?

L continued to scan Isamu's psychological report, when something finally grabbed his attention. Three promotion denials in as many years. Isamu had been flatly denied his attempt to rise in the ranks, his attitude and anger issues with his partner had played a large role in these denials, but according to his statements he felt it was a backlash against his backing out of the Kira case and he continually blamed the then Chief Yagami. L sat down and drew his knees back up to his chest. He wondered if Light had any words with Isamu, it would stand to figure that Isamu would have been jealous of Light's achievements and most likely would blame them on nepotism. He'd have to ask Light about that when he came home, as he hadn't mentioned anything at all; but then he wouldn't.

A plot was forming in L's mind now, he could begin to put something together. Perhaps it wasn't Akihyama behind this at all, what if he were merely the middleman? His meticulous record keeping that had bothered Light could have been his way of trying to keep himself out of it as much as possible, all the while knowing he was being set up. The whys and how's were what he needed now, and one more bit of information on Isamu, and if that turned out the way he thought it would, he'd know he was on the right track.

The intercom buzzer startled him so badly he dropped his fork and mourned the loss of the last bite of his chocolate cake as it hit the floor. He hit the button in annoyance.

"Yes, Watari." He snapped still staring at his fallen confection.

"It's almost time for your afternoon meeting, I'm on my way to the NPA." He said, knowing full well that L was in his other world by his tone, and would have let it go by. L sighed and looked at the clock.

"Thank you, Watari I fear I may have worked through it this time." He answered and reached down to retrieve the fork and cake.

"Would you please bring me another slice of chocolate cake before you go? I ruined the last of this one when you buzzed. And make it a larger slice." Watari couldn't hide his amusement and it took him a few moments before he could answer his ward without giving that away.

"Of course, L. I am very sorry for your loss." L released the intercom button and stared at it. It sounded almost as if Watari was laughing but that wasn't possible, there was nothing amusing in their conversation.

He then began to prepare for the meeting. Nothing would be said about Isamu; that was between he and Light and Matsuda, which they would discuss over dinner. He entered information into the computer, which would allow him to get the information he needed on Isamu.

Light felt a shadow fall on him as he worked at his desk and he lifted his head to see Detective Isamu standing over him. Isamu was a relatively imposing figure when he wasn't leering down at you, so he looked almost scary; he was well built and had at least 20 pounds on Light, all of which appeared to be muscle.

"Can I help you, Detective?" Light asked carefully, glad Matsuda had stepped away. Isamu merely grinned and sat at the edge of Light's desk.

"There's nothing you could possibly offer me help with, you've only been on the job for a couple of days." Light's eyes narrowed slightly as he kept his annoyance in check.

"Then what is it that you want from me?" he asked. Isamu moved uncomfortably close to Light's face.

" I just wanted to warn you, there's been a lot of talk about how special it is that you graduated one day and the next you're working on an exclusive case with the great L. For the rest of us lowly detectives when we started, we had to work with an older, more experienced detective for a long time before we could even think of having our own cases. Some of the older detectives aren't really happy with it, they want to know why."

Light felt his anger rise and bubble just below the surface. He didn't understand why this man kept bothering about this.

"You were chosen to be on it as well, Isamu. It's not my fault you got yourself thrown off."

"I earned the right to be on that case, I've done the work, I have the experience, so do many others. What did you do to earn it? Kiss L's ass every time he bent over? Or is because your Dad is Deputy Director?" Light's eyes narrowed down to near slits, his hands clinched into fists as he fought to keep them on the table.

"I think it's because their combined IQ's, including yours, don't come close to mine." He said dangerously, staring directly into Isamu's eyes. The detective seemed to go from smug to irate in a nanosecond. He reached down with both hands and grabbed Light's jacket pulling him out of his seat and up against the desk. There were sudden cries of surprise from others in the room, all of them cautioning Isamu to let him go. The two stared at each other until several of the detectives grabbed Isamu trying to make him let go.

"Detective Isamu release him immediately!" came a barked direct order from behind him. He turned to see an irate Deputy Director and Matsuda staring at him, so he finally released Light's jacket. The others backed away from him and returned to their desks.

"What is the meaning of this, Isamu?" Yagami demanded as he walked to face the detective. Isamu looked at Light and smiled.

"Just a difference of opinion, Deputy Director. I apologize for my lack of control." He said almost cordially. Yagami then looked down at his son, he knew by just looking at him there was more to it than that.

"Detective Yagami do you wish to press charges?" he asked his son. Light looked away from Isamu to glance at his father.

"No, it's not worth it." He answered shaking his head and sat back down at his desk. Matsuda looked incredulous.

"Light he was about to hit you, why aren't you?" he asked. Light shrugged.

"I don't think that would have happened. It was a difference of opinion on IQ levels, nothing worth fighting over." He then smiled at Isamu, the biggest one he could. Soichiro looked at them both and sighed.

"Very well. Isamu report to my office immediately." He said and watched as the detective bowed slightly and went out of the door. Light watched him leave and then sat back in his chair. He looked around the faces in the office, did they truly resent him, or was that just talk from Isamu?

"After the meeting Light, I want you in my office as well." Light looked at his father to protest then thought better of it.

"Yes, right after the meeting." He agreed.

"I was coming in to attend the meeting with you but now I must discuss this situation with Detective Isamu. Please make my apologies to L." Soichiro told him and then left the office. Matsuda sat down at his desk, the coffees in his hand that he had gone to get momentarily forgotten.

"Light what was he doing? You should've…"

"Matsuda he didn't hit me, I just pissed him off. I think he wanted me to throw the first punch, get me into a situation that would get me thrown off the case."

"I've heard no one wants to be his partner because he gets out of control. I didn't believe it at first because I've never seen it, but now…"

"Matsuda let's not talk about it right now, we have to get to the meeting." He said and pointed at the coffees, "Which one's mine?" Matsuda looked at him questioningly and then followed Light's gaze to the coffees.

"Oh man I forgot all about those," he picked up one and handed it to Light, "This one's yours." Light took it and took a sip, nodding.

"Ok, thanks. Let's go." He said and they both got up and headed for the meeting.

L was already up and running and talking with Yakimoto when they got there, they were obviously late.

"Gentlemen you are late. That is not acceptable." L scolded. Both detectives sank into their usual chairs as he did.

"We're sorry L", Matsuda started, "But there was a good reason. Detective Isamu…"

"We shouldn't take up L's valuable time with office situations." Light interrupted, "Please continue L and we apologize."

L studied Light as he spoke. His face was slightly flushed, meaning he'd very recently been angry or excited. Considering Isamu was involved he decided angry was the best guess. His hands worried around the coffee cup as he crossed his legs and tried to appear relaxed. Light stared into the computer camera and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Alright gentlemen, Yakimoto has given me proof that Amar is indeed back in Japan, although he is making his whereabouts difficult to ascertain. He appears to be constantly on the move, using disposable phones for contact. This says to me that he is working on the last part of his plan; our time is limited." Light was the only person in the room who knew what L really meant by that and it weighed heavy on him.

"L, our conversation with Akihyama went as you expected," he began, "he feigned total surprise when we told him about the missing boxes."

"But L, I think he really didn't know." Matsuda added. " There was just something about his reaction and demeanor."

"He didn't seem surprised that we had been down there, however, just what we had found. Which works with my original thoughts that this was way too easy." Light finished.

L was quiet a moment as he digested all the information.

"Gentlemen it is imperative that we find Mr. Amar. He's the one that has been moving the merchandise in and out of the country. He knows the reasoning behind this theft. I will be doing what I can in this regard, but you need to follow all your leads until you find him.

Light, I am beginning to worry for Mr. Akihyama's safety. Please have a security detail set up for him; I am sure the Deputy Director will be able to set that up. Please make sure it is done immediately." Light looked up surprised.

"You think someone wants to kill Akihyama?" he asked.

"I believe he has completed his part in this little drama. The mastermind of this plan will now worry that Akihyama will let something slip now that he's done. Obviously they thought the bit of framing he or she has done would keep him busy but this may not be the case." Light and Matsuda looked at each other and Matsuda nodded.

"I'll go see the director, I'll meet you there after the meeting." He said and left the meeting.

"Who do you think the mastermind behind this is then, L? Amar?" Light asked him.

"I'm reserving my thought on that until I have more proof. You need to find those artifacts. What is your next move in that regard?" Light thought for a moment.

"I think tomorrow I'll head over to the docks and airport to check on packages arriving and departing within the last two weeks."

L smiled, pleased with Light's answer. He stared at him through the computer and for a moment he lost himself in watching all the gears of Light's mind click together. He could see it in his eyes, they seemed to shine from within as he looked down to the notebook he always carried with him into the meetings. Watching his mind work was just as attractive to him as Light himself, he had fallen in love with Light's mind first anyway.

"I think that would be the agreeable course of action. Please report back to me as soon as you have discovered anything." Light's head snapped up and looked directly into the camera, his eyes wide. Immediately L understood what the problem was.

"You can go through the Deputy Director, he knows how to get in contact with Watari." He added, realizing almost too late that no regular detective would know how to get in touch with L. He looked at Light and could see the slight smirk on his face that signaled he realized L's near faux pas.

"Through the Deputy Director, of course." Light repeated still smirking. L ignored him.

"Alright gentlemen, I believe we've wasted enough time here. Unless something else comes up I will speak with you again this time tomorrow. Should you find anything out about Amar, please contact me the same way, Yakimoto, is that understood?"

"Yes, L. Understood." He then turned and left the meeting as well.

"We're done. Watari…" The disguised man in the corner spurred into life and began to dismantle the connection. Light watched as he always did as the L disappeared from the screen and then stood up. He walked out of the meeting room towards his father's office, took his phone out and dialed Ryuzaki's number.

"Are you and Matsuda on your way?" his favorite monotone droned in his ear.

"Well, in a few. I'm on my way to meet him in my dad's office and depending on how long that takes, we should be on our way soon." Light looked at his watch. "Plan on us being there by at least six."

"I shall make sure drinks are chilled and hors devours hot." Light laughed.

"I'm looking forward to it. I also have something in mind especially for you." He said suppressing the laughter that was threatening to come out.

"Well, I look forward to it then." L answered, a question in his tone.

"You'll love it Ryuzaki. Gotta go, be home soon." Light said and hung up the phone. He couldn't help but feel slightly Jeckyl and Hyde like in this situation with L. Having to pretend L was two different people when out in public was definitely a challenge, but he felt he was up to it. It made things just a little bit more interesting.

He saw Matsuda coming out of his dad's office as he turned the corner of the hallway. Matsuda nodded at him as he came into view.

"The Deputy Director immediately put a detail of three officers on Akihyama at his office right now, and they will go home with him when he leaves and station themselves around his home, one inside." Light nodded, it seemed a good plan.

"Light are you going to tell him what Isamu was doing to you and why?" Matsuda asked coming closer to him. Light shook his head.

"It's fine Matsuda. I can't have my dad fighting my battles any more, I'm not a child. I can handle Isamu."

"But Light I've never seen him like that, I think he really has it out for you." Light's eyes shifted to Matsuda's, very clearly telling him to back off. Matsuda looked down at the floor unable to meet that gaze.

"Matsuda, I can handle it. Now come on, Ryuzaki's got drinks waiting, and we have to make a stop first!" he winked at Matsuda and grabbed his arm to pull him down the hall, until the door opened behind him.

"You were waiting to see me, Light?" Light sighed as heard his father's voice behind, he had forgotten he was supposed to see him in the first place.

"Yes, of course Deputy Director." He said dejectedly and made a face at Matsuda that took all of Matusda's strength not to burst out laughing. He turned and followed his father into his office.

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell was going on this morning?" Soichiro asked as he sat behind his desk.

"What did Isamu say?" Light countered.

"That's not the answer I want, Light." Light sighed and sat in the chair opposite his father.

"It was nothing, a difference of opinion." He answered looking at his father. Soichiro looked back at him, and then nodded.

"Alright, I'll accept your explanation for now. Isamu apologized for letting himself get out of control, he has a problem with that lately."

"Yes, so I've heard. It was not a problem, Dad, really."

"Fine. How are things with Ryuzaki?" he asked changing the subject and was warmed by the glow of Light's smile.

"Couldn't be better, Dad thanks. Everything is worked out between us and things are better now than they have been in two years." Soichiro leaned back in his chair and nodded.

"I'm very glad to hear it, son. Your mother wants to know when you're going to stop by for dinner." Light stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know, next week maybe? Yea, tell her next week, I'll remind Ryuzaki. I've got to go, Dad, Matsuda's coming over for dinner and Ryuzaki's waiting with drinks and hors devours." Soichiro chuckled and stood up as well.

"I guess we've finished here. Write me up a report on what was discussed at the meeting for the morning." Light rolled his eyes.

"Fine, good-night Deputy Director."

"Good-night Detective Yagami." Light turned and walked out of the office, blowing a kiss to the secretary. He caught up with Matsuda down the hall and they both headed for the garage.

"I've got to make a stop before we go home." He said and then explained what he had in mind and Matsuda burst out laughing as they walked towards his car.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

L was putting his cell phone back into his pocket and heading back into his office when his intercom buzzed.

"Yes, Watari?"

"Detective Aizawa on line 3, L." L cocked his head to one side and sat down at his desk, opening line 3 through his computer.

"Detective Aizawa, you have something to report?"

"Yes, L. I am currently following Isamu. He came to see me in Homicide earlier, he was furious, calling Light every name he could come up with. Apparently he was seen assaulting Light, or at least trying to, and was reprimanded by the Deputy Director. He was so angry that I thought it would be best to follow him when he left."

L's thumb went to his mouth as he listened. Light had neglected to mention this situation; that must have happened before the meeting which was why he and Matsuda had been late.

"Did he hurt Light in any way?" he asked Aizawa.

"No, apparently the Deputy Director walked into the room just as he grabbed Light by his jacket; I think Isamu was more upset that Light didn't get angry, didn't swing at him or anything like that. Apparently he said something about his IQ being higher than Isamu's.." L couldn't help the wide grin as he imagined what Light might have said.

"Do you believe he is capable of harming Light?" he heard Aizawa sigh.

"I'm not sure right now L, that's why I'm following him. However, he doesn't appear to be heading in you direction right now, so you can relax about that."

"In what direction is he heading for then." L asked picking a strawberry out of a bowl filled with them, covered in whipped cream.

"It appears to be the waterfront." L dropped the strawberry and leaned forward.

"Detective Aizawa it is imperative that you continue to follow him and not let him see you. Can you do that?"

"L this isn't my first day on the job." Aizawa answered testily.

"I have no desire to stroke your ego, Detective. I need as much information as you can give me and it is important that Isamu does not see you. Otherwise you need to come up with an excellent explanation as to what you are doing there, and I do not believe telling him you're working for me would make him happy." He could hear Aizawa grumbling under his breath but he didn't care. He needed to know what Isamu was doing.

"L I'm parking the car and going to follow him on foot. He's gotten out of his car and walking towards a couple of guys standing at the edge of the docks."

"If you have a camera on that phone Detective I ask you to put that to use."

"Alright, but I'll have to get a little closer."

"Then do so." L answered and waited impatiently.

"Okay, I had to zoom a bit but I got a couple of good shots of all three of them. One of them is showing Isamu what looks like a clipboard and pointing out something. I can't hear much but I have heard the words "cargo" and "arrival"."

"Anything about a date, Detective or a time?"

"No, I'm sorry L I haven't heard anything like that. Wait…meeting seems to be over, Isamu is leaving. I have to get back to my car." L listened to the sounds of Aizawa moving and climbing into his car, starting it and moving away.

"Can you ascertain if he spotted you or not?" L asked.

"No, it doesn't appear so. He didn't even look in this direction. I parked my car in the parking lot so it didn't stand out. "

"I need those pictures immediately, Detective."

"Alright, give me a minute to get out of the area in case he drives past me, and I'll send them to you."

"Send them to Light's cell phone, this connection won't support that transfer." L paused for a moment before he said something else, "That was excellent work Detective Aizawa, I thank you for your diligence. Please continue the surveillance." He cut off the call and thought for a moment. Either Isamu was arranging for something to arrive or to be sent out. Either way he would have to find out no later than tomorrow. He didn't think they had anymore than a couple of days at best to stop what was going to happen and until he had those pictures he couldn't do anything else at the moment. He opened the connection again and called Light's phone.

"Detective Yagami." He heard and couldn't help a small smile.

"Detective, you will be receiving pictures on your cell phone soon from one of my contacts. Please do not delete, they must be studied."

"Fine L, I'll look for them."

"Have you been to the airport yet?"

"Yes, we are just leaving there now. We went to the docks first, they were not forthcoming with a lot of information without a court order, but the airport was a bit friendlier."

"That was not unexpected. Just make sure you get those pictures."

"I will, L." L closed the call and let his thumb rest against his lips. They had done all they could for the day, he could only wait to look at those pictures and see if he could an idea of who those others were, but that would have to wait until Light came home. His head snapped up and he suddenly remembered the dinner. He snapped the intercom.

"Watari, Light and Matsuda should be here very shortly."

"Everything will be available when they arrive, L."

"Thank you, Watari. Thank you very much." L said smiling at the intercom and then snapped it off. He jumped off of the chair and walked out of the office back into the main living area. If it was anyone else visiting he would close the door which led to the hallway into the office. The sight of all those screens and electronic equipment would make someone wonder what exactly Light's boyfriend did, but since it was Matsuda he already knew he was L so it was not necessary to do that.

He had just made it to the couch when the door burst opened and Light came in the door, followed by Matsuda, and carrying a large bag.

"Honey! I'm home!" he cheerfully called out, while Matsuda tried not to laugh. L said nothing at first, he stood there with his hands in his pockets, his head lowered so that his eyes could not be seen beneath the fringe of black.

"Light, have you sustained some type of head injury to make you say something like that?" he asked.

"No, L but I always see on tv with couples that when one comes home from work he or she always calls out "Honey…I'm home!" I just wanted to try it once." He explained.

"We will NEVER be one of those couples, Light. Please refrain from succumbing to that kind of foolishness in the future." Light lifted L's chin up with his fingers so he could look into those large eyes that at the moment were shining with aggrivation.

"You're so hot when you're aggrivated." He said laughing and leant down and kissed him while Matsuda giggled in the background.

"Wow I still have such a hard time looking at you now and thinking you're that really scary guy talking through the computer!" Matsuda said walking into the living room.

"Why? Am I not sufficiently scary in person?" L asked and Light snorted as he walked to the dining room table with his bag. Matsuda looked slightly flustered.

"Well…yes you are…I mean..no not really…unless you get mad…but when I see you with Light…it's like you're two different people."

"I am two different people. L the detective and Ryuzaki the boyfriend. Light, the pictures?" he eyed the bag suspiciously, "And what's in the bag?"

"It's a surprise for after dinner." Light said the grin on Matsuda's face growing, "And here." He tossed his cell phone to L who caught it with one hand. He then turned and went back to his office. The door behind them opened and Watari came in with his trolley with trays of hors devores.

"Hi Watari!". Matsuda said happily, staring at the trays, "With everything you do for Ryuzaki you still have time to prepare things like this?"

"Good evening, Detective it is good to see you again, and to answer your question, in situations like this I do use the services of my favorite restaurant." He placed the trays on the table. Light placed the bag under the table and then leaned closer to Watari.

"After dinner Watari I'm going to buzz you. You need to make sure the main screen is on. You're not going to want to miss what I have planned for L." Matsuda burst into laughter and Watari looked at both of them, eyebrow raised.

"I see. I'll keep the hospital number handy in case L is not amused by what you have planned." Light laughed and Matsuda looked scared.

"Do you think that could happen? I mean I remember when you guys used to fight, he's pretty mean when he's fighting!" he asked Light which only made him laugh harder. Watari smirked as he pushed his trolley across the floor and out of the door.

"Gentlemen, if you could join me?" they heard L call and they both ran to his office, Matsuda scooping up food as he went by.

"Find something interesting?" Light asked coming as he walked in, staring at all the screens.

"That's Isamu!" Matsuda exclaimed, "What's he doing?"

"Setting up arrangements for a shipment." L answered and pointed to a screen above his head. It showed a rather grainy image of a clipboard being held in the arm of someone. Light could make out the date of expected departure…it was tomorrow's date.

Light looked at the grainy pictures of the men which L had separated into different screens. One appeared to be a simple dock worker with the clipboard, the other man was darker, wearing a suit and wearing sunglasses. Light studied that one carefully.

"That's Amar isn't it L?" he asked gesturing at the screen.

"It certainly appears that way. Gentlemen you have to be at that dock tomorrow."

"I'm surprised they're not doing it in the middle of the night." Matsuda wondered aloud. Light shook his head.

"That would definitely raise suspicion and they know we're watching everything." Light answered.

"Then why would Isamu meet them so openly?"

"Because they're still leading us along," L said, the annoyance obvious in his voice, "They want us to be there tomorrow. They know we've got all areas from which a large cargo such as the artifacts could be shipped f rom or arrive to under surveillance. They are obviously not stupid. There is something they do no wish us to notice, that has been the case all along and I dislike being led like a prized animal." He turned to the two detectives behind him.

"Tomorrow ofcourse we shall be at that dock, however, I need to also keep someone available to go to wherever that other shoe drops, whatever that might be. Matsuda, I want you to stay with Akihyama tomorrow. Meet him at the museum the moment he arrives. "

"You want me to stay on Isamu?" Light asked and L shook his head.

"No, you need to be at the docks tomorrow, I have someone else who can keep an eye on Isamu for us. The wild card again is Amar, we still don't know where he went after this meeting, my contact was unable to watch them depart without fear of being found out. Take Yakimoto with you when you go down to the docks. I will call him later and let him know the plans, and see if he has any leads on Amar himself. In the meantime, we may as well have dinner as there is nothing else to be done right now." He stood up from the chair and headed back out into the dining area, followed by the two detectives.

Light walked over to the small bar they had set up in the dining area mostly for guests and decided to make drinks.

"L, I have found a drink that I'm sure you will enjoy." He said plugging in the blender. L rolled his eyes as he picked at the hors devores that Watari had obviously made for him, strawberries dipped in chocolate and sugar.

"I doubt that. There are very few alcoholic beverages I can even tolerate much less enjoy." Matsuda reached for the bag under the table and handed it to Light.

"I agree with Light, Ryuzaki..should I call you L here? I'm just so used to calling you Ryuzaki…"

"Then by all means call me Ryuzaki, it's probably safer that way." L said smirking at the detective and trying to see what was in the bag. He watched Light pull out a couple of bottles, and then his eyes lit up when he saw the bottle of chocolate sauce and can of whipped cream. He got closer to Light to try to see what he was doing but Light would have none of it.

"No…this is going to be a surprise L, now go eat your strawberries, I'll be done in a minute!" He said wagging his finger at him. L stared at him wide eyed, a pout of huge proportions on his face. He turned back toward the table where he saw Matsuda hastily trying to hide his laughter. He immediately turned his deadliest glare at him and the detective hastily started examing the rest of the food. The blender whirred into life and L couldn't stand the anticipation of what Light was doing with the chocolate and the whipped cream.

Just as he was about to demand Light tell him exactly what it was he was making, Light turned around with a great big grin on his face and a beautiful looking concoction in a huge glass. It was obviously chocolatey with whipped cream on top with chocolate syrup drizzled on the whipped cream and inside the glass. There were several cherries on the top and inside the glass as well. Light popped a straw into it right before he handed it over.

"Now you try that and tell me how much you love it." He said obviously happy with his work. L took it from him and took a long sip from the straw. His eyes closed in delight and he hastily took another long sip before smiling at Light.

"Whatever this is, Light it is wonderful!" He took another long sip and Light laughed.

"Now don't forget it is alcohol, L. It is called a frozen mudslide, and I knew you'd love it."

"It's like a chocolate milkshake but with a little kick!" Matsuda added.

"Yea, it's the kick you gotta look out for." Light said thoroughly enjoying the delight he saw in his lover's face and looking forward to seeing a tipsy L. He had little experience with alcohol and judging by the way he was drinking it, would finish it in just a few moments.

"Matsuda make whatever you want," Light said gesturing towards the bar and picking up his own glass, "I'm going to have to keep an eye on my new drinker over here." He looked over to see L had upended the glass, straw in one hand and whipped cream on his upper lip. Light laughed and walked over to him, pulling him close and licked the whipped cream from L's mouth. L smiled at him and then pushed the glass at him.

"Another please?" he asked and for a moment Light could see what he must have looked like as a child, all eyes and hair blinking up at Watari and he could feel his heart melt.

"How could I possibly refuse?" Light said and leaned back down and kissed him, delighting in the chocolatey taste of L's mouth. And for a moment he was sorry Matsuda was there, but there would be time later. He took L's glass and went back to the blender and after swirling more chocolate syrup around the glass he refilled it, added cherries and more whipped cream. L reached for it like a happy little kid and Light held back the desire to ruffle L's hair; he wasn't tipsey enough for him to get away with that.

Watari came in with dinner and they all sat at the table, L clutching the glass for dear life.

"Watari! Light made me the most delicious drink!" he said to his surprised guardian.

"Really?" he asked and and glanced at Light who was surpressing a laugh.

"Yes, its chocolate and whipped cream and cherries.."

"And alcohol I would imagine." Watari added, trying not to smile himself as he realized his ward was just a little bit more loose than usual. Not drunk, but definitely more relaxed than normal.

"Well, yes I suppose but I don't taste it. All I taste is chocolate. Light made me a very good drink."

Light was squeezing his eyes tight trying not laugh at his love, who's age suddenly appeared to drop about 20 years in about five minutes. Matsuda, however, just gave up and fell into uncontrolled giggles, thinking that one of the most powerful men in the world, was next to him sucking on a glass, trying to lick all the chocolate from around the rim.

Watari finished placing the food on the tables and looked down at L, who was now using his straw to suck up the chocolate along the insides of the glass, Light laughing more with every loud sucking noise that came out of the straw.

"L, you need to make sure you eat something while you are enjoying your….special drink." He said, failing miserably at not grinning. L's eyes rolled up at him and he half expected him to say, "NO….MINE!" with the look he gave him.

"Yes, ofcourse Watari. I…will eat. Light…I think I'm going to need another one soon." Matsuda excused himself from the table and headed for the bathroom, peals of laughter could be heard from behind the closed door. Watari turned to leave and patted Light's shoulder as he walked by, a smirk on his face.

Light reached over and took L's glass from his face where he'd had it upended again, his tongue trying to reach every section of chocolate in there.

"I will make you one more but Watari's right you need to eat something or you're going to get sick. Even if it's just fruit, but you have to eat something." He told him, ignoring the hateful frown he was getting.

"Fine." L pouted and reached for his fruit cup, stabbing the strawberry violently before throwing it into his mouth. Light finished his drink and took both glasses up to the bar, realizing he was going to need a few of these himself if he was going to deal with a more childish than usual L. He had to admit that he was loving every minute of it, and the best was yet to come.

He poured the last of the blender's contents into L's glass, decorating it as usual and after pouring himself another he went back to the table. Matsuda had returned, the aroma of dinner drawing him out. He placed the drink in front of L who immediately grabbed it and drank from the glass instead of the straw, putting even more whipped cream on his face. Light pulled the glass from his face and placed it back on the table.

"Food first, L." he said, suddenly feeling like the older of the two and L nodded and went back to his fruit cup.

"Light, did I tell you Aizawa came to visit me earlier today?" L asked a few minutes later as the fruit cup began to suck up some of the alcohol.

"Aizawa? What did he want?" Light asked.

"He was unnerved by his former partner's behavior and offered to keep an eye on him for me. He's the one that shot those pictures."

"Wow..Aizawa actually volunteered to help you, L?" Matsuda asked and L nodded. He frowned as Light held up a slice of warm bread stick and offered it to him. He took it grudgingly and took a bite. Dipped it into his whipped cream and took another bite and then smiled.

"Yes, Matsuda he did, and did a very good job today. Without him we wouldn't have known about the delivery tomorrow." He scooped more whipped cream with the bread stick and finished it. Light shook his head, well at least he ate it.

'Light, why didn't you tell me Isamu tried to attack you?" Light stopped mid-bite and looked at Matsuda who shook his head and then back to L.

"I didn't think it was that important, that's all." He answered

"It was important, he obviously has some kind of anger problem with you. I wouldn't put it past him to really try to hurt you, this is something you need to let me know so I can keep an eye on that possibility."

"L, I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself. I appreciate it but I don't need you to look out for me." Light said lightly, but L knew he meant every word of it. L sighed and let it drop. Light leaned over to L and covered the detectives hand with his.

"Thank you for being concerned, but you don't have anything to worry about, I promise." He said and kissed him, still tasting the chocolate.

When Watari returned clearing the table, leaving strawberry shortcake for dessert, Light decided it was time for L's after dinner surprise. After they finished dessert, he made L another drink to keep him occupied while he and Matsuda pulled everything they needed out of the bag.

Everything consisted of a portable karaoke machine, microphone and karaoke cd. Matsuda plugged it in behind the bar and set the machine on top and waited for Light to be ready.

"L, I heard a song today and it reminded me of you and we thought that it would be fun to share it with you." Light told the detective who slowly looked up from the whipped cream to focus on what Light was saying. Light took a moment to run into L's office and buzz Watari as he promised and then came back to the dining room.

"A song? What song?" L said, a frown beginning to form as he worried what kind of song Light would come up with, and did he have a microphone? He knew he was feeling a bit dizzy now but he didn't think he was hallucinating.

Suddenly he heard music, and when he turned to where it was coming from, he saw something that made him rub his eyes and look again. Light, with a microphone and ws he singing?

"My boy lollipop, you make my heart go giddy up,

You are as sweet as candy, you are my sugar dandy

Ho ho my boy lollipop

Never ever leave me

Because it would grieve me

My heart told me soooo"

L thought for a moment he must be going insane. He watched Light gyrate around the table, singing into the microphone. Suddenly Light was directly in front of him, his face only inches away from his.

"I love ya, I love ya, I love ya so

That I want you to know,

I need ya, I need ya, I need ya so

And I'll never let you go

My boy lollipop

You make my heart go giddy up

You set my world on fire, you are my one desire

My boy lollipop…my boy lollipop"

Watari grabbed a towel and tried to clean the tea from the monitors that he had spit on them when Light started singing. He could barely see from the tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like this. The look on L's face was priceless, he was lost, confused, disgusted and amused all in one moment and it looked as if he would just explode. He would never forget this moment as long as he lived.

Matsuda slid down onto the floor, his legs would no longer hold him. He didn't know what was funnier, L staring at Light as if he had 3 heads, or watching his detective partner prancing around the living room with a microphone. Never in a million years could he ever imagine seeing Light Yagami this way, it just didn't compute. And it was funny as hell.

L continued to stare at Light, his expression a combination of abject horror and total confusion. Light put the microphone on the table and leaned into him.

"So, my boy lollipop, what did you think?" L's mouth was working but nothing seemed to come out of it try as he might.

"L? Are you in there?" Light laughed touching his boyfriend's face with his fingertips.

"I simply do not believe I am drunk enough to make any comment on that….display Perhaps after a couple more of these I can tell you what I think." L finally said and pushed his glass at Light who burst out laughing and took the glass.

"Nothing you could ever say could be better than the look on your face L, it was so worth it." He said going back to the bar. He looked down at Matsuda who had tears running down his face and pulled him up to his feet.

"As long as I live Light, I will never get that sight out of my mind. The greatest detective in the world being sung to…being sung My Boy Lollipop to…it's just amazing!" he started laughing again and slid to the floor.

"Something tells me you won't be driving home tonight, Matsuda. Please feel free to make yourself at home in one of the spare rooms. I think I'm going to make my boyfriend one more drink and bring it and him to bed." Light said and Matsuda nodded in between giggles.

Light made the drink and then helped L to his feet from the table. It took him a few extra moments to undo his legs and he had a slight sway to his walk as he moved closer to Light.

"Did you make me another one?" he asked a little slurred.

"Yes, but you have to come to bed to drink it. Say good night to Matsuda." L turned and faced Matsuda.

"Good night Matsuda" he said dutifully and then followed Light towards the bedroom. Light put the drink down on L's bedside table and helped him take off his shirt and jeans and tucked him into bed. He then handed him his drink and sat on the side of the bed next to him, watching him drink it down.

"I love you, my boy lollipop." He told him and giggled as L practically choked on the drink.

"You will refrain from using that term for the rest of your life, Light Yagami or I shall not be…be held responsible for what I might do." L told him, and then went back to his drink. Light watched as after a few minutes and a couple more sips, L's eyes seem to flutter until they fluttered completely shut. He grabbed the glass before it fell from his fingers and put it on the table. He lay L down and pulled the covers up to under his chin. He ran his hand through the soft black hair and kissed his forehead.

He then removed his own clothes and climbed into bed beside L, wrapping his arms around him and burying his nose in his hair. It had definitely been a good night.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Light awoke to the sound of an unhappy L in the bathroom. He smiled and then sighed, this was definitely L's first hangover, and he was sure he was not going to be happy about it. L did not like feeling out of control in any way possible, and not having control over his body right now what going to make him VERY unhappy.

He got up and went to the bathroom, and seeing his L hanging over the toilet was both slightly amusing and a bit sad. He walked back into the bedroom, knowing L would not want him to see him like that, and crawled back into bed and closed his eyes. He finally heard L running water and assumed he was splashing water on his face, and/or rinsing out his mouth, and heard him come back into the bedroom. He felt the bed sink as L tried to quietly get back into bed so as not to awaken him, and within five minutes he was up and heading back to the bathroom. Light looked at the clock and saw it was about five a.m. He'd have to get up soon anyway so he decided to get up and be ready to help L.

He left the bedroom and crept into L's office where he picked up his cell phone. He called Watari to see if he was awake, thinking the phone ringing would be less jarring than the buzzer, and was not surprised to find out that he was.

"Good morning, Watari, I wonder if you could help me. L's not in a very good way this morning." He heard Watari chuckle.

"I didn't believe he would be feeling too well this morning."

"Well, you know how he is, he's not going to want anyone to know he's not handling this well, can we take care of him without him knowing we are?"

"Light, don't you think L should face up to the fact that there are some things he can't completely control? I'll bring him some toast and tea." Watari answered and hung up. Light walked out of the office to see L coming out of the bedroom. He looked like he'd been run over by a truck, but when he saw Light he fixed a smile on his face and tried to perk himself up.

"Good morning, Light. I'm surprised to see you up so early?" he said, and Light could tell he was trying not to grimace as his hand passed over his stomach quickly.

"Well, since Matsuda stayed over I figured I 'd wake him up in time to be able to go home and get some clean clothes," Light came up with quickly, "And I didn't want to forget my cell phone since it was still in your office." L nodded, obviously not really listening but hearing enough to respond.

"Yes, that..makes..sense…excuse me Light I left something in the bathroom…" L turned and almost dashed back towards the bathroom. Light shook his head and giggled. Watari was right, L was just going to have to admit he was hung over; that there was no shame that the great L can't handle his liquor. It's not as if he'd had a lot of experience with it.

A few minutes later L came back, the darkness under eyes looking worse than Light had ever seen it. Watari came through the door almost at the same time, a pot of coffee and a pot of tea on the trolley, along with toast as promised.

"L, come sit down at the table. I think a cup of tea and some toast would do you good right now." He said as he unloaded the trolley. L shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, Watari. Well, perhaps the tea." He said eyeing the cup. He walked over to the table and sat down, and Light sat next to him and reached over to take his hand.

"L, there's nothing wrong with feeling the way you do after what you drank last night and how quickly. I tried to warn you.." he said smiling. L pulled his hand away and reached for the cup Watari had placed in front of him.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I feel, Light. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I see. And I suppose you hanging over the toilet this morning was just you trying to see what happens when you flush?" L stopped sipping and turned his stare on Light who was having none of it.

"Oh stop it, you don't scare me. Stop trying to behave as if you're not human. You may be L, but you're human first, and you drank too much last night and your very human body is kicking your ass this morning and I don't care what you don't want to believe, that's what's happening!" He heard Watari clear his throat in an attempt not to laugh, turn and leave the apartment. L stared at Light a few more moments, and then the effort appeared to be too much for him because he lowered his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Alright, I admit it, I am very ill this morning. An illness I have never known before and hope I never feel again. Is this how you felt when I left all the windows open after your night of partying?" Light laughed and nodded.

"Perhaps not quite as bad as you, but very similar." L rubbed his forehead and shook his head.

"And people do this on a consistent basis for enjoyment? I simply do not understand.." Light took a sip of his coffee and nodded.

"Well you have to remember that most of the time people don't expect a repeat performance, they think they know how to avoid it each time, and yet they fail and swear never again, and then the next weekend they do it all over again."

L looked at the plate of toast and noticed two aspirin sitting on the plate as well. He picked them up and held them out to Light.

"This looks familiar" he said and smiled. Light picked up the glass of water that was also provided and handed it to him.

"Take them, and eat the toast," L screwed up his face staring at the toast as if it would bite him back, "Oh come on just try to eat at least one slice, believe me it will help." L sighed again and then nodded, taking the pills and following them with the water Light handed to him. He then picked up a slice of toast and stared at it. Light nodded at him and he took a small bite, grimaced at the dryness of it but then finished the slice under Light's intense scrutiny.

"Now, give it a few minutes, drink some more water and tea and you should be feeling closer to your old self very soon. Now, excuse me while I do go wake up Matsuda so he can get himself together. He drank a bit too last night." Light kissed the top of L's head and then headed to the spare room at the other end of the hall.

L leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, and then when the room started swaying he opened them again quickly. This just would not do, he had to get to work, too many things were happening today. He put his legs down and got up slowly, making his way into his office, taking his cup of tea with him.

Light led a very blurry eyed, cotton mouthed Matsuda back into the dining area. His rumpled suit attested to the fact that he had just passed out in them. Light poured a cup of coffee and sat down across from him with his own. He watched as the coffee did its work and Matsuda's eyes pried themselves open. He reached up and rubbed his jaw.

"I can't believe I laughed so much my face hurts." He complained and Light laughed himself.

"That's a first. Glad I could provide you with such entertainment." Matsuda looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me, Light. It means a lot to me that you did."

"You're my partner and my friend, why shouldn't I? Besides, you're already in on the big secret, why not have a couple more?" they both laughed and Matsuda looked at his watch.

"I should get going, gotta shower and change.."

"Before you go, Matsuda I wish to go over the game plan." L stated as he walked back into the dining room, looking much better but still moving slowly.

"Sure. You want me to go to Akiyama's office and keep an eye on him." L nodded.

"If this shipment is what I think it is, I want to know what he knows about it. Confront him with it, Matsuda, I'll be listening in thru the devices Watari installed." Matsuda nodded and finished his coffee.

"I believe there is a second shipment somewhere today, I don't know whether it's coming or going but I know it will happen, and we are not to know about it which is why they very obviously are steering us in the other direction. I need you to try to get that out of Akihyama, Matsuda. I will have Aizawa continue to follow Isamu because I am sure he knows everything."

"What do you think is in the second shipment, L?" Light asked standing up.

"I am inclined to believe that one of those shipments is fake. There is some type of plan to either steal or tamper with the real artifacts. Putting everything together as to why I am still working on, but I am sure I will have that answer very soon,' he turned his gaze on Light.

"Light, I have called Yakimoto and he will meet you at the docks in about an hour. I want it watched at all times, take turns if necessary but do not leave it untended for any amount of time. Please get started, gentlemen." He then turned and headed back to his office. Matsuda watched for a moment and then stood up himself.

"I still can't believe he's the same guy putting away those drinks last night. It's almost spooky how he can be one way and then change into another." Light nodded.

"It can be discerning trying to keep up with him sometimes, but that keeps everything interesting. You better get going before he comes out again." Matsuda nodded hastily and headed towards the door.

"Thanks again, Light." He said and then went out. Light stretched and joined L in his office.

"Feeling better?" he asked and the raven head nodded.

"Yes, thank you. You'd better get started to meet Yakimoto."

"Alright, I just have to shower and I'm out. Take a few moments to shower yourself, it'll help." L nodded again and then turned to look at him.

"I very much enjoyed last night, however, the singing…could have been left out; what a ridiculous song." Light laughed.

"Oh no, I wouldn't have given up watching your reaction for anything!" L frowned and turned away from him, which only made it funnier.

"Light, please be careful. You and I are the only ones who know the possibilities, and you must remember that."

"I'll be fine, L. I'll call you if I suspect anything, Lollipop." He leaned down and kissed L's neck and ran out of the room before L could respond. L scowled then turned back to his screens, hoping that what he feared was wrong.

A half an hour later Light had stopped at the NPA long enough to grab an unmarked police car and met Yakimoto at the docks. They parked separately in the parking lot, their nondescript cars lost in between those of the workers, and began their vigil.

Matsuda arrived at the museum and Akihyama's office a few minutes after Light had arrived on the docks. There were still one policeman on duty outside his office when he arrived, and one inside the office when he walked in. His phone rang just as he walked into the office, and seeing as the caller was unknown he had to assume it was L.

"Where are you, Detective?" he heard the computer enhanced voice ask.

"I'm walking into Akiyama's office right now," he said.

"Good, I am listening; continue Detective." Matsuda nodded at the phone and then put it away. Akihyama stood as he walked in, and he couldn't help but notice that the man seemed very nervous.

"You're here early, detective." He said as Matsuda sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Well, so are you. What kind of museum business would have you here at 7:00 a.m.?" Matsuda asked and Akihyama eyes went to the desk as if thinking and back to Matsuda's face.

"I've been arriving here very early since the theft, in case someone was trying to reach me." he answered and Matsuda smiled, knowing full well he was lying.

"I think we need to save each other a lot of time, Mr. Akihyama," he began, "We know that there is a shipment coming in sometime today via ship. What's on it?" Akihyama stopped breathing for a few moments and then forced a smile.

"Why would I know what's on the ship, Detective? Do you have information suggesting it may be my artifacts?"

"Mr. Akihyama, we saw your son-in-law, Mr. Isamu and Mr. Amar together at the docks, setting up a time for the delivery to be made. Are you going to tell me that you knew nothing about it?"

"My son-in-law? My son-in-law is involved with Mr. Amar? How can this be?" Before Matsuda could say anything his phone rang again. This time he could tell L was angry even through the voice synthesizer.

"Tell him that you know he's lying and you will have him arrested immediately if he does not start telling the truth!" L told him and immediately hung up. Matsuda cleared his throat and repeated what L had told him. Akihyama visibly blanched and then stood up.

"You have no right to threaten me this way! You have no proof that I have anything to do with anything! I came to you for help in finding my artifacts, why would I hold any information from you in their retrieval?"

"Because we believe you are in the middle of some kind of plot to steal these artifacts for yourself and start some kind of international intrigue. We know your past, we know the things you've done, what we don't know is why you want to do this." Matsuda's phone rang again and this time there were only four words.

"Give him the phone." Matsuda complied and handed his phone to Akihyama. L never did this, but he didn't have the time to waste.

"Mr. Akihyama, this is L." Akihyama pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment and then put it back.

"L? THE L?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. I have precious little time to spend playing ridiculous games with you. You will tell me what is going on and you will tell me immediately or I WILL have you arrested and put away for many years. I know of the people you have managed to have disappear or meet with unfortunate accidents; and it would only be a matter of time for me to link you to all of them. You will tell me what I need to know, immediately."

Matsuda watched Akiyhama's face change colors as he listened to L. He wished he knew what L was telling him.

"How do I know you're who you say you are?" Akihyama asked.

"Keep trying my patience and you will find out soon enough." L snapped back at him. He had no time for this, he had to find out if what he feared was true. His cell rang and saw it was Light.

"This is L." he said.

"L-there's a very large cargo ship coming into port right now, coming in right where our friends were standing in the picture. Do you want me to let them unload it before we approach them?"

"Yes. Let them unload it. Call me the minute it's aground." He hung up and went back to Akihyama.

"Mr. Akihyama, please give the phone back to Detective Matsuda. I want to arrange your arrest."

"No! Wait you don't want to do that."

"And why don't I, Mr. Akihyama.?"

"You don't understand, the deal is made L. If we do anything to alter it we could all die."

"What was the deal, Mr. Akihyama?"

"I can't. How do I know he's not listening in right now? He could kill me in a minute." Akihyama stood up from his desk and began to pace, walking back and forth from the end of his office to the other.

"Mr. Akihyama, if you talk to me now, I can guarantee you protection. If you do not, I guarantee you incarceration. This is your choice. Please give the phone to Detective Matsuda." Akihyama sighed and complied, as he walked past Matsuda.

"Matsuda, keep on him. I need to talk to Light right now, the cargo ship is coming in. I will still be listening." He told him and disconnected. He called Light, his impatience growing.

"What is happening, Detective?" he asked immediately when Light picked up.

"Yakimoto and I are going over there now, they're unloading a large crate right now."

"Check that crate right there, if there is anything in there that looks like museum pieces, I want you to have it delivered to my warehouse that's only about five minutes away from there. I have things delivered there from time to time when I have to store large items for a case. No one but the police know it belongs to me, the dock workers know it is a private warehouse and will know which one it is. I'm going to have Mr. Akihyama join you and look them over to see if they're real or not. Here's the address.."

L gave him the address and then hung up and went back to Matsuda who was grilling Akihyama once again about what he knew. He called Matsuda's phone again.

"Matsuda, I want you to tell him that the delivery has arrived, and that you are going to take him to the warehouse where I'm having it stored so he may vouch for it's authenticity." Matsuda did, and was totally taken off guard by Akihyama's reaction.

His eyes grew wide with terror and he backed away from Matsuda towards the wall.

"No...no I'm not going there. I can't...you don't understand.."

"Then tell me what it is I don't understand, Mr. Akihyama. L will have you arrested." Akihyama looked from Matsuda, to the other officer and back again. He sank back into his chair and ran both hands through his hair.

"This was all Isamu's idea. It's always been his idea, everything that's gone on. He was the one that made people disappear in order for me to move up, he called it a wedding present when he married my daughter. He knew how I wanted to move up, be more of a diplomat than someone moving old pieces around." L listened and turned towards his computer. He started checking Isamu's travel in the past year, and just as he suspected, the Middle East was there several times in the last six months.

"Matsuda, ask him if Isamu met with Amar without him." Matsuda did and his question was met with a frightened stare, and then a slow nodding of his head.

"Yes. Once I had made contact with him for the transfer of the artifacts, Isamu got involved and visited him several times. They put together a plan in order to cause mayhem between Japan and Egypt. I thought at first it was just a ploy to get him involved in a case that was important, to make up for his being passed over so many times. It wasn't until recently that I realized what he was really doing."

"And that was?" Matsuda asked.

"Amar is well versed in dirty bombs, and is a member of several terrorists groups. He wanted to hit another country that was friendly with the US, that would be Japan. Isamu wanted revenge. Together they hatched this plot where they would steal the artifacts, take them out of the country, have them copied, and then have the fakes filled with explosives. Once found, we would announce they were found, have a big party here at the museum, many dignitaries in attendance, including the Prime Minister. Then they would be exploded."

"So we were to find the fakes, they're the ones we've been led to," L mused in Matsuda's ear, "And the real ones are probably coming back here via another method, that they didn't want us to know." Suddenly terror ran though L as he realized that Light was with the fakes right now.

"Matsuda, give him the phone, NOW!" he yelled and Matsuda immediately jumped up and handed him the phone.

"Tell me who has the detonator and where is it now?" L demanded.

"Isamu has the detonator. The plan was for everyone to assemble at the museum, he would come in with some excuse about my daughter being ill, I would leave and on the way out of the building, he would detonate the bombs."

Matsuda listened in horror, he knew where Light was too. Suddenly something flashed in his eyes and he tried to follow it. It was outside the window and a moment too late he realized it was sun reflecting off of a rifle.

"Akihyama, get down!" he shouted and leapt towards the man at the desk. The officer by the door drew his gun and ran towards Akihyama at the same time that the window exploded with a gunshot.

L heard the gunshot and the shattering glass, his hands clutching his knees as he waited to hear who had been hurt, or worse. He had to contact Light, he had to tell him to get the hell away from that crate. If Isamu had the detonator, what would stop him from using it when he knew Light was there? What better way to get back at him, and he completely believed that the real artifacts were also booby trapped. The original plan to be played out after the fake ones blew and he'd be the one to find the real ones, after the original lead detective was killed, after Light was..no no he had to stop Light.

He tried to call Light's cell but got no answer. He made himself calm down, it was probably just the fact that cell phone coverage was lousy in that area. He had to reach him somehow before it was too late.

"Matsuda! Matsuda are you alright?" he called while trying not to think about Light. After a few moments he heard the phone being picked up, the tinkling of shattered glass in the background.

"L, I'm alright. Akihyama is wounded and the other officer is cut pretty badly. The officer that was outside is in here now and calling for an ambulance, we're alright but L you've got to get to Light!"

"I know, doing it now. Take care of yourself." He snapped off and buzzed Watari.

"Yes, L?"

"I need to go to my warehouse now!"

"Of course, is something wrong?"

"I'll explain it on the way, right away Watari!" he said again and jumped out of the chair running.

They were in the car in just a few moments and flying down the street. L called Soichiro Yagami and told him what was happening and that he had to get a bomb squad down there as quickly as possible, and ambulances just in case.

"L, if you go there and you're seen, they're going to figure it out. Light's boyfriend would have no reason to be there."

"Do you think I care about that right now? If we don't get to Light and get him away from there he'll die! What do you think is more important to me?" he shouted and then took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Watari.."

"It's fine L, I understand." His guardian answered quietly, breaking every speed limit to get there.

Light watched the men wheel the crate into the warehouse via forklift. Apparently they did this often enough that they had a master key so that L didn't have to send Watari each time he had a delivery. Yakimoto followed them in, checking the area around to make sure they had not been followed. When he went into the warehouse, that was when the car that had been following at a safe distance came into view.

Once the crate was placed, Light dismissed the dock workers and set about trying to open the crate with a crowbar he found among other necessary items in the warehouse. Once it was pried open he began to fish around in the crate among all the safety packing. He pulled out an item he recognized from the pictures. He flipped out his phone and tried to call L and got no service. He sighed and held it out to Yakimoto.

"Well, this is definitely one of the items. It looks like we found them. But something is wrong, here. They wanted us to find them, why? Perhaps these are actually fake, do you think?" Yakimoto nodded and looked at the piece in Light's hand.

"I think you have a point, Light. But L said Akihyama was coming to verify them you said, so we'll know soon enough."

From outside came a loud scream of tires suddenly being brought to an abrupt halt and Light heard his name being called right before the door blew open and L came running in. L stopped when his eyes met Light's and he was fine. He resisted the urge to run to him and throw his arms around him and just walked quickly to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Light said grabbing him and leaning into his ear.

"Don't you realize what this could jeopardize, your being here like this?" he said angrily. L pushed him away and pointed to the crates.

"What matters is the fact that these are fakes and are bombs. Get the hell out of here, Light!" L yelled and then turned to Yakimoto. "Get out now, we don't know when these are going to go off, get out of here!" Yakimoto nodded and ran out, running towards his car. It was then he saw the second car, and recognized Isamu in the front seat, grinning.

"L are you sure? How did you figure that out?" Light asked looking at the crate.

"This is not the time, get out Light!" L yelled and grabbed Light's arm with that hidden strength only Light knew he had and threw him out of the door and onto the ground. He then ran towards the door just as he heard the click from behind him and the crate exploded as his and Light's eyes met a moment before the world around him disappeared.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

At first Light wasn't sure what had happened. It seemed that for a moment the entire world had just ceased to exist. One moment he was flying through the door at L's hands, the next he remembered looking in L's eyes..and then nothing. He sat up and looked around. The warehouse was in flames, there was debris and garbage all around him. He heard Yakimoto behind him on his phone, telling someone to be on the lookout for a car that just sped away from the scene, he was sure that Isamu was in the car and was responsible for the blast. The blast? Then it all came rushing back at him and he jumped up looking around in the smoke and debris. L was right behind him wasn't he? He threw him out of the door and was running out behind him, wasn't he? He swallowed his panic and tried to remember where he was.

"Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki where are you? Answer me?" he looked around, coughing and unable to see clearly through the haze and smoke, when he stumbled over something. He looked down and nearly screamed. It was L, lying on his back, his white shirt covered in dirt and blood. He fell to his knees and did a quick examination, there just seemed to be blood everywhere. He felt for a pulse in his neck and thankfully felt it, faint but beating. He lifted the limp, bloodied form into his arms and held him against him, his rational mind telling him he shouldn't move him but he could almost hear the snap in his head as all rational thought began to leave him the longer he looked at the bloodied, limp body in his arms. No longer caring who could hear him, he cried out L's name again and again to try to make him answer him. He frantically began to pull at some of the seemingly endless shards of whatever items had exploded on L and had lodged in his body; they covered his chest, arms and face. All the while calling L's name again and again, trying to make him respond to him in some way.

From behind him Watari and Yakimoto made their way into the clouds of smoke and fire to pull them out of there. Watari reached down to L and Light pushed him away without thinking; his mind only on protecting L from any further damage.

"No..don't touch him, don't touch him!" he yelled holding L closer to him.

"Light, I'm trying to help. We've got to get him and you out of this smoke, there are ambulances coming we've got to get him to the hospital." Watari said gently, trying to keep his own fears at bay as he looked at the seemingly lifeless, bloodied body of his ward. Light looked up at him, trying to see him through his tears, and he nodded slowly.

He stood up, bringing L with him as he did, refusing to let him go for even a moment or to let anyone else dare to touch him. Watari and Yakimoto helped him move from where they were to closer to where the Mercedes was parked and out of the direct smoke and fire. They could hear the sirens as they arrived to where they were, as he continued to hold L in his arms, kissing him and telling him he would be all right, that he refused to let him go. When they were out of the immediate haze of smoke he slowly knelt back down on the ground, continuing to hold L in his arms.

"Light? Light are you here? Light!" he heard his father's voice and he looked up for just a moment as Watari ushered him over.

"Oh my God, Ryuzaki…." He whispered and knelt down next to Light.

"Dad, he can't die, he can't die!" Light whispered looking up at him, tears running down his face. Soichiro could see and hear the shock in Light's voice, see it in his eyes, and he tried to calm him.

"The ambulance is right behind me, son. We'll get him to the hospital immediately. You hang in there."

As he spoke the attendants and a stretcher pulled up alongside him and they reached for L in his arms, but he only held L closer against him.

"No..Dad they'll hurt him, don't let them touch him!" he cried in panic covering L with his own body. Soichiro reached out and took Light's face in his hands, almost wincing at the shock and near insane fear he could see in his eyes.

"LIGHT! Listen to me! Ryuzaki will die if you don't let them take him now. They're not going to hurt him, they're going to take care of him. You can ride with him in the ambulance, but you have to let them take him!" Light stared back at him and for a moment Soichiro wasn't sure he had reached him. Light suddenly began to tremble and he nodded slowly, allowing the attendants to remove L from his arms. He got up and followed them, staring in horror at the blood that was all over him, knowing it was L's blood. He couldn't control the trembling, it almost made it impossible for him to walk.

He watched as they loaded him into the ambulance and he crawled in beside him, barely aware of anything but L on that stretcher. Soichiro watched as they closed the doors and sped off, then turned to Watari whose own resolve was beginning to crumble.

"Come on, follow me Watari we'll follow that ambulance and get there with them. I'll put the siren on so we don't have to worry about traffic." Watari nodded and got into the Mercedes, willing his own hands to stop shaking as he gripped the steering wheel. The fire engines and hazmat trucks arrived as he pulled out behind Soichiro's car, speeding behind the ambulance.

Light was completely numb as he watched them put an IV in L's arm, after cutting off his shirt to try to find just how many injuries he had. Most of them appeared to be in his back, shards of whatever made up those artifacts seemed to be sticking from everywhere on his body, even though he had pulled so many out. There was so much blood, Light couldn't believe how much blood there was. He reached over to touch L's hair, and there was blood there too. His face was battered and bloody, blood running from his nose and mouth. Light looked to the EMT's for some kind of acknowledgement that L would be alright as they quickly stabilized L and called into the hospital to let them know what to expect. He numbly answered their questions about L, his eyes never leaving L's face.

"Please...you have to help him, he can't die!" he pleaded as they cut the off L's jeans to check the injuries. One of the attendants looked at Light and nodded.

"He's stable right now, we're doing what we can until we reach the hospital," he told him and he nodded, but all he could see was blood.

He reached for L's hand and held it between both of his, as he stared into L's face, watching him breathe behind the oxygen mask they had put on, willing him to take each ragged breath, holding his own until he heard L take his next. As he stared into the battered and bloody face, in his mind that face smiling up at him, pushing an empty glass at him asking for a refill, and he began to cry again.

He barely noticed the run out of the ambulance and into the hospital until they began to roll L away from him. That's when he began to lose it again, so afraid that if they took him away he'd never see him again. He knew in his mind that he was acting irrationally, but he couldn't stop it. He kept hearing people telling him he couldn't go, they had to get him into surgery. He kept holding L's hand, refusing to let go unless he went with him. Suddenly there was security and people pulling him away from L, trying to move him away from L's stretcher and then there was his father's steady voice talking above the craziness in his mind.

"Let go, Light. They need to get him into surgery, you want them to help him," Light looked up at his father.

"You promise they'll bring him back?" he asked, his tear filled auburn eyes shining with fear and shock and Soichiro could feel his own heart ache for him.

"Yes, Light. I promise. Let him go." Light nodded and released L's hand. He reached down and kissed him, brushing the bloodied hair out of his face.

"I'll be right here when you come back. I love you." He whispered and then L was gone through double doors and down the hall. Light turned away from the door when he could no longer see L and faced his father, and he could see Watari right behind Soichiro. He looked down at himself and all he could see was blood; on his hands on the front of his jacket on his arms; L's blood. He wrapped his arms around himself and began to sob uncontrollably. His mind flashing back to everything in the last few moments before the explosion, L throwing him out and then staring into his eyes right before the explosion. He'd read L's eyes, he could always do that. L had been telling him good-bye. He closed his eyes, this couldn't be happening, this had to be a bad dream; he'd open his eyes and L would be lying next to him, sleeping off his over indulgence into mud slides.

When he opened his eyes and realized nothing had changed, he began to tremble uncontrollably and he was suddenly very cold and it was hard to breathe. Soichiro reached out and grabbed him before he lost his balance. He heard his father call for a doctor, saying he believed he was going into shock, but he couldn't be sure if that was what he'd heard because all he could focus on was that last look in L's eyes before the explosion before everything went dark.

When Light opened his eyes the first thing he did was sit up and reach for L next to him. The bed next to him was cold, and it didn't feel right. He sat up and looked around the darkened room. He wasn't home, where was he? He could see two figures sitting in chairs across the room, one was Watari and one was his father. What was going on? Where was L?

"L? Where's L?" he threw his legs over the side of the small bed and began to look around, his eyes frantic and wide. He was obviously in an examination room, his jacket had been removed, his shirt was opened wide. Soichiro got up and ran to him over to him, pushing him back down onto the stretcher.

"Light, he's in surgery, why don't you lie back down? You're suffering from shock, you need to let your body get back to normal."

"Surgery? L.." Light put both hands into his hair and tried to keep control of himself as everything came rushing back, "L...Dad there was so much blood, can he live after losing so much blood?" Soichiro sighed heavily; he didn't want to lie to his son, but he didn't want him to give up hope either.

"I'm not sure son, you're right he lost a lot of blood, but we both know how stubborn he is. Don't give up on him," he answered and Light nodded, haunted by the last look L gave him before the explosion; his silent good-bye as he knew the explosion was coming. He tried hard, but he couldn't control the tears as they started to fall again. He couldn't imagine life without him now, he needed L desperately, he couldn't possibly lose him.

Watari stood up from his chair and watched as Light's father tried to comfort him, knowing full well there would be no comfort until he saw L again. He knew first hand what their relationship was like, how deep their connection was. He turned to look out of the window, his own heart heavy with the ache and the fear of losing L, who was as much his life as he was to Light. But he knew L was strong, and most of all extremely stubborn, and if there was a spark of life he could cling to, L would do it.

Light got control of himself and backed away from his father. He had no concept of time, he didn't know how much time had passed since the explosion.

"How long has he been in surgery?" Soichiro looked at his watch.

"Not very long; the doctor did say it would be several hours before surgery would be over depending on just what his injuries were," he cautioned.

"Several hours? Dad is that normal?"

"For what his injuries appeared to be, son, yes. You went into shock, the doctors admitted you and treated you, that's why you're here. They said they would come in and let us know just as soon as it was over. Why don't I get us some coffee, it's going to be a while." he suggested and Watari stood up.

"Why don't you let me do that," he suggested and Soichiro shook his head.

"For this once let me wait on you. I know what that boy means to you and how I would be feeling if it were Light in surgery right now." Watari smiled and shook his head.

"Then you will understand when I tell you I find it is difficult for me to sit still and simply wait. I would rather go and get coffee than merely sit here waiting and Light needs you here with him. I will be back shortly."

The door suddenly burst open and Matsuda came flying in the room, his eyes darting around looking at everyone.

"Light, you're alright! Thank God, that means L got to you in time. All I heard was that someone was hurt in the explosion and in emergency surgery, they didn't say who, they didn't know who," he looked around the room seeing Soichiro and Watari but not who he expected to see, "Where's L?" he asked and Light slowly looked up at him, a single tear making it's way down his face. Matsuda looked from one to the other, and finally again at Watari at the back of the room, looking older than he'd ever seen him, and suddenly realized that Light was covered in blood.

"Oh…oh no, it was L? But how could that be, how did he get there?"

"L called me when he was on his way to the warehouse where they had taken the crate from the ship,' Soichiro explained, "He had discovered that Isamu was the mastermind along with Amar behind this whole thing and was planning to assassinate as many dignitaries as possible with bombs in the artifacts. L couldn't get Light by phone so he went out there. He managed to get Light and Yakimoto out but didn't get out himself before the explosion."

Matsuda looked at Light and ran to him, throwing his arms around the young detective.

"Ryuzaki's going to be fine, you know that, Light. He's too strong not to." Light nodded, a small smile on his face. If only he could block out that last look from L.

"I was going to get coffee for everyone," Watari told him, "Can I get one for you?"

"Sure but I can..." Watari shook his head and left the room, returning shortly and passing out coffees to everyone.

"I suggest we all sit down and try to be as calm as possible as we have a bit of a wait ahead of us," he said and then smiled at Light, "You and I know first hand how tenacious he is, I do not expect him to give up easily on his life with you." Light smiled back and nodded, his eyes still shining with fear and unshed tears.

When it seemed as though they had waited forever and Light had lost all patience he had left, there was a knock on the door and it opened, a tall, middle aged doctor coming through the door. He looked around, and checked the clipboard he had in his hand.

"Family of Ryuzaki Rue? Light Yagami?" Light nodded and stepped forward, his heart pounding in his chest so hard he was sure it could be heard across the room. He tried to read the doctor's face but found he couldn't. Watari moved from the back of the room to stand at Light's side. He had given all the information to the hospital as had been planned many times with L, he knew L's medical history was under Ryuzaki Rue, and that Light and himself were down as next of kin.

"Please, doctor how is he?" Light could only whisper.

"He had extensive internal injuries, Mr. Yagami, some of the shrapnel from the explosion had ruptured his spleen, pierced his lungs and caused internal bleeding. Luckily we got him into surgery very quickly and we were able to stop the internal bleeding, removed his spleen and removed all the various pieces of shrapnel that were all over his body. His lungs need to heal so he is on a respirator right now, I don't think he should be on it long, but definitely for a few days. We will keep him asleep until we remove the respirator and to keep his body at rest to promote healing. The rest is up to Mr. Rue himself, the next 24 hours are the most worrisome, he could go either way depending on his personal stamina. If he survives the next 24 hours, then I believe he will recover in due time."

"Can I please be with him?" Light pleaded, fresh tears falling from his eyes after hearing just how badly L was hurt. The doctor nodded.

"He is in intensive care, I'll have the nurse take you to him. Only family, however." Light looked at Watari and beckoned him to come with him and he took his hand.

"This is his father, he needs to be there too." Watari smiled gratefully at Light and nodded his thanks. The doctor nodded and gestured for them to go out of the door, where a waiting nurse led them to the Intensive Care unit.

Light was not prepared for what he saw when he got there. He never knew there could be so many things hooked into one person before. His hand went to his mouth and his eyes squeezed shut for a few moments, fresh tears running from them, as he tried to believe and get used to what he had seen. L was lying there, paler then he had ever seen him. The huge breathing tube was in his mouth and down his throat; he watched the unnatural rise and fall of his chest as the respirator breathed for him. He followed the trail of wires and tubes as they left his body to various machines in the room. He watched the steady beat of his heart monitor and the three different IV bags, one was blood replacing what he had lost. He walked closer to the bed and ran his fingers through the raven mane he loved so much, pleased to note there was no longer blood in it. His fingers traced the cuts and bruises on L's face, down to his lips where the breathing tube was held in place. He leaned over the bed and brought his lips to L's forehead.

"You're not the only stubborn one here, L. I refuse to let you leave me. I know you can hear me, and I want you to listen carefully. You will get through the next 24 hours the way you do everything, perfectly. I will not leave this room until you wake up, I love you L, and now that we've finally got this relationship figured out, I'm not letting you go, my boy lollipop."

It might have been wishful thinking but he could have sworn he saw L twitch when he said "my boy lollipop." He turned to look at Watari who had stayed in the background; he was having his own difficulties seeing L like this. He reached up and brought the older man into his arms, offering some comfort to the man who had raised L as his own. Then true to his word, his sat down next to L's bed, took one of L's hands in his, and prepared to wait for L to wake.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Watari watched Light start to fall asleep and looking around the room he saw a lounger type chair on the other side. He pushed it to where Light was trying to sit up.

"Switch chairs Light, this one can go back a bit so you can relax." He told him and Light nodded as he switched over. Watari moved the chair to the other side of L's bed and sat there for a few moments, watching the machine breathe for him. He had never in a million years ever thought he'd be in this position, he spent the past 20 years making sure L was always safe and somehow he managed to get here anyway. But he did it trying to save Light, and he had succeeded. Had it been Light caught in that blast he knew L would have been beyond consolation, he would never have gotten over it.

He looked at Light as he tried to find a place on L that wasn't bruised on stuck with a needle. He stroked his arm, his face, went back to holding his hand. Watari's heart ached for Light as well as for his ward, he looked so lost and afraid, all the while telling L he would be fine. He realized the boy hadn't eaten anything, and he was still covered in blood, even though he was down to his shirt, the jacket removed when he passed out from shock. He stood and walked back over to Light.

"Light, I am going to go home and get you some clean clothes so you can shower and change. I'm sure you will feel much better once you do that. I will also bring you some food."

"I can't eat, Watari." Light said without looking up at him.

"If only to keep your strength up or the first thing L will see when he opens his eyes is you passed out on top of him." Light then looked up at him and nodded and smiled.

"Alright, Watari." He said and turned back to L. Watari patted his shoulder and walked out.

He found Soichiro and Matsuda still waiting downstairs and strangely enough, Detective Aizawa.

"How is he?" Matsuda asked and Watari sighed.

"Holding steady, but there is no change. I'm going to get Light a change of clothes so he can get out of those bloody things, and perhaps something small for him to eat."

'How are you holding up?" Soichiro asked him, "I know how I would be feeling if it were Light in there."

"Then you know precisely how I feel. Detective Aizawa, I am somewhat surprised to see you here." Aizawa had stood when Watari had walked into the room and now walked over to him.

"I know everyone thinks I hate…Ryuzaki but that isn't exactly true. I had been following Isamu again this morning, I had neglected to call L to let him know which he had instructed me to do, I figured I'd call him once I had more information. I can't help but feel that if I had done that earlier he would have known sooner what was going on, I feel guilty for that. I was a little ways away from the warehouse when I heard the explosion. I hadn't wanted Isamu to see me so I had stayed back, and then immediately after the explosion I saw him speeding towards me and I moved my car in the way so he was forced to hit me. I got him handcuffed by the time everyone else arrived. I didn't know that Ryuzaki had been caught in the explosion until later. I wanted to tell him he was right…again."

"I'm sure he will enjoy hearing that from you Detective once he wakes. Please excuse me, I must get these errands done for Light." Watari said and left the room. Matsuda couldn't wait any longer, his best friends in the world were in intensive care and he had to see L for himself, and see how Light was holding up. He went up to the floor and without telling anyone where he was going. He got off and walked towards the nurse's desk, surveying the names on the board until he found Ryuzaki's. He looked down each hall to see which way the numbers went and quickly moved in the direction of Ruyzaki's room. It wasn't until he got to the doorway that he was approached by a nurse. He reached into his pocked and pulled out his badge, telling her he was here as part of the investigation and the look on his face conveyed the fact that he didn't wished to be stopped. The nurse nodded and stepped away, going back to her desk.

Matsuda stood outside the room, no door to be in the way of emergency equipment if necessary, the intensive care rooms were practically completely open for immediate access. He watched as Light leaned over L, squeezing his hand, brushing his face and running his fingers through his hair. In his mind were the two of them the night before, L clutching his new favorite drink and asking for more, Light dancing around the table with his microphone. He couldn't believe that less than 24 hours later one of them was covered with the other's blood, while that one fought for his life. He brought his hand to his eyes and wiped them before he walked in.

As he walked in he heard Light quietly singing "My Boy Lollipop" and he fought to keep himself under control. He gently touched Light's shoulder and he started at the face that turned towards him. The continually sure and almost cocky expression that seemed to always adorn Light's face was gone, instead he saw fear, sadness and perhaps still a taste of shock. Light smiled when he realized it was Matsuda.

"I thought if I sang this to him again it would annoy him so much he'd wake up just to punch me." He said of his singing that silly song again.

"I wouldn't be surprised." He said trying not to stare at L. "Light, if you want to go stretch your legs, I'll watch.." Light turned and stared at him.

"I can't leave him, Matsuda. What if he wakes and needs me? What if something happens and I'm not here? Can you understand that?"

"Okay, Light I understand. I just offered…" Light's face softened and he took a deep breath.

"I know, Matsuda I'm sorry. But I can't leave him until I know he's going to be okay." Matsuda nodded and then turned to really look at L. He certainly didn't look like he was going to be all right at the moment, but he knew how strong L was and if he had to bet on anyone getting through this, it would be L.

"I'm going to go back downstairs with the others now, let them know how you're doing. I'm available for anything you might need me to do, okay?" Light nodded without looking at him, his total focus back on L.

Matsuda made his way out of the room and back downstairs to where the others were waiting. Sachiko Yagami had arrived and was sitting with her husband, hoping to get a look at Light to assure herself that he was alright. He sat down with them and told them how Light was doing and how he refused to leave L's bedside. They understood, and prepared to wait as long as they could.

Watari walked into their apartment intent on merely walking in their bedroom and finding some comfortable clothes for Light. Instead he found himself drawn to L's office, ran his fingers across his desk and looked at the piece of strawberry cheesecake he had left half eaten once realizing he had to go to Light. Now that he was alone he allowed the overwhelming feelings of worry and fear about L rise to the top, and for the first time in more years than he could remember, Watari cried.

Light stood in the shower, watching the bloody water circle the drain and go down. He hadn't realized that it had gone through his clothes; it made sense he had been holding L's body against him until they got into the ambulance, and L had been bleeding from what seemed like everywhere. He had reluctantly left Watari in charge of watching L, as he took the shower in the bathroom of L's room, he was the only one he trusted to keep watch over him when he had returned with a change of clothes for him. He had to admit he was beginning to feel a bit better getting the grime off..and the blood. He couldn't stop focusing on how much blood there had been and that it had all come from L. It didn't seem possible that he could lose that much and still be alive; but he was. He smiled to himself, leave it to L to do it, if anyone could it would be him.

He quickly scrubbed himself, dried and pulled on the khaki's and polo shirt Watari had provided. He then ran out of the bathroom and back to L's bedside. Watari was sitting on the opposite side from where Light had been sitting. He looked up as Light came out and smiled.

"I'm sure you must feel better." He said quietly and Light nodded.

"Yes, I do, thank you. He hasn't moved?" Watari shook his head.

"No, he hasn't. I brought some soup for you, it's light, easy to eat and should keep your strength up."

"You need to eat something as well, Watari." Light said watching Watari as he got up and went to a bag sitting on one of the tables in the room. Watari nodded and smiled.

"I have enough for both of us." He said and Light smiled back, if only for a moment. He then snapped his head back to L, had he heard a groan? Watari had heard it as well and was running towards him. L's hands began to move, reaching up to his throat. His eyes were still closed, but it was obvious he was becoming aware of the tube in his throat and was not happy about it. He kept swallowing as if trying to push it down completely. Watari hit the button on the bed for the nurse, telling her that L was in distress because of the tube.

Light grabbed L's hands to keep him from moving his arms too much and pulling out the iv's.

"L don't thrash around, you'll hurt yourself,….L!" he called out trying to calm him down, but he knew he wasn't completely conscious and couldn't really hear him. The nurse came in, a needle in her hand.

"The doctor was prepared for this, he left a sedative to give him in case it happened." She said and began to inject it into one of the iv lines. Within a few moments L quieted, the strain leaving his face, and his head rolling to the side.

"He should be fine now. Its good to know his mind was strong enough to realize something was not quite right, even if he wasn't conscious." She said checking his blood pressure and respiration which had both spiked during his distress. She nodded and bowed at both men and then left the room.

Light released L's arms and sank into the chair, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as he worried over L's suffering. Watari walked over to him and patted his shoulders.

"At least we know his mind is as sharp as ever, Light. It's just going to be a matter of time before he's back with us." Light nodded and wiped his eyes, as Watari went back to getting the soup for him.

"You eat, Light. I'll tell the others to go home, you're not leaving L's side so there's no reason for them to stay any longer. I'll be right back." Light nodded and stared at the soup. He held L's hand with one hand, and fed himself the soup with the other, careful to not keep his eyes away from L's face for very long.

 

Light never left L's bedside for more than a few moments over the next two days. Watari continued to bring him clean clothes and food and provided him with a new cell phone so he could keep in contact with the rest of his family and friends. L hadn't done more than moan in his sleep, which Light found gratifying, at least he was making some kinds of sound.

On the third afternoon the doctor had the breathing tube removed and warned Light that he would reduce the sedation and he should wake soon, and when he did wake up he wouldn't be able to talk very well, if at all for a while. He was expecting L to wake up at any time now, and after that they would be able to take a better assessment as to what kind of other damage, if any, he had.

L felt as if he was continually running in a race that never ended. He was racing to breathe, racing to try and wake up and he never made it to where he wanted to be. He wanted to see Light, he could sometimes hear him talking to him as if he were down a long tunnel away from him, and he kept racing to get to him, but he never seemed to get there. But this time he would do it, he knew it. Something about now was different than before. This time he could swallow normally, he could breathe. He realized he was fighting his own body to try to get to where he wanted to be, and he would not lose to his own body. He had control over it, as he did his mind and it would work the way he wanted it to. First he fought to open his eyes, he felt as if he were crawling out of a deep hole, pushing the top off so he could see. He pushed with his mind, willing his eyelids to open. He groaned with the effort, his hands clenching and unclenching. Light jumped up, hearing L's struggle and seeing his hands clenching. He took one of his hands in his, and leaned over him.

"Watari, he's trying to wake up, what can I do to help him?" Light asked slightly panicked.

"Talk to him Light, talk him through." Watari answered coming to the other side of the bed.

"L…L it's me. I'm right here waiting for you. You know you can do it, L, open your eyes. I love you, L- I need you to open your eyes!" he squeezed L's hand tightly, watching L's chest heaving with the effort to climb out of the darkness of his mind and reach Light. With a hoarse cry L'eyes flew open and he tried to sit up all at once. Light stopped him and pushed him back down, tears of relief filling his eyes as L blinked and looked at him.

"Light…Light…" he tried to call out, his voice hoarse and cracked from the tube. Light nodded and touched L's face.

"Yes, L it's me, I'm here, I'm here." L's vision was blurred, his throat was on fire and he was completely disoriented, he had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he wanted Light, he needed Light. He squeezed the hand that was holding his, hoping his hearing wasn't also playing tricks on him. He tried to sit up again and both Light and Watari pushed him back down.

"L be still, you're hooked up to so many things, please be still!" Light's voice finally reached the rational part of L's brain and he stopped trying to sit up. He continued to blink his eyes, trying to clear his vision and see clearly the face that was looming over him. He reached up with his free hand and touched the face.

"Light, you're not hurt." He whispered, as tears began to cloud his slowly clearing eyesight.

"No, I'm fine L. You threw me out, remember?" L shook his head; it was all a complete jumble in his mind. All he could remember was the fear that Light was going to die and he had to get to him.

As he became more and more aware he was also acutely aware of pain and aching in almost all of his body. Before Watari could call for a nurse, two came in the room, alerted by the change in L's vital signs.

"Get Dr. Akita, he'll want to know right away Mr. Rue is awake." One of them said and the other went back out, "We're very happy you decided to join us, Mr. Rue, we were beginning to get concerned." She said to L as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Light, what happened..so much pain.." Light looked at the nurse.

"You have to give him something for the pain," he demanded. She nodded and held up a small cylinder with a button that Light now noticed was attached to yet another machine by L's bed.

"This is a morphine drip, all he has to do is push it and it will release medication." She pushed it herself this time and Light watched as L's features began to relax, indicating the morphine was working. The nurse tucked the cylinder in L's hand, telling both he and Light that all he had to do was push the button. Light nodded and she left, waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"Watari…"

"I'm here, L, right here." His guardian said, reaching down to brush at the tears on L's cheek. L smiled at his guardian, and then a frown crossed his features.

"Explosion..dirty bombs?" L whispered, grimacing at the pain in his throat

"Stop talking, L," Watari warned, "The explosives at the warehouse were not dirty bombs, they were normal home made explosives, the dirty bombs were placed in the real artifacts, but because Isamu and Amar were caught, they never left the cargo train they were transported on until Hazmat removed them. Isamu told the entire plan once he was caught; his entire plan was to kill off Light and take over the investigation by pretending to find the real ones after the explosion. There would be a celebration at the museum for their return, with the Prime Minister and people from Egypt, and then he would explode those as well. Causing no end of international disasters, and he would get his revenge for being passed over several times, Amar would get his terrorist side in, causing unrest and claiming victory over the infidels again. No one else was hurt in the explosion except you." L nodded and closed his eyes, satisfied with Watari's answer, the morphine making him sleepy.

"Light..I love you." He whispered before the morphine closed his eyes again. Light panicked when his eyes fluttered closed, and stared up at Watari.

"It's alright, Light it's the medication. He's fine. Now that he's been awake, he's going to be fine." Light nodded, still holding tight to L's hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss for a moment before bringing it down again; his L was back.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Within a week L was sitting up with assistance, the feeding IV and transfusion bags gone. His face still bruised and battered, but at least his color, as it was, was back. Light still sat at his bedside, making him eat the hateful liquid diet he had to eat until his throat healed, although Watari supplemented it with strawberry flavored jello and very tiny amounts of whipped cream.

He had just been moved down to a room known as a step-down room, which was literally a step-down from intensive care but not quite a regular room yet. He could have visitors here and Light never left him.

His memory began to come back little by little, he remembered running into the warehouse and throwing Light out finally. He even remembered hearing the click behind him as the connection was made from the detonator and looking at Light for what he was sure was the last time. He frowned as light tried to get him to take another mouthful of soup and when he refused Light started making airplane noises, flying the spoon towards him.

"Here comes the plane to the hanger, but the hanger door is closed. Someone has to open the hanger door so the plane can get in!" L continued to stare at Light, his expression one of complete disgust. Light burst out laughing and dropped the spoon into the bowl.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I was just trying to make it fun!" he said laughing and moving the table away from the bed.

"I may be injured, Light but I did not revert into childhood." L said, the disgust dripping from his still hoarse voice. Light leaned towards him, his fingers under L's chin.

"I love you when you're disgusted!" he leaned further and kissed him softly, careful not to hurt any of the bruises on his face.

"Well that would certainly explain your behavior." L answered and Light laughed again. He stared into L's face, remembering how he looked after the explosion when he really thought he might lose him and his entire body shuddered. L reached up and touched his face; he knew what he was thinking.

"I'm fine Light, please do not worry."

Light nodded and placed his hand on the hand that was on his face. Silent tears filled his eyes, the weight of the past few days finally leaving him.

"I'm sorry, I just..you don't know what it was like holding your lifeless body in my arms. L, I thought I had lost you for good. I almost lost my mind."

"Light-look at me. I'm here, I'm fine. I should be out of this den of pestulance soon as I need to get back to work. You're not going to lose me. But if you don't bring me some cake soon you're going to wish you had!" Light laughed again, his tears stopped as he shook his head.

"Not yet, L. That breathing tube did a number on your throat. It's no good if you can't enjoy it." The bruises on L's face made his pout look even worse.

"Stop pouting and put your mind to work and tell me how I'm going to explain in my report why my boyfriend showed up at a location that no one knew about and got caught in the explosion." L's head tilted to the side, his thumb coming up to his mouth and for a moment Light thought that was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

" Ah, yes. Well, I am sorry about putting you in that situation, but of course I had no choice. There was no cell service, I couldn't reach you, and there was no other recourse than to go there myself. I called the proper authorities but I had to make sure myself."

"I didn't say it was wrong, L, I just need to figure out how to cover it now".

"Tell them that L sent me." Light stared at him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"As a matter of fact, I should tell them…L should tell them himself. That would keep you from having to face any questions".

"How are you going to do that?" Light asked confused.

"I'll have Watari bring my laptop, it's got a synthesizer in it, and we'll connect as usual, I'll just do it from here."

"They're going to hear the hoarseness in your voice, L someone's going to put two and two together." L shook his head.

"You know how this totally distorts my voice, they won't hear any hoarseness. I will need you; however, to make sure no one comes in while I'm in contact." Light nodded thinking it over.

"Very good, L. I think that will do nicely, thank you." Light said and then stood up smiling evilly.

"I almost forgot, you're in for a treat, my mother wants to see you. She's been waiting two days to make a fuss." L rolled his eyes.

"I take it telling her I'm unconscious won't work, will it?" Light shook his head and L sighed.

"Fine, but Light remember I haven't had the proper amount of sugar, I may not be able to control myself if she starts petting me." he said steeling himself and Light burst out laughing as he went to the door to usher Sachiko in to see him.

L had Watari bring in his laptop that evening and he prepared what he was going to say to the detectives. When Matsuda stopped by for his daily visit, the three of them went over everything that had happened after the explosion and what had been found so that L was completely up-to-date with where the case had ended. They realized just how weak L still was when towards the end of the conversation, they realized L had fallen asleep, his fingers still on the keyboard. Light moved the laptop and pulled the covers over him and L never noticed, he was that deeply asleep. Light smiled at him, bent down and kissed him and then he and Matsuda left the room to finish talking.

"Will you be coming in soon, Light? Everyone's asking," Matsuda said once they were outside and Light sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know I'm going to have to very soon, but the thought of leaving him terrifies me, as if something will happen when I'm not here, he'll relapse or something. I know it's silly but.." Matsuda shook his head and patted Light's arm.

"I don't think it's silly, believe me I understand. But, it's not going to look too good for you if you don't show up soon. I mean, everyone knows what happened but maybe you could try to show up in a couple of days, I'm sure Watari will be here and L seems to be doing well. You're still on probation Light, and you have to watch yourself twice as hard being the Deputy Director's son."

"I know that, I understand that but they've also got to realize that…Ryuzki is my life! I could have lost him, I really could have and we just got our relationship back on track, everything is wonderful and I'm just so scared to be away from him."

"Light you don't have to explain it to me, I'm your friend I care about Ryuzaki as well and I know how you feel, I'm just trying to keep you informed. As hard as I'm sure it is, Light, you have to leave him eventually and get on with your career. You're just still in a sort of shock, it'll get better." Light listened and then smiled at Matsuda.

"When did you get so damned smart?" he asked the one everyone always made fun of.

"I just know what I feel and I always try to put myself in others' shoes to understand how they feel. Besides Light, and you know Ryuzaki's not going to let you stay home and fuss over him for long." Light laughed at that and vigorously nodded his head.

"You're absolutely right about that, Matsuda. It's just something I have to get over, it's not like he'll be alone, Watari's always here. Thanks, Matsuda." The young detective grinned and nodded at Light, decided it was time he left them and took off down the hall.

Light went back into the room and walked over to Watari who was sitting at the other side of the room, having a cup of tea and reading. He sat on the floor next to Watari's chair, which caused Watari to start at the sight; it was something that L did with him often.

"Is there something troubling you, Light?" he asked gently, closing his book.

"Watari, I'm going to have to go back to work soon, and I'm fighting the terror I feel at leaving L behind. It's irrational I know, but having almost lost him it's something I'm having trouble dealing with. Would you please humor me for a while and call me every couple of hours and let me know how he's doing? I know it's an imposition, but it will make me feel better." Watari looked down at Light's face, the fear, love and embarrassment all in his young features.

"It is not an imposition at all, considering I probably won't be leaving his side while you are gone. It makes it quite easy, actually." Light smiled gratefully and Watari patted his shoulder and then went back to his book, as Light leaned back against the wall and watched L sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

L's eyes snapped open and for a moment he was confused because he didn't remember falling asleep. He felt something on his abdomen and smiled to see Light's arm draped across him. He looked to his side and saw that Light had taken advantage of the removal of everything from that side and had gotten into bed with him, his nose buried in L's hair, their legs entangled. He looked into Light's face and watched him sleep for a few minutes; it was good not to see the worry that always seemed to line his face since the explosion. He sighed knowing it was up to him to get rid of that worry and Light back on track, he had to get better faster. He didn't want to be a burden to Light, and he worried that Light having to deal with like this might take a toll on Light's affection for him.

He still found it difficult to believe that someone like Light loved him in the first place. Loving Light certainly was easy to do, he was beautiful, and he was brilliant, he was vibrant with life and emotion; everything L was not. He still was not sure what it was Light loved about him, but he knew whatever it was wouldn't be helped by being weak and unable to care for himself as he was now. L knew deep down that the only thing that gave him his strong self confidence was his intelligence, the knowledge that there was no one who could do what he could do which he had proven time and again, and that he was strong and self capable in every way. If Light found those things in him to love, if he continued like this for very long, would Light tire of having to take care of him? The rational part of him knew this was wrong, he knew how much Light loved him, but the part that nagged him when he wasn't 100% sure of himself questioned it.

He very gently carded through Light's hair, the need to touch him overwhelming the need to not bother him and let him sleep untouched. Light moved slightly, tightening his arm around L, and then went back to sleep. L looked at the clock, it was still very early, and the nurses would be in soon to bother him with more tests and what they laughingly called food here. He closed his eyes to intensify his concentration, thinking of nothing but healing faster, at least enough to be able to go home and let Light get back to work. He swallowed, gratified to feel there was almost no soreness left in his throat, he should have no trouble talking to the NPA today, and get Light off the hook as much as possible. He opened his eyes and looked at Light again, taking the time to once again enjoy his flawless beauty, and be mystified as to how he got so lucky. He snuggled against his lover as closely as he could, and closed his eyes again, deciding to just relax and enjoy this quiet time with his Light next to him.

Light awoke with a start when the overhead light in the room was snapped on and a hand on his shoulder shook him gently.

"Mr. Yagami? Excuse me, Mr. Yagami? I have to ask you to get up so I can get to Mr. Rue." A voice gently said and he turned to see one of the nurses gently smiling at him.

"Okay," he said groggily and sat up, the movement also waking L for the second time that morning. Light sat up and slid off the bed onto the chair next to the bed and laughed at the face L made when he realized why he had left the bed.

"Ryuzaki what a face to give this poor nurse! What if she looked at you like that?" he said. L looked completely unrepentant as the nurse prepared to take blood from the IV still in his arm.

" Good morning, Mr. Rue! I'll be done in just a few moments, and then you can have your breakfast." She said as she finished her sample. The side-glance and smile she gave Light didn't go unnoticed by L either and that didn't help her cause at all. He glared as she took his temperature and checked his bandages.

"Well, you keep healing like this Mr. Rue and very soon you'll be able to go home and use that glare on someone who'll be frightened by it" she said smiling and then turned to Light who couldn't help smiling at her which only made L glare harder.

"Good luck with him, Mr. Yagami." She said patting Light's shoulder.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I can handle him." He said and she laughed as she left the room.

"I do not need to be handled." L grumbled as he sat up and Light rolled his eyes

"Oh no, of course not." Light said laughing and L tried to continue to glare at him but he failed as Light's laughter got to him.

"You know you could try being a bit nicer to the nurses, L. They are helping you get better you know."

"By feeding me horrific excuses for food, poking and prodding at every possible inch and orifice, waking me up to give me something to help me sleep, and talking to me as if I were five?" Light took in L's posture in the bed, his face in one of his enormous pouts, trying to draw his legs up to his chest before realizing his wounds didn't allow it.

"You are correct about the age, she should be going more for age 2." He said and then stood up to kiss L before he could answer him back. ""Now be a good boy and let me help you get cleaned up before Watari gets here with your real breakfast. The doctor said you could try standing and moving about now, and he're a good reason to." He said pulling the covers from L and holding his hands out. L swung his legs over the bed and tried to stand on his own, and discovered that his legs were still incredibly weak as he lost his balance and Light grabbed him to steady him.

"Stop trying to do too much on your own, you haven't really been out of bed yet."

"Well I have to start somewhere, I'm tired of lying in that bed." He grumbled and Light nodded.

"I'm sure, but if you overdo it's only going to make it worse, L." L looked down at his traitorous legs, which seemed even paler and thinner to him than they normally were. There were cuts and bruising and bandages on them as well and he just looked and felt pathetic. He looked away from Light, suddenly feeling very embarrassed and ridiculous. Light saw the change in L's body language, saw him suddenly fold in on himself and look away from him. He forced L to look at him by moving his head forward and holding it in place with one hand, while the other held L's body steady against him.

"What's going on? Why are you looking away from me?" he asked and was startled when he saw tears in the detective's eyes when he finally looked up at him. He hadn't seen him cry since he'd been in the hospital, when he knew he was in pain, so why now?

"Light, I…I'm so weak, I can't even begin to take care of myself. I've never been like this; I'm so embarrassed by this. I'm L, I've always been in control, and I've never.."

"You've never been sick a day in your life, never been in the hospital, never not been in control and guess what, you've never been blown up before either. L this is not you being inadequate or lacking in some skill, you've been hurt, you almost died. You lost so much blood that for the first two days all they did was pump more into you, and you expect to be able to get up and run around after just a few days? Do you think I'm thinking less of you because you're hurt?" L's eyes rolled away from him again and looked at the floor.

"Oh my God, how can someone so brilliant be so stupid?" Light said gently and sat L down on the bed as he could feel his body tremble with trying to stand upright for so long. He squatted down so that he was face to face with L.

"Tell me that you would feel any less for me if the roles were reversed, tell me that you don't love me enough to take care of me if I were in this position." He said and L's eyes met his as he shook his head.

"Light I would give my life for you, of course I love you enough to take care of you, and I could never think less of you!'

"Then why do you think I would? Why do you think I think less of you because you need to heal? You nearly did give your life for me. Do you doubt that I love you as much?"

"No, no I don't doubt you at all. I'm just not able to deal with being this way; it's new to me. I can't help but feel sometimes that it's just a fluke of nature that you love me anyway, and I always feel I have to prove myself to justify it. And now, I can't even walk across the room alone."

"If you weren't already hurt I'd hit you," Light said, a tinge of anger in his voice, "I thought I'd cured you of thinking you somehow didn't deserve me. You're afraid that if I continue to see you in this way I'll suddenly wonder what it was I saw in you, that I'm only attracted to the powerful L. How could you still think that after all this time?"

"I don't know, Light. I know it's wrong, I know you love me, but I can't help the deep rooted fear that I'm not worth it."

Light stared into L's huge eyes and found the fear L was talking about, the self-doubt and insecurities he thought he'd been able to get rid of before. He pulled L to him and held him tightly, running a hand through his hair.

"This is the last time I ever want to hear you say anything like that, L. I love you, every single ridiculous part of you, from the arrogant detective to this. Drill this into your thick head, I am here, I will always be here and there is NOTHING you can do to make me not love you. The next time you think something stupid like this, imagine I'm saying it and realize how stupid it is. Now come on, let me help you into the bathroom so we can get you cleaned up. You're not going to be like this forever, just until you heal. Besides, I kind of like it when you actually need me." L held on to him for a few more moments and then released his hold long enough for Light to kiss him, then help him stand again and help him into the bathroom, dragging the IV pole with him.

Light kept his face passive as he saw the extent of L's injuries for the first time. There was almost no area on his body that wasn't cut. He hadn't realized just how close to the explosion L had been until now. Many of them were superficial, and probably wouldn't leave scars, but there were several that had needed stitching and probably would. Then there were the surgical areas that were still covered by bandages. He realized he'd been staring too long when he felt L's eyes on him. He looked at L's face and saw the question, the worry that he wouldn't like what he saw. He smiled and touched L's face.

"Stop worrying. The scars that are there will mostly go away, the ones that won't will not be seen by anyone except me with the clothes that you wear, and I think they'll make you look so manly." L rolled his eyes as Light laughed. Light sat L on the stool inside the shower, with his iv'd arm on the outside. He then used a washcloth to wash him down, deftly avoiding all the bandages and stitches. He then unhooked the sprayer from the shower after covering L's back with a towel, and began to wash his hair. L closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensual feeling of Light's fingers in his hair and scalp, and was surprised and embarrassed by the reaction his body was having.

Light didn't notice right away, he was too busy making sure L's hair was done properly and keeping the rest of him dry. He reached across L to get a dry towel, thrilled that Watari had thought to bring some of their much thicker towels here, and that was when he noticed L's problem, which L was trying to hide with his free hand. Light snorted at the effort.

"You can't do that with one hand, L" he said laughing as the color rose in L's face. Light tried to figure a way he could alleviate L's problem without causing him any damage and then smiled as an idea came to him. He helped L out of the shower and dried him carefully. He then sat on the lid of the toilet, and brought a very surprised L down into his lap, carefully holding him with one arm, while the other hand reached in front of him, grasping L's straining cock. L looked at him stunned, and then closed his eyes and leaned back against him, a moan immediately escaping as Light began to slowly stroke him.

"Now don't move, let me do all the work" Light whispered into his ear and L nodded as Light kissed his neck. Light stroked L carefully, his thumb rubbing the tip, using the precum there to help his stroking. He could feel L's body tremble, and he knew he wouldn't last long as he increased the pace.

L let his head fall back on Light's shoulder, his eyes closed and his mouth open as his breathing began to increase. His free hand reached around to Light's hair, as Light kissed his neck again, and then leaned to kiss his mouth, his tongue immediately going inside. L groaned louder, feeling his orgasm rushing forward, struggling to keep his hips from moving.

Light tightened his grip around L and increased the pace yet again, and his thumb circled the tip again as he did and he felt L tense and cry out against his mouth as his release roared through him and over Light's hand. Light continued to kiss him as L's body began to relax and then kissed down his neck to his shoulder.

L didn't know he could come so hard with just a hand job; Light had never done simply that for him before. He concentrated on getting his breathing under control then turned his gaze on Light who was smiling at him.

"Feeling a bit more relaxed now?" he asked as he grabbed a fresh towel and dried his hand and L's stomach. L nodded and moved his hand to Light's face.

"Thank you." He whispered and kissed Light gently.

"I love you, no thanks needed," Light said and slowly stood them both up. He wrapped the towel he had dried L with around L's waist, opened the bathroom door and helped L through it and back to his bed.

"Oh look they brought you breakfast while you were getting cleaned up." Light said as he helped L into bed, taking the towel and pulling the covers up to his waist. L's slightly tipped up nose wrinkled at what was sitting on the bed table without even opening the top to look at it.

"Well, you can at least drink the apple juice while I go get you a new gown from the nurse. You know Watari will be here shortly with something you will like." Light suggested and went out of the room to the nurse's station.

L slowly lifted the cover from the plate and hastily slammed it back down again. Scrambled eggs and toast was not appetizing to him. However, the fruit cocktail next to the plate was definitely doable. He reached for the apple juice as Light had suggested and drank it down, then began to work on the fruit cocktail.

Light returned a few minutes later with the new gown and spent the first five minutes figuring out how all the snaps worked, and then finally he got it on L properly. He then leaned forward and kissed him.

"Now, no more ridiculous doubts, you promise?" he asked and L nodded, suddenly feeling very ashamed that he had even thought of doubting Light's love for him.

"I'm sorry¸ Light. I promise, no more." He said quietly and Light nodded, just as the door to his room opened and Watari came in, carrying L's laptop and a large bag. Light watched L's eyes grow wide with anticipation as Watari placed the bag on the foot of his bed.

"Good morning, gentlemen. L you seem to be feeling very well this morning?" Watari observed with a smile. L nodded, his eyes still on the bag.

"Yes, I feel the best I have since being here. I am hungry, however." He hinted, his thumb going to his mouth as he looked at Watari. Watari smiled knowingly as Light removed the offending breakfast tray from the bed table so L's guardian could use it. To L's delight he removed a small plate from the bag and then began to cover the plate in L's favorite morning pastries.

"Now that the throat appears pretty much back in order, I decided it was alright to bring a few of your favorites." He said as L began to choose one from the pile. The look on his face as he licked the chocolate on the chocolate covered donut and then took a bite, was priceless. Light and Watari looked at each other and grinned; L could eat his sweets, all was right with the world.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

Yakimoto sat at his desk, and pondered what he should do with the information. It was something he had heard in all the confusion and chaos in the aftermath of the explosion at the warehouse. He knew that if he was correct in what he heard, it was information that if leaked out would effectively end L's career or get him killed; but at the same time the detective in him wanted to know if it was true. The problem was who could he safely ask about it without jeopardizing his own career.

Matsuda walked into the office and went directly to his desk as usual. Most people knew he was friends with Light Yagami before the new detective began working and they were paired up, so he was the one everyone went to when they wanted to know how both Light and his boyfriend were doing.

The only question he couldn't answer when asked was why Ryuzaki had been there in the first place. Several had asked and he would answer by shrugging his shoulders and saying he had no idea since he hadn't been there, and he hadn't bothered Light with the question because of Ryuzaki's condition, but he was sure Light would explain when he could. He'd gotten pretty good at it and thought he'd heard every question until he was approached by Yakimoto when he sat at his desk.

The detective seemed to be weighing exactly what it was he was going to say, so Matsuda smiled, waiting patiently for what he assumed was going to be one of the regular questions.

"Matsuda, you've been friends with Light and Ryuzaki for a while now, haven't you?" he asked.

"For several years, why?" he asked confused.

"Because I heard Light say something at the explosion, and I need to know if it could possibly be true. It's what he was calling Ryuzaki when he found him."

Matsuda's mind began to put together what Yakimoto was saying. In all the confusion of the explosion, it was possible that at the moment Light discovered L had been injured and so badly, he would have called him by his real name.

"Why? What did he say? I mean, at the heat of the moment I can imagine he could have said anything.."

"I know he was distraught but to the point where he would call him "L" by mistake? Unless ofcourse, he really is L." He had gotten very close to Matsuda and had practically whispered the last of his question so he wouldn't be overheard.

Matsuda fought with how he should react. He knew he should be surprised, but surprised that someone would think such a thing, not that someone had figured it out. He stared at Yakimoto and began to laugh.

"Are you serious? Ryuzaki? Oh man Yakimoto, did that big boom injure your ears? I'm sure you misheard that." Yakimoto watched Matsuda carefully, and he couldn't find fault in how he reacted. He sighed deeply and looked away. Perhaps Matsuda just didn't know himself, but he knew what he heard. He looked back at Matsuda and tried a different tactic.

"Well don't you think it odd we haven't heard anything from L since the explosion?"

Matsuda shrugged and turned back to his papers on his desk.

"Having worked with L before, it doesn't surprise me. He's not known for hanging around once the case is solved, he's generally working on many cases at once. As for what Light was saying it could have been anything in his distraught state." He looked back at the detective.

" I wouldn't mention it to anyone else, though, someone's going think you suffered some brain damage!" he said laughing and went back to work.

"I know what I heard, Matsuda. It's not as if Light said it once, he said it again and again, trying to get a response. You may not want to believe it, but I think it's worth pursuing."

"And what if you're right, Yakimoto, what are you going to do with that information?" Matsuda asked him.

"That I don't know yet, but I find it difficult to just forget what I heard." He answered truthfully. Matsuda laughed again and picked up a folder and began to look through it.

"I don't think the Deputy Director would want you wasting so much case time on something so foolish. I've known them long enough to know that it can't be true. Not to mention Ryuzaki met Light while they were both in college, during the Kira case. I doubt if L would go to college." Yakimoto stopped for a moment and seemed to puzzle over that for a moment, then continued back to his desk.

Matsuda watched him walk away and back to his desk and when he was far away from him, Matsuda allowed himselfto release a breath. He had to tell Light and L about this as soon as possible, but he assumed that if he did anything right now, Yakimoto would be watching him. Maybe he could get a message to Watari when he arrived; no that would be too obvious. No one spoke to L's unknown assistant, if he did it would stand out. If he tried to call or left right now, he'd be telling Yakimoto he was right. What would he do, he had to do something! He decided to wait and ask the deputy director before doing anything.

As if on cue, Soichiro Yagami walked into the office and called attention to himself as he stood in the doorway.

"Everyone into the main auditorium; and that means everyone. L wishes to address us about the end of the museum case." He said simply and turned to walk back out. There were several surprised looks among the detective who had not been involved in the case, but they didn't mind getting away from their desks. Matsuda took a deep breath, glad for L's timing and looked over at Yakimoto who looked slightly surprised. He smiled at him and then went out of the door for the short walk to the auditorium.

The mysterious Watari was already there, ofcourse, and the laptop sat at the front of the room, the Gothic L swirling around the screen. Matsuda couldn't help smiling, seeing that L swirling like that was comforting. There were times a few days earlier when he wondered if he'd see it again. He sat down and tried to relax.

Light stood at the door of L's room to keep anyone from coming in, and had turned down the sound on the monitors that were still connected to him. L watched through the screen as the detectives started arriving. e hHe

He had told Soichiro to make sure as many of the detectives under him were there; he knew they all knew or at least knew of Light and he wanted as few questions and speculations around the explosion as possible. He felt more like himself now, something about sitting in front of that screen, coffee and donuts next to him on the table, he felt his inner strength begin to build up again. This is what he was, what he had always been and always wanted to be. He glanced over at Light who's warm smile added the icing to the cake.

"L, you are connected and everyone appears to be here." Watari's voice came over the speakers of the laptop. L leaned forward towards the microphone.

"Gentlemen, it is good to speak with you again now that the case is finally wrapped up. I apologize for my absence for the past week. My other pressing cases and the unfortunate and unforeseen explosion which almost took Mr. Rue's life have been keeping me occupied." There was a general buzz as L mentioned his alias and he let it buzz a few moments before continuing on.

"All reports are in, and after perusing each one I must commend all of the detectives working on this case for their diligence. Detective Isamu and Mr. Amar will be put away for a long time, and it is very disappointing that a good detective such as Isamu would prize revenge over a rather exemplary career. Had his plan gone through, Detective Yagami, and possibly Detective Yakimoto, would already be dead. The artifacts that were laced with dirty bombs would have gone off killing the Japanese Prime Minister, Middle East Dignitaries, Mr. Akihyama, and countless attendees. Not to mention the possible radiation and chaos that could have been left behind.

My special thanks must go to Detective Aizawa who was able to put personal feelings behind his sense of duty, that is a near impossible task and because he was able to lives were saved."

Aizawa looked completely surprised; praise was not something he ever expected to hear from L. He acknowledged the congratulatory nods and turned back towards the computer as L continued.

"While speaking with the Deputy Director, he did mention to me that there was some question as to why and how Mr. Rue ended up being at the location of my warehouse at that particular time which resulted in his being injured. I first believed it was no one's business, and to a degree I still believe that; however, it is not only myself that is involved in this situation and because it is my fault that Mr. Rue got caught up in this, and also casts questions on Detective Yagami, I now feel I must give an explanation.

On the day of the explosion, when I discovered that the artifacts that were delivered were actually fakes and had explosives, I tried to contact Detective Yagami to let him know the situation. However, I could not get through due to the poor service in that area. I did call the Deputy Director and alerted him, but I needed someone who could get there immediately.

Because I am aware of everyone's personal file when I work with them, I was aware that Detective Yagami lived with Mr. Rue. I contacted him and told him the situation and asked him to get there as quickly as possible to warn Detective Yagami. He did so, arriving about 5 minutes before the police. It was enough time to get everyone out, but he himself got caught in the blast.

As he was injured due to my request, I have spent the past few days keeping up with his progress and making sure he received the best care possible. I understand he is doing very well and Detective Yagami should be back amongst you very soon.

I trust this will cease some of the ridiculous discussions I have heard about. The only reason I am bothering with this tiresome explanation is because I feel I owe it to Mr. Rue and Detective Yagami.

I am sure we will work together in the future. Watari…" and the Gothic L was gone.

There was a general murmur of conversation in the room and then the auditorium began to empty out. Matsuda took a deep breath and then jumped when Yakimoto sat next to him.

"That was an interesting explanation." He said to Matsuda who nodded.

"It sounded true to me." Matsuda answered and Yakimoto nodded.

"Yes, it certainly sounded true, but I still heard what I heard, Matsuda. Light was screaming L, not Ryuzaki, not anything else, it was L and I mean to find out why." He stood up and walked away, and Matsuda fought not to yell in frustration. He got up and made his way to the Deputy Director's office.

L felt dizzy-he had not talked for that length of time since before the explosion. He fell back against the pillows, his hand coming to his throat. Light ran from the door and to his side, noticing now that he was close that L was sweating and trembling slightly.

"L you talked too long, your throat is just now getting better, you were sitting up too long, I should have stopped you." He poured him a glass of water and sat him up slightly so he could drink it. L shook his head after he drank.

"No, it had to be done that way, I couldn't afford any further questions about what happened. I'll be alright after I rest for a few minutes." L finished the water and then closed his eyes. Light moved the laptop from the bed and put it on the floor, the sat on the side of the bed as L rested.

He was startled when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, and frowned when he saw who it was.

"Hi, Dad. What's up?"

"Light, I'm afraid we may have another problem." Soichiro told him, looking at Matsuda.

"A problem? What is it now?" Light asked, a hand reaching up to stroke his forehead in frustration.

"It's Detective Yakimoto. Apparently, after the explosion, he heard you calling "L" after you found him, he wants to know why and he's determined to find out why."

Light felt his insides go cold. He hadn't realized he'd done that, but he hadn't even cared at the time. All he was thinking at that time was getting L to respond.

"Damn it!" he yelled before he could stop himself, making L's eyes open in alarm.

"Light? What's wrong, what has happened?" he asked trying to sit up.

"L, I'm so sorry, I've fucked up, I didn't mean to but I did!" he answered near tears.

"Light, under the circumstances you can't really blame yourself!" he heard his father say over the phone, "We just need to figure a way to handle this." Light felt L's hand reach his and he looked into his concerned, weary eyes.

"Dad's on the phone. Apparently when I…I saw how badly you'd been hurt I called your name trying to get you to respond. I called you L."

"And someone heard you." L said quietly.

"Yes, Yakimoto. Now he's hellbent to find out why." L sat quietly for a moment and then held his hand out for the phone. Light gave it to him, suddenly unnerved by L's sudden change in demeanor.

"Deputy Director, this is L. I want you to bring Detective Yakimoto to me immediately." He said simply and handed the phone back to Light, who put the phone back to his ear.

"Dad…"

"Tell L I'll have him there as soon as possible."

"Yes, Dad." He said and hung up the phone. He turned to look back at L and for a moment he was almost afraid of who he saw sitting in that bed.

L had sat up again, but there was an aura around him that Light hadn't seen since he himself had been trying to kill him. When he turned that bottomless gaze on Light it made him step back and catch his breath. The look that had fascinated him before was now almost frightening. There was no emotion in those large eyes, there was only his own reflection.

"Dad said he'll have him here asap. I am so sorry, L. At that moment.." L's hand rose to stop him.

"I do not blame you Light, how could I?" he said quietly, "You were faced with my possible death in your arms, thinking of hiding my identity at the time simply wasn't feasible. But now I must do something about it, and what I have to do is not pleasant, nor do I enjoy it but to protect us both it has to be done."

"What are you…"he stopped when L's gaze seemed to darken even more, making him forget to breathe.

"Light, please call Watari for me and give me the phone." He continued in that deadly quiet voice that was so unnerving, but he did as he was asked quickly and handed the phone to L.

"Watari, we have a potential situation which might have to be dealt with in the severest form possible. You recall Detective Yakimoto being at the warehouse after the explosion? He heard something he should not have and now is hunting. I am having him brought here immediately; I need you here as well in case drastic measures have to be taken." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Light. Light reached out to touch L and could almost feel the electricity coming off of him; the deep anger. He pulled his hand back and sat down in the chair next to L's bed. L watched him sit and then looked away.

"If you remain here in the room, you cannot say anything, is that understood?"L told him and Light nodded, his heart beating like a drum.

"You cannot question anything I say or have done. It is for your protection as well. I am hoping that it will not get to that point, but things may happen that you may not approve of. I warn you now."

"I understand. L..would you have him killed?" L's eyes stared back at Light's and he received his answer. L's identity had to be protected at all times, he knew that. He also knew the members of the old Task Force would go to the grave before selling him out, he did not know this about Yakimoto. The fact that he was trying to chase him down seemed to prove otherwise.

"L, remember who I used t be. I have no right to disapprove of anything you do." L stared at him for a moment and then turned away.

"Situations such as this was why I remained in hiding at all times before your activities made it necessary for me to show myself. It kept the possibilities of this happening at about 5%. I have enjoyed the more visible life I have with you now and would not like to have to hide again so I need to do whatever necessary to make sure it goes no farther than this room today."

"If I had my Death Note I could relieve you of this situation without your having to get involved again." Light suddenly said and L reached out and grabbed his arm, the strength in his weakened hand still squeezing Light's arm like a vice.

"Don't you EVER say anything like that again!" He nearly growled at Light, holding his arm.

"I didn't mean I wanted it back, I just feel helpless letting this happen and making you have to deal with it. You're still weak from just speaking to the NPA and now this!"

"Nothing would be worth your ever touching that notebook again, you know what it would do to you. I will not lose you to that evil again." L's eyes softened for just a moment as he stared into Light's eyes and the young detective sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should never have said it." L nodded and released Light's arm. Not long after Watari came into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Preparations have all been made L, if necessary. I have spoken to the nurse on duty and told here there was serious police business going on and we should not be interrupted until further notice." He said and L nodded. He patted Light's shoulder as he walked past him and sat in his chair on the other side of the room. Light looked over at L and he could see the toll all this was taking on him, in spite of his trying to not show it. He looked at his watch; it was getting close to lunch time. He was glad Watari had thought to stop the nurses from coming in, L never suffered them well anyway, with all this he might very well eat one.

There was a soft knock on the door and Light jumped. His father peeked into the room and then pushed open the door when he saw L was sitting up obviously waiting. Behind him, looking slightly nervous, Yakimoto also came in.

"Please come in Mr. Yakimoto and I apologize for having to deal with this unpleasantness in a hospital room."

"Unpleasantness?" he asked, and was suddenly aware of Watari moving in from the other side of the room, and Light standing near the bed, eyeing him angrily.

"I am tired and not completely well yet so I do not desire to waste time here. You have discovered my identity. Had you realized what you had heard and merely left it alone, we would not be here. Instead, you decided to make it a personal vendetta to prove to yourself that I am L. Not only that, you had to share that information with a fellow officer. Do you not understand how dangerous that is to me and all that I do? Did you think I would allow you to continue your little investigation?"

Yakimoto drew back from the incredibly dark gaze from the man in the bed. The power coming from him was something he had never felt from anyone before. He knew him as Ryuzaki and with a totally different feel; but what he was feeling now was quite different and almost alarming. This was definitely L, one of the most powerful men in the world and he suddenly felt very small and couldn't find his voice to answer.

"Deputy Director, I appreciate your bringing him here. It would be in your best interests if you left now." L said now facing Soichiro.

"L...what are you planning to do?" he asked quietly and L stared back at him.

"That depends on the Detective entirely," L answered, "But whatever the outcome, your conscious would be clearer if you knew nothing of what happens."

"I can't just leave not knowing..." Soichiro began and L sat up.

"Yes, you can. Remember that it is not only my life and my work that is on the line here, Light's life will be in more danger than you can imagine if my identity is compromised. You will leave now and leave what happens to me!" Soichiro nearly backed up against the door trying to get away from the ferocity of L's glare and his voice. He then nodded and left the room. L now turned his gaze to Light who stood steadfastly by the bed.

"Light, so that your conscious stays clear, I again suggest you may wish to leave as well." Light stubbornly shook his head.

"I may have made the mistake in my upset to call your name, but he didn't have to take it and do what he did. I'm not leaving you, I'm behind you in whatever you decide to do with him." He said, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared at Yakimoto. L nodded and turned his attention back to the now incredibly frightened detective who found his voice realizing how much danger he was truly in.

"I only mentioned it to Matsuda because I knew he had to know. He never let on though, not once did he let it slip that he knew." Yakimoto said defensively. L nodded slightly, knowing he could always trust Matsuda.

"What exactly were you going to do with this information, Detective?" L asked him, his intense gaze going right through him.

"L, I never intended to expose you, but I'm a detective, I had to follow the clues, its just in my nature. I just needed to know for sure."

"You must understand something, Detective. What I do, and those close to me are much more important than you are. L has worldwide power and that will not be jeopardized for one life. Do you understand this?" Yakimoto nodded nervously, his throat suddenly dry.

"It is possible that you could disappear after you leave this hospital. Arrangements have been made for that contingency if I think it is necessary to protect my identity and the lives of those I love. Is that clear, Detective?"

"That won't be necessary L, I can promise you that. It was just a personal goal, I meant no harm to you or anyone else, please L!" Yakimoto said, his heart racing, looking at both Watari and Light, blanching visably as Watari put on gloves. L stared at him, his gaze going through him as if he were reading his inner soul. He finally sighed and leaned back against his pillow.

"Go home, Detective," he said quietly, "I have decided to trust you this once. You will leave here and we will put this entire situation behind us. I would much rather consider you one of the very few who I can put my trust in and consider an associate, than a statistic I need to eliminate. If I suspect that you are even thinking about betraying my trust, there will not be another discussion. There is no place you could possibly hide where I could not find you. I have contacts all over the world who are completely loyal to me and would kill you where you stood if I gave the word. Do not forget this."

"I understand, L. Thank you." He said gratefully and L nodded.

"Your work on this case was exemplary. I look forward to working with you again. Good-bye Detective." Yakimoto bowed and backed up towards the door.

"Thank you, good-bye." He said bowing again and ran out.

L watched him run out of the door and then closed his eyes, his entire body shuddering with the effort he had just put it through. Light crawled into the bed with him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him against his own body to try and stop the trembling.

"I'm so sorry, L" he whispered holding the detective as tightly as possible. L allowed himself to finally relax, molding himself to Light's body. Watari removed his gloves as he walked towards the bed.

"I will let them know the business is done, and then I will get you some lunch. I am quite proud of what you've accomplished today, especially in your condition, but now you must rest. Light, I leave that to you. I will follow Detective Yakimoto myself to see where he goes right now, and then I will assign one of your contacts to keep an eye on him for the next six months," Light nodded, holding the almost asleep L as the exhausted detective smiled at Watari's words.

"Don't worry, he's not doing anything else." Light told him and Watari nodded and walked out of the door, satisfied. Light kissed the top of L's head and prepared to stay right where he was as L slept.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

L didn't realize how much he loved his home until he walked through the door again after almost two weeks in the hospital. Watari had opened the door for both he and Light as his partner was holding his arm and refused to let go until he got him and in and settled. He had to admit to some weakness which never ceased to aggravate him but at least he could be aggravated at home.

He aimed himself for the couch but felt Light moving him in the direction of the bedroom.

"Light I've been in bed for almost two weeks, I don't wish to go there again right now!" he protested and Light stopped and looked at him.

"But you're still weak, I don't think you can sit up for very long.."

"Perhaps not for long, but for a while. I would rather sit here if you don't mind." Light looked at Watari and when L's guardian nodded he led L to the couch and helped him sit.

Light had gone back to work two days after the incident with Yakimoto and he had left the office for a while today to make sure L got home alright. Watari left his laptop on the coffee table and left to make sure L had everything he needed to eat. L kicked off his sneakers and drew his legs up to his chest and sighed, his thumb going to his mouth as he looked around. It felt so good to be home, he could almost cry. It appeared his nightmare was finally over and he could get back to his life without hateful nurses and beeping machines. He looked over as Light sat down next to him on the couch.

"Now, I have to get to work, but promise me you're not going to do anything foolish. I know Watari will be here to keep an eye on you, but when he's not here don't over do. I had him put an intercom button out here so if you need anything you can buzz him without having to go into your office which I really wish you wouldn't do for at least a couple of more days. I'm sure you can work with your laptop right here for a while until you can sit up longer. If you get tired go to bed, take your laptop with you but go lie down." L stared at him, and realized a good deal of what he had said had gone right past him as he just stared into Light's concerned eyes. He could now truly see the toll this whole thing had taken on him, he had darkness under his eyes that could rival his own. He reached up and touched Light's face with his fingertips.

"I think you need to rest as well, Light. I will be fine, don't worry. Go back to work." Light sighed then leaned forward and kissed L gently.

"Okay. And don't worry about me, I'll sleep really well tonight now that I know you're home and I don't have to squeeze myself in that little bed with you." L laughed and Light stood up checking his watch and looking towards the door.

"Go, Light. Watari will be right back. You can't afford to be away too long." Light nodded, then leaned back down and kissed L again.

"I'll call to check on you in a little while. I love you." He said running to the door and then out of it. L exhaled and leaned against the couch, his hands on his knees as he surveyed the living room. His eyes glanced at the bar against the wall and he suddenly wished he'd had Light make him one of his special drinks before he left. He shrugged, there would be time this evening when he came home, something else to look forward to.

Even though he had protested against it, he suddenly felt very tired and suddenly all he wanted to do was go to bed. In reality, he was feeling relaxed for the first time in almost two weeks and his entire body was trying to fold in on itself. He unfolded his legs, planted his feet on the soft plush carpet and slowly stood up. He steadied himself and headed towards the bedroom, their soft plush bed looking more and more inviting the closer he got to it. He crawled into the bed, burying his face in his soft pillows for a moment before rolling over and lying in the bed properly. He gazed around the room, looking at everything from Light's suits in the closet to the huge windows across the room and smiled; he was home.

Watari came back into the apartment with his trolley and at first was alarmed when he saw L was not on the couch. His first thought was that he'd gone into his office so that's where he headed, with the intention of making him leave. When he didn't find him there he looked towards the bedroom and was relieved to see him lying there. He got the trolley and pushed it into the bedroom and was surprised to see L had gone to sleep. He moved the trolley into the bedroom and left it by the bed so L would see it when he woke up. He looked down at his ward and smiled, L wasn't the only one glad that he was finally home. It seemed for quite a while that when Watari closed his eyes he saw L's bloody, lifeless body in Light's arms, and now he had a much better picture to banish it away. As L was lying on top of the covers, he went to the closet and pulled out an extra blanket and covered L with it so he wouldn't get a chill. He poured himself a cup of tea and went back into the living room and sat down. He had alerted L's contacts that he was once again available, along with others who had been looking for him with cases. He would go back into his own office in a little while, and go over what was going on, what cases would be worth L's time, set up conferences, and he would turn the monitor on that covered the bedroom so he could keep an eye on L. But right now he was going to enjoy his tea with the knowledge that his L was safe and asleep in his own bed.

Light barely got into the office and to his desk before pulling out his phone and calling home. He was relieved to hear that L was sleeping and that Watari was watching over him. He felt he could now completely relax and concentrate on work. He removed his jacket and carefully hung his jacket over the back of his chair before sitting down.

Matsuda had been grabbing coffee and returned as Light started going through his paperwork and sat down at his desk across from Light.

"Home and safe?" he asked smiling and Light nodded sipping his own coffee.

"Yes, finally. This is almost over." He said with a deep sigh and Matsuda laughed.

"Now the hard part, making sure he doesn't overdo now that he's home." Light laughed with him and then got serious for a moment.

"I never properly thanked you for everything, Matsuda, running interference for me here and especially how you handled that certain problem."

"You don't have to thank me, Light. Just invite me to another one of your dinners and I'll do anything for you." They both laughed and Light felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He couldn't stop his heart from racing when he realized who was calling.

"Watari? Is something wrong? Is he okay?" he asked immediately.

"Calm down Light, L is fine. I am calling to warn you to expect a call from Mello."

"Mello? Why is Mello going to call me?" he asked.

"Well, the boys called me to talk to L. He does usually call them weekly unless he's really busy and he hadn't called over the past two weeks, obviously. Mello had tried to call him on his cell phone and of course that was destroyed in the explosion. So, he called me and was not happy to find out that L had been hurt badly and no one had told them. I must admit, I hadn't even thought of informing them, my mind was so occupied with L's well-being, and I know you felt the same way. Mello is not happy with us at the moment. So I warn you he will be calling you to let you know exactly how he feels."

"Great. Thank you for the warning." Light said and closed the phone. He looked up to see Matsuda staring at him with concern.

"No worries, it's not Ryuzaki, it's his…adopted brothers." Matsuda raised an eyebrow and Light realized that Matsuda knew nothing of L's heirs. He thought a moment and then decided there was no reason not to tell Matsuda, he knew everything else.

"Let's get some more coffee." Light said standing up and Matsuda followed him out, both smiling at Yakimoto as they walked by. The big stupid grin he returned was not lost on them. Once they were out of earshot Light began explaining.

"There are three young men who were brought up in the same orphanage Ryuzaki was, and they are being trained to follow in the footsteps of the "family business"should Ryuzaki no longer wish to do it or if he…is no longer able to do it for whatever the reason."

Realization dawned on Matsuda's face as he listened to what Light was saying. So there were others standing in the shadows to become L if it were necessary. That was definitely something he hadn't thought of.

"Ryuzaki loves these boys as if they were truly his younger brothers. To tell you the truth, while I was living with him there, I came to really care about them as well, I couldn't help it. They were like three little Ryuzaki's, all having some part of his extraordinary talent, but yet very different. They're all brilliant, talented and completely their own people. Ryuzaki keeps up with them, goes back to England and visits to make sure they're keeping up with their studies, and because he misses them.

Well in all the chaos of the past two weeks, neither myself nor Watari remembered to call them to let them know Ryuzaki had been injured. As he hadn't contacted them in a couple of weeks, and they couldn't reach him because his phone was destroyed, they called Watari. Now they know that we didn't tell them what happened and they are not happy."

They had reached the coffee station and as they refilled their cups Matsuda digested all the information Light had just entrusted him with. He felt so honored that Light would do that, so proud that he thought enough of him to let him know this. He turned to Light with a huge smile on his face, so huge that Light was slightly alarmed.

"I never imagined a network like that, it's amazing! Do you think I could meet them sometime, they sound incredible!" Before Light could answer his phone began to vibrate again. He picked it up and looked at who was calling, "Private Caller" was all it said. He sighed, knowing full well who it would be.

"Detective Yagami" he ventured, just in case.

"Is that a fact? They finally gave you a badge? God help Japan." Came the snarky reply on the phone.

"Hello, Mello. Good to hear from you too."

"Cut the crap, Yagami you know why I'm calling you, I'm sure Watari warned you. How could you let something like that happen to L and not tell us? What the hell's wrong with you?"

"The only excuse I have, Mello is that I was so caught up in caring for him that I didn't think of anything else. All that mattered to me was making sure he survived this, that he was alright. I am sorry I didn't contact you, I really am." Mello was quiet after that answer. He hadn't expected Light to be so honest in his answer, and the emotion he felt in that answer almost shamed him for being angry at him.

"I guess I can understand that, Light but you have to understand what he means to us as well. We need to know what's going on when something like this happens!"

"I know, and I am very sorry."

"We have to see for ourselves how he is. We'll be there within two days." Mello said and then hung up. Light sighed and put his phone away.

"Well, it appears you'll be able to meet them sooner than I expected. They're coming to make sure Ryuzaki is alright." His phone rang again and he was almost afraid to answer it.

"Detective Yagami" he answered.

"And as such you should be at your desk preparing that report I asked for. I will have it on my desk within the hour."

"Yes, Deputy Director, I'll be right there." He winced as the connection snapped shut and then frowned at Matsuda who was laughing at him.

"Maybe you need to go back to bed and start all over, Light." He said and Light had to laugh with him.

"Come on before I get into more trouble." He said and they headed back to the office.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

L awoke several hours later feeling more refreshed than he had since the explosion. His first reaction was to look over to his side expecting Light to be curled up next to him or at least in the chair next to the bed, until he realized he was no longer in the hospital but at home, and Light was at work. He sat up and looked around, refocusing on exactly where he was and being very happy about it. He felt the familiar residual aches from his injuries but they were getting easier to ignore every day. He refused to take any more medication, it left his mind fuzzy and he hated that.

He got up and made his way to the shower, looking forward to his own shower more than he realized. He removed his clothes slowly and carefully to make sure he didnt pull any stitches, and for a few moments he stared at himself in the mirror. Light had been right, most of the cuts he'd received from flying pieces of artifacts were healed and/or healing and leaving minimal scarring, but there were a few jagged and long, wide ones that were still kind of red and ugly and he assumed they'd leave their mark. He sighed and the bruising that was still evident in more places than he could count and finally turned away. He was very lucky in that he hadn't broken anything, he couldn't imagine being confined in a cast; the thought sent a shudder through him.

He climbed into the shower and turned it on, enjoying the pulsing hot water as it hit some of the still tender areas, the heat making the muscles relax. He leisurely washed his hair, rinsed off, then got out, getting clean clothes and going back to the bedroom and the trolley of sweets sitting by his bed.

He was surprised when he discovered the trolley was no longer there. He walked into the living room and saw Watari coming through the front door with what appeared to be another trolley with different items.

"Ah, you've finished your shower, very good. How are you feeling?" L smiled and nodded, his eyes not leaving the trolley.

"I am feeling very well, thank you Watari. I noticed the trolley by my bed was gone…"

"Yes, well those things had been sitting for hours, not healthy for you. I have fresh items here now, and some hot fresh coffee." L looked towards his office for a moment then realized he'd promised Light not to go in there for at least another day or two, so he sighed and sat on the couch.

"Watari please update me on what has been happening." He said as he poured himself coffee.

"Of course." Watari answered, pouring himself a cup of tea and reaching for a folder that he had placed on the coffee table earlier. He sat down next to L and began to up date him on cases he had been working on, as well as new ones that had been brought to Watari's attention and he was now passing on to L.

As L listened to Watari outline everything, for just a moment his mind wandered as he watched his guardian. Having had to work on paying attention to someone else's feelings because of his relationship with Light, he suddenly found himself wondering about Watari's feelings about their relationship. Was he getting tired of constantly taking care of L and now Light as well? He was getting older; did he see himself doing this the rest of his life? L couldn't imagine his working life or personal life without Watari, had he ever told him how much he appreciated him?

"Watari, can I ask you a question?" L finally asked when Watari had finished speaking.

"Of course." He answered nodding.

"Do you see yourself tiring of taking care of me, Whammy?" The question shocked him so deeply he couldn't answer right away, and hearing L speak his real name added to the shock.

"L – why would you even think of such a thing?" he asked incredulous. L's thumb went to his mouth as he tried to explain to his guardian.

"Because of my recent revelations within my relationship with Light, I have made myself become more aware of the feelings of others. Something that I never took the time to do before Light; there was never the need. In this vein, I find myself wondering what your feelings are within our relationship. You have been taking care of me since the first day you found me. You have taught me, trained me, given me support and physically done everything I have ever thought or needed you to do. Even now, now that I have Light, you continue doing what you have always done, expanding it now to even take care of Light, something I admit I simply expected you to do, and now that I think on it, that was very selfish of me.

My question comes from the fear that I have taken advantage of you for all of these years, simply expected you to continue to do all that you have done without letting you know how much I have appreciated it and how much I need it. I realize L could not be what he is without what you do and I need to make sure that you are aware of this fact as well."

Watari sat there listening to what his ward told him, not believing what he was hearing. He always knew L appreciated what he did, but he also knew L was not the type to say such things. In his logical and well-ordered mind, Watari had a job to do and he did it, as he was expected to do, just as L did. It never bothered him, he knew deep down L cared for him, he just never expected to hear it and he was content with that. He did everything he did because he wanted to, because L had become his life, and being Watari gave meaning to his life as well. He couldn't think of anything else he could be doing that would give him more pleasure, or excitement.

"I'm not sure what to say to this, L. I am more moved than I can put into words."

"I did not say these things to expect an answer. I have also been very close to death, when one is staring that in the face, many thoughts travel at the speed of light through one's mind. I have never been in that position before, and if I ever am again, I do not wish to have regret being one of my last feelings."

"Thank you, L. And to answer your question, no. As long as there is breath in my body, I will be here doing whatever I can for you – and Light. I will always be Watari." They stared at each other for a moment, unspoken feelings very clear in each other's eyes. Watari cleared his throat and looked away for a moment and then turned back to L.

"I hope this doesn't mean that there will now be a soft, touchy feely L. I'm not sure that would be agreeable." L's horrified expression was more answer than he needed and he laughed.

"L cannot be touchy feely," L answered the words said as if they were poison on his tongue and it made Watari laugh even more. He watched as L became L again, the very air around him changing as he reached for a slice of cake.

"I need you to contact Italy and Spain and let them know I will take the cases offered into consideration as long as they remember the fee is non-negotiable as their hints to the contrary indicate. Please find what information you can on each case so I may go over it later and make my decisions." Watari finished his tea and stood up, taking the folder.

"Of course, L. I will let you know what they answer." L nodded as he stuffed a large piece of cake into his mouth, which brought another smile to Watari's face. He then turned and went back to his apartment and to his office. He snapped on the monitor that was tuned to L's living room, fulfilling his promise to keep an eye on L that he'd made to Light and for his own peace of mind until Light came home and L wasn't alone.

When his cell phone rang he assumed it was Light checking up on L and was surprised when it was instead Mello.

"Good afternoon, Mello." He said as he answered it.

"Hey, Whammy how are you? Listen, we need you to get a flight for us so we can come visit L and see how he is ourselves. Could you do that for us?" Watari smiled, this was going to be interesting.

"Of course I can. When would you like to arrive?"

"Just as soon as possible. But don't tell L, we want to surprise him. Tell me the truth, Whammy, how is he? Really?"

"He's doing very well. Here, why don't I let you talk to him?" he suggested as he began to walk back towards L's apartment.

"He's awake? Whammy that would be awesome, thank you!" Mello answered happily as Watari went through L's door. L was still on the couch and he walked over to him with the phone outstretched.

"It's Mello." He said simply and L smiled and took the phone.

"Mello! What have you gotten into now?" he asked and Mello laughed.

"Nothing, but I was planning to kick your boyfriend's ass when I see him for not telling me you had been hurt." L sighed.

"I don't believe he would deserve such treatment considering the situation. To say that he was not thinking of anything other than my well-being would be an understatement."

"I understand that now L, which is why I said I "was" planning on it. I've already talked to him and he explained. How are you really, L?" Mello asked him.

"I am healing, I am very glad I am home, hospitals are despicable places and should be outlawed." Mello laughed and then passed the phone to Matt.

"L! Were you trying to find a way to fly? I could have told you that wouldn't work.!" He said laughing and L laughed with him.

"I can assure you that was not my intention. I was trying to leave the area, I simply wasn't fast enough."

"Yea, Whammy told us what happened. Since when was cavalry under the L logo?"

"Since it was Light that was in danger. There were no other options."

"Seriously ,L it really scared us when we couldn't reach you on your phone. What would have happened if we hadn't reached Watari?"

"There are things in place if both Watari and I were incapacitated, besides, you could have called Light."

"That was going to be our next move if we couldn't reach Watari."

"I am sorry for the communications lapse, Matt." L then heard some kind of scuffling noise behind Matt and it didn't take long to figure out what it was, "Is Near there with you as well? Are you doing something to keep him from the phone?" Matt burst into laughter.

"We were gonna let him talk, eventually." L sighed, but couldn't hide the small grin.

"Please put Near on the phone, Matt."

"Yes, L. Mello – let him go!" he said giggling and there was the sound of more scuffling and finally the phone changing hands.

"L? I understand you're doing well?" a soft voice asked finally.

"Near what were they doing to you?" L asked first and there was yelling in the background and Near chuckled.

"Nothing new, L. They thought it would be fun to tie me to my model train tracks, or at least tie me up and sit on me to see if the train would roll over me." There were shouts "It was just a joke" and "Don't believe him, L" from the background and L rolled his eyes.

"Do remind them that they are getting too old for that kind of childish behavior and I will deal with them accordingly."

"I'll tell them. It will not do any good, but I will tell them. As long as you're alright, L…"

"I am fine, I assure you. I believe, however, it is time for me to rest so I reluctantly let you go. I will talk to you soon, Near. Tell the others good-bye for me." He then handed the phone back to Watari smiling.

"I imagine they were quite happy to hear your voice." Watari said taking the phone back. L nodded and brought his knees down slowly, stretching out on the couch.

"Indeed. Which reminds me, Watari I need a new phone, one that can't be traced."

"I'll take care of it."Watari answered and watched as L's eyes fluttered closed. He walked back into the bedroom and retrieved the extra blanket and lay it over L on the couch. He then went back to his office to get back to work. He'd let the boys' arrival be a surprise. He'd call Light and tell him not to alert L to their arrival.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Light was never so happy to see the black Mercedes outside the office building as he was now. He didn't think the day would ever end, his father was on his back, the paperwork was never ending, the ridiculous phone calls that were supposed leads on the case he was assigned, all made the day ridiculously long. Matsuda's continuous happy chatting had begun to get on his nerves as well and it was all he could do to keep from biting his head off. He realized he really hadn't rested well for the past two weeks and it was catching up with him as well.

He had called Watari one last time about half an hour before he was finally able to leave, and Watari had suggested he come to pick him up, he had sounded that bad. He had agreed, if Watari was sure L would be alright alone and Watari had assured him L would be fine.

Watari had gotten out of the car and opened the door for him and he practically stumbled into the seat…and into L's lap.

"L! What are you doing here?" he asked as he slid in all the way and Watari shut the door behind him.

"I felt the need to get some air and also Watari felt it would make you feel better if you knew I wasn't there alone, even if it would only be for a few minutes." Light smiled and leaned forward to kiss L gently, then rested his head against L's shoulder.

"I'm so glad to see you, it's been a hellish day." He said, his eyes closing with the soft movement of the car.

"So I see," L said and ran his hand through Light's hair. "May I suggest you go directly to bed when we get home?" Light nodded his head, loving the feel of L's hand in his hair.

"You too." He said almost in a whisper, "You need your rest too."

"That's all I've been doing all day, but yes, me too." L answered and leaned his head against Light's and closed his own eyes for the rest of the ride home.

When they arrived Light took L's hand and led him into the bedroom while Watari disappeared into their kitchen and prepared two cups of tea and a snack for L. He put them on a tray and brought it into the bedroom and left the tray on the side table as Light removed his jacket and tie.

"Watari, you are a life saver." He said to the older man as the aroma of the relaxing tea touched his nose. Watari smiled and bowed slightly.

"I trust you both will have a good night's sleep for a change." He said smiling and then left them alone. L reached for his tea and the dish of strawberries Watari had left for him as he watched Light undress and get ready for bed.

"Drink your tea, Light it will relax you." He said drinking his own and Light laughed.

"If I get any more relaxed I'll be liquid." He said sitting on the side of the bed sipping his tea and watching L savor each strawberry before eating it, and following them up with his tea. When he finished, Light helped him get his clothes off so he wouldn't rip any stitches. They crawled into bed, with Light resting his head once again against L's shoulder and his arm around him. It felt so good to have L back in their bed again he almost cried. Instead he closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of L's body and the familiar aroma of strawberries as he drifted off to sleep.

The next couple of days saw them slowly beginning to get back to normal, both feeling their relationship was as solid as it could possibly be after everything that had happened to them over the past couple of months. L convinced Light to concentrate only on his work and to only call if he had a lunch break and not every couple of hours, especially since he was going back to work himself and would not be available.

As L sat at his desk and began to catch up with his cases and peruse new ones, he realized that this was actually the true beginning of his and Light's life together. Everything was finally in place, Light's career had finally started, no more school and cramming, and their problems they had created for themselves were settled. He knew for a fact they'd be fighting over something soon, it was their nature and they both enjoyed the verbal jousting, so that was normal. He felt at peace with the way his life seemed to be going and was very happy; and then it happened.

He heard his front door blow open and a familiar voice boomed through the apartment.

"L? Where are you hiding?" L turned in his chair, not believing what his ears were telling him. He unfolded himself and got out of the chair and walked towards the living room. When he arrived his eyes provided proof to what his ears had told him. Mello was there, and on either side of him, Matt and Near. Watari stood at the door with the bags, a grin of epic proportions on his face.

"L!" Mello yelled and ran to him then stopped before he threw his arms around him, "Is it okay?" he asked and L nodded and smiled. Then Mello continued his hug, albeit carefully. The other two joined them and waited their turn to gingerly hug him. He looked at them all, so much taller than the last time he'd seen them before moving to Japan, but still so much as he remembered.

"I cannot believe you came all this way, but I am very glad to see you." L finally said after finding his voice.

"You don't think we were going to take your word you were okay did you?" Matt told him and L looked surprised.

"You doubted my word?" he asked as he led them to sit down, and Watari sat in one of the chairs as well; "I find that unbelievable." He sat on the couch drawing his knees to his chest as the three surrounded him, Near on the floor in front of him, Mello next to him with his legs stretched out in front of him, and Matt sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Not doubting so much as wanting to make sure you were not leaving anything out." Near answered and the other two agreed.

"Well as you can see.." L began and Mello looked at him. There were still hints of bruising on L's face, scars that were fading but still visible.

"What about the rest of your body?" he asked and L looked away for a moment.

"There are scars, and stitches in a few areas, especially where there was surgery, but I have been told that most will fade."

"Too bad they'll make you look badass!" Mello said laughing and L rolled his eyes. Near looked around surveying the apartment,

"This is a very nice place, L. How big is it?" he asked. L stood and pointed around the area.

"There are four bedrooms, I did have your possible visitations in mind when putting this place together. Where I work can be completely cut off from the rest of the area if necessary, kitchen, dining room, rooftop area, two bathrooms and of course right down the hall Watari has his own living quarters. It is agreeable to all of us." Matt reached down and picked up a picture of L and Light that was on an end table.

"Pictures of L?" he asked surprised.

"There are precious few who know that I am L. However, many know that Light and Ryuzaki are a couple. Some friends visit, it would look odd if there were no items showing that we are together." L explained and Matt nodded.

"Where is Mr. Wonderful?" Mello asked looking at the picture, "He knew we were coming I'm surprised he's not here."

"Light knew? " L asked surprised and then shook his head, "I've forgotten how well he kept secrets." He then turned towards his office, "Light has missed more than enough work due to my accident, he is working now." L answered as he walked towards his office. "As have I," he added, "As glad as I am to see you, I must ask that you excuse me for a while as I have some things I must do. Watari will show you to your rooms and get you something to eat if you're hungry." he turned and looked at them again, his happiness at seeing them almost overwhelming him.

"I am very happy that you have visited, I have missed you all greatly." He added and they all ran to him again, encompassing him in a group hug. He smiled and then disappeared into his office. Mello turned to Matt and kissed him while Near rolled his eyes.

"Can you please refrain from such displays in front of me?" he asked and Matt laughed.

"Jealous?" he asked and Near smirked.

"Hardly, I'm not interested in either of you." He said walking to the doorway to retrieve his bag. Mello burst out laughing.

"Your loss Snowman!" he said also retrieving his and Matt's bag as Watari stood up and gestured down a hallway.

"I think he's still hurting more than he wants to admit to," Mello said as he followed Watari, "It's in his eyes. And if I know L, he's not going to take pain medication it will affect how he thinks." Watari turned to him.

"Very astute of you, Mello. Yes I too believe he is still in some amount of pain, but as you say, he won't admit it and he won't do anything about it. You know his stubbornness is legendary. This room is for you and Matt." He said opening a door to a spacious room, tastefully decorated in blue. Near looked in and snorted.

"Should be pink and rainbows." He said and Mello punched his arm as Matt started laughing.

"Smart ass, yours should be done in white because then you'd fucking disappear." He said laughing and Matt nearly choked, waving at them to stop before he passed out.

"There are several outlets for laptops, and game charging, two smoke suppressing ash trays and I added a supply of chocolate bars for you, Mello, in the drawer by the bed. Hopefully, you will be comfortable during your stay." Watari told them and Matt and Mello looked at each other.

"He really did plan for us to visit didn't he?" Matt asked Watari and the older man nodded.

"Of course he did, he had it all planned from the beginning. He was planning to send for you for a visit as soon as things settled down and Light was out of school," Watari told them and then pointed to the dining area, "In about fifteen minutes there'll be something to eat in the dining room, I'm sure after your long flight you're very hungry, but I also knew the first thing you wanted to do was see L and eat later." Matt and Mello smiled at him and dragged their bags into the room.

"Well, looks like a good, sturdy bed," Mello said as they went in, "We'll have to give it a test run later."

Watari pretended not to hear that as he closed the door behind him and moved further down the hall and opened a door to the next room.

"Near, I trust this will be comfortable?" Near walked into the room that had a quiet, earth toned décor and smiled at all the shelves, still empty, and that adorned the wall. He knew L had decorated that way on purpose, leaving him plenty of room to put his toys. Near turned to Watari and nodded.

"This will be perfect, Watari, thank you!" he said excitedly and went in dragging his suitcase with him. Watari smiled and closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. The next week was going to be very interesting indeed.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Light opened the door to the apartment quietly just in case L was resting in the living room again, but not quiet enough.

"Well it's about fucking time you came home!" boomed a voice he hadn't heard in almost three years.

"Mello, as charming as ever." He said dropping his keys on the table by the door and walking into the living room. The trio was spread out in the living room, Near on the floor with several toys on one side of the room, and Mello was lounging on the couch with Matt in his lap on the other side.

"Hey, Light how are you?" Near said standing up and coming over to him. Light reached out and hugged the white haired young man to him.

"I'm good, Near. It's good to see you guys again, it really is." Matt sat up out of Mello's lap, looking up from the PSP in his hands.

"It's Detective Yagami now, isn't it? Congratulations, man." He said reaching out and shaking Light's hand.

"Thanks, Matt," he said and looked into the appraising eyes of Mello.

"Yea, Light congratulations, I know you worked your ass off for the past couple of years, L talked about it often when he would call." He reached out and shook Light's hand as well. Light smiled back at him and looked past him at the panel that hid L's office when it was closed.

"I take it L's working?" he said and both Matt and Mello nodded.

"He hasn't been out in hours, but that's normal." Matt said pushing buttons with a speed Light could barely follow. As badly as Light wanted to see him he knew better than to even attempt to go in there when that panel was closed. He instead decided to walk over to their little bar and pour himself a glass of wine. As he did so, he noticed Mello unfold himself from under Matt and follow him over.

"You know I love ya, right?" He began and Light immediately worried for what was next.

"I guess so..," he said cautiously as he opened the bottle.

"But I have to ask you, doesn't it feel a little...well...weird working with and for the same group of people that were once hunting you down?" Light stopped pouring and stopped breathing at the same time. He and L had told the boys when they first arrived at Whammy's together that he had indeed been the original Kira, but that things had changed, he loved L, he no longer felt the need to dominate the world, to control. They had not been particularly happy about it at first, they didn't trust him for months, always sure that he had somehow put L under some kind of power and was planning to kill them all off. That had changed gradually as they watched L and Light together, spent more time with him, and they had come to accept him. Not once did the subject ever come up again, nor did he ever wish it to. He got control of himself and finished pouring the wine and set the bottle down.

"I don't think about that time anymore, Mello so it doesn't affect me at all. I feel perfectly at home there as that was what I had planned to do all along." Mello nodded and then studied Light carefully.

"Do you ever miss it, Light? That feeling of absolute power that you had with the Death Note? Knowing that you had the ability to control everyone and everything?" Light could feel himself struggle to continue breathing properly; he didn't want to think about those feelings, those intoxicating unbelievably powerful feelings. He looked at Mello, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why are you asking me these things Mello? Surely you must know these memories are not pleasant?" Mello shrugged and reached into his vest for a candy bar.

"They're just questions that have bounced around my head for a while, I don't mean any harm with them, Light. It's fascinating to me that you were able to give all that up so easily."

"I gave it up for L, and that wasn't very hard at all. My choices were to stop being Kira and spend the rest of my life with L, or to be Kira and kill the one person I loved more than anything else. Not really a difficult decision." Mello smiled broadly, reached out and took Light's arm.

"That's great, Light. I would think it would be next to impossible to give up that kind of power for any reason." Light smiled and gestured towards Matt on the couch.

"Are you telling me you couldn't think of giving that kind of power up for Matt, if his life were at stake, not to mention yours as well?" Mello turned slightly and gazed at Matt. He turned back to Light, his eyes softer than Light could remember ever seeing them.

"Yea, I would give it up for him, especially if his life were at stake." Light took a drink from his glass and stared directly into Mello's eyes.

"L trusted me with his life, turned his back on what he had discovered and knew was true because he also loved me. Do you think for a moment that I would betray that trust, the pain he went through in deciding not to turn me in, to be Kira again?" Mello stared back at him, then looked away at his candy bar, shaking his head.

"No, I guess not. Like I said, it was just a question I wondered about when I thought of you being Kira."

"That is NOT a subject that is discussed here." They both turned to see L standing behind them, his hands in his pockets and a fierce glare in his eyes. Mello started and tried to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, L it was just something that had been in my mind."

"And that alone is a grievous affront to me. That is ancient history and should never be brought up or thought of again, especially not to Light. We are not hiding from what happened, or trying to pretend that it never occurred; but we have put it behind us and do not dwell on it at any time. I do not wish to ever hear that subject again in relation to Light, is that perfectly understood Mello?" Mello looked down at the floor, the candy bar completely forgotten.

"Yes, L. Light, I'm sorry.." Light smiled at him and nodded.

"It's okay, Mello, it's forgotten. L can I interest you in one of your favorite drinks?" L's eyes shifted from Mello to Light and just as quickly they changed from anger to almost childish delight.

"That would be welcome Light, thank you,"he looked back at Mello and smiled, "You must try a sip of this when he makes it, I am sure you will like it as well it's very chocolaty." Mello sighed gratefully as it appeared his indiscretion was forgotten and nodded.

Light turned his attention to the bar and began to prepare L's drink, as Mello and L spoke for a few more moments before Mello went back to his spot on the couch. L then joined Light at the bar, his eyes watching what Light was doing for a few moments and then looking up into the handsome face he loved so much, the auburn eyes that although were focused on what he was doing, were still slightly covered over. He reached out and covered one of Light's hands with his, stopping it from moving. Light looked over at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Light, I can see that whatever it was Mello said to you is still troubling you. Do you wish to tell me what he said and discuss it?" Light sighed and looked down at the bar.

"It wasn't much, he asked if sometimes I miss the feeling of ultimate power I used to have, how I managed to give it up to be with you. He asked if I felt awkward working with the people that used to hunt me down." He felt L's hand tighten around his and looked up to see that anger had found it's way into those large eyes again, anger and what seemed to be worry.

"The question bothers you because you do sometimes miss those feelings, as I am sure I would. Light I could barely stand not being L for a week, I can not imagine what it was like to give up dominating power such as Kira had. The intoxication of such feelings is very much like an addicting drug, something that becomes a part of your very being. Do not feel it is wrong to sometimes miss the elated feelings that gave you, just continue to remember that the other side of that power is total self destruction and those feelings will eventually diminish to a mere distant memory." Light sighed gratefully that L understood and turned to face him completely.

"What keeps me from missing it completely is that on the other side of that power is also a life without you. What we have now is worth so much more to me than owning the world, L. It may sound ridiculously corny, but that is the real reason I don't ever really want it back, no matter how intoxicating it is." He leaned down and captured L's mouth in a tender kiss with enough passion to make L realize that he was Light's anchor to a Kira-less world, and L returned the kiss with equal passion.

"Now, let me finish your drink." Light suddenly became aware of eyes on him and turned to see the trio was staring at them. Matt stood up and started applauding.

"Couldn't hear what you were saying but the kiss was awesome!" he said and Mello wolf whistled loudly.

Light looked back at L and could see slight coloring on his face and he had to laugh.

"It's going to be a long visit, isn't it?" he said and L nodded and pointed to the blender.

"Quickly please!" he said and Light laughed harder.

The rest of the evening was spent in the living room, stories going around, the trio bringing L and Light up to date with what was happening at Whammy's, their plans for their future as school was drawing to a close for them.

The three of them had discussed going into business for themselves, becoming a private detective agency, steering away from L's type of cases, but knowing there was plenty out there the police couldn't or didn't want to handle. They wanted to continue to work out of Wammy's, and wanted L's permission to use his old apartment for their headquarters. L happily gave it, offering his help in setting it up if they needed.

Watari joined them halfway through the evening, bringing evening snacks with coffee and tea, and poured a cup of tea for himself and sat in on the happy gathering. He had to admit that this is not what he foresaw when he began Wammy's, this little family of genii. But he had to also admit that he was very happy with the results. The word family rang a little bell in his head and he looked at Light. Light had family outside this group, perhaps they all needed to meet.

"I just had a thought, L and Light." He said and Matt smirked.

"Did it hurt, Wammy?" he asked and Mello burst out laughing, while Near tried to hide his merriment but failed; even L and Light had to react to that even as they remembered this was the man who prepared their meals. Watari merely looked over his glasses at Matt.

"I assure you Matt, it was quite painless. Perhaps if you tried it more often it wouldn't cause you such distress." Matt blinked at the unexpected retort and then started laughing with everyone else. He stood up and bowed.

"Touche' mon ami!" he said and Watari nodded elegantly.

"As I was saying," he continued, "I think it would be a good idea for Light's family to meet with yours, L." L and Light looked at each other and then back at Watari.

"I suppose that would be a good idea," L began, "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing too elaborate, just a nice comfortable dinner. As you two are definitely together both sides of the families should at least know each other." L and Light looked towards the trio and suddenly all kinds of scenarios ran through their heads, not all of them pleasant.

"I believe that would be good idea, as long as you three can behave yourselves." L said warningly. They all feigned innocent looks and wide eyed stares.

"Aw, come on L, we know how to behave when we have to." Mello said smiling.

"Ofcourse, we've had lessons." Matt added and Near rolled his eyes.

"I would be honored to meet your family, Light." He said and the other two groaned and made kissing noises which Near ignored completely.

"You just tell me when you'd like to set this up, Watari and I'll let my family know. I know they'd be happy to be invited over here, I know my mother and sister have never seen our place." Watari finished his tea and stood up.

"I would suggest this Friday would be a good day. I'll set it up with the restaurant I usually use for these occasions. I believe seven would be a good time as well. I'll get started on the menu I think would be agreeable. Good night, gentlemen."

They all said good night as Watari took his leave. L and Light looked at each other and then again at the trio. This was definitely going to be an interesting event.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After the trio had finally retired, L had gone back into his office and after a quick shower and putting on pajamas, Light sat up in bed reading a book and sipping tea. He wanted to wait until L joined him before going to sleep, keenly feeling his need for alone time with L. He just hoped it wasn't going to be one of his frequent all nighters.

Although they now had several friends, they were still a very private couple, preferring being alone with each other above all else. With L being hospitalized and now with the trio visiting, the bedroom was going to be the only place they would find privacy.

He was pleased to see L saunter into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He smiled and patted the empty space beside him.

"You're spot is waiting." He said and L sighed eyeing the empty spot.

"For which I am profoundly grateful and after a quick shower I shall join you." He said pulling off his shirt and stepping out of his jeans as he headed towards their bathroom. Light watched him go and then put his book down and reached for the slice of chocolate cheesecake he had hidden away on his table.

Within a few minutes he heard the water stop and L was on his way back, a towel around his waist and one in his hands as he dried his hair. He held up the slice of cheesecake and enjoyed the look of delight that lit up L's features. He crawled into bed and took the plate from Light, the fork quickly putting the first piece into his mouth.

Light watched him happily eat the surprise treat, his own delight at watching L enjoy it on his own face. He reassessed the fading bruises and scars on L's body as he ate, reminders to how close he came to losing him for good. That would be twice L came dangerously close to death, the explosion and then before from his own hand. Mello's questions had done more than just remind him of how it felt to be powerful, god-like, and unstoppable. It also brought back the guilt he had tried to bury. Not about the hardened criminals he had killed; he really thought at the time he was doing the world a favor and he still believed that. The original ones that fell under his pen were murderers, child abusers and rapists, people who in his estimation used their gift of life to continually hurt others, and did not deserve it. But the ones that fell because of his own need to just wield power, Ray and Naomi, the FBI agents and others, those were deaths that did no good to anyone, just himself. But the worst guilt he carried was the one that reminded him he nearly stopped that great heart that was now beating wildly with every taste of that chocolate cheesecake.

He could still remember, still taste the hate he felt for L then. They had begun their relationship after he had given up ownership of the Death Note and forgotten all about being Kira and when he regained his memories in the helicopter and realized he had allowed his attraction to L flourish and begun their relationship, he told himself it was just to get L to trust him, to be able to own the detective's heart and soul before he destroyed him. He knew even then it was a lie, he had fallen for L completely, he just wouldn't admit it to himself until L stopped him from writing Higuchi's name on a piece of the Death Note, making him make the most important decision of his life.

He had it all set up, Rem would write his name in her Death Note leaving him completely free from her and L. He remembered them both having to go to Rem once he had changed his mind, promising her that Misa would get away, not be harmed in any way if she spared his and L's life. It had worked, but he still felt the guilt of wanting L dead. And L had been right, he did miss the feeling of knowing he was all powerful, every now and then. When he was at work and he watched criminals walk, he couldn't stop the wish that he had his Death Note on occasion. It was lessening, but he still did. When other detectives berated him for being his father's son behind his back, saying that was the only way he got where he did so quickly, there was a quick thought of how he could destroy them all for daring to say that to him; more recently when Yakimoto threatened L's very existence, he wanted his Death Note.

He felt his hands clench into fists as all those thoughts cascaded through his mind, his eyes closing in anguish. When would these feelings stop? When would he stop feeling the pull of the Death Note? He didn't want to remember those feelings, he didn't want to feel this guilt whenever his mind slid down this path.

L had finished his cake and was putting the plate down on his bed table when he heard Light whimper beside him. He turned to look and found Light with his hands in fists; his eyes squeezed shut with tears leaking from the sides, his face taut with anguish. He crawled over to him and began to shake him.

"Light! Light, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" he called out, trying to make an assessment in his mind as to what could suddenly be happening to him. Light's eyes flew open as he heard L's voice. He stared up into L's concerned face and reached up to grab him, holding him against his own body as if he were his lifeline and he would drown in his thoughts if he didn't. L winced a little as Light's hold hit a sore spot or two, but he let him hold on, apparently something had happened and he needed it desperately.

After a few moments it occurred to Light he was holding L too tightly and he released his almost strangle hold on the detective.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked, quickly looking over the areas that still had stitches. L shook his head.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine. What happened to you? You looked like you were having a heart attack!" L answered and for just a moment Light stared at him and then began to laugh.

"How ironic you would think that. I'm afraid Mello's questions stirred up a little more than I bargained for." Light answered when he stopped laughing. L stared at him and then sat on the bed in front of him, his knees drawn up and his hands on his knees.

"You were having thoughts of being Kira?" he asked and Light nodded. "It appears they were not pleasant thoughts. Mello should have known better.."

"It's not Mello's fault he was curious, L", Light said, "I don't blame him at all. I just wish these thoughts and guilt feelings would stop, they just won't stop."

L reached over and carded through Light's hair, smiling as he did so.

"I am sorry they still plague you, Light but I am sure they have faded a great deal and will continue to do so. They won't always have the power over you they seem to now. You have moved on from Kira, you are handling justice the way it should be handled now and doing an excellent job."

"You're right, they are not as strong anymore and they don't come often, but when they do I feel like I'm being ripped in two," he said and then looked at L earnestly, "You can stop this, L, you can help me." L stared at him confused and then his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, Light, I'm not doing that." He said and turned away from him. Light reached over and turned him back to face him.

"Why not, L? If you simply destroy it, all my memories of being Kira will fade, just simply disappear and I won't ever have to deal with it again." L stared at him, his eyes reflecting the anguish he was now feeling.

"And what else will simply disappear from your mind, Light? What other memories will fade?" Light stared at him confused and then it began to dawn on him.

"You're afraid I'll forget about us aren't you? But that's ridiculous, we know Misa never lost her memories of me when she gave up ownership."

"Yes, but I don't know the parameters of that. Was it something Rem did to keep those memories alive, or was it the fact that she loved you while she was Kira? You fell in love with me during the time you were NOT Kira. I don't know, Light and I'm not prepared to take that chance. If I destroy the Death Note and you do forget your feelings, there's no way I can bring them back." He suddenly looked so stricken and upset that Light gathered him in his arms gently and held him.

"L there's no way I could ever forget how much I love you, it's just not possible." He said gently and L pulled himself from Light's embrace.

"Perhaps not, but there is something else. Our relationship is the way that it is because of how hard we fought for it. The strength of it is based on that, all those memories of that would also fade and it would change the very nature of what we are. I don't want it to change, Light I want it to stay exactly as it is."

"What if you get it for me and I give up my ownership of it?" L shook his head violently.

"No! You cannot touch that notebook again, and we could have the same results! I am sorry that these thoughts and feelings frequently resurface and cause you distress, but Light they will fade even more with time. I cannot risk losing everything we have, everything we are simply because of a little distress that will eventually fade!"

"You're not the one living with these feelings, L you have no idea what they do to me when they do surface! Sometimes I feel like I'm completely losing my mind!" he got out of bed and stood away from L, running a hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself.

"No, I do not know exactly how that feels. I do know that they are lessening in their power, you know they are and in just a matter of time they will be gone. And I also know I do not want to risk losing everything because of them. Light, do you really want to take that chance that you'll wake up and I will mean nothing to you? Or if you do still care for me, it could be so different from what it is now? Where would this leave me, Light? I would either be suddenly left alone, or with a relationship that is nothing like what it is now. Either scenario would destroy me, Light."

Light turned back to L as he heard the tears in L's voice. L had drawn his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and his head down against them, his shoulders shaking from trying not to cry. He sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"L, I don't think there's anyway I could not love you as I do now, but if you really think there's a strong possibility it might backfire on us, I won't ask you to destroy the Death Note. You're right, it's not worth taking the chance for something that will happen eventually anyway. I'm sorry I brought it up." He felt L's body shudder as a deep breath of relief went through him. L looked up at him, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I am sorry these feelings and thoughts have not left you completely yet, Light, I truly am. But we would both be worse than sorry if we lost this." He unfolded himself and took Light's face in his hands, bringing their faces together in a deeply passionate kiss. His tongue demanded entrance into Light's mouth, and Light groaned as he gave it to him, suddenly realizing how much he had missed this. He allowed L to take complete control over him, wanting nothing more than to surrender his body and thoughts to him.

L kissed down his neck, stopping at the very sensitive area near his jugular where licked and bit, causing Light to groan out loud at the pleasure/pain combination that sent bolts of lightening throughout his body. L pulled back and smiled at the growing redness on Light's neck, he loved marking what was his.

His hands quickly undid the pajama top and slid it over Lights shoulders, letting them drop to the floor, noting with a smile Light's eyes watching them hit the floor with some disdain. He quickly latched on to one of Light's nipples, making him totally forget the fallen pajama top. He gently pushed him back onto the bed, lying on top of Light as he licked and sucked one nipple while his fingers pinched and rubbed the other.

Light closed his eyes and continued to let himself think of nothing but the pleasure he was receiving from L. His hands reached up into L's soft, black hair, still damp from his recent shower. He moaned again as L's mouth went from one nipple to the other, his hands roaming down his chest and abdomen to the waistband of his pajamas. He lifted up as L pulled them down and off, also letting them hit the floor beside the bed.

Light cried out as L's mouth encircled his already hard cock, the warmth of L's mouth and feel of his tongue encircling the tip rushing him towards the edge that he didn't want to reach yet. L's hand stroked Light's sensitive inner thigh, as the other held him tight as L's mouth moved up and down him, sucking when he got to the tip, his tongue then trailing down that sensitive vein on the underside.

L could feel Light's body tremble and knew he probably wouldn't last long, it had been almost a month since the last time they had been together this way. He removed the towel and kissed back up Light's body, as he reached into the bedside table for the lube.

"Wait, L…are you sure you're ready for this..your stitches.." Light suddenly asked, L's condition suddenly going through his mind. L smiled and nodded.

"I've thought of that, and we shall do a different position which will cause less movement for me." He answered and reached down with a well-lubricated finger and slowly inserted into Light's opening, causing Light's head to fall back against the pillow hard, his eyes closing in ecstasy. L slowly moved the finger in and out, and then added a second and when Light was ready, a third. Light groaned at the slight burning of the intrusion of the third finger, but it quickly turned into pleasure as L hooked his fingers and found his prostate.

L watched as the passion colored Light's tanned features, as his mouth parted as his breathing increased, as his body trembled as his pleasure increased with ever touch of his prostate. To him, Light looked his most beautiful to him this way, completely lost to his feelings, under his control. He leaned forward and kissed him almost brutally, attacking Light's mouth as if he'd never again get the chance.

"L stop teasing me…please" Light finally begged after L released his mouth, pressing against L's fingers.

"Then roll over on your side," he whispered into Light's ear and Light immediately complied and sighed happily as L positioned himself behind him. He moved Light's leg and slightly rolled him forward and slowly began to enter him, unable to stop his own groan of pleasure from joining Light's as his cock was surrounded by his lover's tight heat. L leaned forward and kissed Light's back as he waiting for him to be ready, and Light turned towards him and captured L's mouth as he began to move against him.

L began to move, pulling back and then into him again, at a slow rhythm, checking his own boundaries of movement and then once he knew what he could do, be began to increase the speed of his strokes, reaching around and holding Light to him with one arm, while his other hand stroked and pinched his nipples. His hand moved down Light's abdomen, then down his inner thigh. He then cupped and massaged Light's balls, before moving his hand to begin stroking Light in time to his own thrusts, finding every moan, every gasp more delicious than the last.

L's recent fear of losing what he had with Light surfaced again as he held Light against him, and he couldn't control the shudder than suddenly went through him. It fueled his thrusts into the body he loved so much, made him hold Light even tighter against him, increased the intense pleasure that was already running through him, setting his nerve endings on fire as it pumped through him.

He could feel his own release building as he increased the depth of his strokes, hitting Light's prostate with every thrust. He heard Light call out his name, as he got closer to his own release.

Light felt L's arm tightened around him, felt his thrusts increase until he didn't know anything except the thrill that was going through him, driving all negative thoughts from his mind. All he could think of was how this felt, how much he loved it and never wanted it to end.

"L…

"I won't allow us to ever lose this, Light." He whispered into his lover's ear and he thrust deeper and bit Light's shoulder. Light's entire body shook with the force of his sudden release as he emptied onto L's hand, crying out his name again and again. L buried his face into Light's neck as he felt his own rushing through him as Light's muscles clamped down on him, forcing it out of him.

He held tightly to Light as they both came down, sweat glistening both of their bodies as their breathing returned to normal levels. He pulled out of Light and kissed his neck again; licking the spot on his shoulder he had dug his teeth into. Light laughed as he turned to face him as L began to lick his hand clean of Light's essence.

"You're such an animal, I'm going to look like I was attacked!" he said touching his neck and shoulder.

"Well, you were," L answered and kissed Light again, then lay on his chest, "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Light ruffled L's hair.

"You didn't, I was merely surprised." L lifted himself up and stared into Light's eyes.

"We can't ever lose this Light, I will do anything to keep it." Light smiled and pushed L back onto his chest.

"I know, and we won't. I promise you that." He said and kissed the top of L's head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. L was awake a little longer, listening to the beat of Light's heart against his ear. He hadn't been exaggerating when he 'd told Light that losing this would destroy him, he knew it would. Perhaps not physically, but inside he would never be the same. He smiled as he felt Light's arms encircle him as he slept, and finally he closed his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

Literature / Characters & Settings / Sci-Fi & Fantasy / Settings  
Chapter 33

L and Light had a quiet, early breakfast as the trio decided to sleep in after their long flight. L was a little sore after the night's activities but he was happy for it. It was a reconnection they both obviously needed as he noted Lights animated conversation over coffee and breakfast and his own more energetic demeanor. It had proven they were once again whole, that all obstacles-physical and emotional-were once again conquered and they could move forward. Light had not mentioned his Kira memories this morning, in fact he seemed as though they had gone back to wherever they normally hide and didn't leave any trace of their presence. That fear that giving up or destroying the Death Note could make Light just as easily forget him ran through his body like a sudden blast of frigid air, making his skin prickle. His thoughts were interrupted as he realized Light was calling his name.

"I'm sorry, Light you were saying?" he asked as Light smirked at him from across the table.

"Am I boring you so early?" he asked and L shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, my mind merely drifted for a moment."

"I asked if you might want to take the boys out for some sightseeing as they've never been to Japan." L frowned.

"Sightseeing, a waste of precious time for me. I am sure if they wish to do something so frivolous they can handle it on their own." He answered finishing his coffee and looked up when heard the snort from Light.

"I fail to see the problem in my answer! I have lost over three weeks due to my injuries. I need to make up this lost time.." Light stood up and leaned closer to L.

"And you haven't seen the boys in over two years and I'm sure they would appreciate any time you could spend with them, especially if it's doing something special. If you don't know where to take them, which I'm sure you don't, ask them what they'd like to see, or have Watari come up with an itinerary, you know he'd be great at it." He leaned forward and kissed L gently, effectively stopping any argument that he could see brewing in those deep eyes.

"Light, as agreeable as your kisses are, they do not have magic powers to change my mind or make you automatically win a discussion." L huffed when he had released him and Light had to laugh.

"Kill joy. Alright then, I've got to get to work, but think about what I said L, okay? They've come a long way to spend time with you." He leaned in again for another quick kiss, realized he was going to get nothing more out of L on the subject, and then went to the door.

"If I get a minute I'll call." He said as he opened the door and L nodded as he left. L looked towards the direction of the rooms the boys were sleeping in and sighed. He supposed Light had a point, but going around sightseeing, that just wasn't him. If they wanted to visit a museum or perhaps a planetarium but he didn't think that was their taste. Well, Near actually would probably enjoy either of those, he was more like L himself than the others. But the idea of flitting about with a guidebook from place to place nearly made him nauseous. Perhaps if he came up with several options and they could choose one or two, that would be more agreeable to him.

Ofcourse it was still early, he didn't know when they'd be up and moving so this all could be a moot point anyway. In the meantime, he would go back into his office and leave the panel open so he could hear them when they started moving around. He rolled his eyes, he forgot who he was talking about, he could hear them through three solid oak panels if they were in their best moods. He walked into his office, very happy that it was Watari's habit to leave a fresh pot of coffee in there, along with his various daily sweets. He had a feeling he was going to need every ounce of caffeine and sugar today.

Near tried covering the sound with his pillow, even tried turning up the radio that was in the room, but he could still hear them making out in the next room. He sat up and looked at the clock, it was after nine in the morning he should be up anyway. He was in Japan, he was with L, he should take advantage of it all. He got out of the bed and shuffled out of the room, slamming the door behind him to let them know he was not amused. He walked down the hall into the living room, where he saw L walking out of his office, his hands in his pockets and staring at him.

"I trust there was a reason to alert the entire building that you were awake?" L asked him obviously referring to the slammed door.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry about that, L. It's just that I was rather rudely awakened by the carnal desires of Matt and Mello." L said nothing at first, simply continued to gaze at Near. He was quite glad his bedroom was all the way on the other side of the apartment, otherwise Near could have been complaining about he and Light. He smiled and tilted his head towards the office.

"Would you like to come in and have some coffee and pastry, or would you care for a more traditional Japanese breakfast as Light prefers?"

"What does that consist of?" Near asked, his interest peaked.

"Generally it's rice, tomagoyaki which is a kind of rolled omelet, miso soup and sometimes grilled fish, and sometimes seaweed on the side. But ofcourse it has a much nicer name that just seaweed, I believe it's called nori."

Near's face which was almost always as stoic as L's wrinkled up as L named the items Light ate for breakfast more often than not, especially since they'd moved back to Japan.

"Thank you, L I think I'll continue to be the tourist and have coffee and pastries." He said and L smiled at him as he led him into his office.

Near marveled at the electronic splendor that was L's office. He had thought his arrangement at Whammy's was marvelous, this was simply amazing. His L shaped desk (no pun intended he was sure) was huge, most of it covered in papers and files, two different keyboards, two chairs and there were at least eight screens, four that were eye level and four more above those. There was information running continuously on most of them, two of them appeared to be news broadcasts, one from Japan, one from America and a third he recognized as coming from London. There was a feed coming from outside of the apartment that covered the entire hallway from the elevator to Watari's apartment. There was a combination, printer/copier/fax machine that was wireless. Against the side wall was another desk with a series of different phones, each one labeled with a head of state, i.e. U.S. President, British Prime Minister, Japanese Prime Minister, etc. All immediate connections and all completely untraceable. Watari had set up an area where there were plates, cups and his favorite type of silverware which was also where he left the trolley, allwithin an easy reach of L's right hand. There was a huge picture window which had a beautiful view of the skyline of Tokyo from which L could look out, but no one could see in. No one could tell that such a wondrous room was just beyond the hallway leading into the main room, it was almost like Dr. Who's tardis. Near turned to L who was handing him a cup.

"This room is brilliant, L. One would never realize such a thing existed in this apartment." L smiled and walked back to his chair.

"It was a design of Watari's and mine, we decided to make it exactly into what I needed as we were redoing this apartment anyway before we moved in. It is the perfect workspace for me, and for Light when he occasionally sits in with me, although the opportunity for collaboration such as that has not happened in quite a while." Near walked over to the second chair and could just imagine the two of them in here working on some case, the two minds working as one. He sat down in what would be Light's chair and surveyed the screens. L watched Near's eyes dance from screen to screen, reading the news feeds and streaming information. He reached for a folder and handed it to Near.

"Here, look through this case and tell me what you think. Show me what you have learned." Near looked at the offered folder and back at L, a large grin finding it's way on his face. L turned back to his screens and waved his hand.

"Do not smile yet, Near this is not a treat, I truly wish to see if you can prove to me I have not made an error in having you as first in line to succeed me. Also, I am woefully behind in my cases due to my injuries, anything you can do to assist me in that area would be greatly appreciated."

Near didn't answer, he was afraid his voice would betray him by showing just how much he felt about L asking him to do this. He suddenly felt as if all the years he had spent working so hard were finally beginning to pay off and he felt more excited than he could ever remember feeling. He quickly opened the file and began reading.

Matt and Mello lay in each other's arms dozing, their bodies glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. Mello stretched to reach the nightstand Watari had so nicely filled with chocolate bars with one hand and grabbed one, bringing it to him so he could open in as quietly as possible so as not to disturb Matt and his gentle snoring. He succeeded until he took the first bite, the resound snap sounding like a shotgun blast over Matt's head. He jumped, realized what it had to be and groaned.

"Damn, Mello do you have to crunch so damned loud?" he groaned as Mello chuckled at the complaint.

"Sorry, didn't know your ears were so damned delicate." He said punctuating the statement with another bite.

"Your mouth is right over my ear, asshole." Matt snapped back and then sat up and moved away from the offending crunching, "Nice way to ruin a moment." He said yawning and Mello laughed again.

"Good thing you can't hear yourself snoring, then." He said as he watched a naked Matt climb out of bed and look around for his cigarettes. Matt looked at him skeptically.

"I don't snore, and if I do, it comes in way second after the window ruffling you do!" he said finally finding his prize and lighting one up. Mello laughed again and gazed at the young, naked teenager perched on the edge of the bed staring back at him, his trademark smirk on his lips, the fringe of his red hair hanging down over his blue eyes. This was one of the few times he saw Matt without his two constant companions, his goggles and his video game. It was all just Matt, and to him it was the most beautiful sight he could possibly see. This was another one of those times when he couldn't believe how much he loved that crazy redhead. He sat up and leaned over to him, removing the cigarette from Matt's mouth as he captured it in a deeply passionate kiss that nearly took Matt's breath away. When Mello released him and lay back down on the bed, Matt sucked the smoke back up that he had swallowed when Mello suddenly kissed him and blew it at him.

"That was awesome, but next time warn me so I get the smoke out first!" he said laughing and threw a pillow at Mello who then sat up and threw it back. Suddenly there was a full out screaming pillow fight happening that didn't end in pillows. Sheets, chocolate bars and clothing were suddenly flying through the air, accompanied by loud laughter and yelling and bodies slamming into the bed, making it bump into the wall behind it.

L and Near were both startled by the sound of something banging into the walls, and the barely muffled yelling and laughing. Near saw L's eyes narrow dangerously and recoiled slightly, extremely glad it wasn't him. L stood up slowly and left the office without a word and Near waited a few moments before following; he certainly couldn't miss watching those two get fried.

L stormed down the hall until he reached the spare room Matt and Mello were using, and could clearly hear the yelling and bouncing around behind the door. He grabbed the door knob and threw it open, storming into the room.

"What is going on…" and before he could finish a pillow flew into his face swallowing up the rest of his sentence and then falling to the floor.

"Oh, shit…" Mello started and sat on the bed as far away from the door and L as he could manage. Matt's eyes grew wide and he suddenly remembered he was naked and jumped into the bed pulling the sheet over him and trying to throw part of it on Mello.

L was looking towards the pillow that had attacked him, that was now lying on the floor. He reached down and picked it up and then slowly raised his head to stare at the two frightened teenagers.

"I see, it was a pillow fight." He walked over to the bed, drew back the pillow and smacked Mello with it hard enough to push him out of the bed and onto the floor, then turned to do the same to Matt who scrambled quickly away from the oncoming pillow, sliding off the bed on the other side and onto the floor on his own. L dropped the pillow and then smiled almost evilly.

"There. I win so the fight is over. Please get dressed and come and get breakfast. Please make sure you clean this mess before you leave." He said and then turned and left the room, to almost run into Near who was leaning against the wall, his eyes wide with surprise and his hands covering his mouth to stop the laughter that was trying to escape. L looked down at him and nodded.

"Come, you're showing fine progress on that case, but we still have work to do." He said as if he hadn't just knocked the hell out of Matt and Mello, and started back down the hallway.

Matt and Mello both climbed up from the floor holding onto the bed, facing each other and then they both just burst into laughter. L had just bested them as usual but this time he used a pillow and it was funny as hell.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Light slid into the car, certain that what he had just witnessed was never going to leave his mind. It had been a gang war on the waterfront, bodies littering the wharf and a warehouse. He had held on as long as he could, he and Matsuda going over the scene, realizing that as usual in gang cases, there was very little in the way of actual clues; but as he walked away from one body and realized he had stepped in so much blood he was tracking it across the floor—he felt the need for some fresh air. Matsuda watched as Light's face went pale as he turned and left the warehouse. He remembered that feeling well, the first time you see a scene this bloody was not easy. The types of guns they used these days were powerful and did massive damage, some times taking limbs and nearly cutting bodies in half.

He resisted the urge to go to Light, realizing this was something the young detective would have to handle on his own. He was taking enough heat as it was from some of the older detectives, Matsuda didn't want to make it worse by making it look like he was babying Light. He turned back to his notebook and the uniformed officer with him, knowing Light would be all right eventually.

Light leaned his forehead against the steering wheel and took deep breaths. Never in his darkest nightmares could he have imagined what he had just seen. He ran a hand through his hair, surprised it was shaking slightly and then he reached for his phone. He hit L's public number and called it, needing to hear his voice right now and maybe draw from his experience to know how to handle this. Even though he was alone in the car, he had to make sure that unless it was about a case they were working on, he had to call "Ryuzaki."

"Hello, Light. So you were able to find a moment." He heard L's soft voice and smiled as the sound alone began to soothe him.

"Well, in this instance I had to. I need your help." He then told L what he was involved in, and how it was affecting him. L listened and tried to decide the best way to help him. He sympathized, but he also knew he could not coddle him too much, he had to grow an armour against this, he knew he would see much worse.

"I understand your feelings Light, I have felt this way myself. What you described is a horrific scene for you to have to deal with, and I am sorry that you must. But you must gather your wits immediately and go back in there." Light sighed and sat back in the seat.

"I know, I just needed a moment."

"Ofcourse, for this first time. But just this first time, Light. You must develop a very strong outer skin and now is the time to start. Believe me, you are going to see much worse in your chosen profession." Light thought about that for a moment and remembered his father. He remembered times when he was growing up and seeing his father come home, greet his family and then disappear into his room. He knew later that these were the days the case had touched him deeply. He decided he would also talk to him about this.

"How long have you been away from the scene, Light?" L asked him and he looked at his watch.

"About ten minutes." Light answered.

"That is five minutes too long. Go back now." Light felt slight irritation at L's abrasive manor, he had hoped for more understanding.

"I will go back, Ryuzaki, in just a moment, I just…"

"You are being unfair to Matsuda and your officers by not pulling your own weight. If you cannot handle this, perhaps you should transfer to the information systems department." Light's anger escaped and he shouted into the phone.

"Not everyone can simply shut down and turn off their feelings as you do. Some of us are more human than that!' L was quiet for a moment before he answered and Light immediately regretted his outburst.

"It is something that must be learned, and you must begin now. I trust you know by now my emotions are quite human. While I completely sympathize with the emotional upheaval you are currently experiencing, you cannot be the brilliant and effective detective I know you can be if you cannot do this. I am sorry if I have upset you. I am still not as good at this as I wish to be."

Light listened as his anger subsided. He knew L was right, about everything. He had wanted L to sympathize and sweet talk him, but that was not really what he needed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, you know that, I'm not quite right at the moment. Promise me when I get home you'll be nicer to me." He heard L chuckle on the other end.

"I know you're not, which is what I'm trying to make you understand. But when you have done what you need to do and arrive home, I shall be sufficiently nurturing."

"Sounds like a plan. I love you." Light told him.

"I don't suppose it will hurt your growth if I tell you I love you too so I will do so. I love you too." Light laughed and realized L had helped more than he had expected.

"Later, Ryuzaki." He finally said and closed the call. He steeled himself as he got out of the car and headed back in. The irony that the man who was responsible for so much death was having difficulty facing it, was not lost on him.

L put his phone back into his pocket and sighed. These were the things in a relationship that he had difficulty with. He had no past experience on nurturing, he had to do what his gut told him, and hope it was correct. He drew on things he remembered Watari had done for him as a child, but a lot of that had faded into his memory as he had worked on suppressing as much of his emotions as he could. From the sound of Light's voice before he hung up, he felt he must have done at least favorably in this instance.

"Okay L, room's clean, we've had breakfast and now we're all yours." Mello reported leaning on the door to his office. L stood up and touched Near's shoulder, gesturing for him to follow. They walked out into the living room where Matt was waiting and sat down.

"Light has suggested that perhaps you would like to see something of Tokyo as this is your first trip here," L began, "Have you any thoughts on this?" Matt raised his hand causing laughter from the other two.

"I think we'd all love to go to the center of town, with all the awesome electronic stores and everything. I hear there's stuff there the rest of the world hasn't even thought of yet!"

"I understand there are some incredible toy stores there as well." Near added, finger twirling in his hair, "That would definitely interest me." L nodded and looked at Mello who had just begun to stretch his legs onto the coffee table until he felt L looking at him. He stopped his legs in mid-air and then swung them over to drop in Matt's lap.

"Sure, sounds great. Maybe we can check out one of those themed restaurants, a vampire one would be laughs." He said and then laughed at L's expression. L sighed; at least it would only be one general area instead of all over the city.

"This sounds agreeable, I will alert Watari." He said reaching for the intercom when he felt a hand on hand on his arm. He turned to stare into Matt's eyes, which were slightly hidden by his goggles.

"Just so you know, L it doesn't really matter where we go, we think it would just be fun to hang with you, now that we know you're okay. We were really scared when we heard what happened, you're really all we have and you must know how we feel."

L's eyes continued to stare at Matt for a moment, then moved from face to face of his heirs, finding the same expression on each of their faces. He smiled and patted Matt's hand that was still on his arm.

"Yes, I believe I do as I feel the same. However, you also have Light now you know he cares a great deal for you as well."

"Yes, but it's not the same." Near answered and the others nodded their agreement.

"I understand and I'm sure he does too." L reached around and hugged Matt to him, and suddenly found himself covered in teenage boys as the other two jumped up from the couch and threw themselves on him, making him slide from the couch and onto the floor.

The front door opened as Watari came in and he stopped for a moment looking at the laughing pile of genii on the floor.

"I thought I would check and see if you have any plans for the day, and to remind you that tomorrow morning, L, you need to go the hospital and have your remaining stitches removed." He announced not bothering to hide his amusement.

"You're timing as usual is perfect, Watari," L answered getting out of the pile, "We have decided to go downtown and enjoy the wonders of the area. We are ready when you are."

"Then I shall go get the car and will be waiting for you downstairs." Watari answered and left to do just that. L made sure he had his phone in case Light needed him again, and for a moment as he followed the boys out of the door, he marveled at what his life had become over the past few years, and found he was quite pleased.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Light let himself into the apartment with one thought on his mind: a hot cleansing shower. He had kicked his shoes off outside the door as usual and had turned to look where he had walked; afraid he had tracked dried blood all over the carpet in the hall, and when he walked in the first place he went was to the garbage to throw them away. He didn't ever want to put his feet into those shoes again. He shrugged his jacket off and began to remove his tie as he headed for the bedroom and the bathroom on the other side of it.

"L?" he called out throwing the jacket and tie on the floor. He walked back out of the room and went towards L's office; found the door open and the room empty. He sighed; obviously they were still out sightseeing. He should have remembered that, it was his idea after all. It was just that he really needed to be with L right now. He walked back into the bedroom and undressed, fighting the desire to set fire to his suit. He believed he could smell the coppery aroma of blood on it; he was in it for so long today. For the first time in his life he had dropped his clothes onto the floor and was glad to. He kicked them aside and went into the bathroom preparing for a long shower. Maybe L would be home by the time he got out, he really needed him right now.

The door to the apartment blew open a few minutes later and three teenagers and one slightly amused adult came through the door. The boys were carrying several bags each, the adult an extremely large lollipop.

"WOW Shibuya fucking rocks!" Mello said dropping the bags onto the couch and plopping next to them, his hand reaching into his vest for the last chocolate bar he had in his pocket.

"Yes, it did have practically everything one could ever want in shopping and food." Near added being more careful with his bags than Mello was. Matt brought up the rear, carrying several boxes of various sizes.

"I always heard they had the best in electronics here, but this was mind blowing!" he said gingerly placing the boxes on the floor. L smiled as he licked the rainbow colored lollipop and kicked off his beat up sneakers at the door.

"I am glad the venture was so lucrative for you all." He said noticing Light's keys on the table," If you would now be so kind as to retire to your rooms with all of your new possessions for a while. I see Light is home and he has had a very trying day, so I would appreciate some quiet time with him." They all nodded and gathered their things.

"No problem, L. I wanted to get started on these anyway." Matt answered, excitement lighting up his features.

"Thanks L, today was great. Even when you questioned that waitress about her fangs.." Mello said laughing gathering his bags.

"I merely asked her if she was aware the incisors were not the correct size in relation to the rest of her teeth. I would imagine if she were trying to keep the illusion real she would want to make sure everything was correct." L answered indignantly and was surprised by the resounding laughter that filled the room.

"There's a reason why we love you, L;and that isn't it." Matt said laughing and headed towards the bedrooms, with Mello following. Near reached into one of his bags and removed a large remote controlled robot and its controls.

"Thank you again, L for this, it's amazing!" the white haired teen said holding the robot against him and smiling at his mentor.

"You are quite welcome, Near. However, I do not wish to see him in the office tomorrow, his wave lengths may interfere with my equipment." Near nodded and gathered his other bags.

"Good night, L." he said and walked towards his room. L watched him go and sighed, although this time it was a happy sigh. He had to admit that the day had turned out so much better than he had expected, he had enjoyed himself immensely with the boys, and had discovered a new joy; buying things for people that made them happy. He never carried money, he never needed to, but Watari came prepared and their sightseeing spree quickly turned into a shopping spree.

He looked towards the bedroom and walked towards it looking for Light, he would love to hear how right he was about going out with the boys today. His first warning sign was the suit crumpled on the floor that was not something he'd ever seen Light do. He heard the water running in the bathroom so he went to the door and just as he prepared to knock, he heard what alarmingly sounded like crying from inside. He immediately opened the door and hurried in.

"Light? Light are you alright?" he slid open the glass door to find Light standing under the running water, washing himself and crying. He looked up to see L standing there and reached out for him. L completely ignored the falling water and took Light into his arms. He let him cry against him for a few moments until he regained control.

"I went back in, L. I went back in and I did everything I had to do. I examined remains, I walked through more blood than I could have ever imagined seeing, I stepped over brain matter and body parts on the floor, I did it all. I made my notes, I went back to the office and typed up my report. I did everything I had to do, just like you wanted me to, L." L nodded as he stroked Light's wet hair.

"I know how hard this had to be on you, Light I am so sorry." L whispered and reached over to turn off the cascading water.

"I couldn't get that smell out of my nose, that coppery smell of all that blood, and I felt it was all over me. I felt like I was loosing control of my mind." Light continued as L reached for a towel and began to dry him off.

"But you weren't, your mind simply couldn't process all it had seen. It was trying to make sense of it all. You'll be alright." L told him as he dried him and wrapped another towel around him. L then removed his own wet clothes and dried himself as Light watched him, so glad L was there. L wrapped a towel around himself and put his arm around Light and led him to the bedroom where he had him sit on the bed. He climbed onto the bed next to him and held him in his arms, Light's head against his shoulder.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this, L, maybe you were right." L shook his head.

"No, this is not the case. You are nearly reacting to what you've seen for the first time in your life. No one is expected to simply laugh this kind of thing off, Light. What is important here, is that you managed to do your job as well as you always do. What you witnessed did not deter you from what you had to do. You should be extremely proud of yourself Detective Yagami, I know I am." He felt Light's head lift from his shoulder and he turned to stare directly into troubled amber eyes.

"You are? I succeeded then?" Light asked him and L smiled.

"Admirably, in spite of the horror you witnessed." Light sighed and leaned against L once more.

"I'll be better next time, I know I will." He said quietly and L nodded.

"You did fine this time, Light. What will eventually happen is you will be able to put what you feel on a shelf away from you. It does not mean you will not still feel, but you will be able to deal with it better. As I told you earlier, it takes time. You are still quite young, after all." He was heartened to hear Light chuckle at that statement.

"And you are so elderly, I know." He said.

"Well, in the idea of experience in this kind of thing, I have been doing it for over 18 years, you are brand new to it." Light sat up and faced L, a smile finally gracing his handsome, tanned face.

"Thank you, I needed you so badly." He said and leaned forward to kiss L softly. L kissed him back, glad he was able to help Light and do it properly.

"I will tell Watari we will be eating in here if you would prefer not to have company," L suggested and Light shook his head.

"Oh God, no what I need is any kind of reaffirmation of life, the louder the better."

"Ah, well the trio can certainly grant you that." L answered with a smirk and Light laughed. He ran a hand through his damp hair, finally beginning to feel like himself again. L gazed at him, still seeing the haunted look in his eyes, but glad to see it was not overtaking him any longer.

"So, how was the sightseeing? Where did you go?"" Light asked, which immediately reminded L of his lollipop he had placed on the sink after seeing Light's distress. He got up and ran back into the bathroom to retrieve it, causing Light to burst out laughing when he saw it. He pictured what a sight the four of them had to have made on the streets of Tokyo, between the leather and the white pj's and goggles and L with his huge lollipop and it only made him laugh more, which made him feel even better.

"We went to Shibuya, the boys were interested in shopping." L answered and Light nodded.

"Great choice, and you guys fit right in with all the wild fashion that you see there." L stared at him, his head to one side and a quizzical expression on his face, his thumb brushing his lips.

"Fit in? Are we sufficiently odd that we would need to fit in somewhere?" he asked seriously and Light smiled.

"Well you have to admit you are not conventional, none of you are but that makes you unique, and it's one of the reasons I adore you so don't take it the wrong way." Light explained then moved L's thumb so he could kiss him again, then grimaced slightly at the sticky sweet flavor of the lollipop on L's mouth.

"I'm not kissing you again until you finish that," he said standing up and going to the closet. "I want to see what the boys got." He added reaching for a pair of designer jeans and a shirt. L watched him for a few moments, watching him dress from boxers to shirt before rising from the bed and getting fresh clothes himself. One of his favorite past times was watching Light getting dressed, it never failed to amuse him as it was always such a process.

As the evening continued, Light found himself so immersed in talking to the boys and admiring the boys' purchases that he never thought once about the day's events. L kept an eye on him, knowing that it wasn't completely over; they still had the night to get through. He was certain Light would not sleep well this evening and he would be prepared.

Light excused himself early, feeling more tired than he usually did and L went with him, bringing his laptop with him so he could work and watch Light at the same time. He watched Light do his nightly bedtime routines before getting into bed. Light didn't even notice that L had left long enough to get cups of tea for both of them, and so was pleased to see a cup of tea alongside the book he usually read before going to sleep on his bedside table.

"Thank you, L that was very thoughtful of you." He said reaching for the tea.

"Had you not been so intently serious on how you were brushing your teeth you would have noticed me leaving the room and thus not been so surprised." L said sipping his own sugar-laden tea.

"Never mind me, make sure you don't forget yours tonight. That sickening sweet lolly you had earlier had enough sweet to rot every tooth in your head." Light warned and L smiled around his cup.

"You needn't worry, you know I am most diligent in that area." Light nodded and finished his tea. He looked at the book and then decided he really didn't have the energy to read tonight. He leaned over to L and kissed him.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep. I have a full day tomorrow before our big dinner. Oh..speaking of that, I invited Matsuda to join our family dinner. You don't mind, do you?" L shook his head.

"Of course not. Matsuda has become family anyway, he is always welcome." L ran his fingers through soft auburn hair. "Yes, you have had a very difficult day so you should rest now. I am right here if you need me." Light leaned into the feel of L's fingers in his hair, smiling and closing his eyes.

"When don't I need you?" he asked then leaned forward and kissed L again, this time forcing his tongue into L's mouth, tasting the sweet tea he had just drank as his tongue tenderly wrapped around L's. L allowed him complete control, knowing how much he needed it at the moment, to be in control. He was willing to give him more, and was slightly surprised when Light pulled away.

"Good night, I love you." Light told him and lay down on his side of the bed. L stroked his hair again.

"I love you, too. Good night." He told him and watched as Light's eyes closed, a smile still on his face. L couldn't help remembering how familiar this was to those times so long ago, when there was a long chain and handcuffs between them. He used to perch on the bed just like this, next to his charge. He remembered that was when this all began, the evenings when they were alone like this, him working and the teenaged Light lying next to him. He began to fall for the beautiful young man that he knew had been the world's worst serial killer that had ever been before losing his memory of the entire thing.

He sighed and once again stroked the hair he loved so much. He would have never imagined they would end up where they had and he was so grateful. Light seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but it was still early yet. He leaned over his computer and began to work.

L had gotten up about an hour later to grab a file from his office when it began. He heard Light call out and he dropped the file and ran back into the bedroom. Light was thrashing around in the bed, his eyes closed, his arms flailing around. L jumped into the bed and grabbed Light, holding him against him to calm him down.

"Light, it's all right, I'm here, you're safe." He whispered, gently stroking his hair as he held him against his chest. Light flailed against him for a few moments, crying out a few times, before he began to calm down under L's soft voice and touch. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he looked around wildly, finally sitting up and staring at L with wide eyes.

"L? Oh my god, L!" he cried and fell against L's chest trying not to cry. L held him tightly and kissed the top of his head, "Rivers of blood, I was swimming in rivers of blood," Light told him, "I couldn't keep my head above it, I was drowning in it, blood going down my throat, in my nose," he shuddered as L held him tightly, "There were body parts floating past me," he looked up at L, "And Death Notes, there were Death Notes floating past me," he lowered his head against L's chest again, "I can still smell the blood, I can taste it!" he cried trying not to gag at the memory.

"I knew this would happen, Light it's alright, it happened to me too. Go ahead, you've got to let this out so you can put it behind you." He said to him quietly, and it seemed that's all Light needed was L's permission as the tidal wave of tears began to flow out of him. L continued to hold Light tightly, trying to hold his own tears back as he listened to the heartbreaking sobs against him.

"What you witnessed Light, was the proof of the worst that man could do, something that I have become used to witnessing. The first time you have to swallow that can nearly tear you apart, it goes against everything you believe, it shakes you to your very core and makes you wonder why you bother to do the right thing when you're up against situations such as that." He felt Light slowly gain control of himself, he cold tell that he was listening to him.

"I have asked myself that question many times, sometimes thinking I was up against a never ending tide of horror and I would eventually drown in it. But I haven't, Light and neither will you. Neither will you get used to seeing it, but you will get used to dealing with it." Light pulled away from L and stared up at him.

"But the Death Notes..." he asked and L sighed.

"Unfortunately you have caused much blood to be shed in your past," L said to him quietly, "I am sure your mind was merely putting it all together, to make some sense out of it. Do not let it trouble you." He felt Light nod against his chest and then finally look up, a small smile finding its way on his tear stained face.

"When did you get so eloquent? I've never heard you talk like that." He asked.

"How often have I told you there were still parts of me you have not yet seen?" L said smiling at him. Light reached up and touched L's face with his fingertips.

"When do I get to see these parts?" he asked.

"When they're needed, or the time is right. I must have some mystery or you will get bored with me." He said and Light began to laugh.

"I think I can sleep now," he said finally, "But don't go anywhere." It was L's turn to laugh.

"I have no intention of going anywhere." He said and lay down with Light, spooning behind, with his arm around him, "Now try to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow." He whispered and Light turned in order to kiss him again before falling against the pillow, exhausted. L held him tightly and slowly drifted off to sleep himself, sure Light would be okay now.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

When Light's alarm went off at 7:00 a.m. the first thing he felt was the intense warmth wrapped around him like a blanket. He reached out with one hand to stop the alarm and then turned to see L still wrapped around him. He turned into the warmth of L's body, knowing it was that continuous, comforting warmth that kept him from having any more nightmares during the night. He so hated to leave the safety and comfort of L's arms, but he had no choice, work was calling. He tried to slide out of L's arms without waking him, but the moment he was no longer touching L's body, L's eyes flew open and he sat up, thinking that Light was once again having trouble.

"I'm sorry, I was trying not to wake you." Light said and L smiled at him.

"No, it's fine, I was just concerned."

"Not necessary. Thanks to you, I slept without a problem after that first time." L yawned and nodded.

"Good. I knew you would be alright once you got it out of your system." Light stood up and pulled L out of the bed with him.

"Come on then, we both need a shower." He said smiling slyly and L smiled back as he leaned against him.

"Showering together may result in an 85% chance of your being late for work." He warned and Light sighed.

"I guess I could risk it….this once." He answered and leaned down to kiss L, who backed away and walked towards the bathroom.

"You're wasting precious time!" he said with an evil grin and continued to the bathroom, with Light sprinting after him.

It took no time for them to be naked and under the warm running water in the shower. Light was at first concerned about L's remaining splenectomy stitches but L reminded him they were coming out in just a few hours which meant he was healed, only residual soreness remaining and not to worry. With that worry lifted, Light held L against the wall of the shower, his hands on either side of L's body as he leaned forward and kissed him, tenderly at first and then as the kiss continued it became more impassioned and almost desperate. L once again had been his lifeline and he wanted him to know how much that meant to him. L reached up and put his hands in Light's hair, the cascading shower falling on both of them. Light released L's mouth, only to continue the kisses down his neck and chest, pausing for just a moment to suck tenderly at his nipples, then continued down his chest to his stomach, gingerly avoiding the stitches. L's head fell back against the wall, his eyes closing, a moan escaping as Light's mouth worked it's way down his body. His legs nearly lost all strength when Light slowly took him into his mouth, so slowly that it was almost painful.

"Light, you're being so cruel…" he whispered as Light's mouth and tongue danced around his cock, taking him in, and then releasing him to lick around the head, and down the shaft. He then sucked each of L's balls into his mouth, causing L to tighten his grip on Light's hair and moan louder. Light released him long enough to call his name, making L look down at him, their eyes meeting.

"I know you can do better than that!" he said and took L completely, deeply into his throat, swallowing him down. L's cry of his name echoing though the bathroom, barely swallowed by the falling water, making Light smirk in triumph around L's cock.s

He continued to deeply work on L, his hands moving from L' hips to the sensitive inner thighs and back again,. He reached around L's hips, one wet finger sliding around the tight ring of muscles surrounding L's entrance and finally sliding in slowly, making L cry out again. L didn't know how long his legs would support him under the continuous onslaught of pleasure causing his entire body to tremble as he rushed headlong into his release. His hands clutched at Light's hair, holding him in place as his hips began to move, pushing himself deeper and faster into Light's throat. Light decided L was on the verge, and inserted a second finger at the same time he hummed and sucked harder.

L's head snapped back against the shower tiles,his eyes rolled to the top of his head as his body tensed and he exploded into Light's mouth, the release so hard he could only groan deeply, not enough air left in his lungs to push out any more sound. Light so enjoyed what he'd done to L, that he wasn't completely surprised when his own release suddenly overtook him as he continued to swallow L's essence.

Light didn't move until L had finished and he'd swallowed every drop. Then L's trembling legs gave out, and he began to slide down the wall, joining Light at the bottom of the shower, leaning heavily against Light's chest as the young detective took him into his arms.

They sat there until their breathing got back to normal, the warm shower acting as a soothing massage. L finally looked up into Light's smiling face, finding all the love he could ever need in his eyes.

"One day you're going to do that to me and I'm going to forget my name!" he said laughing and Light grinned.

"Ah, a goal!" he said and leaned forward and kissed him until L until pushed him away.

"The clock, unfortunately, is relentless; no matter how much I wish it were not." Light sighed and nodded, standing up while helping L to his feet. They washed and left the shower quickly, dressing and getting to the dining room table as Watari was finishing placing breakfast there.

"Good morning, gentlemen. L, you're appointment is at 10:00, I will be waiting for you downstairs at 9:15," he stated as L poured his coffee.

"That will be fine, Watari. I trust all is fine with dinner plans?" he asked and his guardian nodded.

"Yes, everything will be ready to go at the appointed time," he answered and then turned his attention to Light, "You have warned your family about the trio I would imagine." He said smiling and Light laughed after swallowing his coffee.

"I have told them that L's wards can be a bit…boisterous. I think they're looking forward to it. Oh and Watari I invited Matsuda to join us, I hope it was okay." Watari nodded smiling.

"Of course, there will be more than enough food." He answered and began to walk away.

"You will join us for dinner, Watari since it's for family?" Light then asked and Watari smiled gratefully.

"I would be happy too." He patted Light's shoulder and turned to leave.

"That is more proof as to why I need you around," L stated, "It would never have occurred to me to ask him to join us – I just would have assumed he would." Light gestured with his chopsticks as he spoke.

"He might have, but I wanted to make sure he did. Especially considering what he went through for us recently, he needs to be reminded he is more than just your priceless assistant."

"A sentiment I recently expressed to him myself." L said and Light took his hand.

"That was a brilliant thing to do, L. You see, you are becoming less the unthinking, social recluse and more the caring person I knew you could be." L wrinkled his nose in distaste and pulled his hand back.

"No need to get ridiculous about it," he said going back to his pastry, "It was merely something that needed to be said." Light stared at him for a moment and then burst into laughter.

"Fine, you keep that part of you hidden away; I know it's there." He said and went back to his breakfast, not bothering to hide his own smirk, "I will meet you at the hospital for your appointment, I'm sure I can get away."

"No, that isn't necessary. You have only recently returned to work, do not take unnecessary time off." L answered, and just as Light prepared to argue another voice joined in.

"Besides, we'll be going with him so you don't have to worry about it." They both turned to where the sound of Mello's voice came and found him coming down the hallway, followed by the other two. Light grinned at L's indignant expression.

"I assure you I do not need to be accompanied by the three of you, it is just having stitches removed."

"Yea, and we know you well enough to know that if there are any instructions or cautions given you will conveniently forget them or decide not to tell anyone about them. This way we can be sure you're not leaving anything out and we can tell Light what he needs to know." Mello answered and once again Light had to restrain from laughing as L's expression got worse.

"Thank you, Mello you have just put my mind at ease." He said and nearly choked when he was on the receiving end of those extremely annoyed black eyes. L looked from Light to the boys and realized that even if he gave them a direct order not to accompany him, they'd find a way of showing up; he could tell merely from the set expressions on all three faces and decided not to waste his breath. He stood up with his coffee and walked towards his office.

"I shall be working until it is time to leave. I trust I will be allowed to do THAT on my own." He nearly spat and entered his office, the panel door shutting with a resounding slam behind him. Light and the boys looked at each other and then they all broke into laughter.

"Good job guys," Light said finally, "That was the exact reason why I was planning to meet him there." Matt sat down at the table, grabbing a glass of orange juice.

"We figured, and we also figured he would find a way to not let you go." He said and Light glanced at his watch as he nodded in agreement.

"I've got to go, you guys enjoy breakfast and stay out of L's way until he comes out of there." He said standing up and sliding into his jacket.

"No problem," Mello answered and then grabbed Light's arm as he started towards the door, "What, no kiss good-bye?" he asked and Light stared at him horrified.

"What?" he asked and then Mello laughed.

"Not me, stupid, L. No kiss good-bye before running off to work?" Light immediately looked relieved and picked up his keys from the side table.

"Well normally I would, but I think right now I'd run the risk of having my lips ripped from my face with the mood he's in right now. I'll call him later from a safe distance." He said smiling and went out of the door to catch the train.

The trio sat at the table just as Watari came back in to retrieve L and Light's breakfast dishes.

"You three are up early," he commented as he placed the dishes on his trolley.

"We're going with L to his appointment," Near told him, his fingers twirling in his hair, "Needless to say he wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea." Watari nodded.

"I imagine not. I had planned to go in with him, but I think it's much better that you do. Can I get you anything?" he asked and Matt shook his head

"Naw, there's more than enough here, Whammy. You should just relax for a few minutes before you have to drive the bear to the doctor." He said and Watari laughed and shook his head.

"I've got some calls to make, and update several cases L is looking at, but there is a cup of tea waiting for me on my desk so I shall get back to that. We'll be leaving at 9:15."

"When we take over for L, do we get you too?" Mello asked and Watari raised an eyebrow.

"Not if the powers that be are merciful." He said walking out of the door and Matt nearly choked on his orange juice laughing.

"Oh shit score one for Whammy!" he said as Mello the other two joined him in the laughter.

At approximately 9:05 the panel slid open and L emerged from his office, holding a plate with a slice of chocolate cake and a fork. He walked over to the dining room table, looking around. The trio seemed to be missing…perhaps they had forgotten what time his appointment was. He finished his cake and quietly walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms. The doors to the rooms were closed – perhaps they were still caught up in their new items they had purchased yesterday. He smiled and quietly went back to the livingroom. He was quite happy not to have an entourage accompanying him to the hospital. He was perfectly capable of doing it on his own and imparting whatever information he felt necessary to share afterwards. If there was nothing he felt that was important, then he would simply store it away for future reference. He slipped on his sneakers and went out of the door.

The car was directly in front of the building as he expected, Watari standing by the open door. He bent down to get into the car when he suddenly stopped as a chorus of.."Hi L!" assaulted his ears. The trio were already in the car, waiting patiently for him. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and got into the car.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The trip to the hospital proved uneventful, although the unconventional quartet attracted the attention of everyone in the waiting area. Mello handled the scrutiny by snapping loudly on his candy bar; Matt completely ignored the looks playing his game, and Near filled the time playing with a toy airplane.

L wished he had set up a private doctor of his own who would come to his apartment as he had done in the past, but hadn't done it since coming to Japan. He'd rectify that situation as soon as possible; this was unacceptable. When he was finally called into the office, Mello stood up with him and when he tried his worst glare at him, Mello snapped his bar at him, glaring back. Not wishing to cause a scene he merely sighed and allowed Mello to follow him into the examination room. Once inside the room, Mello sat down in a chair as L sat on the examination table.

"You realize you will pay for this." He warned Mello and the young man laughed.

"I know, but it'll be worth it just to know you really are alright. Besides, we'll be gone in just a couple of days, we'll be out of your hair and who knows when we'll see you again. You have to allow us a little fun!" L stared at the blonde for a moment and had to allow himself a small smile.

"You have an odd way of having fun." He said and lay back on the table. He really hated being here and truth be told he actually was glad Mello was in here with him. It reminded him all too well of being stuck in the hospital and how he felt so powerless. Before he could dwell on that too long, the doctor came into the room, reading his chart.

"You seem to be doing well, Mr. Rue." He was saying.

"Yes, I know how I have been doing. Can we please get this over with, I have a lot of work to do." L stated and the doctor looked at him, slightly irritated, while Mello tried to hide his grin behind his candy bar.

"We'll be finished soon, I need to do a small examination of your most serious wounds and then remove the stitches. I'm sure your work can wait a few more minutes." He answered putting down the file and reaching for gloves. It was then he noticed Mello who smiled sweetly at him.

"This is my ward, Doctor he is concerned for my well being." The doctor nodded and then turned his attention to L as he walked towards the table.

"Now, if you would remove your shirt, Mr. Rue…" L rolled his eyes and complied.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki, I won't peek. Now be a good boy and maybe the nice doctor will give you a lollipop when he's done!" Mello was ready to recoil from L's angry stare, when he noticed a slight twinkle of amusement within that glare and he grinned instead.

L walked out of the examination room and right past the boys without a word, heading directly to the car outside. Mello followed behind and went over to Near and Matt with his report.

"He seems in a thrilling mood, is he okay?" Matt asked and Mello nodded.

"He's fine, he's just aggravated that he had no power against this doctor. He hated every moment of that examination, you know how private he is and there's this guy touching him and prodding him, telling him what he can and cannot do. Not something L takes graciously." They both nodded and followed as he began to walk out of the waiting room.

"But he's healing okay?" Near asked and Mello nodded again.

"He's doing really well according the doctor, he just has to continue to take it relatively easy for the next couple of weeks and he'll be back to normal. I can honestly tell Light that he's got nothing to worry about now."

They were outside and heading towards the car. Watari was standing outside of the car and looked at them with a knowing eye. They all got into the car, knowing it was better to not say anything to L while he was in his mood.

No one said anything until they got back into the apartment and as L headed back into his office without saying anything, his back hunched as his hands were dug deeply into his pockets, Mello stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"L—I know how uncomfortable that was for you so I understand why you're not happy right now, but the bottom line is that we now know you're almost completely healed and that's worth your being a little uncomfortable, isn't it?"

"I need to work for a while before we start getting ready for this dinner. Near, I would appreciate your assistance if you don't mind." Near nodded, happy to do it and headed for L's office. L turned and finally faced Mello who was still holding his.

"I do not believe anything is worth dealing with doctors for any length of time, but if it made you content then something useful came out of it. I knew I was healed, I would have had it no other way, it has impeded my work long enough." Mello let go of L's arm and smiled at him.

"Yea, L doesn't need no stinking doctors." He said laughing and Matt laughed with him and to their great surprise L smiled as well.

"Very well stated." He said and turned back towards his office, then stopped suddenly as he got to the door.

"I did appreciate your company, Mello. Your presence made it a bit more…tolerable." He said quietly without turning around, and then went into his office, the door closing behind him.

Matt walked over to Mello from behind and threw his arms around his neck. Mello reached up and took his hands.

"I'm not used to you being able to handle L so well." Matt said, resting his chin on Mello's shoulder.

"I'm not really, part of it is that L's changed a bit, he's more open to things since being with Light, although he's still fighting it kicking and screaming. He hides a lot of it behind indignation and intelligent fighting words."

"And you hide yours behind bravado and swagger. You two are a lot alike. You were handling him the way I usually handle you." Mello chuckled and turned around so that he was nose to nose with Matt.

"Oh, I like the way you handle me when no one's looking." He said with an evil smirk and Matt leaned forward and kissed him.

"Unfortunately for you I'm more hungry than I am horny, Watari will be in with lunch soon." That made Mello smile even broader.

"Why don't we go over and "help" him." He said and Matt laughed and nodded. It had been a long while since they had terrorized Watari, it was definitely time. They ran out of the door and out to Watari's apartment.

Light had just decided that he waited long enough to get a report about L's appointment and was reaching for his phone when it went off in his hand.

"Detective Yagami." He answered hoping the "Unknown" ID meant it was from home and not something pertaining to the case.

"Good afternoon, Light. I hope I haven't interrupted anything important." Came Watari's crisp tones.

"Not at all, I was just about to call myself. How did it go?"

"Quite well, I understand. Mello went into the examination with him." Light laughed and sat back in his chair.

"Oh THAT must have been interesting!" he said and Watari chuckled.

"Apparently L was his usual self when dealing with the doctor, and of course you know what that means.."

"Oh yeah,"

"But apparently the examination was successful and found only that he is healing very well, all stitches removed and he does not have to return unless he has any problems-which I believe the doctor is just as happy about as L is. He did say he keep a low profile for the next two weeks, just to be cautious." Light sighed in relief; it certainly seemed this nightmare was finally over.

"If Mello is the one who went in with him, why didn't he call me?" Light asked. There was silence from Watari for a moment, and in that silence he could hear in the background the sound of Matt laughing as Mello's colorful language could be heard, albeit muted.

"Mello is occupied at the moment with trying to remove egg from his hair." Watari said simply and Light thought better of asking how that had happened.

"Ah…I see. Well, thank you for calling me with the information, Whammy, my mind wasn't exactly on work until I knew for sure."

"I assumed that would be the case, Light. Please remind everyone that dinner begins at 7:00 so they could begin to arrive by 6:30."

"I will. Good-bye, Whammy." Light said looking around to see if anyone was listening to his conversation.

"Good-bye, Light," Watari said and as he was obviously putting the phone down Light heard, "We could try cutting some of it out." Followed by a litany of profanity that Light didn't know Mello knew and he laughed as he hung up the phone. He was very glad he wasn't there right now.

The front door of the apartment flew open as Mello came stomping back into the apartment, his hair drenched and plastered to his head as Matt followed him, barely able to stand from laughing so hard. Mello turned to glare at him as Matt closed the door behind him.

"I'm glad you find this so fucking funny!" he yelled at him and Matt lifted his goggles to wipe his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just hysterical! We forgot how formidable Watari is!" he said and giggled some more. Mello's eyes narrowed dangerously and he walked closer to Matt and pushed him backwards.

"This was meant for you anyway! I've got to change now, there's egg all over my vest."

"I can't help it if I move faster than you do!" Matt answered as Mello continued to move towards him, pushing him every time he got close.

"It's not that funny, asshole!" he yelled and Matt nodded.

"Oh yes it is!" he said and moved away before Mello could push him again. He backed up into the living room, as Mello continued to aim for him, backing into the coffee table, losing his balance and hitting the floor. Mello pounced on him, rubbing his fingers into the egg remnants on his vest and smearing it on Matt's goggles and into his hair. Matt's yelped and reached up, pushing Mello off of him and onto the floor. Now it was Mello's turn to laugh as Matt pulled off his goggles and glared at the mess on them and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You bastard!" he hissed and jumped on Mello, trying to smear what was on his fingers onto Mello's face, and the wrestling match began in earnest with them rolling all over the floor, yelling at each other with an occasional punch for emphasis.

Near and L heard the noise at the same time that Watari was coming through the front door with his trolley. He rolled it to the side and walked over to the two fighting teens, reached down and pulled Matt off of Mello with one hand on the back of his striped shirt, and then grabbed the front of Mello's shirt and hauled him up off of the floor with the other hand.

"You will stop this childish behavior immediately or I will put an end to it you certainly will not appreciate!" he yelled at them as they started to reach towards each other once they were off of the floor continuing to shout at each other.

They both snapped their heads around to stare at Watari; he NEVER raised his voice and it was not only a surprise to them, but actually scary. They both saw a trace of what was underneath that soft spoken; gentlemanly manner he always had, and immediately knew they needed to stop immediately. Once they had calmed down he released them both and it was then they both realized they had been practically lifted off their feet when he was holding them as they both dropped to the ground.

Watari looked down at their gaping faces and reached for a napkin from the trolley to wipe his hands.

"Now I suggest you both go clean up before having lunch and do not continue this…disagreement. Is this understood?"

Both teens nodded vigorously and stood up quickly, turning to leave the living room and head for their room until they noticed L and Near standing at the door of his office. They waited for what they knew would be more reprimanding from him, but he merely smiled as he looked at Watari, nodding his approval. He then turned and walked back into his office; Near stopping long enough to wag his finger at them both and grinning before following L back into the office. However, they didn't dare say anything to Near they were in enough trouble. They continued running to their room as soon as L and Near had disappeared behind the panel.

Watari watched them go and then returned to his trolley, not able to hide the grin that was on his face as he remembered a similar incident about eighteen years prior when he had to pull a young L away from a room that he had littered with the boys who had decided to try and intimidate the young newcomer to Wammy's. Ah yes, he loved his life with these young genii; it was always so unpredictable and interesting.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Light printed out yet another report on his progress on the gang murders which was pretty much nothing. He was frustrated by the lack of traceable clues and the complete silence of any witnesses or gang members brought in for questioning. Matsuda had warned him that this was often the case and not to loose too much sleep over it but he couldn't just let it go. There had to be some way of bringing at least some of the people involved in that carnage to justice. He took the report, had Matsuda read it over and signs it, then he took it and headed to the Deputy Director's office to deliver it.

He waved at Soichiro's secretary and knocked on the door before walking in. Soichiro sat at his desk, the phone in his ear. He looked up and waved his son into his office, a smile gracing his face for just a few moments before his attention went back to the phone call.

Light came in, closing the door behind him, and sat down to wait for his father to finish the conversation. Whoever he was talking to was doing most of the talking, as Soichiro simply seemed to be listening and not adding anything to the conversation. Light couldn't resist a chuckle at his father's expense as he watched his father's eyes roll to the top of his head signifying this conversation was ridiculous.

"Yes, of course I understand. I'll have someone look into it and get back to you by the end of the day…absolutely…I know how difficult it must be for you…yes, I will get back to you by the end of the day. Yes…..good-bye." He slammed down the phone and turned to look at Light.

"Someone meets the Director at a cocktail party and decides her missing dog is worth my time. Ridiculous…" he said and Light laughed.

"Sorry, Dad. I guess the Director must have told her you were the perfect man for the job." He said and his father scowled.

"Having to deal with making nice to the Director's cronies is a part of the job I don't care for at all!" he said and then took a deep breath, "Now, what can I do for you, son?"

Light stood up and handed him his report.

"Our progress report on the gang murders at the waterfront," he said, "Obviously we haven't made very much progress, but I'm keeping on it." Soichiro skimmed over the report then sat back in his chair, appraising his son.

"Light, I'm sure Matsuda told you how difficult these cases are. Witnesses are afraid to say anything, gang members certainly aren't going to say anything. We have at least five of these cases sitting on the books right now that have completely stalemated. Now I'm not telling you to give up on it, absolutely not, but not to waste a lot of time on it when you have other important cases to work on. Go back to it if you get any more clues, but we very rarely have any arrests on gang cases."

"Yes, he told me, but Dad I think we can get at least a couple of the people involved in this. We found partial finger prints…there may be more…we can't let them get away with this!" Light countered and Soichiro nodded.

"I know how you feel, but experience tells me that you will never get a hit on that partial fingerprint, nor will you ever find enough evidence to convict anyone."

"So we just write this off? All that carnage I had to wade through just goes unresolved?" Light was getting angry, the people responsible had to be brought to justice, why wasn't his father realizing this?

"You need to calm down, Light, I'm not your enemy here. I'm not telling you not to continue to work on it; it would be a poor police department that didn't try to resolve this case to the best of its ability. However, when gangs decide to kill each other, they make damned sure there's no evidence left behind, and no one willing to talk. You can't bring people to justice without evidence."

"We must have arrested members of these gangs before, why can't we just go through their arrest records.."

"And do what, Light? There is no proof as to which ones were there that night. We have a pretty good idea which gang it was, and are aware of many of it's members but there is no proof that they did it. I could have them all brought in on suspicion and their lawyers would have them out before the sun set. This isn't the first time this has happened." Light ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he knew all this it was his case after all. But he couldn't stand the thought that these people were laughing at the police, knowing they couldn't be touched.

"There has got to be something we can do, someplace we haven't looked, this isn't the way it should be!" the words were echoing in his head, reminding him of similar words he had said in frustration before…he quickly brought his mind back to the present, that way of thinking didn't help anything.

"Well, you do have access to the greatest mind in criminal cases. Perhaps he could find time to lend a hand in this? This is not his type of case, I imagine gang murders are not generally in his sphere of operations, however I am sure if you asked him…."

"No, this is my case. I will solve it if it is meant to be solved." Light answered immediately. L had his cases, and he had his own. He would not go to L simply because he was having difficulty.

"It was not a slight to your abilities Light, you are brilliant in your own right. But he does have a lot more experience and has a perfect record. You may also after you've been at this a while, as I believe you are just as intelligent. You proved that during the Kira case." Light's eyes narrowed as he leaned across the desk towards his father.

"I said no, Dad. I don't run to you to fight my battles around here and I'm not running to him to solve my cases. If it's to be solved I'll do it on my own." Sochiro stared into his son's eyes and realized this subject was closed as far as Light was concerned.

"Fine, I understand Light. Now, onto happier topics. What time shall we arrive for dinner?" He watched as Light visibly relaxed, stood up from the desk and then smiled at him.

"Whammy says dinner is at 7:00 so plan on arriving around 6:30."

"Good. You're mother is looking forward to finally seeing your place and Ryuzaki. Sayu is also quite excited to see her brother who has managed to forget where he used to live."

"Sorry. I've just been so busy the past couple of years." Light apologized.

"Yes, I know, son. I am sure we will all enjoy catching up this evening. Now, I must get back to work and so do you. I will see you this evening." Light nodded and went to the door. He stopped before he opened it and turned back to face his father.

"Look, Dad I'm sorry if what I said before upset you."

"Not at all, Light. I have to forget who you are living with and think of him only as your partner. Ofcourse you are not going to take advantage of your relationship. I should apologize for suggesting it." Light smiled and nodded, and then went out of the office.

Matsuda was waiting for him in the hallway outside of the office door and approached him excitedly.

"Light, have you seen that new traffic officer? I think her name is Suki or something like that, have you seen her?" Light shook his head.

"Not yet. Why, is she attractive?" he asked and Matsuda nodded.

"Oh, man Light she'll make you drool…..well…probably not but that's a good thing because then I won't have you as competition. I'd certainly lose if you were." Light laughed as they walked down the hall together.

"No I certainly won't be competition for you, Matsuda. So, have you spoken to her yet?"

"Nothing more than hello and excuse me but at least it's a start, right?"

"Absolutely. Maybe tomorrow you can work yourself up to real sentences."

"Come on Light it's hard for me. It's never been a problem for you, they just fall all over you but me, I have to work at it."

"Matsuda, I'm sure you will do just fine. Listen dinner's at 7:00 so come about 6:30, okay?"

"Good, gives me a chance to go home and clean up a bit. Maybe next time you invite me to a dinner I might actually be able to bring a date!" Light smiled at his friend and patted his arm.

"I have no doubt, Matsuda. Come on we still have a full day ahead of us." He said as they headed back to their desks, not missing the happy smile Matsuda had flashed at him.

L had told Near to take a break and get ready for dinner so he was alone in his office. He'd been trying not to think about the upcoming dinner; as much as he did enjoy company from time to time, it was a bit nerve wracking to think Light's family was going to meet his family. He could never be sure exactly what was going to go on with his heirs, and it had been a long time since he'd spent any time with Light's mother and sister. They had visited him in the hospital but that was relatively brief. He'd always wondered what they thought of his relationship with Light, they had never seemed upset with it; as a matter of fact Sachiko seemed to almost dote on him when she was around him.

He sighed and scanned the information coming across his screens. He had run across some information pertaining to Light's case wile working one of his own and so had done a little checking on it, just to see how what he had discovered could help with it. He knew Light was unhappy with the lack of evidence on the case, and he also knew Light would not come to him for any kind of collaboration, but perhaps if he just happened to see a few items that might help and brought it to his attention. Then there was the problem of Light's pride. If he offered him any kind of help on that case, Light would probably take it the wrong way and get angry. He knew how he'd react if someone did the same with him. He snorted, no one would dare, he was L after all. At the same time he didn't want Light to become totally frustrated with his first case completely on his own; it had already upset him terribly emotionally, he didn't want it to make Light doubt his abilities. L had to laugh at that thought, Light doubt his abilities. No more than he himself would doubt his own abilities. But he had been frustrated by cases, he knew what a debilitating feeling he got when it happened. If he could help Light avoid that he would, he was sure Light would understand.

He uncurled from his chair and padded out into the living room. He was always aware of the extremely plush carpet they had because it always felt good under his constantly bare feet. He stood for a few moments letting his toes play with the carpet for a few moments while he decided what to do next. He realized it was uncommonly quiet in the apartment knowing the boys were there and he wondered what they were up to.

He walked down the hallway to Near's room where he knocked, and when he got no answer he opened the door and peeked in. He could hear the shower running in the small bathroom on the other side of the room so he knew what he was doing. He closed the door and went to Matt and Mello's room. He knocked and waited a few moments, not wanting to open the door to something he really didn't want to see. After a few moments he opened the door and found the room completely empty. He closed the door and went back into the living room. They had probably gone out together while he and Near were working. He would have Mello sit down with him tomorrow and work with him one on one and see how he handled himself. Matt he knew was much more into the computer operations of things, so he wasn't too worried about working too deeply with him, but he would test him on a few computer surprises he had run across recently when tracking several criminals.

Looking at the clock he realized he had another hour or so before he expected Light to come home. He decided he would go and visit Watari; something he had not done in quite a while. Coffee and conversation with his mentor was very inviting to him right now.

When he walked into Watari's apartment, he found him on the phone to the caterers, telling them what time he expected to pick up the food, and that he was expecting that there were be no less than two servers coming along with the food. He listened with an amused expression on his face; apparently someone was not giving Watari what he needed to hear and was being told so not very gently.

While he waited he walked into the kitchen and prepared himself a cup of coffee and walked into the room he and Watari used for such occasions and sat on the floor by Watari's chair. A few minutes later Watari joined him, a cup of tea in one hand, a platter of small snacks in the other.

"I apologize for not acknowledging your presence earlier L, but there were a few last minute things that needed to be sorted out." L smiled at him as he sat in his chair beside him.

"That's fine, Watari, I overheard. I hope I'm not interrupting anything by coming in like this." Watari shook his head as he took a sip of his tea.

"Of course not. I welcome the moment to sit and relax before the festivities this evening. Is there anything bothering you, or is this just a visit?"

"Just a visit, everything is fine. It occurred to me that we have not had the time to simply have a talk between us in quite a while. I have missed it." Watari smiled warmly at his ward.

"Yes, so have I."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Light punched the code for their floor into the hidden keypad in the elevator and sighed. He had to get rid of the gloom he was feeling about that case before walking in there. He wanted the evening to go well from start to finish and the last thing he needed was to have this hanging over his head. He hated this case from the brutality of walking in rivers of blood to knowing that he would probably never truly close it. He ran a hand through his hair as the doors slid open and he stepped onto the carpeted hallway which led to the door of his home with L. That thought made him smile, his home with L. If anything could make him happy it was that thought alone. Although right now he was looking forward to an evening when it was just the two of them again, to lie down on the couch with a book with L beside him seemed just perfect.

He opened the door and walked in, expecting all kinds of chaos and was quite surprised when there was none. Near was in the living room following his walking robot around, trying different maneuvers with the remote control. Matt and Mello were in their favorite spot, the couch, Matt's head in Mello's lap as he played his video game and Mello seemed to be reading a file. Something L must have given him, Light thought as he closed the door behind him, dropping his keys in the usual spot.

"Hey, Light how's it hanging?" Mello asked with a smile.

"Quite well," Light answered looking down at his crotch and Matt burst out laughing and even Near allowed himself a quiet snicker.

"Glad to hear it, for L's sake, "Mello returned and went back to his file ignoring the surprised stare from Light.

"Ready for dinner tonight?" Matt asked without stopping his play and trying not to laugh at Mello.

"As ready as I can be I guess, it's never a sure thing with family gatherings." Light said as he walked towards L's office still staring at Mello incredulously.

"Well you don't have to worry about us, we will be on our best behavior." Matt said with a glance towards Light and he nodded.

"I'm not worried about you, I trust you...I think" He said and just as he started to knock, the hidden door blew open and L looked up at him.

"You were planning to interrupt me?" He asked eyeing Light questioningly.

"I know that's a major no-no, but I wanted to see you before we had to get ready for dinner." Light said apologetically and L smiled.

"That would have been allowed as it is special circumstances," L said and walked out of his office into Light's arms. Light held him tightly, letting the day's frustrations fall away as he felt L hug him back. He bent down to kiss him and was suddenly aware of being watched. He turned slightly to see the trio all looking at them with big grins on their faces.

"Can we take this into the bedroom?" He asked and L nodded, frowning at the three.

"Yes, that seems the best idea for a little privacy." L agreed and pulled Light into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. From outside the door they heard the sounds of booing and cat calls from the trio and they had to laugh.

"L I love your boys but I can't say I won't be sorry when they go home." He said gathering L into his arms again.

"Yes, I must agree with that sentiment. Although I have missed them I have learned how much our privacy means to me since we have had little to none with their presence." Light didn't answer with words, he attacked L's mouth with his own, not bothering to even try to suppress the moan of satisfaction the much needed closeness elicited from him.

L echoed with his own moan, allowing his own frustrations from the day to melt away into his return kiss.

They were both panting for air when their lips parted and they both laughed.

"I take it your day was as frustrating as mine?" Light asked running a hand through the raven mane.

"Part of it. I despise being groped and prodded and being powerless to stop it, unless ofcourse it's you doing the prodding and groping." Light grinned as he released L from his hold and began to undo his tie.

"Ah, the doctor's appointment. It went that well did it?" L snorted.

"Don't pretend you don't already know the outcome. I know you were alerted afterwards." L said with a small pout on his face.

"Well, yes, Watari did call me. He knew you wouldn't." Light countered removing his tie and jacket, hanging them both up. L went to the bed and sat on it, drawing his knees to his chest.

"Had there been anything worth interest I would have passed it on." He told him, thumb at his lips.

"Only if flames were held to your feet." Light laughed and unbuttoned his shirt.

"You're being completely unfair. I have a mind not to tell you what I discovered about your case." L complained and Light stopped sliding his shirt from his shoulders and turned towards L.

"What about my case?" he asked slowly.

"In the middle of following a lead in one of my cases I ran into some information that might be helpful to you," L told him, "It was quite by mistake but fortunate for you.." Light walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"It wasn't by mistake, you looked into my case!" he accused. L looked back at him, startled by both his accusation and aggression.

"I assure you I did no such thing. The circumstances of my case ran parallel to the gangland slayings of yours. The gang responsible has its hands in several unsolved murders in New York. It was quite by happenstance. But once I realized this, it was only natural I continued following the line it pointed to." He flinched slightly as he saw Light's eyes narrow and begin to burn with anger.

"You think I can't solve this case without the great L's help don't you? You couldn't just leave it alone!" he yelled. L swung his legs from under him and stood up out of Light's grasp, stood to his full height eye to eye with Light.

"I thought nothing of the kind. Once I saw where it was going, yes I looked into your case. I know you have been quite frustrated by this in more ways than one. I have no intention of solving your silly little case, I merely wish to show you an avenue, point you in a direction you may have not noticed in your frustration!"

"Silly little case? You call the brutal murder of 15 people silly?" Light argued. L flicked his hand at him.

"They weren't innocent bystanders Light, they were all criminals, murderers among them. I do not approve of the method used to remove them from the streets, but neither do I mourn their loss. Gang murders happen often, it is not the type of case I waste my time on." The volume of his voice not changing, but the intensity definitely increasing.

"And yet you lowered yourself to get involved because it was my case?"

"Yes, because it was your case. Otherwise I couldn't be bothered. My original thought was that you might be angry, but I assumed you would be smart enough to realize that I'm not doing your case for you. I know you are capable to handle it, but I thought perhaps I had found something that you had not seen yet. There's a big difference between the two, Light." He moved away from Light and went towards the bedroom door. Light stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Where are you going? This isn't over yet!" L snatched his arm away.

"Yes, this discussion IS done. You must realize that we are both detectives and sometimes our work will overlap. I endeavor to stay out of your work as you stay out of mine, but I would hope that if you ran across an item that may be of interest to me you would bring it to my attention. If only in case I had not seen it, although that probability admittedly is very low. This is all I did Light, out of professional courtesy and because I love you enough to wish to help. Anyone else would be thrilled to get a hand from me. This is a mistake I will never make again." He then left the room, slamming the door behind him. He stormed across the living room to his office, pushed the door open and then slammed it behind him when he entered.

Light stared at the closed bedroom door, growled and grabbed the doorknob to fling it open.

"God damn it, L Lawliet don't walk out when I'm not finished with you!" he yelled as he flew across the room, unbuttoned shirt swinging wide open as he pushed the panel door to L's office and went in, slamming it behind him.

The trio watched the action as they had heard Light yelling and wondered what was going on. They watched L storm out and slam the door to his office, to be followed by Light storming out and doing the same thing.

"Holy shit what the hell just happened?" Mello said trying not to laugh.

"Looks like mom and dad are having words. Mom must have been very naughty since Dad used both names." Matt answered going back to his game.

"Does that mean you're calling L mom?" Mello asked and they both started laughing again.

"Come on guys aren't you the least bit worried? They're yelling at each other and the dinner's going to start relatively soon!" Near said and they both shook their heads.

"Get over it, they're just having a spat. With those two you expect it." Mello said going back to his file reading. Near stared at the door, then back at them and then just shrugged and went back to his robot.

Light stormed over to L and turned him around in his chair to face him.

"You don't understand do you?" he asked and L trained his eyes on him, staring through him for a few moments before he answered.

"You think I'm planning to do all of your cases for you. You couldn't be more wrong. This is your first case so.."

"That's the fucking point, L! This IS my first case and everyone who knows who you are is expecting me to go to you to solve it. Don't you understand? Every day I have to deal with senior detectives who already resent me for getting where I am so quickly. They're waiting for me to fail, to screw up somehow. I need to do this!"

"That is precisely why I wanted to give you a direction, Light! I don't wish to solve it, that is completely out of the question. But I felt that perhaps you were looking so deeply you may have missed this." He reached up and put his hand against Light's cheek before he continued.

"Can't YOU understand this? I am in no way impugning your brilliance or your many deductive talents. I merely wanted to give you a small boost on your first case since it crossed my path. I am sorry if you feel otherwise." He watched as Light's eyes softened and he sighed.

"No, L I'm sorry. Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's very important to me that I do this on my own."

"If Matsuda were to come to you and show you something that would help, you would accept it from him." L stated and Light nodded.

"Of course, he is my partner in this case, he's supposed to do that."

"Then why is it wrong for me as I feel I should do the same? I am your partner in life, I believe that means more."

"But you are L, the world's greatest detective. If I came up with something that I can't trace back how I came up with it, those that know who you are will know I got it from you. They won't ever take me seriously. Dad already suggested I come to you for help, I can't do it." L looked away from him for a moment and then nodded.

"I understand. I didn't realize that being with me was making your life so difficult." Light pulled L from his chair and held him against his chest.

"Not so difficult that I would change a thing, I love you. But when it comes to my cases, I have to do them my way. It doesn't mean that I won't come to you for advice, but I still have to do them on my own. Okay?" he saw L's head nod and he smiled. Then he was suddenly aware of something warm and wet against his chest.

"What...are you licking me?" he asked pulling L away. L looked up at him, an evil grin on his face.

"Forgive me, I was overcome with your chest in my face." He leaned back down and licked his chest again.

"Don't start something we don't have time for. I have to shower and get dressed for dinner. How about you?" L looked down at himself and back up at Light.

"There is something wrong with how I look?" Light laughed and bent down and kissed him.

"Okay, never mind. But come and keep me company while I shower and dress." He said and L nodded. Light went to the door and opened it, holding L's hand as they went through together and headed towards their bedroom.

The trio watched them go by again until they went back into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"You see Near, all done." Mello called out to the white haired genius who stood with his fingers twirling his hair in confusion.

"If this is what being in a relationship is like I never wish to be near one." He said which caused the other two to laugh.

"Come on, don't we inspire you to find true love?" Mello taunted reaching down to ruffle Matt's hair. Near shook his head in horror and went back to his robot.

"If you think it's going to be different with a girl, don't bet on it." Matt added, "It'll probably be worse."

"I can't imagine it being worse than you two or those two." Near answered gesturing towards the door.

"Oh I can," Mello taunted, "Imagine all this drama with boobs." Matt nearly rolled off the couch laughing as Near's face colored in embarrassment. He grabbed his robot and ran to his room, their laughter ringing in his ears.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Light had managed to get L to at least shower and put on clean clothes as he dressed in khakis, shirt and sweater vest topped by a sports jacket. L watched him, amused by all the preening and fussing.

"Light it is only a family dinner, you already know all of these people, you don't have to impress anyone." He said as Light brushed lint from his sweater.

'That's no reason not to try and look your best," Light answered working on his hair. L smirked and stood up walking over to Light. He stood behind him, looking at him through the mirror. When Light had finished L reached up towards his hair.

"I believe you missed a spot." He said and suddenly attacked Light's hair, completely mussing it up.

"L! I just finished my hair you idiot!" he said turning to get L from behind him. L was just a bit faster and backed away towards the bed, laughing as he did. Light chased him and caught him, throwing him to the bed and jumping on top of him.

"Just because yours can't be tamed don't think you can mess mine up after I've worked so hard on it!" he said holding L's arms down.

"I believe my hair is much happier than yours, you should let it breathe and be free!" L told him still laughing as Light continued to hold him down.

"You know how I look is important to me, just because you don't care…wait..there is one thing that could possibly embarrass you!" Light grinned evilly and then attacked L's neck, planning to leave the largest mark he could behind. L started thrashing on the bed, yelling at him and trying to push him off as Light bit and sucked on his neck, but Light would not be denied. Although in the back of his mind he knew L could toss him across the room if he had a mind to, so he held on tightly to L's arms just in case he decided to have a mind to.

The bedroom door suddenly blew open and the trio stood at the doorway, all three smirking as they took in what was going on.

"We would have knocked but you were making so much noise we didn't think you'd hear it," Mello said as Near shook his head and walked away and Matt was obviously enjoying the view, "Watari wants your impression on how everything looks, but he was unsure of coming in here with all the noise. I told him I'd get you, I'm not shy." He finished as Light and L stared at him from the bed. Light released L's arms and sat up, pulling L into a sitting position.

"Not quite what I was hoping for, but it's definitely a beauty." He said and got up going back to the mirror. L stood up and also went to the mirror and eyed the glowing red mark on his neck. Mello whistled as he looked at it.

"I'm impressed Light, I didn't think you had it in you." He said smirking and walked back into the living room, with Matt giving Light the thumbs up as he followed Mello out. L watched Light as he redid his hair.

"Somehow I do not believe I will be the one embarrassed by this. I shall wear your badge of passion proudly." He smirked at Light and then walked into the buzzing living room. Light stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. L was absolutely right; everyone would see it, but then look at him, as they knew he had given it. He groaned and went out to join the others.

He marveled at the transformation of the dining area. With simply adjusting the placement of a few pieces of furniture, Watari and his catering staff had added a buffet table and beautiful flowers decorating the rooms. The had set up a room divider, decorated with sakura petals and birds, between the living room and dining area so guests would not be distracted by the setting up and later the clean up. There was a table with hors devours and a crystal punchbowl with small crystal glasses. He peeked into the rapidly filling buffet dishes, the aromas making him curious.

"I don't believe Watari wants you peeking." L told him as Light inhaled the intoxicating aroma of the steak and peppers dish he was looking at.

"Then it shouldn't smell so good, " Light answered and then closed the top. "What an excellent idea doing it buffet style." L nodded in agreement.

"Watari thought it would keep things light and informal. The hors devours must be good, the boys have taken up space around the table and refuse to leave." He said smiling and Light looked in their direction and it appeared L was right. He walked over to the table and picked up what appeared to be a stuffed mushroom and popped it into his mouth. He turned to L chewing happily.

"You've got to try these, L they really are good." L shook his head and reached for a chocolate covered strawberry instead.

"I'm fine with these thank you." The door to the apartment opened and Watari came in accompanied by a very happy Matsuda who stopped as he walked in surveying the changes in the room. Watari checked the buffet dishes and hors devours and then turned to L.

"I trust everything meets yours and Light's approval?" he asked and L nodded.

"Of course, everything is perfect." He answered and Watari smiled, and then frowned when he noticed L's neck.

"Perhaps a little self-control would have been in order." He said simply and L smiled.

"Perhaps, but sometimes Light lacks self-control when he's trying to make a point." Watari sighed and shook his head, not completely hiding the small grin that threatened to escape.

"This looks great! What smells so good? Wow look at those hors devours!" Light and L looked at each other and smiled, Matsuda was definitely Matsuda. He walked over and joined the trio at the table.

Light waited until the caterers had left the apartment with Watari for more food before he introduced the boys.

"Matsuda, these are L's heirs that I told you about earlier.." Mello looked at Light in surprise.

"He knows?" he asked and Light nodded.

"Matsuda was part of the original Kira task force that worked with L personally, so he knows.."

"That I am L and he was very instrumental in the capture of Kira—Higuchi." L said interrupting to make sure the three understood that Matsuda did not know that Light had been the original Kira. They all nodded in understanding and turned back to Matsuda.

"Mello, Near and Matt I would like you to meet Touta Matsuda, my partner in crime and my very good friend." Matsuda beamed at Light's description of him and bowed quickly to each of the trio.

"So you guys will be the next L if he ever gets bored or too old to do it. That's really awesome!" He said grabbing a mushroom and ladling himself a drink of punch.

"Yea, but we'll probably get old before L gives it up." Matt said laughing and L nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps then you will be ready. Just so that there are no accidents, Light's mother and his sister do not know that I am L, to them I am someone Light met at college, just so that that is understood."

"Well that's okay, I call you Ryuzaki most of the time anyway so I won't make a mistake in the wrong place, so I'm all set." Matsuda said and then noticed the still glowing red mark on L's neck.

'Ryuzaki did something bite you? That must have been one hungry mosquito!" he said as he eyed it. L glanced at Light and then back to Matsuda and grinned. It took Matsuda a moment but he finally understood, a blush rising on his face when he did.

"Oh…wow..well…gee these mushrooms are really good." Matsuda stammered and  
grabbed another stuffed mushroom and eyeing the other hors devours on the table. Light sighed and rubbed his forehead knowing this was only the beginning.

"Now that's settled, L would you like one of your drinks?" L's eyes widened in happy anticipation.

"I would love one, Light. Especially if your mother is in one of her mother moods." He said and Light laughed as he walked to the bar.

"She hasn't seen you since you got out of the hospital, I'll make it strong." Just as he finished making and presenting it to L, the caterers came back in with the rest of the food for dinner, and a few moments later Watari ushered Soichiro, Sachiko and Sayu Yagami into the room.

Light welcomed them in and introduced his parents and sister to the boys as L's wards that also grew up in the same orphanage he grew up in and that he took special interest in. Both of his parents were impressed as they were introduced, although a little unnerved by Mello's leather attire. Sayu smiled and said hi to Matt and Mello and then stopped when she saw Near. Near smiled shyly at her as he was introduced and so did she, a small giggle escaping from her before she could catch it. Matt and Mello looked at each other and grinned as the two stared at each other for a moment and then broke away. As Light took his family on a tour of his apartment, Matt elbowed Near.

"Was that a spark I just saw between you and Light's sister?" he asked and then laughed as Near blushed.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." He said and walked away as Matt and Mello laughed at him.

"Well she is kinda cute." Mello called after him, which Near totally ignored making him, laugh harder.

"It seems you two have managed to put a very nice place together here." Light's mother was saying as they came back into the main room, "It's a shame it took so long for you to show it to me." Light rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I am sorry, but I did tell you I have been extremely busy with school and everything." She patted his face and smiled.

"Yes, I know, dear. Ryuzaki, how are you feeling now?" L smiled, standing far enough away so that she couldn't reach out and pat his face.

"Quite well, thank you. I am back to normal, everything has healed."

"I'm very glad. Soichiro told me what happened, that L called you to warn Light about the bombs, risking your own life like that. That L should have gone out there himself, instead of involving you like that."

"I'm sure he didn't expect me to get hurt, and we all know he doesn't go out into public at all." L answered.

"Still, you wonder who this L person really is and how he wields so much power. I imagine he must be an older man with that kind of experience."

"Yes, he's got to be a really older man, old and probably cranky." Mello said sipping his punch innocently, trying to ignore the stare he was getting from L

"Yes, I imagine being by himself for so long probably makes him very cranky." Light said trying not to laugh as L's glare went from Mello to him.

"Oh you still seem to have an injury to your neck, Ryuzaki you should have your doctor take a good look at that." Sachiko added noticing the mark on L's neck. Soichiro looked as well and then looked at his son, recognizing exactly what that mark was. Light cleared his throat and offered to get them drinks, but no one took him up on the offer immediately as they were all looking at L's neck.

"I wouldn't worry about it Mrs. Yagami, it will fade quickly enough." L told her, sipping his own drink to hide his smirk. Sachiko nodded and looked again, realizing herself what it really was just as Sayu broke out into laughter as she noticed it.

"Light, you're a pig!" she said still laughing and being shushed by her mother. Light cleared his throat as he felt a blush coming to his own face as L simply smiled wider and took a sip from his drink.

"How about I make everyone a drink and we sit down while we wait for dinner to be ready?" he said again as calmly as he could and this time everyone agreed.

Soichiro accompanied him to the bar as Sachiko finally got her hands on L and had him sit down with her on the couch, still asking about his injuries. Light reached into the small refrigerator behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of his father's favorite beer, opened it and poured it into a glass.

"I take it then everything is still fine between you and Ryuzaki and he has healed sufficiently?" he said accepting the beer. Light cleared his throat again in embarrassment and began to pour himself a beer.

"Yes, everything is back to normal, thank you, Dad." He said watching his beer pour into the glass intently.

"And those three, they are his wards you say? I know they don't normally live here so they are still at the orphanage?"

"Yes, they still have probably another year or two of schooling. They have decided they want to open a detective agency and work on their own. Of course staying away from the kinds of cases L gets, but there's plenty out there for them to get involved in. I know they look a little..well..odd but just like L they are brilliant and quite capable." Soichiro nodded as he sipped his beer.

"In this way they will ensure there will always be an L, I imagine." He said and Light was slightly surprised that his father had figured it out.

"Yes, that is very important to L that everything he has created doesn't just disappear. There are so many connections and people that depend on him, he doesn't want that to just get lost if…he is no longer able to be L or wished to stop."

"That's a very brilliant plan, but I'm not surprised it is L, after all." Light agreed and started laughing as he saw his mother fawning over L, and L looking as if he wanted to just jump out of his skin and run away.

"Maybe we should save him from Mom." Light said heading back to the living room, his father following with a grin of his own.

Near made his way back to the hors devours table when he noticed Sayu was doing the same. He reached it at the same time she did, nearly bumping into her as he did. She looked at him and smiled; she had never seen eyes like his on a boy before; well at least until she had met Ryuzaki, but never on one who appeared to be about her age. The darkness of his eyes in contrast to his white hair and attire was a very appealing picture to the seventeen year old.

"Could you get me some punch please since you're closer than I am?" she asked him and he nodded and quickly began to ladle some into one of the small crystal glasses. He handed it to her with a small smile.

"Thank you...Near was it?" she asked and he nodded again.

"Yes, it's Near. And you're welcome."

"So..you still live at the orphanage Ryuzaki grew up in?" she asked trying to get a conversation started.

"Yes, but only for another year. After I graduate I plan on doing detective work with Matt and Mello, it's what we've been studying." Sayu sighed as she sipped her punch.

"Everyone one I know seems to love detective work, I don't understand what's so special about it."

Near then began to explain to her why he enjoyed detective work, and why it's so exciting to him and the others. Sayu listened, enjoying that she got him to talk so she could appraise him better without looking like she was.

Matt and Mello watched them for a moment and then moved away towards the bar. Matt wiped pretend tears from his eyes.

"It's so wonderful, our little Near is growing balls.." he said which made Mello nearly choke on his drink with laughter.

"Don't do that when I'm trying to drink, geez Matty." He sputtered catching his breath, "But I have to agree with you. At least he's keeping it all in the family." Matt laughed."

"The hard part will be the long distance, if this works out. Do you think our Near will follow in L's footsteps and move to Japan?"

"You're kinda pushing it don't you think?" Mello asked and Matt shrugged.

"Maybe, but like I said, if it works out, this could happen eventually."

"Or he could totally blow it off when he gets back home. What would happen to our plans for the agency?"

"Mello there's nothing that says he has to stay attached to us forever, you know. Maybe he could set up a branch here or something. Or maybe if it gets really serious they'll get married and she'll move to where we are."

"Matt they're just talking and already you've got them married off, for Christ sakes!" Matt nodded towards Light and L who were now sitting next to each other as Soichiro had taken L's place beside his wife.

"Stranger things have happened." He said and Mello had to nod as he followed Matt's line of vision.

"Yea, who would have ever guessed Kira and his pursuer would have hooked up." He said laughing and Matt agreed.

Watari walked into the living room and announced that dinner was ready as the caterers moved the room divider aside. Everyone stood and made their way to the beautifully set table, L squeezing Light's hand as they walked to it, making him turn and smile at him. Somehow L knew how nervous he was with having everyone there and he just gave him a little boost of assurance that he really needed. L smiled back at him, his eyes saying everything Light needed to know.

Once food was acquired and everyone was seated the conversations began in earnest, Sachiko asking Watari what L was like as a child, and if he had any stories he wanted to share, because she had some she could share about Light. She had never met anyone who's child was as brilliant as Light until now and she wanted to compare notes.

Both men looked at each other and groaned out loud, fearing the worst.

"Even if Mom doesn't I have plenty of stories!" Sayu offered and Light covered his face with his hands.

"I thought you loved me, Sayu!" he groaned which caused everyone to laugh.

Light and L endured several embarrassing stories about each other much to the delight of the others. The trio enjoyed hearing that their oh so calm mentor had once been as much of a hellion as they were on occasions. They also joined in the story telling as they shared stories of how being with L made them feel less like orphans and more like a family and some of the crazy things they had done with him.

By the time the dinner dishes had been cleared and dessert served with coffee, any tension that had been in the air had completely dissolved, and everyone was enjoying the evening. L, although not noticeable to anyone except Light and Watari, was still having difficulty dealing with the situation. Having been practically a recluse all of his life, it was still difficult being with a lot of people at one time, and he felt the pressure of being the one that their son had decided to be with; this had not been the original future they had seen for their brilliant and attractive son.

As if she heard his thoughts, Sachiko reached across the table and took L's hand in between both of hers. He turned and stared at her, completely surprised.

"This evening has been wonderful, we have all enjoyed being here. So much so, that I feel I can finally say something that I haven't felt comfortable discussing. When Light came to us to tell us about his relationship with you Ryuzaki, we were completely taken by surprise. We did not know he had been hiding this from us for so long. It certainly was not what I had in mind for his future, I saw a wedding and grandchildren and I saw all those plans crumble when he told us. I was so afraid what his future would be in this situation, I worried about what would happen. But now, I see that he has accomplished so much, he finished college, is working with his father but what's most important to me is that he has created a life for himself that he seems so happy with. I have realized that he has what I had hoped he'd have, a happy life being spent with someone special to him, and that is exactly what he has, even if it isn't as I had imagined it. When I saw that he never left your side while you were in the hospital, it made me realize just how much he does care for you, and watching you together several times and especially tonight, I know you feel the same way. Thank you for giving him exactly what I wished for." She squeezed L's hand tightly and he stared at her, unsure of what to say or do.

"Oh Mom you always find the corniest things to say!" Sayu complained making everyone laugh and relieving the awkwardness for a moment. L pulled his hand from hers and smiled at her.

"I am glad that you feel that way, I am sure it means everything to Light as well." He finally managed looking to Watari for his reaction and was glad to see him nod and smile. Soichiro also smiled his agreement and took her other hand in his.

"Now that I've finally said that, I feel it's time for us to leave. You may say you are healed but I can see that you are tired and I am sure it's still from your injuries. Thank you again for such a wonderful evening."

Sayu looked to Near as her parents stood to leave the table, as she noticed him hastily scribbling something on a napkin that he then handed to her.

"This is my email. We will be leaving in a few days, so if we do not speak again, I still wish to communicate with you. Is that agreeable to you?" he asked and Sayu nodded.

"Yes it is. But I'm going to ask my parents if you can come over for lunch tomorrow. You're not busy tomorrow are you?" Near rapidly shook his head.

"No, I have no plans for tomorrow. I would enjoy that." Sayu smiled putting the napkin into her purse just as her father called her name for her to join them.

"I'm going to see them to their car, I'll be right back." Light told L and then leaned over and kissed him softly, not afraid to display his affection in front of his parents any longer. L nodded, said good-night again, then sat down on the couch, drawing his knees up to his chest as they left.

Matsuda also said his good-byes and then sat down next to an uncomfortable looking L, slightly concerned.

"Are you alright Ryuzaki? The evening went really well, you should be happy." He said. He also noted the trio gathering around their mentor as well.

"I know, it did go well. However, it has taken a toll on me I had not expected." L answered, his arms wrapping around his legs.

"I can imagine," Matsuda said, "You've spent your entire life alone, this must have been a real kick in the ass to deal with, especially with the added attraction that they are your in-laws in a different kind of relationship. But it turned out great, they've accepted you and your relationship with Light completely, you have to feel good about that." L nodded and turned to Matsuda.

"Of course I do. I am merely, exhausted by the whole thing. As you say, I haven't the experience of knowing how to properly deal with this. Light's graduation was difficult enough, for many reasons, but somehow this seemed more fraught with unhappy possibilities, which thankfully, did not arise."

"I understand. I'm going to say my good-byes now too, I have a breakfast date to make sure I'm wide awake for tomorrow."

"I am very pleased to hear that, Matsuda. I knew it would happen for you one day."

"Yes, a new clerk at work. I got up enough nerve to ask her and she said yes and suggested breakfast. Maybe I will really have someone to bring with me to the next time you invite me to dinner."

"I'm sure you will, Matsuda. Good-night." L answered him smiling.

"I'll catch Light outside. Thanks again for inviting me." He said, then said good-night to the trio and was on his way. The boys sat around L on the couch, watching him carefully.

"You didn't believe we were going to behave ourselves did you?" Mello asked and L laughed.

"I must admit I was concerned that you might forget and get a little over exuberant. But I noticed that none of you carried any of your habits with you, no chocolate, no video game, no toys. I was extremely impressed, thank you."

"We wouldn't do anything to embarrass your or Light in front of his family. At least not the first time we meet them. We make no guarantees for the next time!" Matt said with a grin and L nodded.

"I will consider myself warned. Now, if you don't mind retiring to your rooms for the night, I would like alone time with Light after all of this." They nodded in unison.

"Not a problem, L. We've got plenty we can do." Mello said grinning at Matt. Near rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked towards his room.

"Oh and I did notice that you and Sayu seemed to get along very well." L called after him and he turned around with a smile.

"Yes, she is quite intelligent herself, we had a very interesting conversation. I gave her my email so we could keep in touch. She has invited me to her home for lunch tomorrow." Matt and Mello whistled and applauded as Near blushed again.

"I am glad you got on so well. Perhaps this can grow into something interesting, good-night." L said and then let them continue to their rooms, their good-nights resounding down the hall.

Watari made one last sweep of everything, making sure the caterers removed everything they had brought and helping them move the furniture back as it was before. He made sure they made their way out quickly, then turned to his ward as Light came back into the room. He knew he was exhausted, but he also knew Light would take care of him.

"Good-night, I too shall leave you alone to decompress. There is a tray with a teapot of hot tea waiting for you to help you relax on your bedside table L, with two cups and a snack for you. I will see you two tomorrow."

"Watari…thank you for a spectacular evening, everything was wonderful." Light told him and Watari smiled.

"I am very glad it turned out so well, it was my pleasure. I enjoyed it myself as well." He then turned and left them alone. Light walked over to L and reached for him. L unwrapped his legs and stood up, going into his arms and kissing him deeply. When they both needed air they separated and Light looked deeply into L's eyes.

"Everything went perfectly, so stop looking so worried. I know it was just as difficult on you as it was me, probably more, but it's done and it was wonderful. Come on, let's go to bed and relax." L nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom.

They both undressed and slid into the bed, sitting up against the headboard and sipped their relaxing tea, L eating the slice of cake from desert that had been left for him. They talked about the evening, Sachiko's revelation, and Near and Sayu's attraction to each other. They mostly enjoyed the quiet and their being able to be alone with each other again. Then when the tea was done, Light turned off the lights and pulled L to him as they snuggled under the sheets.

"I love you," Light told him as L lay against his chest, his eyes already heavy with sleep.

"I love you too, Light."he whispered back as he began to drift off, loving the feel of Light's arm around him. Light kissed the top of his head and closed his own eyes, quickly falling asleep himself.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Matt moaned as Mello kissed down his neck and across his chest, stopping at each nipple to lick and bite until they were standing on end. He then kissed back up to his neck, stopping to bite and suck, intent on leaving a mark of his own. Matt laughed in between moans as he realized what Mello was doing.

"Careful, you're going to let all my air out." He said as Mello bit down particularly hard.

"I refuse to let Light leave the better mark!" Mello answered and went back to work on his masterpiece which only made Matt giggle more. He reached up and ran his hands into Mello's hair, closing his eyes and moving his hips against the blonde's on top of him.

Mello moaned at the friction Matt caused by moving his hips against him and returned the gesture at the same time that he bit down on Matt's neck again, making the redhead grab a fistful of blonde hair and cry out in response.

"Not so loud, you don't want to bother Near do you?" Mello whispered in Matt's ear with an evil smile.

"Then don't do that to me." Matt answered and pulled Mello's head down so he could attack his mouth with his own. Mello was surprised by the force behind Matt's kiss, his mouth being forced open by Matt's tongue as the young redhead took total control of it. He allowed Matt control and surprised himself by how much he enjoyed it. Then without warning Matt pushed up, locked one leg around Mello's and pushed him to the side so that he landed on his back; completing the move by throwing himself on top of him. Mello stared up at him, blinking in surprise.

"How the hell.."

"Been practicing L's type of martial arts, shit works doesn't it?" Then Matt attacked Mello's neck while his hands roamed his body, tweaking and rolling the blonde's nipples at the same time he sucked and bit Mello's neck. Mello quickly got over his surprise, enjoying having Matt being so aggressive.

Matt slid down Mello's body. Dragging his tongue down Mello's body, all the way down his abdomen, through the thatch of blonde above his cock. He stopped for just a moment as appraising his prize, then slowly licked down the underside, over the incredibly sensitive vein. He dragged his tongue back up to the tip, licking around the top before he finally took the straining member in his hands.

Mello groaned as Matt took his cock into his mouth, slowly taking it all until it hit the back of his throat. The redhead began to bob his head up and down, swirling Mello with his tongue and squeezing gently with one hand. Mello began to move his hips in time with Matt's mouth, forcing his cock into the back of Matt's throat, his hands grabbing the sheets. Matt's hands went to Mello's thin hips, holding him down as he took him down his throat, humming as he did so, the vibrations causing Mello to call out his name.

He then reached down grabbing fist fulls of red hair to hold Matt still as he began to thrust earnestly into Matt's mouth. Matt groaned as Mello thrust into his throat, his tongue catching the underside of his cock with each stroke, hastening his oncoming release.

Mello groaned loudly and threw his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes as his climax rolled through his body before he exploded into his lover's mouth, trembling with the force of it.

Matt rode out Mello's orgasm as it rolled down his throat. When he was finally spent, he finally let his cock drop from his mouth as Mello pulled him up to face him, and pulled him down to kiss him.

"God that was amazing!" Mello finally said when he had released Matt, which made the red head grin widely.

"I don't get the chance often, so I thought I'd surprise you." He said moving sweat dampened blonde hair from Mello's face.

"Consider me surprised as hell!" Mello said laughing, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh and I'm not done yet." Matt warned as he reached for the tube of lubricant he'd left on the side of the bed. Mello raised an eyebrow and started to sit up. Matt grinned evilly as he pushed Mello back down.

"Matt…" he started as he watched him lubricate his fingers.

"Something else we haven't done in a loooong while, and I am just in the mood to be seme tonight." Mello continued to stare at his suddenly aggressive lover, and as much as he hated to admit it, this rarely seen side of Matt was really turning him on. Matt's ability to take and then give back whatever Mello dished out was the thing that first got his attention back when they were kids and when he got like this sexually it was exciting because it was rare.

He watched as Matt finished lubricating his fingers and smiled down at him. He leaned forward and kissed Mello tenderly and as he lost himself into the kiss, he felt the cool touch of the lubricant at his entrance. Matt slowly inserted one finger and Mello moaned into the kiss at the invasion. Matt moved his finger in and out slowly and began to move his kisses down to Mello's neck as he added a second finger. This time Mello's groan was more of pain than passion, that quickly passed as Matt stretched him slowly.

Mello began to move his hips, grinding down against Matt's fingers. Matt moved down to Mello's chest, his tongue swirling around his nipples, nipping lightly with his teeth. The moment he bit down he inserted the third finger and Mello didn't know which to react to first. He cried out, clutching the sheets and breathing heavily. Matt moved back up to his face, raining kisses all over him.

"Relax, babe or it's gonna be harder when I bring out the big gun." He whispered and Mello's groan turned into a giggle.

"The big gun, are you serious?" he laughed again and then caught his breath as Matt had curled his fingers and found his prostate and began to attack it. Sparks began to go off behind his eyes and all rational thought just seemed to disappear completely. Matt also began to stroke his new erection at the same time, making Mello forge about everything except the intense pleasure he was getting, suddenly there was no more pain.

"Matt…oh god Matt…." Was all he could get out between moans of pleasure. Matt decided he was ready and slowly removed his fingers and positioned himself at Mello's opening, beginning to enter him slowly. Mello's eyes flew open at the new intrusion, feeling himself being stretched more than he thought possible. He groaned once again in pain as Matt pressed forward.

Matt leaned forward and kissed Mello again, and Mello wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly until Matt was completely inside him. They kissed deeply while Matt waited for Mello to adjust, stroking him all the while. Finally Mello needed more and told Matt to move.

He started slowly, pulling out and then pushing back in, and Mello began to match his slow strokes with his hips, wanting every possible bit of him inside now he was used to the feeling.

Soon they had set up a perfect rhythm, their bodies covered in sweat, the room filled with the sounds of their joined pleasure and love for each other. Matt could feel the ball of pressure that told him he was close, and his thrusts became faster and more erratic. Mello was already dangling on the edge and only needed a small push to go over which Matt gave him by wrapping stroking him to match his thrusts. Mello nearly screamed as everything went white and he exploded over Matt's hand as his own chest, squeezing Matt's cock inside him so tightly that Matt couldn't even move for a moment; and when he could it was only two more strokes before he reached his orgasm and emptied inside his lover, his hands digging deeply into Mello's hips as he rode it out.

Matt fell on top of Mello in exhaustion and then rolled over to his side. They looked at each other, both gasping for breath and both laughed. Mello reached out and Matt rolled into his arms, resting his head on Mello's shoulder.

"And you tell me I'm a beast." Mello said kissing Matt's forehead, making Matt chuckle.

"You are, but I'm not complaining." Matt said closing his eyes as his breathing got back to normal.

"Neither am I, it just always surprises me when it happens. I love you, Matt." Mello answered closing his eyes as well.

"I love you too, Mello." Matt managed before he fell asleep.

Light's nose let him know it was morning and time to get up as the familiar aroma of coffee and breakfast finally sank in. He slowly opened his eyes and was quite surprised to find L sitting on the bed beside him, a cup of coffee in his hand and smiling at him.

"I wondered how long it would take before your senses kicked in." he said as Light sat up.

"If I'd known you were sitting here with coffee it would have happened a lot sooner." Light answered as L handed him the coffee, "Have you been up long?" he asked and L nodded.

"A couple of hours at least. I've been working with Mello this morning on a case, and Matt is working on a computer hacking job I set up for him." Light sipped his coffee and shook his head.

"You're such a task master. The boys come up to visit you and you put them to work."

"I have not seen them in a very long time, I need to make sure they are up to date with their studies and capabilities. As was demonstrated recently anything could happen to me at any time and it is imperative that they are ready to step up should the need arise. I can't let that fact go by simply because I am also emotionally attached to them."

"I know, and I understand. You can't blame me for not wanting to think about what their responsibilities are, that they're training to take over for you if..." L smiled and ran his fingers through Light's hair and looked into Light's suddenly clouded eyes.

"Don't think of it only that way. There could come a time when I no longer wish to be L, that I might wish to simply do something else. They would need to be ready for that eventuality as well, it doesn't mean they will take over only if I die, however, after recent events it certainly reminded me that I needed to make sure they were as ready as possible." Light put down his coffee and took L into his arms.

"Don't even talk about what could have happened that day. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it, especially now that we've finally got everything figured out." He leaned forward and kissed L desperately as if making sure he truly was there.

He released L only when he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see Matt smirking in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you did tell me to let you know the moment I finished breaking through." He said. L pushed Light away and turned to face him.

"Absolutely. Let us see if you managed to clear everything I put in your way." He said and stood up as Matt turned and headed back to his office. Light grabbed his hand before he moved.

"I love you. Thank you for the coffee." He said smiling and L smiled back at him before turning to leave.

"You're very welcome. I like how you tip." He said as he walked out of the room.

Light watched him leave and then yawned and stretched. He needed to get up, get showered and have breakfast. He had the weekend off this week, which was excellent because he wanted to make sure he saw the boys off the next day with L. He would miss them, but he would love having L and the house all to himself again. He had to make plans for tomorrow when they were finally alone again.

As for now, shower, food and think of something to do for the boy's last day here that would be enjoyable. Although Near had plans for lunch, he thought shaking his head, Near and Sayu…should he be worried about this? Actually, L should be worried for Near, Sayu could be a major handful when she wanted to be. He sighed and got out of bed heading for the bathroom, amused by the whole idea.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 

Near twirled his hair nervously as he waited for Sayu to arrive. She had called earlier to tell him they'd be looking for him at about 11:30 which was ten minutes away.

He looked at Light who was sitting at the dining room table, going over some paperwork and writing in his notebook which Near assumed was police related, but knowing his history the idea of Light writing in a notebook made him snicker to himself. He really wanted to ask a question but he didn't want to interrupt. Matt and Mello were with L in his office so it was only the two of them out here, a perfect opportunity. Light looked up from his notebook and reached for his cup of tea. Near took that moment to go to him and sit next to him at the table, one leg tucked under him. Light looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hey Near, something up?" he asked as he watched the young man twirl his hair with his fingers.

"I thought I might ask you for your insight on your sister." He said quietly, "As you know I have been invited to lunch today and I would like to make a good impression."

"I'll try, what would you like to know?" he asked smiling.

"Well, what interests her? We spoke about several things last evening, but I would like to know what she's really into." Light thought a moment and then realized it had really been several years since he had been around his sister and was almost as unsure as Near was.

"Well, actually Near, I'm not really sure anymore myself as I haven't lived there in over three years. but I do know she has a mean right hook and you should look out for it." He said laughing, although Near did not look amused.

"You do not have any negative feelings about my seeing her for lunch, do you?" he asked seriously and Light shook his head.

"No, why would I? I know you and your background and there aren't any skeletons in your closet except for that really weird mentor you have. Besides, it isn't up to me, Sayu's old enough to make her own decisions. What I can tell you about Sayu is she's a great girl, she's smart, she's got a great heart. But I warn you, don't piss her off unless you're out of the country!" Near smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Light and I will endeavor to avoid the right hook." He said and left the table as Light laughed. Light thought for a few moments about being 17 again, it wasn't that long ago that he was Near's age although it felt like a lifetime ago. Although he was still very sure of himself and what he could do, at 17 he was far too self-impressed which was how he allowed to happen what happened. Everything came far too easily to him at the time, he had no thoughts of consequences, merely alleviating the boredom of his life. He sighed, best not go down that road right now. Instead, he thought about what he wanted to do tomorrow after they'd put the boys on the plane back home. They would finally be alone, L completely well and he had the weekend off; he had to make it special somehow.

The intercom in the living room went off just as a thought came to him. He got up to answer it as a huge smile graced his face as the plan took shape in his mind.

"Yes, Watari?" he answered pressing the talk button.

"Tell Near I will meet him at the car in five minutes."

"Thank you," he said and turned to Near who had jumped to his feet, still twirling his hair.

"Relax, Near she already likes you, my parents like you, nothing to be worried about. Just call Watari when you're ready to come home and have fun," Near smiled at him and nodded before he turned and went out of the door.

Light turned and looked at the closed panel leading to L's office. If he wanted to get this done without L's knowledge he had to do it now. He went into the bedroom and grabbed his cell phone to do just that, just in case L walked out of his office. He called Matsuda and explained to him what he needed and that he needed it done while he and L were taking the boys to the airport.

"Sure, Light I can do that, no problem, except how do I get up there without one of you there?"

"Yea, that's right. I'll give you the elevator code but don't write it down and leave it anywhere. We change it every month anyway, but it doesn't hurt to be careful."

"Don't worry, Light you can trust me. I imagine you want the best champagne."

"Yes, I'll leave enough on the coffee table to cover everything. I really appreciate you doing this for me Matsuda."

"Don't worry, I'll think of something to ask you for, I'm sure." Matsuda said laughing.

"How are things with….Suki was it?" he asked and heard what sounded like a happy sigh.

"We are meeting for lunch in about an hour, then going for a little stroll afterwards. It seems everything seems to be going okay so far. Keep your fingers crossed!"

"I will, but I think you're doing fine. Now, I'll call you when we're leaving for the airport so you can gage the time. I wouldn't ask you to do this for me if it wasn't really important to me."

"I know Light, I understand. I might get a little embarrassed, but then I might find something I can hopefully use later. Besides, what are friends for?" Light laughed.

"Okay, thank you again and I'll talk to you later." He closed his phone and stuck his phone into his pocket. He was definitely looking forward to tomorrow.

L listened as Mello went over how he had come up with several conclusions on the case he had given him and was impressed with what he had done. He pointed out the few things he had missed which he was sure Mello would have eventually discovered if given more time. He had chosen a fairly grizzly case, fourteen people killed by being beaten and then set afire for seemingly no reason and leaving no clues. He watched how Mello handled the viewing of the crime scene pictures, pleased that although it was quite clear that he had been upset by what he was looking at, he had been able to focus on what was important and push his feelings aside. Mello's feelings could be very volatile and he worried sometimes if they would get in the way of his other abilities.

"I am very happy with your progress and your talents," he told the beaming blonde, "My only concern with you is that sometimes I feel you lack the patience to sift through minute details that will ultimately give you a necessary clue or disprove an incorrect theory." Matt who was sitting at the other computer working on his project grinned and high fived Mello,

"That's what Near's for, he likes that kind of scrutiny." Mello said and L shook his head while Matt rolled his eyes.

"But you cannot rely that Near will be available to you at all times. It is also the only reason Near edges you into second place. Other than that, I am quite pleased. I am assured that if I should die tomorrow, L will continue just the same." Mello's smile vanished with that statement.

"We can keep the work going but it wouldn't be the same." He said seriously and Matt agreed.

"That's not something we think about. We think you're going to run off to some private island with Light and screw the rest of the world." L laughed and looked at them both, warmed by the affection for him that was reflected in their eyes. For a brief moment he wondered if he had handled things differently all those years ago if he could have had this same relationship with A and B. He dismissed the thought and came back to the present.

"Well, as charming as that sounds it isn't happening any time soon so keep your studies up when you get home. Mello, you are done, Matt continue." Mello nodded and then reached for a chocolate bar as he walked out of the office.

Light's head lifted from his notebook as he heard the soft whoosh of the door to L's office. He smiled as he saw Mello saunter out, with an extremely self-satisfied look on his face as he snapped into his chocolate.

"I take it all went well?" he asked sitting back in his chair.

"Of course," he answered and looked around the quiet room.

"Near's gone on his date?" he asked and Light nodded.

"You sure you want your sister hanging around with that guy?" he asked and Light nodded again.

"It could be worse, it could be you." He said and laughed.

"Funny, Yagami." Mello said and picked his feet up planting them on the coffee table. Light's eyes flashed at him and without him saying a word Mello had no trouble reading what they'd said. He picked his feet back up again, putting them back on the floor with a smile.

Light went back to his notes just as Matt ran out of L's office, making his way to the couch and flopping into Mello's lap. He let out a deep breath as he reached into his pocket for his game.

"Man, my brains are all bent after that. I don't know how the hell he comes up with these exercises, I didn't know you could do the things he expected me to find."

"I have had to face them myself. I give you the benefit of my experience." L's voice came from behind them as he came out of his office, putting a bright red lollipop into his mouth.

"I think my brain's bleeding, Mello is there blood running out of my ears?" Matt complained and Mello laughed.

"You did exceedingly well, Matt, much better than I expected. Also to find those hidden files that were allowing information to be copied and changed required linear thinking along with an open mind to be able to see all the variations. The case where you had to practically redo the hard drive in order to find information in a locked down, supposedly unhackable computer was brilliantly done," he looked over at Light, "I believe you may have to hone your own hacking skills if you wish to keep up with him." He told him and Light smiled."

"That sounds like a challenge." He said and Matt shook his head groaning.

"Not for a looong time. L broke my brain." He said and L chuckled.

"I think these guys are well deserving of a night out before they leave after what you've done to them, task master." Light said.

"Perhaps," L said looking at them both on the couch, "They've all done extremely well. I believe my legacy will be secure, they will be more than ready to take over when the time comes." Light ignored the statement, he hated thinking of them as replacements for L.

"I'm thinking something really different. How about Tokyo Dome?" Mello looked puzzled.

"What's a Tokyo Dome?" he asked.

"It's an amusement park among other things," L said with a look of distaste on his face, "I'm not sure…"

"Have you been to an amusement park, L?" Light asked him and L looked down at his feet.

"No. I have never had the opportunity to visit such a thing. My work…."

"Will always be there," Light interrupted, "We're all going to go. You need to experience something different, ride a roller coaster…" L's eyes widened and he stared at Light.

"A roller coaster? Ride a roller coaster? I have far too many open cases to waste time riding a….roller coaster." Light laughed and was joined by the boys.

"You've never done it, you might enjoy the exhilaration, the thrill, the speed.."

"Ridiculous, Light. I do not ride roller coasters." L said in a final tone and Light stood up and walked over to him.

"Alright fine, don't ride the coaster, but you have to come with us. You've never been to an amusement park, I know you'll enjoy it. If nothing else the sweets they have there are incredible."

"Please, L? We have to leave tomorrow, and who knows when we'll see you again?" Matt added and L sighed.

"Fine. I will go with you to this….amusement park We'll leave when Near returns." Light reached out and brought L closer to him, kissing him quickly before letting him go.

"Thank you. We'll have fun, we deserve to have some fun, L."

"Perhaps you're right, we have had a difficult couple of months. I'm not sure Tokyo Dome is the answer to our needs, however," L said and headed back to his office. Light looked at the boys and grinned and they all laughed.

Near looked out of the window and observed the neighborhood they were now driving through. It looked like a normal, middle class neighborhood, houses of all sizes, all well taken care of with manicured lawns.

They pulled up in front of a handsome modest house and before they could park the front door flew open and Sayu came running out of the door towards the car. She stopped for a moment and admired the car before going to the window.

"Wow, Near it was nice of Ryuzaki to let you use his awesome car!" She said as he opened the door to get out.

"Just give me a call when you're ready to leave Near and I'll pick you up." Watari said as he climbed out.

"Oh don't expect to hear from him for a couple of hours," Sayu said smiling, "Mom's been cooking forever and he has to eat everything!" Near looked slightly alarmed and that made her laugh.

"Not really, but she did make some nice things."

"That's good, I'm not sure I could eat everything.." he said closing the car door behind him. She reached out and grabbed his hand as she smiled at him. Near flinched at the touch at first, but made himself relax and closed his hand around hers.

"Alright, come on in, Mom's waiting to start feeding you!" he smiled back at her as she practically pulled him inside. Watari smiled after them, then drove away.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Near listened as Sayu took him on a tour of her home, pulling him by the hand and telling him family stories. The bright colors in her room, the pictures of popular performers on her wall, wall scrolls of her favorite shows and a large amount of stuffed animals and dolls assaulted him. He did pay more attention when they reached what used to be Light's room.

"Mom uses it as her craft room now, but she leaves it pretty much as he left it just in case he needs it. For a long time she was sure Light was just confused about his feelings about Ryuzaki and I guess after last night she has realized that he is not confused, he's just gay!" she said laughing and opening the door to the room.

Near stepped in, looking around the room and focused on the desk. L had gone over with them the entire Kira case as an exercise in not closing one's mind to the idea that there was more to the world than they knew and to never close their minds to any possibilities. He imagined the young Light sitting at that desk, a Shinigami hanging over him as he wrote hundreds of names in his killer notebook, plotting to kill the man he now loved so dearly. He found it nearly impossible to put that image to the man he knew. He could see some of the traits that ultimately allowed him to Kira, but he believed that the power of the notebook itself warped those traits into what he became, and it was L who had the power to tame it.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" he heard Sayu ask beside him and he shook himself away from his thoughts.

"It's always interesting to see a bit of someone you know in another way." He answered smiling and Sayu nodded.

"Yea, seeing Light with Ryuzaki is really different from what he was like here. We were always close, but he was really kinda standoffish to everyone else, I think it was because he was too smart for everyone else." Near nodded, he could certainly understand that.

"Sayu…Near? Lunch is ready!" Sachiko called from downstairs and Sayu grinned happily as she took his hand again.

"Let's go, wait'll you see what she made!" she said happily and pulled him out of the room towards the stairs.

Watari pulled up to the Yagami house again and sounded the horn. A few moments later Near appeared at the door with Sayu closely on his heels. He looked quite happy, an expression Watari didn't seen often on that face, so it must mean that he enjoyed his lunch date. They walked over to the car together and he got out of the car to open the door for Near.

"Well, it seems you enjoyed your time here." He said smiling as he opened the door and Near nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Yagami is an excellent cook." Sayu frowned.

"Oh is that all you liked?" she asked and Near shook his head.

"No no of course not. Your company was also quite enjoyable, thank you for inviting me." The smile came back to Sayu's face as he climbed into the car, Watari shutting the door behind him before going back to the driver's side. Sayu leaned into the open window as soon as Near had lowered it.

"It's too bad you have to leave tomorrow," she said pouting, "But you'll come back to visit again, right?"

"Yes, and I will keep in contact through email, if that's still agreeable." Near answered and she nodded emphatically.

"You better, I'll be mad if you don't."

"Light has told me that making you angry is not a good idea, so I will make sure I do so." He said and Sayu burst out laughing.

"Oh yea, he can probably show you the scars I left!" she said and Near looked slightly alarmed and that made her laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, Near but we do need to get going. Ryuzaki and Light have made plans for the rest of the day and you need to get your packing done." Watari stated and Near nodded.

"Okay. Bye Sayu, I'll email you as soon as we get back." She nodded and then suddenly quickly leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Good, I'll look for it. Bye Near!" she said as the car began to pull away. Near's hand went up to his cheek as he felt that quick kiss resonate against his skin. He looked out of the back window as they pulled away and saw Sayu wave at him. He tried to wave back but found he couldn't move his hand from his face. He turned back around and sat heavily against the seat.

Matt and Mello were finishing their packing when they heard the front door. They looked at each other with wide grins and waited for the white haired genius to come down the hall towards his room. The minute he entered his room the two ran in, tackling him to the bed.

"Okay we want details!" Matt said sitting on his legs as Mello held his arms down. Near didn't bother to struggle he had gone this route before.

"There isn't anything exciting to tell. We talked, she gave me a tour of the house, we had lunch and I left." Mello then noticed the smudge of what appeared to be a pinkish lipstick on Mello's right cheek.

"Oh Matt it looks like our boy is no longer a virgin!" he said pointing it out and Matt whistled as Near blushed, his eyes suddenly flashing.

"She merely kissed me good-bye, I won't allow you to make derogatory remarks involving Sayu!" he said beginning to struggle. Mello looked sadly at Matt.

"Too bad, he is still a virgin. Well, there is hope for the future." He said as Matt held tighter to Near's legs as he began to try to kick his way to freedom.

"Well at least he got the kiss in, that's a lot more than I expected. Did you kiss her back?"

"I was in the car, she surprised me, I couldn't, let me go!" The two looked at each other and nodded, releasing Near's arms and legs simultaneously and backed away before he could lash out. He sat up staring at them in anger.

"You two are so incredibly juvenile! Just because you two have no control of your own disgusting sexual appetites you expect everyone to be just as warped!" he snapped at them as got off the bed.

"Mello, are we truly disgusting?" Matt asked and Mello answered by grabbing him and grinding his hips against him.

"Hell yea, did you really have to ask?" Near pushed them away from him with a look of disgust on his face.

"Get out of my room, you both make me ill! I warn both of you to never say anything about Sayu again that is in any way suggestive!" Near said pushing the laughing duo towards the door and Matt blinked in surprise.

"Wow you must really like her, I've never seen you get this angry over anything we say." Matt said as he opened the door. Near stopped for a moment and sighed, his fingers going into his hair.

"Yes, I do like Sayu she is a very nice girl and above your nasty comments. I won't tolerate either of you making comments like that about her." Matt and Mello looked at each other and then back at the very serious look on Near's face.

"Okay, we're sorry, we were just teasing you know that, don't get angry" Mello said, "We won't say anything about Sayu that isn't nice but you, however, are still fair game!" he said and leaned over and quickly kissed Near's cheek before running out of the room, Matt at his heels.

Near growled and slammed the door behind them, hastily rubbing his face where Mello had kissed him. But by the time he had reached the closet and pulled out his suitcase, he was smiling.

L walked out of his office, a bowl of strawberries in one hand while the other popped a rather fat one into his mouth. As he passed the dining table he noticed Light notebook was still open, and he was still working on the gang murders. He sighed, somehow he had to get Light to at least look at what he had found through his contacts without feeling he was trying to take over his case. He sat down on Light's lap who was now sitting on the recliner and reading. He leaned up and kissed him.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come out." Light said when L had pulled away.

"You were totally engrossed in your book, it must be quite a read." L said.

"It's a study on ethics and morality, quite interesting." L looked at the book.

" 'A Study in the Psychology of Ethics'. Should I be worried about your interest in this?" he asked popping another strawberry into his mouth. Light laughed and shook his head.

"No, of course not. This is something that has always interested me, my past history notwithstanding. Mostly trying to understand some of the people I have to deal with; and once in a while you. Some of the things I've seen you do in order to solve a case do alarm me from time to time, not that I don't understand."

"Yes, well I know I constantly go past the boundaries of the mentalities and ethics of the regular police but I get my job done, do I not?"

"I'm not criticizing you, L, you do get your cases solved. I am just studying everyone's points of view, including my own."

"Light, I see that you're still working on the gang murder case. Can I please show you what I found? It isn't solving your case at all, but it is something that I only found because of input from a contact regarding another case. There is no way you could find this information without knowing about the other case. Please, I only wish to help."

Light sighed heavily and looked away for a moment. He knew the reason he didn't want to accept the help was his own pride. What would be so wrong with accepting a little help from L in reality? Only his father and Matsuda knew he lived with L and it wasn't as if L was solving the case for him, he simply had stumbled across some information that could help him out. He had to think of what was more important, solving the case with a little help from L, or continuing to let his pride make him stubborn and miss an opportunity to crack a very difficult case. What he really was afraid of was allowing himself to think he could always run to L if he ran across something difficult. He knew he wouldn't allow himself to do that, he was pretty sure L wouldn't allow it either. He turned back to L and smiled.

"Alright, when we come back tonight I would like to look at what you've found. Anything that can point me in the right direction would be welcome."

He leaned over and licked a trail of strawberry juice from L's mouth before kissing him deeply, his tongue plunging inside. From behind them they heard the raucous laughter in the hall from Matt and Mello, making L jump from Light's lap and Light sighed.

"Sometimes their timing leaves a lot to be desired." L smiled as he looked down at Light's lap.

"According to what I can see, I believe their timing was just right." He said smiling and Light looked down and crossed his legs to try and hide his physical reaction to kissing L.

"It's your fault." He whispered as the boys came into view making L chuckle.

"What have you done this time?" he asked. He turned to the boys, knowing instinctively that they had done something to cause that laughter.

"Nothing," Mello said far too innocently, "We were just asking just how much he enjoyed his lunch date. You know, finding out if he was still a virgin or not.." he said laughing. Matt covered his mouth with his hand before he could say anymore.

"Idiot, remember who's sister she is!" he hissed in his ear, making Mello stare wide eyed at the now standing Light who had turned in his direction.

"I'm sorry, did I misunderstand what you just said?" Light asked, a dangerous tone to his question.

"He just meant kiss wise, Light no slight to Sayu, "Matt came up with quickly, "And as it turned out he did get his first kiss from her as they were saying good-bye. We thought it was….cute." L had to turn and hide his own amusement as he watched Mello vigorously nod his head in agreement, his eyes growing even wider.

"Well then if Near is back I suggest we get on our way to this…amusement park." L said changing the subject. Light looked at him and winked, indicating he too had enjoyed putting Mello on the spot. Both boys sighed heavily in relief as Light seemed to drop the subject and looked back to L. Matt reached up and slapped the back of Mello's head.

"God, you're such an idiot sometimes!" he said and Mello shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, I just forgot for a minute." He apologized as L walked over to them.

"Go get Near and tell him we will be leaving shortly and try to not to let your mouth get you into any more trouble today, Mello." L said and Mello nodded quickly and practically ran to Near's room. He then turned his attention to Matt.

"Quick thinking on your part, but I think you need to sometimes let Mello lie in the holes he digs for himself. It would be the best way for him to learn that he needs to think before he talks." Matt nodded and L walked back over to the table where the intercom to Watari lay.

"Yes, L."

"We are ready to go to this Tokyo Dome, Watari." L said, his distaste for the idea practically dripping from his tongue.

"I'll meet you at the car in five minutes, and L...do try to enjoy yourself when you arrive." Watari suggested.

"Oh, I'll make sure he enjoys himself, don't worry." Light added and L snapped off the intercom and turned to Light.

"Hmmph, we'll see." He said finishing the last strawberry in his bowl and staring almost defiantly at Light, who took it as a challenge. This was definitely going to be fun.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

They pulled into the huge parking lot and L stared at the area through the window. From where they sat he could see the large Dome itself where he understood they held shows and sports events. Behind that he could see the huge Ferris wheel and the roller coaster whose track ran right through the center of the Ferris wheel and a corner of the hotel. The boys were squirming with excitement as they practically blew open the doors and piled out of the car. Watari watched them pile out and turned to L as Light had exited to be with the boys.

"I believe I will stay here in the car or within the area while you...enjoy yourself. I have my cell of course if I am needed or if you come back to the car and I'm not here."

"How lucky for you," L said dryly, "I hope we find the sweets soon." He grumbled and Watari laughed. Suddenly a thought came to him as he looked at the boys outside the car window running towards the gate and he reached for his cell phone and called the Yagami household.

"Deputy Director this is Ryuzaki. I wonder if I could ask your permission to have Sayu picked up in a few minutes? I am taking the boys to the Tokyo Dome this afternoon as a special treat as they are leaving tomorrow. I wonder if it would be agreeable to you to have Sayu join us? .Excellent, Watari will be there directly. I will make sure she isn't out too late." Watari smiled as he started the car again.

"That is very nice of you, L." he said and L snorted.

"I am not nice. I simply assumed Near would appreciate a fourth so they would be evenly matched for rides."

"Of course. Evenly matched. Very good L, now get out of the car so I may go and pick her up." L blinked at Watari and then began to laugh, he should know better than trying to get anything past Watari.

"Alright, call me when you've returned and I'll meet you back here." L said getting out of the car and Watari nodded.

When L finally met them at the gate, Light had just begun to come back to find him, a small frown of worry on his face.

"Where have you been?" he asked as L walked towards him, the strings of his untied beat up sneakers slapping against the ground.

"I'm sorry I was giving Watari a little task," he said and got closer to Light's ear, "I sent for your sister." Light stopped and stared at L, a huge grin finding it's way onto his face.

"Why Ryuzaki, I am impressed. Near will be thrilled." L waved his hand at him as he walked past him into the gates.

"Don't be impressed, it was merely a strategic necessity. There are three of them, they needed a fourth to even out the seating on the rides. Watari will call when he's arrived with her." Light watched him walk away and shook his head.

"Strategic necessity, my ass." He muttered smiling and then followed L into the park.

They decided to walk through the entire amusement park first to see exactly what was there and what they wanted to ride on, or play on. The Thunder Dolphin roller coaster was the first choice, after Mello stopped laughing at the name. The Big O Ferris Wheel was second choice, with no center to it to allow the roller coaster to pass through, to L it looked large a very large donut which reminded him that he needed something sweet immediately. He turned to tell Light when he suddenly realized Light was nowhere to be seen. As he tried to scour the crowd he felt someone tapping his shoulder and he turned to see Light with a big smile on his face..and something in his hand he couldn't recognize.

"Here take it and tell me how much you love it!" Light said and L looked over the object in Light's hand with his thumb at his mouth.

"Cotton candy?" he asked as he eyed the pink colored confection on a paper cone. Light nodded and handed it to him.

"I know you've probably never had it, but believe me, it's pure sugar spun on a stick. You are guaranteed to love it." He said as L eyed it skeptically but took it anyway. He reached up and tore a small piece off of it and stuffed it in his mouth. Light watched as L's face lit up as the sweet snack melted in his mouth, leaving the extreme taste of flavored sugar. His eyes lit up and he turned to Light.

"This is very good. I will have to have Watari keep some on hand." He said and buried his face in it to get a good mouth full. When he pulled back Light burst out laughing as L's nose and cheeks were adorned with the sticky substance.

"Oh my God you look ridiculous!" he laughed as he tried to peel it off of L's nose and the side of his face. He leaned forward and quickly flicked out his tongue and removed a particular sticky piece from the detective's nose.

"Oh for Christ's sake get a room!" Mello yelled making the other two boys start laughing. L blushed slightly and smiled at Light.

"It's not like you to do public displays." He said and Light shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking it just look so lickable." Mello made a gagging noise behind him and Light turned on him so quickly Mello backed up startled.

"I suggest you decide what you'd like to do first while it is still possible." He threatened, eyes narrowed dangerously. Mello backed up another step, it never ceased to amaze him just how scary Light could be when he wanted to. Matt and Near tried desperately not to laugh but were failing miserably.

"Wait just a moment," L said suddenly as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "Ah, you're back, Watari, I'll be right there." He looked over at Near and smiled.

"Near, would you walk back with me to the car, Watari has something we need to pick up." He said and Near hesitated for just a moment but then nodded.

"Okay, but don't ride anything until I get back!" he said to the other two. Mello grabbed L's arm as they walked away.

"You're not going to leave me here with Light are you? He still looks mad" he asked and L looked up at Light and smirked.

"We'll be right back, Mello. I don't imagine he can do much to you in the small amount of time we'll be away, well, not much anyway." He said and turned and walked away with Near. Mello looked after them horrified and started when her felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to stare into Light's now smiling eyes.

"Why don't we grab a drink while we're waiting?" he said and Mello nodded.

"Sure, thanks Light" he answered, slightly spooked by Light's quick change and shifted his gaze to Matt when he heard the red head snort still trying not to laugh. Matt grabbed his arm as they followed Light to the nearest stand.

"Maybe if you put something in your mouth you'll stop using it for a while." Matt told him as Mello pulled him.

"You're funny, I'll get you later." He said and Matt laughed again.

L and Near made their way to the large black car just as the back door blew open and Sayu practically spilled out of the car.

"Near! Surprise!" she called out running to the very surprised albino.

"Sayu? How.." then he looked over at L who stood behind him, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. He shrugged and turned back toward the gates.

"I thought it would give you guys an even number, makes it easier to get on the rides together." He said as he walked away. Near stared after him for a moment until Sayu grabbed his hand from behind.

"Come on! Wait till you see MagiQuest. They give you this really cool magic wand and ..." She pulled him forward following L's footsteps. Near listened but his mind was still on his mentor in front of him and how much he appreciated what he'd just done.

By the time they had ridden all that the park had to offer, L was on his fifth cotton candy, several bags of various candies in between. Light was nauseous just watching what L put away. He believed part of it was to mask his unease at being in the huge crowd at the park, something he was aware of each time L grabbed his hand when he felt it could possibly overwhelm him. Light's reassuring smile and gentle squeeze of his hand was all he needed to steady him, that and a mouthful of sugar.

Sayu had wanted to ride the very colorful merry-go-round, and much to Near's chagrin she dragged him along. He tried to ignore Matt and Mello's snickers as he tried to find an animal to ride that wasn't too girly. Unlike most merry go-rounds there were a variety of animals instead of just horses and he finally decided on a rather threatening looking camel. Matt and Mello decided to double ride an ostrich for laughs and nearly fell off as the carousel moved a lot faster than they expected.

L watched the proceedings with an amused expression on his face until he realized Light was watching him. He immediately put on his blank, unreadable expression, which Light was having none of.

"Don't bother, I know you're enjoying yourself." He said and L gazed around the park.

"There is an 80% chance that I find certain aspects of this park amusing." He answered and Light rolled his eyes.

"Time to step up your game then, let's ride the coaster." L looked into Light's challenging expression and sighed. There were times that Light seemed to be every bit the teenager L had first met, and this was one of them.

"I fail to understand why this is so important to you." He said and Light shrugged.

"All in the name of fun Ryuzaki, and new experiences. Come on."

"Fine, if it will make you happy and put an end to this foolishness." L finally said and Light laughed.

"Excellent! Guys meet us at the coaster when you're done. We're riding it!"

The boys stared open mouthed as Light pulled L towards the coaster, certain they had misheard. When the ride was over they took off to follow, Sayu at their heels.

L watched the coaster roar over his head as he and Light moved through the line. He wondered if he had made the correct decision about this. He had never ridden an amusement park ride, perhaps he should have started on the smaller coaster in the children's section of the park. He heard their names being called and could see the boys and Sayu waving at them, shouting wildly.

"Hey Ryuzaki! Don't forget to hold on!"Matt yelled.

"Yea that first drop's a bitch!" Mello added laughing ignoring the disdainful looks he was getting from all around him for his language.

"We're getting the front seats, it must be because it's your first time we're so lucky!" Light said as they wound their way to the cars in the coaster, and just as he said, they were seated in the front. After they were seated, L's thumb went to his mouth as he looked around. He tried to assess the possibilities of something breaking, plunging them to their deaths but had nothing to work with. The boys had ridden it at least three times already so obviously it was safe. He looked at Light who looked back at him excitedly.

"What's the matter, nervous?" he asked and L stiffened in the seat.

"Of course not, I was merely..." whatever he was going to say was lost as the coaster jerked to life and began to move. L clutched the bar in front of him as the coaster made it's bumpy way to begin the climb.

Light looked at the landscape the higher they went, being able to see all of Tokyo from where they were. L slightly alarmed when a bird flew past them, close enough for L to make out its markings under its wings. He wondered how much higher they could go without taking flight when it suddenly slowed and began tipping forward. Looking in front of him he realized he could no longer see the track before them. Light let go of the bar and raised his arms above his head in preparation of the drop. L looked at him as if he had suddenly lost his mind.

"Light put your hands back on that bar!" he ordered and Light completely ignored him as the drop began. L stared down, eyes wide as the coaster plunged down at what he considered an impossible speed. Light looked over at him and burst into laughter, L's already impossible hair was standing straight up and his eyes were the widest he had ever seen them, fighting to keep the terror he was obviously feeling from showing on his face.

The drop ended with a sudden twist and the coaster was practically lying on its side as it headed for the hole in the hotel that the track passed through. It straightened up only to slam sideways the other way as it headed for the Ferris wheel. Light took another look at L as they headed for the Ferris wheel and burst into more peals of laughter as L was exactly the same as he was a few moments before, it was as if he was frozen in time, the only thing moving was his hair.

The coaster leaned one last time, this time practically tipping them over, and slowed down before coming to a complete halt. The bar released and Light stood up to get out, and noticed L hadn't moved yet.

"Ryuzaki? Ride's over, time to get out. Hey, are you okay?" He said reaching his hand out to the non-moving detective. Just as he was about to be concerned L turned to him, a huge grin slowly appearing on his face.

"We must ride this again!" he said and Light laughed again as he helped L get out.

"I can't believe you just said that! I thought you were completely terrified!" he said as they walked back to where the boys were standing.

"It was indeed the most exhilarating experience I have ever had." L said, "I am sorry it took me so long to try this." Light reached up and tried to push down some of the more extreme strands of raven hair that was still standing straight up. He looked at L's excited face and had to fight the urge to kiss him, his expression was so endearing.

"I can't believe you rode that, Ryuzaki!" Mello said as the kids caught up to them.

"Did you enjoy it?" Near asked and Sayu giggled as she appraised his hair.

"I didn't think your hair could get any crazier!" she said and Matt laughed his agreement.

"To answer your question, yes I enjoyed it immensely. As a matter of fact, a second ride is definitely in my future."

"Come on, let's get something to eat and relax for a few minutes first. There's a great nooddle shop here," Light said, "And when the sun goes down, the water fountains put on a great show." Everyone voiced their agreement and followed Light to the restaurant.

By the time they were done it was full dark, and they made their way to the fountains where they watched the show that combined dancing water, music and vibrant colors. Light took the opportunity to put his arm around L, and steal a quick kiss in the dark. L smiled and leaned against him as they continued to watch the show.

When the show was over they decided it was time to go and headed for where the car had been parked. There they found Watari sitting in the car, reading a book and sipping a hot drink.

"Oh, Watari you didn't hang out here the entire time did you?" Light asked concerned and the older man shook his head.

"No, I went into the hotel and sat at their lounge for most of it, having a little something to eat and some very delicious tea. I hope everyone enjoyed their day?" He received a series of non-committal grunts and noises as the suddenly very tired teens piled into the car. L put his head on Light's shoulder, feeling his own exhaustion, as the car pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the Yagami house.

After dropping Sayu off and getting back to the apartment it was all the guys could do to drag themselves out of the elevator and inside. They thanked L and Light for taking them there and practically crawled to their bedrooms.

"Would you care for tea and a snack?" Light asked as he headed for the kitchen and L nodded.

"Yes, that would be welcomed." He answered.

"Why don't you take a shower while you wait? You probably have a ton of amusement park dirt all over you." Light suggested and L nodded again. He had planned to just crawl into bed and wait for his snack, but he should have known Light would come up with a shower.

Once he got his clothes off and was under the hot pulsating spray he was actually glad Light had suggested it. He didn't realize how tired he was, and how sore he was in certain areas. He blamed the roller coaster, it certainly wasn't the softest of rides, but he enjoyed the rush it gave him.

As he walked into the bedroom after his shower, the relaxing aroma of tea filled the air. Light had given him a large slice of his favorite strawberry cheesecake and placed it on his bed table with his tea.

"Now it's my turn to shower," Light said as he peeled off his clothes, "I didn't put anything in your tea, I can't bring myself to put that much sugar into anything!" he said grimacing at the thought and L smiled as he began to spoon sugar into his tea.

"That's fine, you never put enough in anyway." He said tasting it and smiling in satisfaction. Light shook his head and went for his shower.

L sat back in bed and began to eat his cake. This was the best part of the day for him, n bed with his snack and waiting for Light. He was completely relaxed and couldn't think of anything that could make him happier.

Light came in from his shower just as he finished the last piece of his cake. Light crawled into bed next to him, sipped his tea and closed his eyes in contentment.

"I have to thank you for suggesting the amusement park Light," L said quietly, "I concede that I enjoyed it very much."

"I knew you would once you relaxed, and I'm very glad you did because I have a vision of you on that roller coaster that I will never forget!" he said and laughed again at the memory. L finished his tea and leaned over and kissed Light before laying his head against his chest.

"I'm quite thrilled I've given you such amusement." He said, yawned and closed his eyes.

"And I think we found a way to tire out the boys, and I didn't think that was possible." Light added as he put down his cup. After not getting an immediate answer he looked down and discovered L had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of L's head, turned off the light and slid down into the bed, bringing L with him. He wrapped one arm around the sleeping detective, closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Ah, here it is. We've reached the end of Putting it all Together and I can't tell you how thrilled I am that so many of you have enjoyed it. This last chapter is kinda long, and also all about the lovin' which is of couse the core of my LightxL stories anyway. They've had enough happen to them over the course of this story to end it in a kinda fluffy manner I think.

Chapter 45

Light's alarm went off and he groaned as he reached across to the bed table to turn it off. He looked over to the side of the bed and was not surprised to find L was not there. His side of the bed was cold so obviously he'd been up for a while and most likely working.

He sat up and yawned and looked up as the door to the bedroom opened and L came in, carrying two cups of coffee and smiling. He came over to the bed, leaned over and kissed Light as he handed him one of the cups.

"Good morning. I was preparing your coffee to wake you up and then I heard your alarm." Light sipped the coffee gratefully and smiled up at him.

"To what do I owe this special good morning?" he asked taking another sip. L shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Nothing in particular. I surmised you would want to wake early since the boys will be leaving today, so I determined 8:00 a.m. would be a good time and prepared to bring you coffee at this time. I did not realize you had set your alarm, but I did pick the correct time."

"How long have you been up?" Light asked him after another long sip of coffee.

"I believe from around 5:30. I watched the sun rise from my office so it must have been quite early." Light finished his coffee and stood up from the bed.

"What time is the boys' plane?" 

"Their plane is scheduled to leave at one p.m., so we should leave here at least by 10:30 to get to the airport and through customs properly. They have boxes they're taking back so they need to be checked in."

"How about afterwards we go somewhere for lunch and decompress?" He then realized his entire conversation had been questions and he had to chuckle at himself.

"Light, I spent practically all day yesterday away from my desk, I don't think I should do that again today."

"The boys will be gone, I've got to work all week, you'll have the place to yourself all day long from now on. A couple of hours for lunch is not going to let all the bad guys get away. Besides, you have a couple of hours right now." L sighed and stared into his coffee cup.

"Why I constantly allow myself to be talked into things against my better judgment is beyond me." He said and Light lifted his head up with his fingers under L's chin.

"Because you know you can't deny me." He said grinning and leaned forward to kiss him. L backed away before he could with a sly grin.

"Yes, well I'm not entirely sure that is the reason but it's as good an excuse as any." He said smirking and left the bedroom. Light chuckled after him and headed for the shower.

Mello looked around the room one last time before closing his bag. He had filled it with the rest of the candy bars Watari had provided for him, several in his pockets. He took one now and unwrapped it as he watched Matt go through all the drawers to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Once Matt finished he sat on one of the two chairs in the room by the window and lit a cigarette, giving the room one more cursory look.

"Man, I really don't want to go." He said finally after a long drag and Mello nodded, laying back on the bed.

"I know, me either it's been a blast hanging out with L again. Well maybe now that Light's out of school and everything he won't have to stay away for so long this time." Matt nodded.

"Well, he did say he'd come back and help us set up our office in his old place, so that shouldn't be too long a wait."

"Yea, we'll be officially out of school in six months." Mello added as there came a knock on their door, and Near peered in carefully.

"Come on in, Near there's no sex going on right now." Mello said laughing and Near rolled his eyes as he came in.

"Good, I was beginning to wonder if you two ever stopped." He said and Matt laughed.

"Have to stop once in a while or I'd never walk again!" he said and Mello joined him in his laughter as Near shook his head. He sat on the floor by their bed, one knee tucked under him as he toyed with his hair, quiet for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Are you feeling as badly about leaving as I am?" he asked them seriously and they looked at each other and nodded.

"Yea, we are, " Matt sighed, "L's still L, but in a lot of ways he's changed too, all good ways. He never would have ridden a roller coaster before this." They all laughed and agreed.

"Yea, I guess Light's been good for him in a lot of ways." Near said. Matt finished his cigarette and stood up.

"Come on, let's drag these things out front so we can get them in the car. We've still got time to have some breakfast with them and hang out for a little while." He said and they all nodded their agreement, grabbing their things and heading for the door.

L was just going into his office after talking with Light when he heard the boys coming out, and he smiled as he saw them all dragging their bags and various boxes into the living room. They stopped when they saw him and as if they had practiced it, all three dropped their bags and ran to him. He still had his coffee cup in his hand and was able to quickly place it on a table before he was covered in teenaged boys. He wrapped his arms around them all the best way he could.

"L can't we stay here with you? We don't really need to finish those ridiculous classes, we know what we're doing!" Near asked when they finally released him. L sighed and shook his head sadly.

"No, this isn't the place for you, and yes you do need to finish you classes. Also, I need to know that you are safely away at Whammy's, protected and out of harm's way. At least for a little while longer."

"Why doesn't Light join the police force in England? That way you can both…" Mello began and L stopped him with just a look.

"Our lives are here now Mello. I know it is difficult for you, but it is better this way for many reasons. You need to learn how to handle things on your own, and away from my constant scrutiny. I promise I will visit more often now that Light's schedule is normal, and I will definitely have you back here again soon…probably for the holidays. But you three will need to learn how to live on your own, especially now that school is almost over. You do understand?"

They looked at each other and then back at L. Of course he was right, as always. They knew their being there all the time would probably not be a good idea, Light and L were private and needed their space back and it did seem that being in Japan was working for them. There were three different affirmative answers as they relinquished their hold on him and backed away.

"Do not think for a moment that this is easy for me as well, but I have to do what is best for all of us. Now, breakfast is on the table and I must get a few things done before we leave." He picked up his coffee cup and watched them as they sat at the table and begin to fill plates.

"Mello can you pass the toast?" Matt asked and Mello grinned as he picked one up and tossed it at him, watching it bounce off of Matt's goggles.

"There you go," he said laughing and went back to his plate. Matt immediately picked it up and tossed it back at Mello.

"`Jerk!" he said and before Mello could toss it back, L cleared his throat behind them. They turned and looked at him startled, having thought he'd gone back into his office. Mello picked up the dish holding the toast and handed it to Matt, who took it with a ridiculously huge smile on his face. L nodded his approval and turned to finally go into his office, not letting them see the smile that was on his own face.

Light came out of the bedroom and saw the trio sitting at the table, finishing their breakfast. He walked over to the table and sat down with them, pouring another cup of coffee for himself as he did.

"All packed, guys?" he asked and they solemnly nodded their heads, "I know it's not easy to leave L right now," he added looking at their serious expressions.

"No, knowing how badly he's been hurt makes it really hard," Mello said, "We always had the idea he was kinda like Superman, nothing could hurt him. But now, we know he can and that makes it scary." Mello said and Light nodded.

"I know exactly how you feel, but you have to remember this was one of those things that no one ever thought would happen. I never expected L to do something like that, he never goes out into situations like that and I don't expect him to do it again. I promise you I will do everything I can to keep L safe, I don't want anything to happen to him either, you know that."

The boys looked at the seriousness of Light's expression, his eyes mirroring what he was saying in emotion and after a few moments they looked at each other and smiled.

"Yea, we know we can trust you to look out for him," Matt finally said, "But now that you're a big bad detective, make sure you look out for yourself, too. L wouldn't be too happy if something happened to you, and we know what an unhappy L can be like." They all laughed and Light nodded.

"Oh yea, I sure do so I definitely promise to look out for myself too." He said and stood up. He wanted to call Matsuda one last time before they left, to make sure everything was all set. As he walked past the couch he was suddenly attacked by three teenaged boys, pushing him onto the couch in one big mass of arms and legs.

"I know we give you a hard time Light, but we're gonna miss you too." Mello said as they hugged him and he smiled warmly at them.

"You give him a hard time Mello," Near corrected, "Don't include us into the things you do!" Light laughed and looked at the three of them.

"You guys mean a lot to me too, and I will definitely miss you." He said as he hugged them back.

The front door opened and Watari came in with his faithful trolley, rolling it over to the dining table after smiling at the pile on the couch. They untangled themselves and got off of Light so he could sit up.

"I imagined you'd be up by now," he said to Light smiling, "I've brought your usual breakfast. Boys, I'm assuming this is everything?" he then asked the trio, gesturing to the pile of bags and boxes.

"Yep, that's everything Watari. We'll bring those down as soon as you're ready." Matt said as Watari placed Light's breakfast on the table, and picked up the dirty dishes.

"I'll bring the car around about 9:30, that should give us enough time to pack and get to the airport in plenty of time." He told them and they nodded.

"Thank you, Watari." Light said looking over his breakfast with a big smile and Watari nodded at him before leaving the room with his trolley.

The boys joined him at the table again, eager to spend as much time with him as possible before they had to leave.

L checked the time and at 9:30 he decided it was time to stop and join the others in the main room. He walked out and was pleased to the see the boys around Light on the couch, talking and laughing over what he had no idea. It was important to him that the boys had a good relationship with Light. In case anything did happen to him he knew the boys would not be alone, and because he wanted his family to all get along. He smiled at the word family. For so long he had assumed it would always be just he and Watari, then the boys came into his life and then Light. Now he couldn't imagine his life without them.

"I assume all last minute double checks have been done." He said as he walked out and they all turned at the sound of his voice.

"Yea, all done L. Everything's packed and ready to go down." Matt answered and L nodded his approval.

"It's time to get started, I'm sure there will be long lines at the airport." He stated and they all stood up and went to the bags and boxes, picked them up and headed out of the door. Light stood up from the couch and walked over to L who was staring blankly at the closed door. He reached out and took the detective in his arms, pulling him against his chest.

"I know, it was great having them around again and we're both going to miss them. But it does also mean that when we come home, it will just be us and I think a little quiet right now will do us both good." He said as he ran his hands up and down the slightly bowed back. L sighed and hugged him back.

"There was something different being with them this time, Light. We have always been close, but something was better this time." Light pulled away from him and smiled at him.

"It was you, you're a little different now. They mentioned that, and they loved it, L. I love it." He said and kissed L gently, "Let's go." He said and L nodded, smiling and headed for the door.

"You go ahead, I'm going to grab my phone. I'll meet you downstairs." Light told him and L nodded again and went out of the door. Light went to the bedroom and grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed Matsuda.

"Matsuda, we're leaving now. I'm going to take L to lunch afterwards so you can take your time. I'll call you when we're on our way back. Thank you again, partner."

"Glad to do it, but you have to tell me how everything went tomorrow!" his friend answered.

"I promise, I'll tell you how everything went." Light told him.

"Wait…maybe not everything.." Matsuda suddenly added and Light laughed.

"I'll leave out the gory details, I gotta go." He said and hung up, running towards the door.

L stood with his hands in his pockets as he watched his boys walk through the final security and head for the walkway to the plane. This was the second try as the first one was interrupted when they turned back and ran to he and Light, giving them each one last hug, and giving one to Watari, to his great surprise. He sighed deeply as they disappeared from sight, and felt Light gently squeeze his hand. He turned to see Light giving him a warm, understanding smile.

"Let's go get some lunch, we can call them later and see how their flight was." He said gently and L nodded, with one more look at the plane before turning around to walk away. Watari moved ahead of them, going to get the car for them, but also because he was quite moved by the final hug the boys gave him and didn't want to let on just how much it had affected him.

It didn't take long for him to get the car and pull up in front of L and Light. They climbed in and Light was finally able to hold L the way he wanted to from the moment the boys had left them. He knew how much L loved those boys, and this time he had done things with them he'd never done before, making a stronger bond and connection with them than he already had, and it was killing him to let them go. He told Watari where he wanted to go and Watari nodded his approval. It was one of the first places Light had taken L when they first moved back to Japan, and L had loved it.

After they arrived, L got out of the car and Light leaned forward to Watari, asking if he would please go back to their place and see how Matsuda was doing, just in case he needed any help. Watari smiled and agreed, as he already knew what Light had been planning and had offered his help in any way. He told Light to call when he was ready and he'd be back to pick them up.

L smiled at Light after they were seated as he looked around the restaurant.

"I remember this restaurant very well, Light." He said, "I'm glad you chose it for lunch."

"I knew you would. That first night after we arrived back here, it was really hectic and I thought bringing you here would calm you down. I knew it was a big adjustment for you and since you'd done it for me, I had to think of the best place possible to thank you.' L reached across the table and took Light's hand.

"Yes, I remember. I don't recall being in one of my better moods." He said and Light laughed.

"That's putting it mildly. But you loved everything about this place and it calmed you down and made you realize this wasn't going to be such a bad deal after all. You were so bad Watari was happy to drop us off and find someplace we weren't!"

"Light, I never thought this was going to be a bad thing, I was just tired, I had flown most of the way, and the boys had been upset I was leaving and…"

"I know all that. Still doesn't take away from the fact that you were incredibly bitchy until they fed you that wonderful chocolate mousse." Light said laughing and L had to laugh with him.

"I think that's what I will start with." He said and Light flagged down the waiter.

When Watari returned for them a couple of hours later, he was pleased to see that L's demeanor had relaxed and he appeared to be back to himself. He caught Light's eye and nodded with a big smile, letting him know all was well back home.

He let them out in front of the building put the car into the garage, knowing full well his services would not be needed that evening. He had plenty to keep him busy, there were several cases that had come up that he had to prepare to present to L for his perusal tomorrow, and perhaps a little brandy afterwards and a good book. He was looking forward to a relaxing evening after the craziness of the past couple of months, between their fight, L's injuries and the boys…he definitely needed one.

Light tried not to show how excited he was as the elevator seemed to creep up to their floor. When the door finally slid open he grabbed L's hand pulling him along and opened the door to the apartment. He was pleased with what he saw, the living room was bathed in subdued candlelight as all the curtains had been drawn, and there were glass globes with lit candles in them all around the room. The dining room table was adorned with L's favorite sweets in various bowls with a large bowl of strawberries in the center, with a bowl of sugar next to it. Next to that were two champagne glasses, and to the right of the table was a champagne bucket filled with ice and two bottles of champagne.

Light watched as L looked around, his thumb coming up to his mouth as his large eyes surveyed the whole room. He walked towards the table and looked at all of his favorite snacks as they were spread out all around it, and especially at the large bowl of strawberries. He turned and looked back at Light, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"I don't understand…" he began and Light chuckled walking over to him.

"This is the first normal evening we have had to ourselves in a very long time. I have survived two years of back breaking schooling, we have survived a very serious fight between us, you have survived a near fatal explosion and we both survived a week with the trio. Now that all of that is behind us, tonight marks the true beginning of our life together and I needed to make this special. I would have thrown rose petals around but I thought I was pushing it with the candles." L looked over the room again and smiled.

"Yes, even the candles are not something I would have expected, the rose petals would have been ridiculous." Light took L into his arms and kissed him softly before answering him.

"I knew you'd think that. I'm a ridiculous romantic at heart, I know, but I had to do something."

"Light, don't think I'm complaining at all, this is just a little overwhelming to me, I'm not sure I know how to react."

"Just tell me that you like it, and that you love me and that'll be fine." Light told him and L nodded.

"Yes, how could I not like the fact that you obviously planned this for me, and you have everything I love to eat on the table, and yes I do love you, Light." He answered and Light kissed him again, his tongue dancing around L's mouth and he opened it eagerly, allowing Light full access and allowing him complete control of the kiss. Light pulled away, afraid if the kiss went on much longer he'd completely lose control and he didn't want that to happen quite yet. He walked over to the table and opened the champagne, pouring them both a glass. He then took one of the strawberries and dipped it into L's glass, then rolling the champagne dampened fruit into the bowl of sugar. He laughed when he turned to L and saw how wide his eyes had become as he watched Light with the strawberry. Light then put it up to L's mouth, who bit it and then moaned at the taste.

"I've never had them like this, it's wonderful!" he said and watched as Light rolled it in sugar again and popped the rest into his waiting mouth. Light took a sip of his champagne and just delighted in watching his L enjoy the strawberry. He felt as if his chest would burst with the love he felt for the raven haired detective at that moment. It was never far from his mind how close he came to losing him merely weeks before.

"I wish I'd known this was waiting I wouldn't have eaten so much for lunch." L complained as he sipped his own champagne eyeing everything else on the table.

"L, we have nowhere to go, nothing to do and no one to deal with for the rest of the day and evening. Right now we're going to sit on the couch, we're going to talk, lounge around, nibble and just enjoy each other. There is no rush to do anything." He leaned and kissed L again, the taste of the sugared strawberries and champagne on his lips wonderful.

They sat on the couch and did just as Light had described. They talked, they laughed, they even sparred a little on a couple of subjects; something they always enjoyed. They had even spent a few minutes in his office as they sat together at the two screens, L finally showing Light what he had found relating to his case. Light compared the information with what he had and nodded. It definitely gave him another avenue to look down, although he was fairly sure it wasn't going to single out which members had done the killing; it did give him a reason why it was done. He had a feeling this case was going to be open for a very long time, but he didn't allow it to frustrate him, not tonight. He had only agreed to deal with it tonight because it meant so much to L to share it, and tonight he wouldn't deny L anything.

By the time they had finished the champagne, most of the strawberries were eaten and L had at least tasted everything else on the table. The champagne had done it's job and both men were relaxed and happy, simply enjoying each other. L was lying in Light's lap munching on another sugar coated strawberry with Light running his fingers through L's hair as he drained his champagne glass. He leaned down and kissed L deeply, while L reached up and carded through Light's hair.

When Light finally released him, he noticed L's eyes were suddenly darker than normal, and full of need and desire. He knew that look well and had been waiting to see it. He reached down and pulled L to a sitting position and leaned towards his ear.

"Am I sensing the need to adjourn to the bedroom?" he asked, then gently flicked his tongue around the shell of L's ear causing L to shudder from the sensation.

"Yes, I think that would be most agreeable," L answered turning his face towards Light so he could capture his mouth. They stood up from the couch and headed for the bedroom where L stopped short when he walked thru the door. There were more candles, another bucket of champagne and yet more strawberries on the bedside table. There were also several bottles that he didn't recognize alongside Light's music player.

"Light, please don't tell me you're planning to sing again…" he started and Light laughed.

"Please, I'm hurt you didn't find my singing wonderful!" he said and L snorted at him making him laugh harder.

"I love you, Light but if you're planning to sing that hateful song again…"

"No, I'm not planning to sing that song again. But, I did find something that I wanted you to hear because as corny as it probably is, it's also true. Can I play it?" L looked at him skeptically.

"Yes, you may play it. But I need more champagne first." He said and Light opened the third bottle and poured him a glass. He then reached over and turned on the music. He walked over to L and wrapped his arms around his waist, and began to sway in time with the music as he stared deeply into L's eyes.

 

Stay with me, don't fall asleep too soon

The angels can wait for a moment

Come real close, forget the world outside

Tonight we're alone, it's finally you and I

It wasn't meant to be like this, not without you

Coz when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme, without you

When I look how my path seemed to end up before your face

The state of my heart, the place where we are

Was written in the stars

Don't be afraid, I'll be right by your side

Through the laughter, the pain,

Together we're bound to fly

I wasn't meant to love like this, not without you

Coz when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme, without you

When I look how my path seemed to end up before your face

The state of my heart, the place where we are

Was written in the stars

I made a few mistakes, yea, like sometimes we do

Been through lots of heartaches, but I made it back to you

Coz when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme, without you

When I look how my path, seemed to end up before your face

The state of my heart, the place where we are

Was written in the stars*

Light couldn't help singing the last chorus to L, he'd had enough champagne where he was loose enough to do it, and he honestly felt those words were true.

"You are right, you are a ridiculous romantic." L said and leaned forward and kissed Light deeply, "But I am moved that you feel this way." He said choosing his words carefully, he always had difficulty when faced with Light's deep romantic side.

"Tell me you don't think the same thing." Light asked him when he was released.

"Light I don't believe in fate, you know that. I believe we get exactly what we work for and we have worked so hard to be together, that we are. But if you want to believe that we were somehow predetermined to be like this, please don't let me stop you. We end up with the same results anyway. Besides, the song is very nice, much better than that lollipop nonsense." Light laughed and took L's glass away from him and set it on the bed table, much to L's chagrin.

"Why don't you get undressed and lie on the bed, I have another surprise for you." He said and L chuckled.

"Really? Did you buy a whip or a gag or something?" he asked and Light stared at him.

"No, but are you telling me something about yourself I don't know?" he asked and L was quiet for a moment, his thumb coming up to his mouth.

"No, but I can't say I haven't thought about such things. Our first encounter involved handcuffs after all."

"Yea, well there was nothing romantic about those cuffs as I recall, but I never knew you had this kinky side to you. Something to explore in the future." Light said and reached for L's shirt and pulled it over his head, then leaned down and kissed him again. L reached for his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down as Light kissed him, shaking them off of his legs as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Light's neck, returning his kiss passionately.

"I hope I didn't say the wrong thing about the song, I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't find it moving." He said and Light shook his head.

"I know you well enough to know how you meant it. It was more for me to let you know how I feel about us, it's fine. Now lie down on your stomach." L raised an eyebrow but complied, looking around to make sure he didn't miss something. Light then took off his clothes then picked up one of the bottles on the table. He climbed on the bed and straddled L, pouring some of the liquid in his hands and rubbing them together. He smiled as the liquid warmed at his touch and then he poured some of it on L's back.

L jumped at first as the cool liquid touched him, but then groaned as Light began to massage the liquid into his skin, feeling the warmth it generated radiate down into his muscles. Light noted the scars that were still on L's back, though most had faded there were still some that stood out and he leaned down and kissed them as he massaged around them.

He could feel the tenseness release out of L's muscles, he worked especially hard around his spine, and could feel vertebra snapping into place as he massaged, being misaligned from his stooping posture.

He poured more of the strawberry scented massage oil on L's shoulders and massaged them as he leaned down and kissed his neck, his tongue flicking around L's ear as he did. He was delighting in the groans of pleasure he was getting from L, making him more aroused with each sound.

He massaged back down L's back, being gentle with where the surgery scars were, in case there was still some soreness there. His hands continued down to L's ass and down his legs until he couldn't stand it any longer. He turned L over and lay on top of him, grinding against him as he attacked his mouth.

L wrapped his arms around him, thrusting his hips up as Light ground against him, the friction delicious and driving both groaning men mad with pleasure. Light began to kiss down L's neck and to his chest. He sat up and grabbed the lotion, dribbling it along L's chest and around his nipples. He massaged the oil into them, as L moaned with the new sensation. Light then blew on them before flicking his tongue around them, making L cry out.

"I think I've found something new to play with." He said chuckling and L caught his breath and looked at him.

"I couldn't be happier for you." He said and Light laughed and kissed him. He then sat up and poured more of the lotion in his hand and rubbed down L's body, down to his thighs and massaged it into his skin, setting his skin on fire with the warmth of the lotion. He then slowly stroked L's cock, and when it began to warm he flicked his tongue out and licked along the length.

"Light..." was all L could say coherently as Light's tongue added to the warmth and set all of L's nerve endings on fire. He clutched the sides of the bed as he thrusted upwards into Light's mouth, all the new sensations going through his body like lightening. Light felt L tremble beneath him which made him work harder with his mouth and tongue, finally swallowing him down his throat which was the final push L needed. With a strangled cry he spilled down Light's throat, the release so strong he forgot how to breathe. Light's own need had built up to an almost painful level as he reached for the lube. He quickly stroked his cock, applying the lube and then positioned himself at L's opening. He slowly slid in, the muscles tighter than usual as he had not prepared L as he and usually did, he so needed to be inside him. L groaned as he felt Light enter him, but welcomed it, pressing down against him to help him push in, his need to be joined with Light just as strong. Light groaned as he got deeper into L's tight heat, almost losing control as the waves of intense pleasure swept through him.

He steadied himself long enough to lean down and kiss L deeply, both of them moaning their passion into each other's mouth, their tongues battling each other for dominance, their minds completely hazed over with need and passion.

He made himself slow down the pace, they were making love tonight, it was more about sharing what they had together than just the physical need, being with each other in the most intimate way possible. He slowed to a stop, reaching down and holding L tightly to him. L returned the hold, reaching up and covering Light's chest and neck with kisses.

To Light's surprise, L wrapped his legs around him and rolled them over so that he was suddenly on top. He lifted himself and slowly brought himself down on Light's cock, throwing his head back and groaning in pleasure as he did.

Light closed his eyes, whispering L's name as new sensations assaulted him, he was buried deeper into L than he'd ever been before and was rapidly losing the control he had as the detective rode him, leaning down and licking his neck and nipples, then attacking his mouth, controlling the kiss, sucking and nipping at his tongue. He reached up and grabbed L's hips, beginning to thrust into him earnestly as he felt his climax beginning to rush through him.

He growled deeply in his throat, held on tightly to L and rolled them over, grabbing L's legs and putting them over his shoulders as the speed and depth of his thrust increased. He heard L cry out his name, felt his body begin to tremble almost violently beneath him. He reached up and stroked him quickly, knowing that was push he needed.

L grabbed the bed as his orgasm rushed through him bring wave after wave of pulsating pleasure. He felt for a moment he would lose consciousness, the light behind his eyes nearly blinding. He couldn't even cry out, he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

Light hung on to L's hips tightly as L's body rode out his climax, just as his own ripped through him. His grip on L so strong he had a fleeting thought of leaving bruises but it was only fleeting as his orgasm ripped through him and he exploded into L's body.

Light's head flew back, tossing sweat dampened auburn hair aside as his body trembled with the intense pleasure coursing through it. He finally released L's legs as the blood roaring in his ears finally began to subside and he could hear L calling his name.

He opened his eyes just as the strength completely left his body and he fell forward into L's arms. L held his sweat covered body against his own, his hands carding through Light's damp hair, kissing his forehead.

It was then Light realized that L was still trembling and looked over at him as he caught his own breath. He could see tears in the oversized black eyes, and he reached up to wipe them away.

"L...what..?" he started and L shook his head, a smile forming on his face.

"I'm fine, nothing is wrong. I imagine the tears are a culmination of so many things over the past couple of months finally coming to a head and being able to push them behind me, along with the fact that I love you so much, and that has to have been the best sex we've ever had!" he said laughing, Light laughed with him.

"Yes, well that was pretty awesome. You really surprised me when you flipped me over." L laughed again and his eyes wandered to the bowl of strawberries by the bed. Light followed his vision and started laughing, falling off of L and over to his side.

"No matter how epic the sex is, the strawberries always win out," He said laughing and sat up as he watched L scramble to sit up and reach towards the strawberries.

"Wait!!Let me get something to wash your hands with." He said and L sighed as he watched Light get up and head for the bathroom. Sometimes Light's fastidiousness annoyed him, but it was part of what made Light who he was. He came back almost immediately with a warm wash cloth and washed L's hands with it, as well as his own. He then handed L the bowl of strawberries and poured them more champagne.

"I believe Light I am content to remain in bed the rest of the evening, what are your thoughts?" Light leaned over and kissed him, the juice of the strawberry he had just eaten still on his lips.

" I don't have a problem with that at all, we've got more than enough to keep our energy up." He answered, and then noted one last tear as it slipped down L's face.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying?" he asked and L stopped mid-chew and looked at him, then looked down at his hands.

"I am embarrassed to tell you that I have faced two of my greater fears in these past two months, and they have left me slightly weakened." He whispered and Light made him look at him.

"Tell me." He whispered although he was fairly sure he knew one.

"When we fought, and I have told you this before, my fear of losing you completely was almost debilitating, losing what we have. Then, my fear of death which I have never acknowledged, after the explosion. Not that I am afraid to die so much, before I never had anything in particular to live for other than being L, but now I am afraid of losing what I have with you more than anything else. I am not ever going to be ready to leave you behind, no matter what the form may be. Then there are the boys, my feelings for them have always been strong, but to witness what they feel for me, how they reacted to my accident, I find I do not wish to leave them behind either. I have also realized what Wammy truly means to me and what I mean to him. Light, this is all so overwhelming to me that I imagine it just came out in tears along with my physical release." Light smiled and gently kissed L's mouth again.

"I would have thought something was wrong with you if you didn't react this way after everything you've been through, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," he said adding, "Unless you think about the copious amounts of sweets you've ingested today."

L smiled and reached to touch Light's face.

"You have said that this evening marks the true beginning of our life together, do not begin it by casting aspersions on my eating habits." Light laughed and stuck another strawberry into L's mouth. He reached for his champagne and sipped it, thinking L wasn't the only one who was reeling from emotional backlash.

There was no way he would have thought he'd be in this place three years ago, when his entire being was caught up in the insanity of being a god, in a world he was creating. In a way he had done just that, he was living in a world he had created, but it was with L and it was better than anything he could have had by killing him off along with most of the real world.

He watched L get out of bed and pad naked into the dining area to retrieve the bowl of sugar so he could dip the strawberries and he could feel the pressure of warm tears behind his own eyes.

If he knew nothing else about his future, he knew he would do everything in his power to make sure his relationship with L remained strong. With everything they had been through, they had somehow managed to do the impossible and put it all together so that it worked, and whatever it took, he would make sure it would continue to do so. L crawled back into the bed beside him, sugar bowl and strawberries in hand. He leaned over and took L's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." He said simply, and L stared up at him, a huge smile on his face.

"And I you, unless you continue to keep me away from my strawberries." Light burst into laughter, released his hold on L, and lay on his side on the bed, content to watch L eat his strawberries until the right time arose again to attack him.

Yes, everything was definitely the way it should be finally, and he was determined to keep it that way.

The End.


End file.
